The fourth munk
by Tryingtowriteprostyle
Summary: here it is folks, the conclusion. Get ready fora finale chaotic. Also, if you have ideas fo the sequel let me know, ok?
1. chapter 1

I don't own Alvin and the chipmunks or the associated characters. I do own the 2 original characters in this story(both are munks)

The tale of Cash

Part 1: the arrival

The young boy stared at the door of the house he was standing in front of. He wondered if they would accept him. A better question was: would the WORLD accept him? As far as the world knew there were only six. Three boys and three girls. The chipmunks and the chippettes respectively. Alvin(whom this young one had a slight grudge with), Simon, and Theodore were the boys and Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor were the girls. Damn! he thought. Three boys and three girls. Surely all three pairs had been made. This young one was hitting that age where a young boy starts to notice girls and begins to want a girl for himself. He wished there was a fourth Chipette. He also wished there was an easier way to do this. Gathering up his courage and taking a big gulp, the young munk in black reached out and knocked on the door.

"I'll get it, Alvin! You stay where you are." Dave yelled.

"Fine, whatever, I don't care who it is anyways!" Alvin yelled back.

Dave opened the door and looked out. He saw nothing but the street. Then he heard a voice say "down here". He looked down and saw the young boy.

" Can I help you, young man?" Dave asked as Alvin and his brothers peaked around the corner.

" Your David 'Dave' Seville, am I right? Manager and father to the Chipmunks?" The young Chipmunk said.

" Yes, I am. And who are you, may I ask?"

The young chipmunk pulled the hood of his hoodie down. The red c that was emblazoned on the crest of the hood now rested on the back of his neck. Dave was obviously shocked to see exactly 'what' this visitor was. He turned and looked back at his boys, who had all tripped over themselves when they saw the black-clad kid was a chipmunk. Dave first thought this chipmunk was one of his boys(most likely Alvin) playing a trick on him. But there stood all three. Then the black-clad one spoke again. Dave listened. Though he had a squeaky voice like his boys, he sounded different. They each had a distinct tone in their voice. This chipmunk's voice sounded like that of a wanderer looking for a home.

" My name is Cash, sir. I know this may be hard to believe, but I'm the long lost brother of your boys. I'm the fourth, male, chipmunk."

"H-H-HOLY NUTS!" All three boys cried out.

" Well, come in. Cash, was it? Come in and we'll talk."

" Thank You, Sir."

"Are you hungry?"" A little bit, yes."

" Well, What do you feel like?" " Got any sushi and rice?"

" Sure…Wait, what?!

The Tale of Cash

Part 2: Cash the samurai

Cash had settled on the floor, his legs tucked up underneath him and he was sitting back on his heels. All in all, it looked like he'd fit in with any traditional Japanese family. Dave came back with fish sticks and a small bowl of rice.

" Here you go, Cash."

" Arigato, Deivu."

Alvin looked to be completely confused. He had never heard his father called that before. However, He thought he had heard the first word before. Simon saw his older by five minutes brother's confusion.

" It's Japanese, Alvin.""Alright, Mr. Walking text-book, what did he just say?"

" He said 'thank you, Dave' in Japanese."" Oh, well, alright then. Cause I was going to say…"

Cash saw his brother's pondering over his sudden outburst of Japanese. He decided to explain himself.

" I imagine you have some questions for me, right?"

Alvin stepped up and said what was on his mind.

" We'll get to the deeper stuff later but right now, I want to know two things. One: how do you know Japanese? And two: what is this long thing in your bag that I keep stubbing my toe on?

" In order, I was raised by an elderly, Japanese-American man who spoke to me in Japanese more often than not. And two, he trained me in bushido, (he whispered, so Dave, who was putting away Cash's plate, wouldn't hear) you know, the art of the samurai? So the 'long thing' would be my sword."

"you have a sword?!" Alvin yelled.

"um, yes, I do. My sensei/father told me to take it with me when he told me to go out looking for you. You see, he died recently. He was claimed by a disease the doctors called cancer. They said he had had cancer of the lung for about two years, before he died. So I said' Then, he died a warriors death?' they said "what do you mean?' ' He died fighting right?' they said ' Yes. Then, I suppose he died a warriors death'."

Cash told all about kindly Mr. Ikebana and his life with him. When he finished, he looked at Dave.

" Now, there are but two matters left. One: my sensei/father told me to seek out my brothers and join them as a family and call their father 'father' as well and respect him like I did sensei. Will you let me join the chipmunks and the Seville family?"

"Of course!"

" Good now two: Sensei said to settle my grudge. So Alvin, how many cuts will you let me give you?"


	2. Chapter 2

The Tale of Cash

Part 3: an old score

Alvin's mind was now in a chaotic state. Part of his mind was still happy his long lost brother would be joining the family; but the other side had caved in from shock at what his brother had said. It had all been funny ha-ha until now. Cash had a darker look about him and it looked like the animal instinct in him was completely awake.

" Whoa, easy now, bro. we're family right?" Alvin choked out.

" Yes, we are." Cash said calmly.

" Then why are you holding a sword to your brother's throat?" Dave asked.

" I left an important part of my life with Mr. Ikebana. That being the day he found me. Would you care to hear it?"

"Um, Sure. Just please don't kill me. I haven't even really kissed a girl yet." Alvin stammered.

" You see, I was different from the others. My eyes opened earlier than my brothers."" Well, you seem to be the strongest out of the four of us, and we are an extreme evolutionary transformation of normal chipmunks. Technically, we should only have lived to be eight years old at max. Anyways, you're the strongest, and regardless of the species or the "mutation"( we'll call it that for now) there off, the strongest always have good things happen to them first." Simon went off.

" Yes followed by bad. You see, Alvin here has always been an attention seeker." No one looked surprised when Cash said that.

" Anyways, one day, shortly after we were born and my eyes had opened, there was a terrible storm in the forest. We were all outside, getting some heat from the sun before winter would roll around. The storm came quickly. Our mother Tried desperately to gather us all up. Alvin saw this as an opportunity to get close to her. As he nuzzled closer to her, he pushed me out of her arms. I fell into a small mudslide and was carried into the river nearby. There, I was washed away. Mother must have thought I had died from that, so she didn't come looking for me. I washed down stream and end up where Mr. Ikebana was camping. The storm ended and he found me. You can fill in the blank from there. Sensei said I always a chip on my shoulder from that and he said if I didn't make piece with the whole situation, the chip would become a boulder and weigh me down for life. Now Alvin, how many cuts do you think I should give you?" Cash asked again.

Alvin became very somber. He appeared to be deep in thought. He realized how his attention seeking had separated their family and had almost killed his brother. He put on a serious face and looked cash in the eye.

" I almost killed you, so I'd say one deep one. I almost killed you and you deserve to do the same to me. Just make it quick and clean!" Alvin said.

Cash raised his sword high and then stopped. He looked at Alvin. He was a afraid but wasn't flinching or backing away. He looked at Simon And Theodore and Dave. He couldn't do this. Not now and not ever.

The tale of Cash

Part 4: The other

" Please, just get it over with!" Alvin shouted." I owe you this, so just do it!"

Cash smirked. This was what he was hoping would happen. He was hoping his anger would subside and he would be able to let it go. Cash had gotten what he truly wanted. His anger told him he wanted to physically hurt Alvin, but his soul said he just wanted Alvin to admit how sorry he was. Cash lowered his sword and walked closer to Alvin.

" He's going to run him through!" Theodore cried.

" No, he won't." Simon said.

"What? How do you know he won't?" Dave asked.

" Cause, we're brothers. Brothers just know those things about each other. I…I think I know because I can…I can feel it. I can't explain it, I just know he won't do it." Simon said.

Alvin's teeth were starting to hurt, because he was gritting them so hard. His eyes were shut and his ears heard nothing but Cash's steps towards him. Alvin thought ' oh god! He's not going to cut from a distance. He's going to get right up to me! I'm Going to DIE!' Alvin heard the blade shift in Cash's hand. 'Here it comes!' Alvin thought. Then Alvin felt pressure on his stomach. But, it wasn't from the sharp edge of the sword. This felt flat and smooth. Alvin looked. Cash had the blunt, backside of the blade pressed to him.

" You spared me?" " Sure, we're brothers. Can't kill family. I just wanted to see how sorry you really were. You are honorable after all, brother."

Alvin looked at cash and gave him a brotherly hug. Theodore and Simon joined in. Dave smiled, now his boys were all together and happy again.

"We better call Ms. Miller and the girls and tell them about you, Cash." Dave said.

" Girls? You mean the Chipettes? Sure, I'd love to meet them. To bad there's not a fourth Chipette. I assume that my brothers have taken all the chipettes as their girlfriends."

"You'd be surprised about that." Dave said. The phone rang.

" Hello? Oh, Ms. Miller! I was about to call you. Yes, I have good news too. You go first."

" Dave, I have a new daughter! There's another Chipette!"

" Oh, that's great. I just got another son."

Then it dawned on them what the other said. They both said in unison " You got a what?!" Dave heard a voice say" Excuse me, new mother, but is there a problem with Mr. Seville?"

" No dear. Dave, the five of you get ready, Because the five of us are coming over."

"Boys, Get ready. The girls are coming. And boys?… There's five coming!"


	3. Chapter 3

The Tale of Cash

Part five: A beauty named Katrina

Simon showed Cash were his room was. They had four occupied rooms and two guest bedrooms. Now, they had only one guest bedroom.

" Well, here you are. Hope you like it. The color is a little, well, dated. It's been this funky green ever since we moved in. We can paint it later. I'll help you do it and I think Alvin will too." Simon said.

" It's fine for now. And Theodore can help if he wants. Maybe a sharp crimson or ice blue color. My room with Mr. Ikebana was painted blue with red dragons on the walls." Cash said.

"We might be able to do that. Make it feel like your old home."

"I'm home where ever my closest family is. Whether that is here with you guys or with Mr. Ikebana, I am home so long as I have my family."

"Well, I'll let you get situated. The girls will be here soon. Clean up and come down when your ready. Oh…do you want to know anything about the girls?"

" If you would, tell me what they are like. As far as I know, they are the female versions of you three.""Bingo. Brittney acts like Alvin a lot, but she's likable. Eleanor is very kind and sweet, like Theodore. Then there's Jeanette."

" Is she the 'walking text book' of their group, like Alvin says you are for us?"" If you mean ' is she the most intelligent?', then yes. Do you need anything else?"" Yes, how will I know who is who?"

" Brittney wears pink, Eleanor likes green and Jeanette's always in blue."

" Alright, let's go." "Your ready, already?" " Yes, I've been unpacking while we've been talking."" Ok, no time like the present."

DING DONG

" Oh Theodore, how are you?" Ms. Miller cried when Theodore answered the door. " I'm just fine. Can I take your hat…er hats and jackets, ladies?"" Listen to you, sounding like a little gentleman."

Theodore took their hats and jackets. He noted the fourth girl who stood outside. She was in an all white, Chinese style outfit. He figured since the other girls wore colors that matched him and his brothers, she wore white to line up with Cash's black. He imagined them on stage together, side by side. They made a good picture. Then Cash came down. All the boys lined up next to Dave.

" Cash, This is Ms. Miller and her girls, the chipettes." Dave said.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Cash. I must say, you three are far easier on the eyes than anyone told me. I was told you were all pretty, but wow!" Cash exclaimed. The girls blushed.

" Well, Come in, dear. Don't worry, they don't bite. They are fine young men, all four of them." The young chipette stepped into the house. Cash was awe struck. Her sisters were pretty, but she was gorgeous.

"Well, introduce yourself, sis." Brittney prodded.

" Um, Hello. My name is Katrina. Delighted to make your acquaintance." She said with a polite bow. Cash thought ' I think I'm in love'.

The Tale of Cash

Part 6: A game of truth or dare

I'll say it again, I don't own any of these characters except for Cash and Katrina. I also don't own any of the songs I'm going to have them sing. It would surprise you to know that I'm really a teenage, straight as an arrow guy and my only experience with drama and romance stories is from when I was forced to watch General Hospital with my ex-girlfriend. Any who, on with the story.

They all sat down to dinner. The girls sat across from their male counterparts and Dave and Ms. Miller sat at the ends of the table. Ms. Miller asked Cash how he came to be here. Cash told her everything, the incident years ago and even about his altercation with Alvin earlier.

" But, Please, don't think bad of me. I am not a violent person. It was just something my father…I mean Mr. Ikebana told me I had to do. I had to seek an honorable, and satisfying end to it. Alvin apologized with dignity and I have completely forgiven him. It's, how does it go,' water under the bridge' now."

" HA! Alvin did something with dignity? You have to be kidding." Brittney said.

" Watch it Brittney! I'll let that slide, since this is a happy occasion." Alvin cried.

" Brittney, just lay off Alvin. He's right anyways. We showed all be happy. We got our siblings back." Eleanor said in a motherly tone. When they finished, Dave said he and Ms. Miller had some paper work to fill out for Cash and Katrina to join the group.( At this time, the chipmunks and chipettes work as one group and perform together. The kids wanted something to do. Alvin suggested they play truth or dare. Alvin and Brittney played rock paper scissors to see who would go first. Alvin won and Brittney would go second. They explained the rules to Cash and Katrina, who had never played before. Alvin looked at Cash.

" Ok, Cash, truth or dare?"" Truth."" Alright, was it true what you said at dinner? That you forgive me completely? I'd understand if you still hated me a little." " No, Alvin. I don't. It was true. I do forgive you, cause, if I didn't, the family love I feel from both groups would only becoming from the girl's side." " You can feel how much we love our sister and how much your brother's love you?" Jeanette asked." Yes, I can." Then it was Brittney's turn.

" Alright, Katrina, truth or dare?" "Cash said truth, so I'll do a dare."" hmm, alright sis, I dare you …… to kiss Cash!" Everyone looked at Katrina. They didn't know if she'd do it." Alright, Cash come here please." Cash leaned towards the girl sitting to the right of him. She tilted her head a little, closed her eyes and made contact. Cash's eyes stayed wide open with surprise. When she pulled away, there was a small smack sound. The sound that comes when a kiss ends. She looked Cash in the eye and then said" You know, though he didn't do anything back, I rather enjoyed that. I bet it would be a fantastic experience if he would do something back. Oh well, maybe next time." She said with a giggle. Brittney asked" Why not do it again now?" " Um Brittney, I think Cash would have a heart attack if she did it again." Simon said." And it's his turn now, anyways."

Cash didn't move. " Hello, earth to Cash, it's your turn. You can kiss your girlfriend again later." Alvin cried." Right, Sorry. Alright, let me see who to pick, who to pick?"


	4. Chapter 4

Tale of Cash

Part 7: Truth or dare continues

Cash was still shaking the cob webs out of his head. He had just been kissed by the girl he had just fallen for. Not only that, but she liked it! But he had to continue the game.

"Ahem, Alright. To be honest, Katrina, I rather enjoyed that too."" Yeah, yeah, you can make out with your new girlfriend later, right now it's game time." Alvin shouted. " Alvin, I've told you about watching your voice." Dave called from the next room. " Right, sorry Dave." Alvin said.

" Okay. Can I ask a question before I take my turn?" Cash asked. The others looked at each other. Simon spoke up" I don't see why not." " Alright , something that Dave said earlier has been bugging me. When I said that surely the six of you had 'hooked up', he said I'd be surprised about that. I took that to mean that you hadn't. I want to know what is wrong with you guys? I mean, come on. I've seen how they act. It's like each one was tailored made for each of you respectively. I mean, look at them. They are beautiful with capital B's!" Cash scolded his brothers. " Your just saying that to impress Katrina." Alvin and Brittney said in unison. " No, I'm not." Katrina thought to herself ' He not be trying to impress me, but it sure is working. I think I'm falling for him.' " So, you three don't get a choice. I dare Alvin to kiss Brittney, Simon to kiss Jeanette, and Theodore to kiss Eleanor!" Cash continued. The six were beside themselves. They didn't know what to do. " Well, go on." Katrina prodded." I kissed Cash didn't I? We've already done it, so now it's your turn." " So Glad to know your on my side, Katrina." Cash said." Anytime." She returned. " I want to ask you something too, Katrina. How were you separated from your sisters?" Cash asked. " I'll make you a deal. If they all do it, I'll tell you the whole thing. But, if one couple doesn't, I'll only tell part of it. I can tell Cash wants to hear the whole tale, so get going already." Eleanor and Theodore looked at each other and shrugged. They put one arm around the others back each and then kissed for about five seconds. Simon thought he might as well do it. He looked at Jeanette and nodded. He reached up and pulled her face down with his index finger and thumb, pulling on her chin. He held her there like that and kissed her for five seconds. Now it was Alvin and Brittney's turn. " Go on Alvin. As I recall, back when I had you held up with a sword, you said you hadn't kissed a girl before. Well, here's your chance." Alvin sighed, his brother was right. And he wanted to hear Katrina's whole story as well. He looked at Brittney with a look that said ' I have no idea what to do'. " O, what the hell? Alvin, get over here." Brittney cried. She put her hands on his shoulders and he instinctively put his on her waist. They drew close and kissed. But there seemed to be a lot of passion in this, for two people who didn't seem to want to do this. There was passion in all three kisses, as Cash expected there would be, but there was so much more in this one. As a matter of fact, they kissed for twice as long as the others. After they were done, Brittney called the other three girls to her in a group huddle to discuss something. " What do you think they're talking about?" Theodore asked. " Probably discussing who's the best kisser out of the four of us." Cash said. He was wrong. The girls had something else in mind.

" We've discussed it and we agree. Cash is right. So we would like to be your girlfriends if you'll have us." Brittney explained. " Of Course we will." All four boys shouted.

The tale of Cash

Part 8: everyone get cozy

All four couples hugged and the girls gave the boys small pecks on the lips. Unbeknownst to them, Dave and Ms. Miller had been watching since Dave had to quiet Alvin. Ms. Miller nudged Dave and said" Isn't that sweetest thing? Good for them!" " Well, It's about time in my opinion. Those six have been beating around the bush for too long. All they needed was their long lost siblings to show up and give them a push." Dave said. " But, I'm amazed at how quickly Katrina and Cash have fallen for each other. The others I understand, because they have known each other longer. In fact, if I'm not mistaken, Alvin and Brittney were king and queen at the valentines dance, right?" Ms. Miller asked. " yup, sure were. I agree with you, Katrina and Cash sure are direct in getting what they want. I think this is the start of something great. You and I may very well be in-laws some day, Miller."" I think so too, Seville. Now, let's watch and see what they do next. My guess is they all make out again."" Ms. Miller, really!"" Oh, just hush and watch."

All the girls were sitting cozily next to their new boyfriends. In fact, Katrina and Eleanor had given Cash and Theodore short ,sweet kisses again. Brittney saddled up to Alvin and laid her head on his shoulder. " You know, all those times we argued, I still kind of liked you." She said." Same here." He said back. " I want you to know that I'm sorry for all that and I'll make it up to you." Brittney said, nuzzling Alvin's neck " Forget about it. It's old news. Far as I'm concerned, we've got a blank slate."" You can forgive me that easily?" She asked" Well, if my bro over there can forgive me for almost killing him when we were little, surely I can forgive you for a bunch of silly arguments." " Thank you, Alvin. But I still want to make it up to you." " Then give me Another kiss like the one a minute ago."" You got it. As many as you want, Alvin honey." Alvin snickered a little at being called honey by Brittney." One will do for now." Then she kissed him again. Alvin and Brittney looked at Cash and Katrina, who were in the midst of their fourth kiss of the evening. Both thought the same thing' I have to figure out a way to thank them somehow.' Jeanette, whose head was resting in Simon's lap, turned her gaze away from him and looked at her sister. Then she remembered Katrina's deal with Cash. " Say, Katrina, didn't you say you'd tell them your story if we all kissed the boys?" Jeanette inquired whilst staring into Simon's eyes. " Huh? O, right. I guess I got so caught up in the eight of us suddenly becoming four couples." She began to tell her tale." As you know, we were living in Australia before the girls came to America. Life must have been hard for them, because they didn't remember this happening. But, we've got a dna test tomorrow to prove we're blood. You boys should come too, for support and for undeniable proof you four are related too."" Sure!" Cash said speaking for the others.

" Well, we were asleep under a tree one day. Some poachers came along and saw me and not the others. They took me and threw me in a cage. Like Cash, my eyes opened early, so I remember it all. One day they let me out. We happened to be in America then. I took off running and ran into the Chinese-American woman who would take care of me for all these years, Mrs. Choy."


	5. Chapter 5

The tale of Cash

Part 9: Cash is pissed

Cash sat in disbelief. His new girlfriend; the girl he truly loved, had suffered more than him. Poachers, cages, having to run for her life. " My God! I had no idea." Simon said." I had figured it would be similar to Cash's story, but I wasn't expecting that!" Alvin remarked. Then, Katrina began to cry. No! The correct term would be ' about ready to bawl'." I'm sorry. I get like this every time I tell this story." Katrina sobbed. Her sisters closed around her in a comforting hug. " I think she needs a bigger hug than that." Theodore said. Alvin and Simon nodded and the three of them were then hugging Katrina as well. All the munks were hugging her except Cash. " Cash why aren't you…." Britney started but Jeanette stopped her." Look. Just look. If you look close, you can see why he isn't over here." She said to her sister. Britney looked as close as her eyes would allow. Examining every detail of her new band mate; her sister's love; her fellow thirteen year old, she noticed it. It was so faint, that the unfocused eye would miss it. " He's shaking!" Britney muttered. Alvin looked. He saw it too. He figured his brother's whole body was shaking, but he only saw Cash's fist shake. It was shaking hard. " Um, Cash? Are you alright, bro?" He asked." No! I'm more pissed off than I ever have been in my whole life. Those bastards…put her in a cage! I swear, I'll have their heads resting on my blade if I ever run into them. If and when we go on tour, I'll have Katrina remind me what they look like and I'll hunt while I tour." Cash spouted. Katrina walked over to him. She put her arms around his neck and rubbed his back. She felt his muscles. They were all tensed, like he was about to literally rip someone's head off. She felt him shake; violently shake." Shush, Cash dear. I know how you feel; I'd love to get them back. I also love you more than a woman whose been married fifty years loves her husband. I feel like this because you care so much about me that you have decided you'll avenge me. Thank you, Cash honey, but it's a hundred to one shot we'd meet them." Katrina cooed into his ear." It was a one in a hundred shot I'd survive the flood. It was a hundred to one shot I'd get some one as nice as Mr. Ikebana to raise me. It was a hundred to one shot every time I went to a kendo competition for me to win. But I did. I did all those things. Another hundred to one shot wouldn't hurt." It's alright, baby." Seeing he was still rather ticked and tense, she made up a deal. " How about we see what happens if we find them? Deal?" "Deal." Then calm down, hon. Your cute when your serious, but this is kind of scary. Shall we seal the deal?" Then she kissed him once more. With that smooch, his fists unclenched and stopped shaking. His muscles loosened up as well. With a playful flick on the nose, she said " Good boy."

Meanwhile, Dave and Ms. Miller stood dumbstruck by the awesome sight Cash had just made. Everyone in the house developed a whole new level of respect for him. It was obvious he had a righteous, justice seeking soul now more than ever. In Dave's book, his newest son was a true hero." Hold me, Cash." just spilled from Katrina's mouth at that moment. " Like the Big & Rich son says ' Like holy water'." He said. He drew her close and hugged her. The other couples held hands with one hand and each hugged the two with the others. The all said ' like holy water' when they hugged them. Dave thought " Now, this is a real family by any definition."

The Tale of Cash

Part 10: get ready for a full day

Dave decided he would cheer the boys up after the spectacle Cash just made. He picked up the phone and dialed the clinic where the girls were going to get their sisterhood checked. He mad an appointment for 10:15, just a few minutes after the girls appointment would begin. He also called up the adoption and had them draw up papers for him to legally adopt cash and Ms. Miller to legally adopt Katrina. This combined appointment would be at noon. He felt confident that all four boys were biologically brothers, but all this would make them brothers regardless of if they somehow weren't related. Then, at two O'clock tomorrow, the paper work would be filed and the newest members of The Chipmunks would receive their official memberships. He and Ms. Miller nodded and decided to go tell everyone how busy their day was going to be tomorrow. When they came out, all the girls were comfortably leaning against the boys, dozing lightly. The boys had their heads on top of the girls heads. Dave smirked.

" Having fun, boys?" All eight kids jumped and scrambled to look like nothing was going on." Save the effort. We've seen and heard everything." Dave said. ' How long have you been watching us?" Simon inquired. " Ever since Dave quieted Alvin down. So, we know everything that has happened. You eight make cute couples." Ms. Miller said. Everyone blushed and Alvin and Cash both scratched the back of their heads. Everyone laughed and the couples joined hands in front of their parents." Alright, hook ups aside, it's time to get down to business. Tomorrow, all ten of us are going to be at the clinic by ten after ten. The girls dna checking appointment is at 10:12 and the boys is at 10:15. Yes, I made an appointment for the boys as well. At noon, we head down to the adoption agency for me to legally adopt Cash and for Ms. Miller to do the same with Katrina. Till noon tomorrow, you are still Cash Ikebana and Katrina Choy. Next, we head to the chipmunks label office to add Cash and Katrina to the group. Finally, since the clinic doesn't have any other appointments tomorrow, your results will be in by 6. We'll pick them up then. Till then, we'll get dinner and watch a movie. Don't worry, Ms. Miller and I will see a different movie, so you can have your first real dates. Sound good?" Dave Asked. Everyone nodded. " Well, girls and boys. Kiss each other goodnight. The girls and I have to head home to rest up. Big day tomorrow." Ms. Miller said. The couples exchanged hugs and kisses goodbye. All waved as the girls drove off. " Ok, boys, TV for 2 hours, then it's off to bed. It's 8:30 already. Wow, time flew." Dave said. The boys watched a special on the discovery channel ( by Simon's request and by nothing else being on). Then it was off to bed. None of the ten slept well, they were all so anxious. Tomorrow was going to be one hell of a day. Appointment, appointment, appointment, dinner, date, results. The flow of the day coming kept flowing n their minds. Finally, the kids were out. The girls last thoughts were of the boys and vise-versa for the boys. Dave's last thoughts before drifting off was " I'm going to need to call mom and dad and tell them about Cash. After all, Christmas is only two weeks away. O man, I need to get Cash a present! I wonder if he'd like that black, double neck guitar I saw in that instrument shop. The other boys all have one already, in their colors. O well, I'll think about it tomorrow." Ms. Miller thought " I need to get a hold of my sister and brother, for Katrina's sake."


	6. Chapter 6

The Tale of Cash

Part 11: beginning a full day

Dave woke up the boys at 8. He found out something else about Cash this morning. Cash doesn't like to be woke up from a good dream. When Dave shook him a little to wake him, Cash subconsciously punched him in the gut. Dave groaned and Cash woke up. " Huh? Something the matter, dad?"" No, not a thing. Wait, what did you call me?"" dad."" Ha-ha. Dave is fine, Cash. The other boys call me Dave as well. You don't have to call me dad." " But, Mr. Ikebana said to.." " He said to call your brother's father ' father' right?" " Yes." " Well, if you had to fill out a piece of paper at school, which You'll start as soon as Christmas break is over, you'd put my name down under the ' parent or legal guardian' category, right?"" Yes, I suppose I would." " Well, that should be enough to satisfy Mr. Ikebana, God rest his soul. Right, now come down for breakfast. What do you feel like?" " Um, I've never had pancakes before, could I try those?" " Sure! And maybe a few toaster waffles. Those are the other's favorites."" Sounds good to me."

Alvin and the others were already at the table. " Boys, Cash asked to have pancakes and toaster waffles for breakfast, does that sound good to you ?" Dave asked. They all nodded. Soon, the five were eating breakfast. It looked like your traditional family having breakfast. There was nothing to suggest that this wasn't like this yesterday. The boys ate quickly. They couldn't wait to get the day started. They all hurried back to their rooms. They gathered the clothes they would wear today. Simon wore a blue tee-shirt that said 'worlds smartest' and blue jeans. Alvin had gotten the shirt for him as a joke, but it was a nice shirt. Theodore wore a green shirt that said' insert cookie here' with an arrow pointing up to his mouth. Once again, a joke by Alvin, but it fit comfortably and looked good on him. Theodore also had jeans. Alvin had a red shirt given to him by Theodore and Simon. It said ' Yes, I am the greatest… but thanks for telling me again'. Like his brothers, Alvin had on jeans. Cash put on a shirt from his bag. It was black, of course, and said ' everyone has the right to be stupid… but your abusing the privilege. Like his brothers, he wore blue jeans. Dave realized he'd have to take Cash clothes shopping soon " I'll do it tomorrow." Dave thought. " Right, let's go boys. We're meeting the girls at the clinic." Everyone loaded up and headed out.

Down the street, the chipettes were just leaving. Britney wore a pink blouse with the word ' angel' on the front and a pink skirt. Jeanette wore a plaid skirt(like always) and a blue blouse with ' brainy guys are hot' on it. Eleanor wore a dark green skirt and a blouse that said ' I love penguins', with a heart replacing the word love. Katrina wore a white skirt Britney had given her and a white blouse with the Chinese symbol for unity. She thought this shirt fit today's theme. All the girls were anxious to get to the clinic. So, Ms. Miller loaded them up and headed to the clinic. " Alright, girls, let's boogie." All the girls, including Katrina, rolled their eyes at their mother's words. However, they all said " yeah, Mom! Put the pedal to the metal!" The car flew down the street, not speeding but going over speed bumps fast enough to launch it in the air a little bit. " Mom! Slow down or going to kill us all!" Britney yelled. " But, if I slow down, we'll be late!" Ms. Miller yelled back. Katrina began to pray they would survive to get to the clinic. Eleanor Grabbed a handful of the seat. Jeanette pulled her seatbelt as tight as it could be. " Hang on! We're almost there!" Britney yelled.

The Tale of Cash

Part 12: a full day

Thankfully, Chipettes survived to meet the boys, and with five minutes to spare. Cash nudged Alvin and Alvin followed suit on Simon and Simon nudged Theodore. They all nodded to Cash. The boys walked up the girls. As the girls were about to say hi, the boys grabbed a one of their hands. Each boy kissed his girl's hand and said " Good morning, my sweet." The girls looked at each other and giggled. The leaned in and kissed boys on the cheek and nuzzled their necks, while saying" Good morning to you too, handsome." This time the boys laughed." Who planned that whole hand thing?" Britney asked. " Cash did." Dave responded. " Boy, he's taken over hasn't he? Bet he's gotten them to jump to attention at his call." Ms. Miller joked. " No, I came up with the idea and they agreed to do it because they thought it would be funny." Cash said. " well, it was a little funny and very cute. Ah, young love!" Ms. Miller laughed. " Well, Let's go. It's just about time." Dave said. They entered the building. The doctors took blood samples from each of the girls and did the same to the boys. The teenagers came out and Simon and Jeanette asked for gum. They feared their sugar levels may have been affected by the blood taking. Soon, all the teens had gum. The nurse went over their paper work one more time. It turned out the girls birthday was one month before the boys and their birthday was 3 months ago. All eight were born on the same day and year, just in a different month and part of the world. Dave spoke up suddenly. " Alright, the results will be in at six. Now, let's go the adoption agency. It's an hour and a half drive from here and it's 10:25. It should be 11: 55 when we get there. Let's get going." The kids loaded up and headed out. The boys played I spy till they got to the Adoption agency. " I spy something brown." Cash said. Alvin looked around the car and outside. He didn't notice anything brown. He then took note of the girl's car driving next to them. He looked at the girls. " I know what it is. It's Jeanette's hair, isn't it?"" Yup!" Finally, they arrived. The paper work took a half hour, but at the end the agent stood up. She then said " congrats, guys. Cash, you're an official Seville and Katrina, you're an official Miller." The two came out of the office, proudly showing the papers. The boys came into a group hug and the girls did the same. " Now, Katrina MILLER and Cash SEVILLE have to go to the record label." Britney said. They headed over. It was only a 10 minute drive. They were greeted at the door by the label's manager, Todd Bernstein. " I've been waiting for hours. These two the ones?" " Yes, they are." Dave said " Well, the papers are all filled out. Just need Dave and Ms. Miller's signatures. Then I can give you these cards." Dave signed the papers, followed by Ms. Miller." Good, now here's your cards. Welcome to the band guys. We'll see you at the next concert. It's on new years eve. Better get ready." They looked at their cards. They said " Chipmunks official member' with their names following. " Alright, kids. What do you want to go eat?" Dave asked. " How about the Japanese steak house?" Cash asked. " Everyone agreed and they were on their way." Next stop, some great sushi!" Cash cried. " And steak!" Alvin chimed in. The girls giggled and Cash took notice. He started singing to the girls. " Well, Don't you know the fastest way to a man's heart is through his stomach!" he sang. Katrina joined in. " Yes, o yes, I know, baby I know!" They were amazed at how good they were. They could easily match Alvin and Britney.


	7. Chapter 7

The tale of Cash

Part 13: test them

All the chipmunks stood in shock. They had just heard Cash and Katrina sing for the first time. Alvin looked at Dave. " Hey, Dave, can we put the movie on hold for a minute?" " As long as the girls don't mind." The girls shook their heads, saying they didn't mind waiting for a minute. " What do you have in mind, Alvin?" Brittany asked. " I want to test Cash and Katrina with a little impromptu concert. Hold tight a sec." Alvin headed towards the car. Then he turned around. " Hey Dave, Our instruments and microphones re always in the back of the car, right?" " Yes." " And that song is in their to right?" " What song?" " Here's a hint: I say it's time for Cash and Katrina to ' Get Munk'd'." " Yes, it's in there. I still think it's a little mature for you guys though." " Come on, Dave, we're 13 now. We can handle it." Alvin went and got an electric guitar and two cordless microphones. He went back and brought an amplifier and the song he was looking for He then went back and asked Todd what he thought of the idea. Todd thought it would draw good publicity. They plugged in the amp and the guitar. They handed Cash the guitar and the Music. Alvin had added his and his brother's original hit as well. Todd called everyone around the area and called the news. When everyone was ready Katrina started to sing. Theodore had set up drums to back them up. Katrina sang the girls lyrics and Cash sang the boys lyrics. Thus, 'Get munk'd' began. ( Here's the lyrics, thanks to metro for the lyrics.)(G Girl part C Cash (s) part)"G : I'm laying down, help me out Give me some of your honey love Get me going Stab on, can't be wrong Feeling some is what I dream of Don't stop Now, we're hiding out, say it loud Shout it out to me what you want Anything, boy Come down, turn me out Show me how to get the job done Let me hear you sing , boy G: Hey, can you hear me comin C: Yeah, baby, come to me G: Yeah, boy, I think I'm falling C: I got your back, girl please G: I'm not too heavy, baby C: I'm gonna catch you girl G: Yeah, boy, I might go crazy C: I'll rock your world C: Get munk'd (go, go, go) Yeah, chipmunks always can get munk'd Don't you wanna Get munk'd (go, go, go) Chips don't stop from getting munk'd Hot body, rock the party Gimme some of that sugarland Get it crackin' Don't stop, get it get it Drop it hot, it's what's you're made of Bring it backwards Get down, work it now, turn it on Give me what I want Girl get freaky Right now say it loud Shout it out from the back of our mind Girl get freaky " ( It ends with the chorus) Everyone cheered but also asked who the two newbie's were. Alvin took another microphone out and threw it to Brittany, who dashed on over. Alvin followed right on her heels. " Hey, everybody!" Someone in the crowd yelled' I love you, Brittany,. " I love you too. Anyways, give it up for them. Ladies and Gentleman, I give Katrina! The Fourth Chipette! AND! Most important of all! MY LONG LOST SISTER!" Everyone cheered ' Ka-tri-na, ka-tri-na'. Katrina blushed. A teenage boy in the crowd shouted " Your so hot, Katrina!" " Watch it buddy!" Brittany and Cash snapped back the same guy said " Who's he anyways? Her boyfriend?" " Actually, he is! And he's not bad with a sword, from what I hear." Brittany joked. Cash flashed an evil grin. The guy gulped. " Alvin Continued the duo's introduction. " Speaking of him, anybody care to guess who he is to me?" A girl in the audience shouted " I'll bet he's your long lost brother, Right?" " Bingo! Boys and girls, Introducing my brother, the munk in black and snappy dresser. GIVE IT UP FOR CASH!" Everyone cheered, there was even a few cat calls for Cash." Now, this impromptu concert is introduce them and test them. So, we know what you think of Katrina's singing, well how about her dancing? Girls, we'll sing our song if you'll dance to it." The other boys came over and so did the girls. " we'd be delighted to." Katrina said. Cash and Simon began the guitar riffs and Theodore began drumming. The girls started swaying to the beat. " Ok, our second and last song!" Alvin shouted. Cash and Alvin would sing vocals together. "Christmas, Christmas time is nearTime for toys and time for cheerWe've been good, but we can't lastHurry Christmas, hurry fastWant a plane that loops the loopMe, I want a hula hoopWe can hardly stand the waitPlease Christmas, don't be late.Want a plane that loops the loopI still want a hula hoopWe can hardly stand the waitPlease Christmas, don't be late.We can hardly stand the waitPlease Christmas, don't be late."

The Tale of cash

Part 14: the results

Sorry this is a long section, but you have to allow space for the songs. All chapters with songs will be long. Also, for the sake of a timeline, let's say all the chipmunks(all eight) grew up in the 90's, like I did and are 13 by 2008.Meaning, this incarnation was born in 1995.

Everyone cheered when the song finished. The kids bowed and took their gear back to the car. They were loading up when group of 5 kids wanted Cash and Katrina's autographs. When asked why they didn't want the others, they said they already had theirs from a concert earlier in the year. The duo happily signed the books. But when everyone was about to clear out, Alvin and Brittany nodded to each other. " Hey everyone. We want to tell you one more thing!" They cried on the microphones. The crowd spun around. Alvin told the boys to put their arms around their girls. They all did. " The Chipmunks and the chipettes have finally hooked up in the way you've wanted!" Alvin declared. Upon this, the four couples kissed. Everyone shouted frantically. Dave said " About time, huh, guys?" The crowd shouted " SURE IS! YEAH!" Then the munks took off. They decided they wanted to see a movie at home instead of at a theater. They pulled out an old classic" It could happen to you". The movie was about a waitress and a cop who win the lottery together. The cop couldn't give her a tip, so he agrees to split a lottery ticket with her. They each pick 3 numbers and agree to split whatever the cop wins. He ends up hitting the jackpot and gives the waitress half. Dave ordered Chinese since they had skipped dinner at the steak house. Simon got an idea when they got down to the egg rolls. " Hey guys, I got an idea. I read on the internet one time about these special kinds of kisses. The idea is kind of like that one scene in 'lady and the tramp'. You and your sweet heart each bite onto the end of a piece of food and keep chomping down till you meet lips." Everyone seemed interested. So, the boys picked up an egg roll each. Cash and Alvin got chicken and Simon and Theodore got shrimp. The boys bit down on their ends of their egg rolls and the girls followed suit. When they finished, everyone laughed. Dave called out to them, it was time to go back to the clinic. When they arrived, the doctor was waiting for them." Well, Cash You are a 100 match to your brothers and Katrina is a 100 match to the girls. You are related by blood, congrats. By the way, all eight of you are blood type O negative." Everyone was so happy. They had felt that they were blood, but this was documented proof. No one could tell them they weren't kin. Dave thought they should celebrate for the various reasons. He and Ms. Miller went to Dairy Queen and picked up an ice cream cake. Chocolate with chocolate ice-cream inside. They toasted with Cherry Coke. " To the continued happiness of the chipmunks!" Dave said. " Cheers!" Everyone shouted. The girls left and the boys watched TV till they zonked out around midnight. Dave didn't bother carrying them to bed, they looked so content. He whispered good night and went to bed. Down the street, ms. Miller was doing the same as the girls slept peacefully in the den, almost piled on top of each other. Katrina and Cash both had the biggest grins on their faces all night long. They wondered what the future would bring.


	8. Chapter 8

Tale of Cash

Part 15: a talk with Grandma

Hey guys, I finally found out what Ms. Miller's real name is. It's Rebecca, so I may have the chipettes, or some other character's call her that from time to time.

Dave woke up around 7:30. He made coffee and read the newspaper. At around 10:30, he noticed his boys were stirring, but not quite awake yet. He decided to cal his parents and tell them about Cash. Cash woke up at 10:37. When he heard Dave talking, he headed into the kitchen. " That's right. There's four now, mom. Well, you should believe it, I've told you five times." He then noticed Cash. " Well, speak of the devil. He just woke up. Do you want to talk to him?" " Sure, I do. He's my grandson after all." Dave handed Cash the phone. " Hello?" Cash spoke. " Hi, Cash. I'm Dave's mom. You can call me grandma." " Konichiwa, Baa-chan. Ooops, I mean, hello, grandma."" Dave wasn't kidding when he said you poke Japanese. I'm sorry to hear about Mr. Ikebana. You have my sympathies." " Arigato, Grandma." " He he, Your welcome, honey. Grandpa and I will send you something nice for Christmas, just like we do with the other boys." Thank you, Grandma." " Alright, Put your dad back on, I need to talk to him.'" "Okay." " And Cash?" " Yes?" " Don't hold your brother up with swords anymore and make that Katrina girl feel like a queen, OK?" " Ha-ha, alright, Grandma" " I love you, baby." " You love me already? Well, I love you too, Grandma." Cash handed back the phone. " Cash, wake your brothers up for me." Dave said as he picked the phone up. Cash had roused Simon, who went to the bathroom, and Theodore, then went to work on waking Alvin. " Wake up, Alvin." " I don't want to. So comfy."" Come on, wake up, Alvin. Dave told me to wake you." " I don't care who says get up, I'll get up when I'm ready."" Fine! I'll get my sword and see what it has to say." " I'm up, I'm Up!" The five ate breakfast. Theodore looked at Cash. " Hey, cash?" " Hmm?" Cash said with a mouthful of Cocoa-pebbles. " I woke up, a little, a few minutes you woke me completely. I heard you talking. Who were you talking to? Dave?" " No, I was talking to his mom." " Grandma?" " Yep." " what did she say?" Alvin asked. " She said for me to call her Grandma, said she was sorry about Mr. Ikebana, that she would send me something nice for Christmas, along with your presents and for me to not hold Alvin up with a sword anymore and to treat Katrina like a queen." " Did She say she loved you when you hung up?" Simon asked. " Yes, She did. And I told her I loved her too" " Well, That's good. Everyone seems to like you." Dave said. " Except for that guy who shouted at Katrina yesterday. He's afraid of me." Everyone laughed. Dave smiled as his boys laughed and ate. He was surprised at how quickly Cash had merged into the life of the family. It was like he had been here since the beginning. " That's one of his many talents. He's quick to fit in. And.. he's not a bad singer or bad with a guitar. You sure prepared a hell of a son for me, Ikebana. Bet you really proud of him, huh?" Dave thought. " Alright Boys, go get showered and dressed. We're going shopping." " What for?" Cash asked. " For you some new clothes, you must not have many clean clothes left, right? " " Actually, I've got one thing of all my clothes not worn or dirty. One shirt, one pair of jeans, one pair of socks." " And one pair of underwear?" Dave asked. " Well….. Yes. Only one pair hasn't been worn already." They got cleaned up and dressed." Let's go!" Dave said.

The tale of Cash

Part 16: the chipettes's interesting morning

Katrina had woken up around 9:30. She quickly realized neither her nor her sisters had changed clothes yet. More importantly, she realized the embarrassing position she was in. In the course of the night, her arm had gotten laid over Brittany's side, her leg was crossing Eleanor's waist, and her butt( thankfully cover by her skirt) was just inches from Jeanette's hand. " I've got to move very carefully." She thought. She had managed to move without waking her sisters and stood up. She started towards the kitchen when Eleanor, who was straight in front of her stirred. Katrina tripped over her green clad sister and fell onto Brittany. Brittany had rolled over just in time for Katrina fall onto her front. The sisters met face to face and front to front. Then Brittany moaned and Katrina felt something in her hand. She looked. Her hand was placed on her sister's chest! " O God! Please don't let Brittany wake up." Katrina thought. Brittany moaned again, this time she said something. " Oh, Alvin. I'm not that kind of girl. Please don't do this." Katrina thought " Well, I'd rather her be mad at me than Alvin. Better be mad at me for reason than at him for none. And it was an accident, how mad can she get?" " Um, Brittany. Wake up. Please, Wake up." " Huh? Oh, Katrina, good morning. I just had this dream that Alvin was touching me. I'll kill him if he ever does that for real." " Um, morning Brittany. Um, Promise you won't be mad, but somebody was touching you." " Huh? Who?" " Me!" " HUH?" Brittany looked, her sister's hand was on her chest. It was so light she didn't even feel it. But, she did get mad. " What is your hand doing there?! We're not that kind of family!" " Please, don't be mad. I got up and was going to the kitchen. Then Eleanor rolled over and I tripped over her. I landed on top of you and you didn't wake up. Please, don't kill me! It was an accident! I only woke you up because you talked about Alvin touching you in your sleep. I didn't want you to be mad at him for no reason. So I woke you. I'm SO SORRY." Brittany smirked. She couldn't be mad at Katrina, her sister was just to cute to stay mad at. " Fine. Just get off me. And thanks for taking the heat for Alvin." " um, Your welcome?" " Hey, you want to wake Eleanor and Jeanette up in a funny way?"" Um, I guess." Brittany got two cans of whip cream and two feathers. She poured whip cream into Eleanor's hand and Katrina did Jeanette's.. Then, Brittany tickled Eleanor's nose with the feather and Katrina did the same to Jeanette. Both girl's brought their hands up to scratch and got a face full of whip cream. They woke up and realized what happened and knew who was responsible for the plan. " BRITTTTTANNNNYYYYY!!" They yelled. This attracted Ms. Miller's attention. She came out of the living room and looked. " Eleanor, Jeanette, why are your faces white?" They said nothing and headed up to the bath room to wash off the cream. Katrina and Brittany followed saying sorry. All girls washed up and changed clothes. Ms. Rebecca Miller just stood there. " Sometimes, I worry about those girls. They're losing their minds. And poor Katrina. I wonder if it's contagious?!"


	9. Chapter 9

The tale of Cash

Part 17: building his look

Cash and Dave were rummaging through the aisles of the store. Cash had at least 20 new pairs of jeans, already in the cart. Most were blue, but some were black, with designer white patches on the knees. Now, Cash was looking for shirts. Dave had called the label and Todd said the label would pay for his clothes, so long as Dave used the special credit card he already had. Cash picked out various shirts, most of which had funny sayings on them. One he particularly liked said' warning: I have put myself in charge'. Dave thought they'd have to get it in red too, for Alvin. So they did. He also had a homer Simpson tee-shirt that said ' Professional Air-Guitarist'. That was a joke on Cash's awesome prowess as a guitar-player. A bit of irony. He also seemed fond of plain black tee's, which he would various over-shirt on top of. Think black tee-shirt with a larger, open shirt on top, with fiery skulls on it. Cash had several of those in there. Of course, he had lots of new undies and socks in the cart as well. The bill came to around 1, 967. " Guess I went over board, huh?" " No, Todd said ' get him a whole wardrobe, so he can have plenty for day to day and can make special outfits up for concerts.' " Dave returned. " Well, I don't want to be a bother." Cash said. " Don't worry. We'll cover this easy with the new years concert. I'll bet Rebecca is taking Katrina to go shopping too." " Rebecca?" " Ms. Miller. It's her first name." " ah." Well, let's round up your brothers." " If I know them, Simon is in the book isle, Alvin's in the electronics, and Theodore's probably in the grocery area somewhere. I'll be back in a minute. We'll meet you at the car, Dave." " Alright, here's eighty dollars. Give twenty to each of them and tell them they can get as much as 20 will buy and keep any change. You get the last twenty, and follow the same rules, ok?" " Sounds good to me." Cash said. Cash figured he'd find Alvin first. He was right. Alvin was in electronics, messing around on video games. " Hello, Alvin." " Hey Cash." " Here." " Twenty bucks? What for?" " Dave gave me 80 and told me to split it between the four of us. You guys can get as much as 20 bucks will buy and can keep any change." " Cool… Wait, you get all those clothes and twenty bucks?" " The clothes were a necessity and the label's credit card paid for them. This money came from Dave directly and is for fun." " O, well, alright. How long we got?" " Well, I'd say 5-6 minutes is long enough to make Dave wait." " Deal! I'll get a game I can beat your pants off in." " I look forward to seeing you try." Cash went off to find Simon and Theodore. He was right with both of them. He gave them their money and told them the same thing he told Alvin. Then he went back to where the store kept older DVDs. He picked up a copy of the first NARUTO movie for 13.95, plus tax. He met Alvin and the others at the front. They went out to Dave's car. " So, What did you guys buy?" Dave asked. " I got a fighting game I want to beat Cash in." Alvin said. " I got a couple hats with T's on them and a magazine. Look who's on the cover." Theodore said. " That's me and Katrina." Cash said " It says ' A set of eight: Chipmunks add awesome new members. Page 8." Cash read the headline out loud. " Man, those news people work fast!" Dave said." Mind if I read this, Theodore?" Cash asked. " Sure. And I know Alvin will want to read it and then Simon and Dave." " Speaking of Simon, What did you get, Simon?" " I got an autobiography o a famous comedian." " Trying to learn how to be funny, Simon?" Alvin teased. " ALVIN!!" Dave yelled.

Tale of Cash

Part 18: Ken Ikebana

Life went on for the Chipmunks. They now had Cash for a full week. He had fit right in. He also seemed to have a personality that was an amalgam of his brothers. He was competitive when around Alvin, studied a good deal with Simon and once had a cook off with Theodore. Cash also seemed to spend time in the back yard, hacking away at an old dead tree with his sword. He called this 'practicing, so he won't get rusty'. " Just in case I need to get myself or someone else out of a jam." he said about it. Dave also noticed him showing and somewhat teaching Alvin martial arts moves. One move impressed Dave. Basically, Cash would bend over and Alvin would leap off his back. Then Alvin would punch a target in mid-air, followed by Cash punching where Dave assumed a target's stomach would be. He assumed Alvin's target was a target's face. When asked what they called the fighting style and this move, Cash responded " we call it the leap frog attack and we call this fighting style 'MUNK-FU'!" Everything seemed normal. Christmas was a week away. The boys were planning what to get the girls for Christmas and secretly, what to get each other and Dave. Dave noticed them occasionally humming their old Christmas hit when going about their day. They saw the girls last Friday. Today was Monday and Cash had arrived last Monday. Last Friday, the eight of them went on a big date. They finally ate at the Japanese steak house and saw the new incredible hulk movie. Alvin had made a remark about how Betty Ross and Bruce Banner's relationship was kind of like Cash and Katrina's. " Yeah, only Katrina can calm him down when he's all ticked off, just like Betty can calm the hulk." He said. Of course. Brittany had playfully bonked him on the head and said he was being rude. Alvin apologized and Brittany kissed the spot where she bonked him saying " that's better." 

They had started to carry down the decorations for Christmas and set up the tree today. Dave came into the house from the mail box. " Ok, finally got the mail. Let's see junk, junk, junk, Simon's latest issue of science magazine, a fan letter addressed to the Chipmunk 'boys' and a letter for Cash. Huh, that's weird. Not many others know Cash lives here. Well, here's your mail boys." Cash opened his letter. It was from the last person he wanted to hear from. " Who's it from Cash?" Theodore asked. " My adopted cousin, Ken. He's the blood grandson of Mr. Ikebana. He says he knows I'm here and he's coming tomorrow. He says I should be ready." " Oh, that's nice. An old relative from your time with Mr. Ikebana is coming for a visit." Dave said. " No, he's not ,Dave. He's coming for a fight." " Fight?" Simon asked. " Yeah, see Ken never considered me a part of the Ikebana family. He only referred to me as 'the animal trying to be human' or, more simply, ' the outsider'. He always wanted to take a stab at me, ever since he learned I was learning the Ikebana family traditional sword-fighting style. Sensei stopped him. Now, sensei isn't here, so he's coming after me. It's not a notice for a visit, it's a challenge to a duel" " Well, if this joker wants a fight, he's got one. I've gotten Simon and Theodore to practice Munk-fu too. We'll take him out for you. No one's going to hurt my brother." Alvin said. " No, Alvin. Munk-fu isn't perfected enough to deal with an enemy of this level. No, I'm going to have to use the Ikebana sword fighting style and face him alone. Man, I was expecting this, but praying it would never come. Get ready guys, he could very well try to kill me tomorrow."


	10. Chapter 10

The tale of Cash

Part 19: he's a man, not a monster

Everyone was somber that morning. At noon, Ken arrived. " Where is he?" He inquired. " He's in the back yard, waiting for you. But please, Ken, don't do this! He's been through enough." Dave begged. " He's an abomination. So are your other boys They dishonor mankind, with their pretending to be human. And the outsider dishonored my Grandfather. He never acknowledged it, but I saw it when he didn't. This wasn't family. This was a monster that Grandfather treated like a man. You may love them, but thy are animals, not men!" " Well, all I have to say is that you'll never beat Cash." " Why's that, M. Seville?" " Because, your jealous of Cash. Your Grandfather paid more attention to Cash, than you. But, you see, in his eyes, Cash was another son. He missed being a father, from what I gather, and liked having another on to raise. And, you can't beat him, because, though you don't think he's a man, he's twice the man you'll ever be." Dave scolded. " You may be right on some of that, Mr. Seville. Maybe I was Jealous that grandfather had moved on. He didn't need to train me anymore, and Cash needed raising. But, he is no uncle or cousin to me. He is not Grandfather's by blood. He didn't deserve grandfather's attention and training. That freak had the gall to train in our style. He wields a sword Grandfather made with his own hands. I had to buy my sword. He's an outsider. He's not blood and the traditional style will be only used by blood. He's a mockery of the family." " I can't convince you can I?" " NO! That creature will die. That way, maybe I can shock you into realizing these demons have hypnotized you. I'll break that spell and save you. Then, I'll kill the others and you'll be free." " I love these boys as my sons. And You will not kill any of them. If you kill Cash, Your going to pay!" " You're a fool, Seville. They are a mockery of what man is. They shall pay." " Your possessed !" " Perhaps I am." " Just in case your wondering, I'm ready for you." That was Cash calling. He had heard everything. He was furious but he hid it. He'd make sure he'd beat Ken some how. He knew Ken was good, possibly better than him. Cash knew plenty of defensive moves to guard against attacks. However, since Ken used the style too, he'd have figured out ways around those by now. " Damn! Talk about being up a creek without a paddle." Cash thought. " Everything I can think of, I can think of a way he can counter it. Damn it! Looks like I'll just have to do my best to beat him." " Well, Are you ready?" Ken asked. " Cash, You don't have to do this. We can call the cops on this guy. He has threatened our family." Dave shouted. " Exactly! That's why I have to put him down. I heard what he said. Called us monsters. Said we hypnotized you, called you a fool. Worst of all, he threatened to kill my brothers. I will not let him get away with that. I'm fighting, not to defend myself, but to defend our family's pride and honor." Cash spoke." Then, let's get started." Ken shouted. He rushed head-on at Cash, sword raised high. Cash panicked a little, but caught himself. " Keep calm, Cash. You know the fastest way to lose is to lose your cool." he told himself. Cash avoided ken's attack, which had tuned into a horizontal slash. Cash returned with a vertical swipe of his own. Ken blocked this. Both knew what was going on. It was ' stage one' of the Ikebana style. This stage alternated between horizontal and vertical attacks. It also blocked horizontal with vertical attacks and vice-versa. Cash thought " Stage one's just a test really. It's meant to get a feel for how your opponent acts and reacts. He's just trying to get a grasp on my rhythm!"

The tale of Cash

Part 20: mix it up…or else

The battle had waged on for about ten minutes. Cash had received a nasty gash on his right arm when he misjudged which way Ken was attacking. However, Cash had returned the favor, with interest, but slicing both of Ken's arms for the same mistake. Also, at one point, Ken had knocked Cash down by tripping him. As Cash reached for his sword, Ken had stomped on Cash's left ring finger. Cash had reached it and gave Ken a punch in the leg in return. Cash also had a concussion, since Ken had hit him on the head with the back of the sword. The concussion had come only a minute ago. Now, Cash and Ken were facing off, both breathing hard. " Your tougher than I gave you credit for. Your no Ikebana, but you're a tough one alright. You can take a licking and keep on ticking. But, I'll win. Your out of league here." Ken gasped. Cash had to agree. Though he was getting his shots in, Ken was clearly on the winning side. Cash thought there was no way he could win. Ken attacked him again while Cash was lost in thought. Cash avoided the full force of the attack, but got another deep cut on the right side of his forehead. Now, blood was pouring into his eye. Cash wiped it away, leaving a red streak on his black sleeve. Ken wouldn't let up o Cash either. He rushed Cash as he wiped the blood away. Again, cash avoided the slash, but Ken elbowed him in the ribs incredibly hard. Cash thought for sure he had heard a cracking sound come from the ribs on his left side. Cash took stock of his injuries. He had a cut o his right arm and forehead, a broken left ring finger, a concussion and now at least one cracked rib. Cash wondered how he could beat Ken. Ken was twice his size and talented as hell with a sword. Cash looked at his brothers. Then, he remembered something Mr. Ikebana had told him. " To win a real fight, you must use the style you know. However, if the enemy is reading your movements to well, or knows the style as well, you will lose. That's why this style secretly ops for customization. I haven't told anyone this, but the style's true strength, the elusive stage two, is this customization. Don't let the style make you for it, make it work for you. No one else knows this, because the style becomes three times more dangerous when you add the power of it's user's imagination. So, what I'm saying is, mix it up…or else. Through something in there your opponent doesn't know. He won't know how to counter it, giving you the edge. Keep it up and you'll come out on top. But, keep this a secret Cash. You're the only one I've trained to have a soul pure enough to make me trust you with this knowledge. Only tell those you truly trust." Cash smiled. He knew it wouldn't take Ken down on it's own, but combined with the traditional style, the chipmunks personal fighting style may be the edge Cash needed. He knew Munk-fu was his ticket out of this mess. " Smiling in this face of your demise. You sure are a brave one." Ken said. " Oh, I'm not smiling at my demise, I'm smiling at your's. See, I know how to use the elusive stage two of the style. I'll never tell you what it is, but just know that your going down hard!" Cash said. " Your just being a cocky bastard!" Ken cried. " I'm not a bastard. I never have been. I've had my birth father, Mr. Ikebana and now Dave. Don't insult them like that! Speaking of Mr. Ikebana, I remembered something sensei told me once. To win a fight, you have to go off the beaten path. Make yourself unpredictable and you'll be invincible. I know now how to put you down!" " Then come prove it!" Ken cried. " Beat me if you can!"


	11. Chapter 11

The tale of Cash

Part 21: Munk-fu

Cash now had his means of beating Ken. Ken rushed him, saying " Die, Monster!". Cash ducked his blow and hit him square in the navel with the butt of his sword. Ken rubbed his stomach. " What the hell was that?" " My own spin on the family style." " Now your modifying it?! Now, I'll have your head!" Cash readied for another assault. He dodged a diagonal slash coming from his upper left and kicked Ken square in the ribs on his left side. Cash cried out " Side kick!" Alvin's head jerked up. To his surprise, Cash was using Munk-fu on Ken. Cash then cut Ken's left shoulder. Alvin realized what was going on. Cash had realized that alone, neither Munk-fu nor the traditional style could beat Ken. However, together they easily over powered him. " What was that? Side kick?" Dave asked. Simon now had the same look of realization on his face as Alvin did. Soon, Theodore caught on as well. Only Dave was in the dark. " He's using Munk-fu, Dave. He's combined the two styles to over power Ken. Don't worry, we know these moves like the back of our hands. We'll give you the play-by-play." Alvin said. Dave nodded. Ken clutched his shoulder. " Die, You little twit!" Again, Ken rushed Cash. Cash said " O, jut get Munk'd!" Cash had bent over and placed his hands on the ground. He lifted himself on to his hands, which put pressure on his broken finger, but it was worth it. He swung his feet out and kicked Ken square in the chest. He delivered the get munk'd line as he made contact. Ken clutched his chest and clearly had the wind knocked out of him. " That was the 'chest stamp'." Alvin cried. " It's sort of got the same effect as a mule kick. A mule kick…" Simon started. " I know what a mule kick is, I've seen it on kung-fu movies. It's a kick that mimics a donkey kicking you in the chest." Dave said. " Yep, cept, a Mule kick vaces the other way. You use your arms to push your lower half up to perform a mule kick. " Theodore said. " With the chest stamp, you face the bad guy and basically do a hand stand. From there, you just do an upside down kick. The momentum of swinging you lower half up into the air is just bonus power, where with a mule kick, it's all the power." He continued. Cash then punched and struck Ken in the stomach. Ken doubled over and Cash jumped up and leaped off his back. When Cash was in mid-air, Ken came back up. There, Cash kicked Ken in the back of the head as hard as he could. This knocked Ken out. " He did the solo leap frog attack!" The boys cried out. Once Cash landed, he pumped his fist in the air for a moment, then passed out." Let's get them to the hospital. Simon, call the police and tell what happened and where to find us." Dave said. " Right." Simon said.

Down the street, Katrina couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Her connection to Cash was telling her he was hurt. Somehow, she just knew he was going to the hospital. " We have to go to the hospital!" She cried. " Why, dear? Are you sick?" Ms. Miller asked. " No, but somehow, I just know Cash is hurt and he's at the hospital!" " well, Let's go then!" Brittany shouted. The others nodded. They loaded up and went to the hospital. When they arrived, Cash was unconscious. They were told the story. Katrina demanded she spend the night with Cash. The other girls wanted to stay at the boys house to console their boyfriends. Ms. Miller agreed. They all settled in for a long night of hardly any sleep and worry. Katrina stayed at the hospital, never leaving Cash's side.

Tale of Cash

Part 22:aftermath

Dave and the others arrived at the hospital at 9:30 the next morning. They found Katrina sitting in a chair next to the bed, still tightly holding Cash's hand. She was asleep, but he was awake. He saw them come in. Alvin was about to say something, but Cash stopped him. " Shhhh. She's still sleeping." Cash said tiredly. They nodded. However, Katrina rose up and yawned just then. When she opened her eyes, she met his gaze. She smiled and hugged him, thanking God he had woken up. Dave called the nurse, who in turn, called the doctor. Cash sat up, wincing a little. " Easy, son." The doctor said. " You've got a cracked rib. Take it easy." However, Cash still sat up. " Just so you know, we patched up Ken and the doctors took him away. He'll wake up in a jail sell, for assault, plotting to murder and attempted murder. The cops know the whole story, and He can't press charges. After all, you ere only defending yourself and protecting your family." Cash nodded. " Well, Doctor, when can he come home?" Dave asked. " Why, today if you want. We've already given him the stitches he needs and bandaged up his ribs. He's going to have to wear a little cast on his finger for a while, but he can go home today." Cash held his head. " The only lasting injury he seems to have is the headache from that concussion he had. He's free to go, but have him rest for the rest of the day. By the way, we washed those clothes of his and the blood's all gone, free of charge." Cash was released. Dave had followed the doctors orders and made Cash rest. Katrina had sweetly kissed each of the places Cash had been hurt. Alvin couldn't shut up about how cool Cash was. He wanted to practice Munk-fu in great detail, once Cash was up and about again. " You were like a super hero. Or like one of those anime heroes." Alvin cried. " Just call him what he is, Alvin. A hero. A protector. And one tough kid." Ms. Miller said. They all agreed. The girls kissed the boys before they had to leave. Katrina's lasted longer than the others, as to be expected. Then, once they were gone, Alvin went up to Cash. He smacked Cash in he face. " What the hell was that for?" Cash cried. " Don't ever let yourself get this busted up ever again!" Alvin cried. Cash smiled. It was just Alvin's way of saying how worried he was about him. The others had the same look on their faces as Alvin. " O, come here guys." Cash said. The brothers hugged Cash in their brotherly way. " Alright boys, I'm going to order pizza for dinner. I'm just to wiped out to cook. Why don't we let Cash decide what to get on the pizza?" Dave said. They nodded. " How about, pepperoni, extra cheese, and a ham?" Cash said. The boys were surprised. He had ordered exactly what they wanted. They ate and watched TV until bedtime. Cash rested easy. He understood the law system. He knew Ken wouldn't be bothering them for a long time. He felt he'd proven himself. " Maybe I'll tell him how I did it one day….Nah, to much fun to let him rack his brain." Cash laughed a little, then fell asleep.

Down the street, the girls asked Katrina how she knew about Cash. She said she didn't know, she could just feel it. Ms. Miller said she knew. " It's love, girls, love. Love told her. It would tell you too if something happened to Alvin, Simon, Or Theodore." " Let's pray it doesn't. No offense to the others, but I don't think they could take the beating cash did." Brittany said. Katrina realized her make up was messed up from crying. " Hey, Sis, look at us. We were crying too." Brittany said. Katrina smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

The tale of cash 

Part 23: Chores

Dave called the doctors the next day. He asked how long it would take for Cash's rib and finger to recover. The doctor said he should be fine by the 27th. Dave was glad, but he wondered whether it because his injuries weren't so bad or if Cash was a fast healer that it would be so quick. " O well, whatever he reason, He'll be alright for the new years concert. That way we won't have Todd yelling at us." Dave thought. The boys were eating breakfast. It was left over pizza from last night. " Alright boys, excitement aside, we have to get some chores done. Alvin, you wash the dishes and take out the trash. Simon, your going to help me organize the DVD and cd collections. Theodore, You'll walk Lilly( the chipmunks had a dog, gave it away and now have another with the same name) and then give her a bath. Cash, you take it easy." " No way. I'm part of this family too. I may be hurt, but I can still do some lousy chores." Cash said. Dave realized his newest son wasn't the type to sit around, no matter what would tell him he should. " Fine. You mow the lawn and then I need you go with Theodore and go to the store. That way, you kill two birds with one stone. You walk the dog and go to the store." " Sounds good to me. What do we need at the store?" Cash asked. " Let's see, we need yogurt. Hamburger buns, hotdog buns, milk, diet pop of any brand , and dog biscuits." " Okay. Theodore, I'll mow the lawn first and bathe Lilly. When I'm down with the front and back yards, we'll go to the sore with Lilly." Cash said. With that, they went about their day. Alvin grumbled and asked himself why he got the dirty chores, but would catch himself when he realized that Theodore had to wash the dog. Simon was silently alphabetizing the DVDs with Dave, clearly in deep thought over everything that had happened. Theodore washed Lilly in the little tub they had for her baths. Cash had mowed the small back yard and had moved on to the bigger front lawn. Once he and Theodore were both done, they went to the store. Cash never complained about his injuries and Theodore admired his brother's strength. They were all done in time for lunch.

Down the street, the girls had gotten the exact same chores as their male counter parts. Katrina whistled the song ' my boyfriend's back', when Cash and Theodore walked by on their way to the store. She was glad to see him up and around, though she wished he would take it easier. " That's my boyfriend for you. He's so tough he won't even rest when he's busted up." She thought. When Katrina informed her Cash was up, Brittany decided to call the boys and see if they wanted to go on a ' shopping date' tomorrow. The boys, who had yet to get gifts for each other and Dave, or the girls for that matter, said yes. Dave gave them a hundred dollars that night for the next day. The girls had the same problem their boys had. Ms. Miller gave them a hundred dollars as well. The next day they would meet and do the typical teen thing, hang out at the mall. The boys made up their minds what to get Dave. They pooled twenty dollars each and decided to get their dad a nice, eighty dollar golf bag and fancy club covers. The girls did the same and decided to get an eighty dollar necklace for their mom. She could put a picture of all four them inside it. They snapped the shot of them from a distance and cut it out. They put it in Katrina's dresser for safe keeping. They all went to bed around 11 that night. The boys were still scheming what to get each other when their heads hit the pillows.

Tale of cash

Part 24: Christmas present showdown

The boys met the girls at the mall at 1:30 the next day. The boys had bought their gifts for each other already. Cash was going to get a set of boxing gloves from Alvin, a cook book from Theodore, and a book on 'spiritual healing' from Simon.. Simon was to get new, stylish glasses from Alvin, a new eye glass kit from Theodore and Cash got him a book titled' 100 and 1 ways to mix chemicals'. Theodore got a gift card to each of his favorite restaurants from each of his brothers. Alvin got a nerf gun from Cash, hulk hands and mask from Theodore and a book titled ' one hundred greatest practical jokes' from Simon. Simon felt he may have made a mistake getting that book. The girls just got each other gift cards to their personal favorite clothing stores, since none of them could figure out what to buy their sisters. Now, both groups had to figure out what to get the other groups with their last ten bucks. So that no one would know what they boys would get the girls and vice versa, they groups split up as follows: Alvin went off with Jeanette, Simon was with Katrina, Cash with Eleanor, and Theodore with Brittany. In the end, the groups said they couldn't find anything. Secretly, the brothers had all bought the girls picture frames that said ' always thinking of you', that they would put their pictures in later. In a coincidence, the girls had done the same. No one told the other's what they got. They ate at the food court on their last five dollars and were heading out of the mall. Suddenly, the soda from the food court got to the boys and they had to go to the bathroom. The girls had called Dave, who had the bigger car, and said they would meet the boys outside. The girls stood around and waited for the car. Dave would be there in ten minutes, or at least that's what he said. The girls had been there for five minutes. The nearest bathroom was back on the other side of the mall. The boys finished and washed their hands and were heading back to the parking lot. They were ten feet away from the door when they hear Brittany yelling " no, You can't have that! It's our Christmas presents!" The boys rushed outside. Two, rather large men were harassing the girls. They were trying to steal their presents. ( the girls had the boys bags as well, but left them sitting in two different groups) " Give it up, Girlie. I want this stuff and we're going to take it!" One crook said. " Hey, why don't you pick on some one from your own gender?!" Theodore cried. The boys squared off with the men and double teamed them. Simon and Theodore against one guy and Cash and Alvin against the loud mouth. The boys had delivered side kicks to the guys ribs and had ' knee smashed'( a hard kick and punch combo to the knees) them as well. Finally, both teams performed the leap frog attack. Simon leaped off Theodore's back and Cash served as Alvin's platform. At that moment Dave arrived and so did the cops. Some one had called the cops and the girls told the cops the story. As they left, Dave suggested they get pizza. " Celebrate the latest victory for munk-fu." He said. They all agreed. They had pizza and then dropped off the girls. Ms. Miller thanked the boys and called them heroes. The boys then had to decide where to hide Dave's gifts. The opted for little cupboard under the stairs that no one used. That night the toasted, with cherry coke again, to another victory thanks to munk-fu. Cash and Alvin applauded Simon and Theodore for their great use of the style. The next day they wrapped the presents and put pictures of themselves in the frames for the girls. The girls did the same. The two groups started singing 'Christmas don' be late' more often, as they got more impatient.


	13. Chapter 13

Tale of Cash

Part 25: Christmas

Finally, the day arrived. The boys woke up real early that morning. They woke Dave up. " Come on Dave, It's Christmas!" they all yelled. They went to the tree and started unwrapping gifts. They thanked each other for their gifts and Dave handed them their presents. They were strange little rectangles. They tore the paper off to reveal a great surprise. " Cell Phones!" They all shouted. " I figured, that since there were so many of us now, we'd need to keep in contact. So here you go boys. You've got 1000 free minutes every month and they are roll over minutes. Ms. Miller told me she got the girls phones too. They'll be over around noon and we'll have Christmas dinner together." Dave said. ( The girls called Dave from the mall in the last chapter, on a pay phone) The boy hugged their dad. " Those phones also have credits for 5 free songs, 5 free videos and 5 free picture and ring tone downloads." No sooner had they heard this, than they were tapping away on the phone's keypads. Dave laughed, he knew this was a good idea. When they heard him laugh, Cash nodded to Alvin. Alvin went to the cupboard and pulled out Dave's gifts. " Here you go Dave. From all of us." Alvin said. The boys banded together and said " Merry Christmas, Dave!" Dave examined the bag. He noticed that the boys had stitched their first initials into the side of the bag. As a joke, he assumed, they stitched them on to the bag in this order : C, A, T, S. Each letter was in their signature color. The bag was brown, so the letters showed really plain. The covers for the clubs were also in the boys colors. " Ah boys. Thank you so much. I really needed these. And, maybe having your initials on the bag will give me luck on the course." " your welcome Dave." They al said. Ding Dong. " That would be the girls." Cash said. The four answered the door. It was the girls. They interred and the boys took out their gifts for the girls. ' What a coincidence. Here, look at our gifts for you." Brittany said. They boys opened their gifts to reveal the girls pictures. All agreed they loved the gifts. At dinner, ms Miller and Dave talked of how hard it was to find cell phones in green and pure white. Turns out, pink wasn't nearly as hard as white. After dinner, Ms. Miller showed off her necklace and Dave showed off his golf bag. Dave remembered his mom's gifts for the boys. She had taken money out of the bank for this. Ms. Miller brought in small boxes for the girls, from her brother and sister. Theodore got a style set of black oak drumsticks. Alvin got set of custom guitar picks, with his name on all of them. He noticed that the guitar picks actually had gold dust on them. Simon received a silver clarinet. Cash's was the biggest of all and oddly shaped. It opened to reveal a black, double neck guitar. He promptly strummed it a few times. " we owe grandma and grandpa big for these. This must have cost a fortune." Simon said. The girls opened their boxes. The gifts were necklaces with their names spelled in diamonds. " How did aunt and uncle afford these?" Jeanette asked. What was more, the necklaces had their first initial and their man's first initial with a plus sign in between, on either side of their names. They loved these gifts. It was their greatest Christmas to date. The boys said the girls looked fantastic wearing their necklaces. " But then again, we're biased. You always look good to us" Cash said. " Ok, everyone, tomorrow, we have to practice for the new years concert." Dave announced." Alright, time to rock in a real concert, Katrina." Cash shouted. " WOO-HOO!" She returned. They were all glad to see their enthusiasm for the work that was a concert.

Tale of Cash

Part 26: rehearsal

The next day, everyone was tooling around on the sound stage at the record label. Cash and Katrina were excited. They went over the list of songs they would sing. They also had lines they would say on stage in order to slide into the next song. They would sing Get munk'd, Twisted sister's ' bad boys of rock and roll'( guys only); before that, the girls would sing a rock n roll remix of ' girls just want to have fun'; next, they would introduce their love for each other and the girls would say they had told them " No more chasing other girls. We want to be your girl friends." This line would lead the girls into their other solo song 'girl friend', by Avril Lavigne. The boys would argue back that they had to make the first move. They would say they had to ask for advice from a master in the art of love. Thus, the other guys only song 'witch doctor' would begin. Finally, they would come to a compromise and say both groups worked at it. Then the boys would tell the girls that they were the only thing that livened up their darkest days. The girls would say the boys did the same for them. So, they would start singing ' only you'. The girls opted to use their hit ' Diamond dolls'. Cash said" Well, wear your new necklaces on stage. I'll comment on them after a little. That'll be your cue. I'll say ' look at you, all dolled up in your diamonds.' You return ' well, guess that makes us diamond dolls" Then start singing it." They agreed to the plan and would do it after singing 'only you'. Then, they would do requests for a little while. Finally, they would end the concert by saying " well, it's getting late and we want to see the ball drop. So let's finish this." Then Brittany would say she realized something. After being asked what, she would say that her and her sisters are the true girls of rock and roll. Then Alvin would say " then that makes us the boys of rock and roll." They would then sing 'boys/girls of rock and roll' as their big finish. Then, they turn the jumbotron over to see the ball drop. It was daunting to practice all this, but the day went smoothly and the kids felt they nailed it. They practiced again for the rest of the day. Finally, with everyone exhausted, thy would head home. " Whew, glad we only have to do all that only one more time." Alvin said. " Yep, it's going to be a great concert. The best parts going to be watching the ball drop with you guys and, of course, our first kiss of the new year when turns over to 2009." Brittany said. Everyone agreed. They headed home to rest. The next day, Cash got his 'blasted, itchy' cast off his finger. It felt weird, with his finger exposed to the elements. He was happy to be finally fully recovered. So ticked away another day. Now it, was the twenty eighth. However, Dave had a surprise in sore for his boys. Tomorrow, they would get a visit from someone they rarely saw. He informed them of this. The boys began raking their brains on who it could be. They had plenty of people they rarely saw. They wondered who it was. Something told Cash that this visit was going to 'set things right' in his soul and the visitor's. Cash didn't understand this feeling. When he told Dave and the others, they just said he was just nervous about meeting a new person. Cash went to bed, kissing his fingers and placing the kiss on the picture of Katrina, and falling asleep. All through the night, the possibilities of the visitor's identity played in his mind. Cash just laid all night, hoping for only one. He longed to see her. He had felt the desire to see her, since he had been informed that she was still alive. He hoped the visitor would be their mother, Vinny.

" Nah, couldn't be. It's go to be one of Dave's relatives" But, he just wasn't so sure.


	14. Chapter 14

The tale of Cash

Part 27: Mother

Cash awoke to the sound of Theodore calling him. " Cash, wake up! Dave's making pancakes again! They're blueberry and Chocolate chip!" He cried. " MMM! I love chocolate chip!" Cash heard Alvin cry. " Hurry up Cash, or Alvin will eat all of them!" Simon called. " How could I resist those? Alright, I'm up." Cash said. Cash swung his feet out of his queen sized bed. No sooner had his feet hit the floor, than he remembered they were expecting company today. His thoughts returned to being the same way they were the night before. " Why can't I get her out of my mind? I haven't seen her for nearly 13 years, why think about her now? Augh!" Cash cried. He punched the wall. The others heard the thud from the punch. " You alright Cash?" Dave cried. " I'm fine, Dave. I just tripped is all." Cash said rubbing his hand. " Man, I don't know my own strength. Ow!" Cash headed down stairs. " Ah, Cash. There you are. What kind of pancakes do you want?" Dave said. " How about a couple of each?" Cash said. " I figured you'd say that. Your brothers did too." Dave said. Cash began eating. He decided to ask Dave who the visitor was going to be. " Dave, who are we expecting today?" " I was wondering when one of you would ask me that. Cash, it maybe hard for you today, but I invited your mother over." The other boys lit up. " Alright, Mom's coming. Man, we haven't seen her since, well, since last Christmas." Alvin said. Cash tilted his head down, his distinct bangs( he has somewhat longer 'hair' on his head than his brothers) casting a shadow over his eyes. He tried to concentrate on his food. Alvin noticed that Cash didn't seem to enthused by the news." What's wrong, Bro? It's Mom, man." Alvin said. " Alvin, remember the way we felt the first time we met her?" Simon said." Yeah, I was mad. I thought she had just up and abandoned us because she didn't want us." Alvin said. " Well, now Cash feels like we did back then. Or, at least he feels something close to that. You have to remember, the last time she saw him, he was being washed down a river." Simon said. " Well, boys, she'll be here by ten and it's 9:45 right now." Dave said. The boys scrambled. They rushed through their showers and put on their clothes. They were all finished when the door bell rang. " Aw, Dave how are you?" They heard. Alvin jumped down the stairs. " MOM!" " Alvin, my little super star. My, you've gotten a lot bigger. Still know how to make an entrance, huh?" Vinny said. Theodore and Simon ran down the stairs." Mom, it's good to see you." Simon said. " My my, you've all grown. I'm sorry I missed your birthday. I can't believe your thirteen, I feel so old." Vinny said. " Aw, Mom. Your not old till you hit a hundred. And besides, you always look pretty to us." Theodore said. " Aw, thank you honey." Cash remained at the top of the stairs. He took in the sight of his mother. " Time's been good to her. She hardly looks any different than the last time I saw her." He thought. ' Cash, have you turned into a statue or what? Come say hi to mom!" Alvin cried. Cash slowly walked down the stairs. Vinny took in his sight." Guess he's chosen black as his color. Dear me, he looks like his father when he was that age." She thought. " Um, Hi mom." " My God, Cash! My baby! You have no idea how happy I am to see you!" She cried. She hugged Cash tight. " Ugh, Mom, I can't breath." Cash said. She released him. She looked him in the eye and started crying. " No! I can't stand to look in those eyes of yours. I just can't!" She sobbed. Cash stood watching his mother." She's remembering that day!" He thought. 

Tale of Cash

Part 28: those eyes 

Vinny collapsed into a weeping, chipmunk mess. Cash realized that, while the memory was a hard one for him to bear, it nearly destroyed her." My God, She'll literally cry her eyes out if I don't do something! Better tell what I have wanted to since I got here and dealt with Alvin's part in all this." He thought. " You don't deserve a mother like me! I'm a monster! I should have gone looking for you. I should have at least tried to find you. But, I couldn't have bared to see my baby if you had been killed." Vinny sobbed. " I know you hate me, but I just want you know. I was just a young woman, not exactly ready to take care of myself, let alone kids. Your father said we were ready. Then he goes and gets himself shot by a hunter!" " Our birth father is dead? You never told us that!" Simon cried. " It was to hard to tell you! And, my god, Cash looks just like your father when he was that age. Same hair, eyes, and the face. Alvin got his walk; Simon has his height; and Theodore got his nature, kind and sweet. But Cash, your like his twin! That's why I can't look you in the eyes, because of your father. That and what happened. I'm so sorry, You must despise me. I didn't try to find you years ago and now I can't look you in the eye. What kind of mother am I?" " One who loves her kids very much." Cash spoke. Vinny looked up. Cash knelt down, onto his knees, in front of his mother. He put his hands on her shoulders." You couldn't have bared to see me, if I had been killed, right? Well, that proves you love me. The sight of her child's death would drive any mother over the edge. You knew you had the others to take care of and losing your mind over me wasn't going to do them any good. Your heart was crushed by losing me, but you still went on caring for the others. At least until winter rolled around and you had to give them up for their own sake. That's a good mother. She loses one, but tries to keep going for the other's sake." Vinny's tears started to turn into tears of joy. He understood! " And, I don't hate you, mom. I love you. I could never hate you. I forgave the whole incident a while back. I forgave Alvin." " So, You forgive me?" " Of course I do. I Said I love you didn't I? That's what love is about. Compassion and forgiveness. I love you mom." There upon, Cash hugged his mother. Vinny nearly busted her tear ducts into her son's shoulder. " I want you to know, I've had a good life. Mr. Ikebana took good care of me. Made me strong. And now, Dave's doing an expert job as well Even if you had found me, I would have ended up here anyways. And, here is where I want to be for the rest of my days." When he finished, Cash kissed his mother's forehead. " Cash, You have no idea how happy you just made me. My soul feels like it just got a heavy weight of it." Vinny said. ' Mine too." Cash said. Vinny looked into Cash's eyes. " Tom, are you watching through our sons eyes?" She said out loud. " Tom?" Dave asked. " The boys birth father. Look how strong Cash is now, Tom. Strong and loving as well. He's protecting his brothers from what I hear. Are you proud of him? I know I am." Vinny said. " Well, I'll fix us a snack. What'll you have for a drink, Vinny?" Dave asked. " I'll have tea, Dave. Sweet tea if you have some." " Of course, boys, I know you'll want soda. I'll get two sups of sweet tea and four cokes, how's that?" the boys were al hugging Vinny. They all said " Sounds great." " Oh, And Vinny? Don't you have some good news for the boys?" Dave asked." yes I do, Dave. But, Shouldn't you answer the phone?" Dave answered the phone. " well, their mom is hear, but I don't see why not. Come on over. Alright, good bye."


	15. Chapter 15

Tale of Cash

Part 29: You look like me

" Boys, That was Ms. Miller. She said the girls just got this sudden urge and have to see you." Dave said. " Vinny? Do you mind if the chipettes come over?' Dave asked. ' No, not at all. I've never me them. Are they the girls you were telling me about? The ones that have my boys hearts?" " Yep, they sure are. I know I've told you about the Chipettes, but I guess I forgot to mention they are the boys girlfriends now. Sorry about that." Dave said. ' You told me they beat around the bush all the time about how they felt about each other, what happened?" Vinny asked. " Cash happened. He and the girls own long lost sibling, Katrina, that is. They were playing truth or dare the very night we first met the both of them. Yep, They showed up on the same day. Any ways the kids were playing truth or dare while Rebecca and I were in the other room. Katrina got dared to kiss Cash. From there, Cash used the game to make the boys kiss the Chipettes. With his and Katrina's prodding, they did. You can guess at what happened then." Dave said. The boys nodded to their mother that this was all true. " So, who is paired with who?" Vinny asked. " Alvin is with Brittany, Simon has Jeanette and Eleanor and Theodore are together." Dave said. ' I assume then, that this Katrina is Cash's mate?" Vinny said. " MATE?!" Cash cried. " Oh I'm sorry, it's the wild part of my brain talking. You boys are to young for that." Vinny said. Dave looked out the window." There they are now. They only live a block or so away." Vinny cleared her face of tears and straightened herself up. " Come on in girls." Dave said. " Who's she?" Brittany asked Alvin, pointing at Vinny. " Alvin, one of you better not be making a pass for older women!" The other girls followed Brittany's look and stared daggers at the boys. " No way Brittany. You know we'd never cheat on you. No, this is our mom, Vinny." Alvin said." Oh, I'm so sorry . Let me start over. I'm Brittany. The one in blue is Jeanette." " Simon's girl." Vinny interrupted." That's right. You told her who is with who, didn't you Dave?" Dave nodded. " I could have guessed from the blue, but I could have been wrong. Sorry, I won't interupt again, go on., sweetie." Vinny said. " It's alright. Anyways, you know Jeanette and I now, by our colors and our boys. Little miss greenie here is Eleanor. She's Theodore's squeeze. And Madame ' I always look like I'm going to my wedding' over there is Katrina." " My god! It must be fate!" Vinny said, looking at Cash and Katrina. " What do you mean, miss Vinny?" Katrina asked. " All of you can just call me vinny. Or mom if you want. Far as I'm concerned, since you all look like your head over heels for my boys, you're my daughters." Vinny said. " Hey, being their mom is my job." Ms. Miller said. " I'm sorry, I didn't want to steal your thunder, Rebecca was it?" Ms. Miller nodded to Vinny. " You were saying mom? Something about fate?" Cash spoke." That's right. It must be fate for you two to be together." " Why's that?" Jeanette asked. " Well, you see, Cash looks identical to the boys father when he was that age. And Katrina, dear, You look exactly like me when I was your age. You two are the spitting image of me and Tom, the boys birth father, at your age." " I'll take that as a compliment, Miss." Katrina said. " Just Vinny is fine dear." " I'll take it as a compliment, vinny. Since you look so pretty now. I hope I look as good as you when I'm your age." Katrina said." I'm not that old, honey." " I didn't mean anything bad by it." Katrina Panicked. " Jumpy? Yep, just like me back then."

Tale of Cash 

Part 30: Vinny's big news

They settled down for good snack. Cash told Vinny everything that had happened up until now." My poor babies. That mean Ken, trying to kill you." Vinny said. " But Cash stopped him. He was like a super hero." Theodore said." Yeah, Cash was losing, but like Rocky Balboa or something, He took him down once he had his second wind. You should have seen the kick Cash landed on the back of Ken's head. WHAM!" Alvin said, pound his fist on the table for effect. ' And your fine now, baby? Your ribs and finger are alright?" Vinny asked. " Yeah mom, just fine. I think I got a fast metabolism or something, cause I'm a fast healer." Cash said. " Or because your just one tough son of a…" " ALVIN!" Dave interrupted. " What? I was going to say he's one tough son of a gun. What did you think I was going to say? I'd never degrade my mom like that. She's a billion times better than a female dog." Alvin said. " And now your a part of the band?" Vinny asked. " yup." Cash said. " What do you do when you perform?" " I sing vocals with Alvin, and play guitar along side Simon." Cash said. " You should hear him on a guitar, Mom." Simon said. " He has an interesting psycho-acoustic ability." Everyone looked at Simon, not knowing what psycho-acoustics were( believe it or not, this is a real term). " Um, psycho-acoustics is how people subjectively interpret the objective properties of sound waves. It's the term for how people can distinguish one sound from another and all that other good stuff." Everyone nodded, getting the general idea. " Anyways, Cash has an interesting psycho-acoustic ability. Basically, Cash can listen to a song and hear the guitar solo or solos in it. Then he thinks about it for a second. Then, I can replay the song, and when we get to the solo, I turn down the sound a bit. Still loud enough to hear, but not loud enough to overshadow Cash's playing. Then, Cash plays the solo and he nails it. He plays it note-for-note, dead on every time. I call it 'biological sound mimicry' or ' bio-echo' for short." " Wow, That is interesting. Now, Dears, I must tell you news." Vinny said, patting Simon and Cash on the head. All nine listened intently( Dave Already knows, Ms. Miller and the kids don't)." I lost my tree in the forest. But it's not so bad. I was taken in by a kind, wealthy man who lives about six blocks down." " You mean Mr. Franklin?" Theodore asked. " Yes, Xavier, that's his first name, has taken me in. When I asked why, he said I was the ' talking chipmunk version' of his daughter. Said she died very recently, and having me around was like having her back." Vinny said. " So boys, mommy's now with in walking distance." The boys cheered and the girls said their congrats. ' O, when I told him I had sons, he asked how many? I told him four, one whom I meeting for the first time in years in a day or so. He asked your names and called this factory he owns and put in a special order. He's made you special jackets. Band member only jackets, you might say. I told him there were girl members too, so he had some made for you girls too. They're in those bags I brought with me." The boy opened the bags with their names on them. The Jackets were in their colors and had their names on the back, underneath the band name. The boys took the girls out and gave them to them as well. The girls jackets were just like the boys. Their colors and names on them as well. " Thanks Mom." The boys said. " Thank you Vinny" The girls said. " Your welcome, my sons and my 'daughters'." She said daughters with air quotes. " Well, I'll be spending the night. Vinny said. The girls asked to stay. Miller left, saying she'd be back.


	16. Chapter 16

The tale of Cash

Part 31: Time to kill

Vinny settled In for the night. She invited the boys and the girls to come with her tomorrow and meet Mr. Franklin. All agreed. The next morning, the girls arrived at noon. Something about this meeting wasn't sitting right with Katrina. However, she left with them anyways. When they arrived, they were greeted by James, Mr. Franklin's butler. " Ms. Vinny has returned sir! She has brought her sons and their girlfriends!" James cried. The girls blushed at being announced like this. " Very good, James. Now, go fetch them children something to drink, please." Mr. Franklin called from the parlor. James left. " Come now Vinny. Are you just going to stand out there? No need to be invited into a room. This is your home as well." Mr. Franklin called. Vinny marched the children into the room, two-by -two, with here bringing up the rear. " Good afternoon, Xavier." Vinny said. " Good afternoon to you as well, Vinny. Now, these are your boys?" " Yes sir. This is Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Cash. Say hello boys." They said hello. " Now boys, just act you normally would, okay? Just pretend your at home. And these, I assume are the Chipettes?? " Yessire! My surrogate daughters. They have my boys hearts and better not break them!" Vinny said shooting a glare at the girls. ' Now Vinny, Your scaring the poor girls. Hello to all, My name is Xavier Franklin. Your mother will be staying with me for as long as she sees fit. Though I wish she would stay for the rest of my days, at least. Anyways, Let me show you around." Xavier led the way around the mansion, showing them all the way around the mansion. Finally, they ended up back at the parlor. Xavier showed them the large room. " And this is a portrait of me when I was younger. As a matter of fact, it was made about thirteen years ago." " O MY GOD!" Katrina shouted. " What is it dear?" Vinny asked. " I knew something didn't feel right. It's you! Your one of the men who separated me from my sisters years ago! Your one of those poachers!" Katrina shouted. " WHAT?!" The others shouted. " Xavier, is this true? I know her story. She told me last night. But were you a part of it?" Vinny asked. " Yes… yes I was." " YOU NO GOOD, LOUSY SON OF A BITCH!" Cash shouted. " I'll Kill You!" Cash, was it? I beg you, allow me to explain my story to Katrina. She deserves that much." " You've got five minutes!" Cash said. " We're waiting!" Brittany said. " You see, and I swear on my dear mother's grave that this is all true, my brother and I were very poor thirteen years ago. We were only good at on thing, hunting and trapping. We didn't have our parents, since they died when I was young, to rely on, so we had to use our only skills to make money. One day, we were in Australia. We say and incredibly large chipmunk, who we now know as Katrina. We thought she would fetch a good price and took her to sell on the American black market. I saw the soul in those eyes of her and I decided what we were doing to her was wrong. I decided to let her out. She took off running, exactly as I hoped she would. My brother, Jack, demanded we after her. I stood firm, saying we shouldn't. we should stop this and try to make an honest living. He stormed off and I didn't speak to him ever again." Xavier said. " Katrina, I know you must hate me. But I just thought you deserved to know the truth behind your origin." " Katrina, It's your call. Forgive him or let Cash go wild…um, literally wild, on him." Eleanor said. Cash was being held back by his brothers. ' I--I--I" She stuttered. " Come on, make the call Katie. We can't hold him for much longer." Simon called.

Tale of Cash

Part 32: Katrina's decision

" I forgive you." Katrina said. " What? You do? You forgive me?" " Yes, I do. I understand you completely and I am glad you saw the light and let me go. I also want you to know I had an amazing, often weird, life with Mrs. Choy. She practiced physic training and, believing I had the' potential' as well, trained me. So, Call me physic , but I know our not lying." " But Katrina, he " Brittany muttered. " I know, but I can see it in his face. He's truly sorry and did his best years ago to make it up to me. Besides, I'm basically a walking lie-detector, so I'd know if he was lying." Katrina said. " Thank you Katrina." " Your welcome, Mr. Franklin." " That's great and all, but could you do something about Cash? I'm afraid if we loose our grip, he'll break Mr. Franklin's neck." Theodore said. Katrina walked over and kissed Cash. Just like before, Cash turned to butter. " Thank you for standing up for me dear, but it's time to stop fighting." Katrina said. Cash straightened up." Well, do you forgive me. Cash? You love her, obviously, So I want to know if you forgive me as well?" Mr. Franklin asked. " Ahem. I guess so. You do seem sorry. I'm no Chipmunk lie-detector, but you seem to be telling the truth. I'm still a little peeved though, so don't mess with me, ok?" " Fair enough" " Thank you Cash." Katrina said. " But, Xavier, if you gave up the poaching and hunting life, how did you make all this money?" Vinny asked. " That's simple. I took all my guns, trophies, ammo, everything related to my life as a poacher and sold them. I then took the money and invested in several reputable stocks. I still have many stocks and have sold many others. I have done very well from this and you can fill in the blank." " So, None of this came from that poaching money? " Vinny said with a look of ' say the wrong thing and I'll kill you'." Not a cent, I assure you. Now, I want to give you something, kids. James! Bring the kids what I got them." James brought eight large boxes into the room. The kids opened the presents. The boxes had TV's and Xbox 360's inside. Next, James brought in large bags of games for the kids. " As you saw from my game room, I am heavily into the newest games. Just consider this a means of trying to say how sorry I am for what happened." " You didn't have to do this." Katrina said. The others covered her mouth. Mr. Franklin laughed." Also, I'll be a supporter of the band. If you need anything, such as funds or even donations to your school, just give your mother a call and I'll get on it." " Now, kids, what do you have to say?" Vinny asked. " Thanks!" They all said. " Well, all that took longer than I thought it would. Perhaps you should be getting home kids. I'll send James with you in the car. But, as another means of apology, you'll ride back to the boys house in limo. Also, You'll always a limo to go to your concerts. By the way, vinny and I will be at your concert tomorrow." The kids waved good bye. " Wait!" Vinny cried. " What mom?" Alvin asked. " I want to see something. I've seen Cash and Katrina do it, but I want to see the rest of you kiss." They made a pretend sigh and kissed. " My god that was beautiful." Vinny said. The kids headed home. Ms. Miller was waiting. They explained everything. Then everyone said their goodbyes for the night. " Tomorrow!" Katrina Cried as they drove away. ' Tomorrow!" Cash cried. Cash let his left over anger slip away. Tomorrow would be his first concert. His first real one any ways. He had to try to be as calm as possible. He needed sleep. " Whom I kidding? I'll never get to sleep. Dear lord, be with us tomorrow. Help the concert go off with out a hitch. Amen."


	17. Chapter 17

Tale of Cash

Part 33: New years concert

The day ticked by quickly. Finally, 7:30 arrived. The Chipmunks loaded up and the eight of them headed to the amphitheatre. After an hour of make up, costumes, and equipment preparation, the crowd began to arrive Cash and Katrina looked out. They saw Dave and Rebecca sitting in the dead center of the front row. The kids waved. Their parents waved back. Cash noted Vinny and Xavier sitting next to Dave. Vinny saw them and shouted a good luck. The two flashed the ok sign. Then the two noticed the yet to be filled seats next to Vinny. In one, Cash thought for sure he saw Mr. Ikebana. In the next seat to Mr. Ikebana, Cash thought he saw himself. " That must be dad." he said out loud. ' Huh?" Katrina said. " I thought I saw Mr. Ikebana and my birth father in those seats next to my mom." " Their spirits must be here o encourage you. You don't think you sound crazy honey. In that seat right at the end of the row, I could swear Mrs. Choy's ghost is sitting there. So, if your crazy, I'm crazy too." " Alright, well lets go to our cues." Cash said. " Right." the concert began. " Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the 'rocking' in the new year' concert. Now, Put your hands together for Alvin!" A spot light revealed Alvin. " Simon!" Another, blue spot light came on. " Theodore!" A green light came on. " Brittany!" Yep, a pink light came on. The announcer kept shouting the others names, until the original six had been revealed. " Hello everybody!" Brittany cried into the microphone hanging from her ear. " Now ladies and Gentleman, join us in welcoming a new chipette! Give your warmest to the chipette in white and all around great gal. Say hello to our dearest sister, Katrina!" Katrina came out to the sound of a classic Chinese music. She was wearing traditional Chinese garb. Then she spun around and pulled off the robes. She revealed the out fit she was wearing a white skirt and white shirt. Along with her special jacket, she wore her necklace. As a matter of fact, all the kids were wearing the jackets and the girls were wearing their necklaces. " Howdy, everybody!" She shouted with a white spot light on her. " And now, the last member. Say hello the Black-clad munk and my brother, CASH!" However, Cash didn't appear in his actually black spot light. " Cash? Where are you? Cash, get down here right now!" Alvin shouted. " OKAY!" Cash shouted from the top of the chipmunks sign on the top of stage. He did a series of flips and spins down the structure. Finally, he landed in his spot light with a series of back flips. " How's it going guys?" Cash cried. " Show off!" Alvin said. " yeah yeah, whatever. You know though Alvin , I'll bet these people came to get something!" " what's that?" " I'll bet they came to get munk'd!" Thus, Get Munk'd began. ( I know these lines are cheesy, but I can't think of anything better, bear with me!) Then, Brittany said" I know one thing" " What's that?" " We girls came to have fun and we're going to have it!" So, 'girl's just want to have fun' began. Next, Alvin said. " Well, you know girls have the best time with bad boys and were the baddest!" So, there came the twisted sister song. Next they all announced their love. Said their lines and sang their songs. Finally, Cash said his lines and the girls sang Diamond dolls. They did the audience's requests and then set up the closer. The sang it and then set up the ball drop. Everyone shouted happy new year and the four couples had their kisses. " Well, that went better and cheesier than I thought it would." Cash said. They dashed off stage and went to the after party.

Tale of Cash

Part 34: how come they are different

The after party was playing the best of the chipmunks on the loud speakers. Dave, Vinny and Ms. Miller went up and hugged the kids. Mr. Franklin congratulated them." That was the single funniest and most entertaining thing I've seen in a long while." Mr. Franklin said. " Am I allowed to say hello as well?" " Mr. Talbot!" Alvin shouted. " Dave, did you invite our principal?" " Yes, I thought he'd like to come." " But he used to be a…" " I know and since Theodore and Simon told me what happened after that little incident, I figure Theodore was one too. You trust him don't you?" " Well, yeah and I'll talk to my brothers about keeping secrets later. Fine, how are Mr. Talbot?" Alvin asked. " Just fine. I'll have you know I have stayed very far way from wolves since then." " Me too! Even at the zoo!" Theodore chimed in. ' Anyone care to explain what's going on?" cash asked. (Vinny had been told the truth and had told Xavier. The ones in the dark were Cash and Katrina) " I'll tell you young man. You see, I used to be a werewolf. I bit your brother and he became one as well. We had a climactic fight on stage during a presentation of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde at school. Theodore bit me and it cancelled out both our curses. You follow?" " Um Yeah. Katrina, sweet heart, you're the walking lie-detector, is telling the truth?" " Um…?" " Believe me, it's all true." Theodore said. " Well, that's interesting. I'd been told about Frankie, the Frankenstein monster at the theme park nearby, but no one mentioned this. By the way, I'm Cash sir." " And I'm Katrina sir." " Good, good. You'll be starting at my school in about week and half, once Christmas break is over. You'll be I the same grade as your siblings and have the same home rooms. You'll get your schedules later." " Thank you sir." " Please, save the formalities for school. Outside of school, I'm just your neighbor and, I hope, friend, Larry Talbot. So, just call me Larry" " Fine by us." " The kids said." " So, you are all couples now hmm? Well, there's no rule against little, what do you kids call it, p.d.a., but, don't make it full blown make out sessions in public." " Fine, fine." The kids said. " Well, this is a party, let's dance. Oh, Raya Dear!" " Madame Raya? The TV physic?" " Yes, I married Larry after your little adventure. Hmm, I sense a strong physic among you. The one in white, it's you." Raya said. " We know she's physic. The woman who raised her was trained her to be." Brittany said. " Well, let's all dance." Larry said. Larry and Raya danced, Dave and Rebecca paired up and Vinny and Xavier danced together. Of course, our favorite chipmunk couples danced together. Finally, the night wound out, and the group of thirteen were sitting together. ' I have a question. I've been watching the girls and I can't shake this. Why do the girls look so much different than the boys?" Xavier asked." I'd like to know that too." Raya said. " It's simple. I can't believe you being a former hunter and you being the principal's wife wouldn't know this but I'll tell you. " Simon said. " It's cause of **Sexual dimorphism**. That's the natural method that the two sexes in a species can be distinguished from each other. There are obvious things like size and, uh, 'equipment' and then there are special things. Some species genders look completely different. The girls don't have the full body coat like we do. Their hair also isn't made from fur like us. All in all, I'd say the girls are more evolved than us guys, but are still classified as chipmunks." " Ah, you guys are pretty cute and evolved too." the girls said. Finally, they went home and slept uneasy. They were still too ramped up.


	18. Chapter 18

Tale of Cash 

Part 35: What makes Cash Cash?

Three days passed since the concert. The girls had come over today, just to hang out. However, Theodore was hiding something. Eleanor was his confidant. He felt since she was his girlfriend and loved him to pieces, she wouldn't pick on him for his secret. A few days ago, a bully that tormented him at school had moved into the neighbor hood. Now, he was picking on him constantly. " I swear I can't sleep, Ely. I just know he'll come after me again tomorrow. What should I do?" " Well, you know I love you to pieces Teddy, but you need to learn how to fight your own battles. But, as for the answer your looking for, I think you should go talk to Cash." " Cash?" " Come on, honey, I've seen how he acts. When Dave isn't around, he changes into father mode. From what I understand, a big brother can function like a dad too. Just like a big sister can act like a mom." " But, You're the youngest Ely, and you act like the others second mom." " I said a big sister can, but I didn't say a younger couldn't." " Alright, my bad, Ely." " It's alright. But, if you can't ask Dave, talk to Cash. He's the same age, but also the elder brother. He'll tell you what to do, while knowing how you tick and knowing what a guy your age can handle." " Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Thanks Eleanor." " Your welcome, Theodore." " Hey, Eleanor, we're leaving!" Brittany shouted. " Alright, I'm coming. I love you teddy." " I love you too Ely." Theodore sighed. He knew Eleanor was right. He needed to fight his own battles, but the bully at least twice his size and a year or two older. Theodore thought about Cash. How brave and strong his brother was. Theodore thought" the only time I can act brave is when Cash or Alvin are around. I'm so pathetic." Theodore sat on his bed daydreaming. He imagined what it would be like to be Cash. Always looking cool in his black clothes. " Maybe it's his black clothes that make him so tough." Theodore said. He took out the only black piece of clothing he had, his rain slicker. He put it on. "Sigh, While I do look good wearing this, I don't feel any better. Hmm, maybe it's his sword?" Theodore picked up a toy sword he used to mess around in the pool . He tried holding it the way he had seen Cash hold his sword. " No that's not it. Maybe it's his Munk-fu skills? Well, I know Munk-fu and he said I was getting to be just as good as him, so that can't be it. What is it? He constantly has angry flare ups. Is it his anger? Well, I can't match that. Sigh, I'll call mom. Maybe she'll know." He dialed the phone. ' Hello James, it's Theodore, can I talk to my mom?" " HI sweet heart." " Hi mom. Sorry to call so late. I mean, it is 8 after all." " No problem dear, I was just watching TV with Xavier. All your interrupting is some stupid reality show. What's on your mind dear?" " well, I want to know, what do you think makes Cash who he is?" " Are you trying to be like him? Trying to use his persona to make yourself tough for some reason?" " Well…." " I Knew it. Baby, You can't rely on Cash or Alvin or Simon or Dave to bail you out all the time. " " I know, but…" " Alright. Hmmm, I think Cash is the way he is because of his memories. He's experienced things you haven't. You can't copy his memories. I know I'm not helping, but you need to come up with a way to deal things. Your own way, not the Cash way or the Alvin way. Your way. Well, I got to go, Xavier says I'm missing something. Love you baby. " " I love you too, mom." " Night baby" " Goodnight." That settled it, Theodore had to talk to Cash. He had to know what to do and Cash would know. Well, I'll ask him tomorrow he thought.

Tale of Cash

Part 36: the story of Orochi

Cash sat in his room, playing his copy of Devil may Cry 4 Mr. Franklin had given him. " Um, Can I come in?" Theodore said at the door. " Hmm. Oh, Theo, sure come on in. The doors not locked." Cash paused the game and turned to face his brother. " Um, Cash, Can I ask you something?" " Sure. I'm always up for answering questions. Shoot." " Um, Could you beat up a Bully for me?" " What?! Theodore, I'm not your attack dog." " I know but.." " It's alright. Hmm, so I take it this guy picks on you al lot and you don't say anything about it. " That's right." Theodore told his brother the whole story. " Hmm, alright, Theo. I'll tell you a story." " Um, Alright." " This is the story of Susano-o and the monster snake Orochi. See, Susano-o, or Susa as he was also known, was a samurai god. He was kicked out of heaven by his sister and began wandering the earth. One day, he met a grieving couple and their princess of a daughter. He asked what was wrong. They told him a monster had been terrorizing them for years. The monster was a huge snake, with eight heads and eight tails, all attached to one body. He had come and demanded a sacrifice of one of the families eight daughters, every year. Now, the fair princess was the last one. Susa offered to kill Orochi for them, in return for their daughter's hand in marriage. All agreed. Susa went and checked out Orochi. When he had examined him, he realized he was no match for the monster in his present condition. He returned to the family. He used magic and transformed the princess into a comb, which he kept safe in his hair. Then, he asked the father if their was anything else the monster liked. The father said Orochi loved Sake, or rice wine, and made him brew some every time he ate a daughter. Susa told the father to make some rice wine, but brew it eight times. The more times it was brewed, the stronger it was. He then made a huge fence, with eight gates around the house and then hid. The snake came and looked for the daughter. He was told the daughter was getting ready and was offered some Sake while he waited. The wisest head went in first, to check for traps. Seeing none, he started drinking. Soon, all the heads where drinking. Once he was very drunk, Susa attacked the monster. Susa cut off all the monster's heads and tails. Once it was over, Susa changed the princess back and they lived happily together." " Ok, but what does that have to do with my problem." " well, Imagine this Blake kid as Orochi and He's coming after Princess Eleanor. Your Susa and only you can save her. Look, what I'm saying is, don't try to do what I'd do. Instead, Imagine Blake is picking on Ely. He's making her cry Theodore and just keeps going. What are you going to do?" " Make him stop!" " Good, now just use that trick and show him your not afraid. Bullies need fear like a vampire needs blood, ok?" " Right, I'll do it. He'll be by later. Thanks cash!" " No problem" Cash unpaused the game and continued playing. Later, Theodore confronted Blake. He used the trick and scared Blake off. Eleanor, who was on her way to the store, saw the whole thing. She asked how he did it and Theodore told her. ' Well, Glad I way such a big help. And it's good to know you'll stand up for me, like Cash does for Katrina, and for yourself, right?" " Yep!" " Good, I love you Theodore. See ya." Cash came out after Eleanor gave Theodore a little peck. " I saw it all. I'm very proud of you Theo." " Thanks! I'm proud of myself." " Now you don't need me to fight your battles." " No, but it doesn't mean I wouldn't like you to be around for back up. " Sure, anytime pal." 


	19. Chapter 19

Hard to believe, but I'm almost to 40 parts, which equal to about twenty chapters or so. Wow, this just comes so easy to me. Anyways, here's today's updates.

Tale of Cash

Pat 37: school days

The time had come. School was back in session. Cash and Katrina marched into their home rooms, following their siblings. ( HR with boys) " Good morning everyone. I trust everyone had an exciting winter break." Mr. Talbot said to the class. " I know we did." Alvin said out loud. " Ah Alvin, Glad you spoke up. This makes it easier. Alvin, Simon, Theodore, would come up and help me with this?" Mr. Talbot said. " Sure." they said. " Alright young ladies and gentlemen, you have a new student joining your class today. Some of you may recognize him." Mr. Talbot said. " O my God! It's Cash! I loved you at the concert. Could you do some those flips for me, Cashie-kins?" A young girl in the class spoke. " Uh, Cashie-kins? Well, I've been called worse. I guess. One back flip, coming up." Cash jumped high in the air. He flipped backwards and stuck a perfect landing. " Oh My, That was impressive Cash. You'd be perfect for the gymnastics club." The teacher said. " Nah, Not into that, despite my abilities." " He's so Sauvé! Cash, Let me be your girlfriend!" The girl shouted. " Sorry, miss, but I'm taken. And I love the girl I'm with very much. Sorry." " Don't apologize Cash. Katrina loves you to death. And besides, she's the same species." Simon said. " What's that supposed to mean?!' The girl shouted. " Now now, miss. Simon just meant that this Katrina is a chipmunk, like the boys here." Mr. Talbot said. " Wait, sir, you mean to tell me that there's now four male and four female chipmunks?" The teacher asked. " Why yes. Didn't you go their concert or read the headlines afterwards? Where have you been Mrs. Smith?" Mr. Talbot said. " Actually, I was on vacation in Maui." Mrs. Smith said. " Oh, well, good for you." Mr. Talbot said. " Anyways, Cash why don't you introduce yourself?" " Alright. Hi everyone. My name is Cash Seville. I am Alvin, Simon, And Theodore's long lost brother. I was separated from them when we were newborns. I was raised by kindly Japanese - American man Called Mr. Ikebana until he passed away recently. So, I came to live with them, got adopted by their father Dave and have had quite an interesting time. I just want to know one thing. Is there any clubs like, a kendo club here?" " Why yes. There is. We have a Kendo team as matter of fact. Talk to Jun there in the back after class. Jun raise your hand so Cash knows who to talk to." Mr. Talbot said. Jun raised her hand. " I think you'll be happy with him, Jun. He was trained by Mr. Ikebana in the ways of the samurai. The honor code and the ways of handling a sword. Matter of fact, he has his own sword on his wall at home." Simon said. Jun cocked an eye brow, obviously intrigued. " Very well. Cash Take your seat. Mrs. Smith will give you your schedule. I have to go introduce Katrina to her class." In Katrina's class, things happened just like in Cash's case. Katrina told the brief version of her story. As it turns out, Mrs. Choy died from heart failure. A boy named Jason asked her to be her boyfriend, but when he was told of cash, he seemed heart broken. The kids actually had all their together, except for home room. At lunch, the eight sat together, with the girls sitting next to their respective chipmunk. Once people saw this, the whole school figured out who was dating who. Cash joined the kendo team and would have his first practice tomorrow. Alvin joined as well, for some reason. So ended the first school day for Cash and Katrina at Charlotte Evans Memorial high school.

Tale of Cash

Part 38: Alvin's reason and Cash's solution

The boys were getting their things together for the school day. As Alvin loaded his back pack, he started muttering to himself. " Why do I feel like this? I feel jealous of him. I know I shouldn't. I'm his equal, I think. We're the same age. I've got Brittany and she loves as much as the girls love Simon and Theodore and him. Then why do I feel jealous of Cash? He's got the girls loving him like family cause of the way he treats Katrina. Theodore looks to him like another dad. Simon is fascinated by all his abilities. And Dave loves him cause, well, he's his son. I joined this kendo team to keep up with him. I love Cash as much as the others, but I'm starting to think I don't matter. It was nice when I was leader and not him. He's taken over. I've got to make the others notice me." "" Well, Fight me then." " Cash! How long have you been standing there? Were you listening to me?" " Alvin, our rooms are right next to each other. I could hear you in my room." " O well then." " Fight me Alvin." " Huh? Fight you?" " Work out your frustrations with me. We'll have a match at kendo practice after school. I'll prove you do matter. I'll have Simon and Theodore, the girls and Dave to come see. Your going to beat me at my own game.'" yeah, cause you'll let me win." " No, I won't Alvin!" Cash said, putting on his ' dead serious' face." I'm going to be trying my best to win and I expect the best you've got." " But, you know what your doing, I don't" " Alvin, Kendo has no particular style. It's all about just attacking your opponent anyway you can and blocking his attacks. Score points with successful attack and beat me. I'll be waiting in the practice room after school.' With that, Cash told Simon and Theodore what was going on and then told Dave. They all agreed to come to watch. When they arrived at school, Cash pulled the girl aside and told them the same and they said they'd come. " But, don't beat the tar out of him, ok Cash? I'd like to kiss Alvin and know that behind those lips, he's not toothless." " I'm expecting him to give me back everything I'm going to throw at him. If he ends up toothless, so will I." Katrina and Brittany looked at each other and shuddered when they thought about that image. The day passed quickly. Everyone gathered in the kendo team's room and Cash and Alvin got suited up. " Begin!' The referee shouted. For a good ten minutes, the brothers traded blows. As promised, Cash was doing his best and so was Alvin. At the end, the ref tallied their scores. " Alright, it was close, but the winner is: ALVIN!!" " What?!" Alvin said as he whipped off his kendo helmet. Brittany ran up and planted sweet, long smooch on him. " Congrats, honey!" " Cash, you had to let me win." " Nope, you beat me, fair and square. Now, Everyone, we all agree that Alvin and I are equal right ? And that if he tries, Alvin can surpass me?" They all said yes and told him that he was no different in their eyes than before. " see, their all huddled around cause I'm the new guy. The new guy interests everybody. But, Give it a week or so and I'll just fade into the background and just be chilling with you, my best friend." " I'm your best friend?" " I think so. I know we're quadruplets and all, but you and I were born first, at the same time. Mom told me so. See, you and I have always been equal, no matter how it seems. So, we cool?" " You better believe it." Katrina kissed Cash's cheek and Brittany hugged him quickly, before running back to Alvin. They walked home together. Before she walked away, Brittany turned to Cash." Hey Cash?" " Hmm?" " Thanks for giving Alvin that shot in the arm he needed." "Hey, what are brothers for?"


	20. Chapter 20

Hey guys, some insight into my world for ya. I named the school Charlotte Evans Memorial high school for a reason. It's named after my grandmother, who died when I was about 1 ½-2 years old. Anyways, enough with the sappiness of previous story arcs, now we get serious stuff.

Tale of cash

Part 39: break in

That night, everyone was asleep early, worn out by Alvin and Cash's fight. Alvin was dreaming in his head that he was on a beach with Brittany. She was wearing a beautiful bikini and just turning the charm way up on him. Cash was dreaming he had just won the national championship in some sport and now Katrina was kissing him as if she was trying to devour his face. Theodore dreamed Eleanor and he were cooking while kissing. And, well, let's just say that Simon isn't as innocent as he looks when it comes to his dreams about Jeanette. Suddenly, Crash! The boys sprang up and Dave hit the ceiling. Fearing the worst, Cash grabbed his sword. Alvin came out of his room with a Base ball bat and Simon had a long metal tube he use to stir chemicals. Theodore ran to Dave, to make sure he was alright. The three armed chipmunks crept silently down the stairs. They heard a commotion in the kitchen. " They had to have heard that, so I've to get out of here quick!" they heard a voice say. They peeked around the corner. The voice came from a boy, about Nathan's size( see the Chipmunks meet the wolf man to find out who Nathan is) tearing their kitchen apart. " Hey! What are you doing here?" Cash cried. The boy, who looked like he was 14 or so, whipped around and spotted them. " Damn it!" he cried before he ran off. He cops arrived and asked the boys for a description. They said it was to dark to see him clearly. Trying to put the burglary behind them, everyone tried to back to sleep. But, it was all in vain. Dave said he would call about a security system tomorrow. " Theodore, calm Lilly down. Her barking is making me crazy.' Alvin said. " SSSSHHH Lilly." Theodore said. " Hmm, I could swear I know that guy. His outline looked familiar." Cash said. Then he snapped his fingers. " I know, his name is Jason Diggs. I saw him today and asked a teacher why he looked so glum. She told me his dad has cancer in his colon and needs surgery badly to save him. But they don't have the money. She said the doctors said that if he didn't get the surgery soon, Mr. Diggs will surely die." " That's terrible!" Dave said. " I guess he must have broken down to stealing in order to pay for the surgery." Simon said. " yeah, and when I asked the councilor, she said the nurse told her that his mental health has deteriorated to a dangerous low. She's afraid he could snap and hurt some one someday soon" Cash said. " well, regardless, there's nothing we can do right now. So, back to bed boys." Dave said. Little did the boys know that the dream Jason had that night pushed him over the edge. He wanted to strike back at the world. His anger focused onto the chipmunks. " I'll kill them. I'll make them suffer. Their making my dad suffer. So, I'll just return the favor. Tomorrow, they're dead. First those bratty girls they hang out with to torture them and then I'll finish them!"

Happy 4th of July, Everybody! from cash, Katrina, and all the others here at the fan fiction!

Tale of Cash

Part 40: wounds that don't heal

The next day, the boys told the girls what happened at lunchtime. " Wow! Are sure it was Jason?" Jeanette asked. " yeah, I'm positive. The outline looked familiar and he does have t he clearest motives." Cash said. " Hey, here he comes!' Brittany said. " You bastards!" Jason shouted. " Hey, what did we do? You're the one who broke into our house!" Alvin said. " If you hadn't stopped me, I would have the money I need right now. Now, my dad's going to die and it's all your fault!" At this moment, Jason pulled two 6 inch knives and made a lunge for Alvin and Theodore. However, Brittany and Eleanor shoved them out of the way. But, the proverbial phrase' no good deed goes unpunished' applies here. The girls got stabbed. Jason took off running, but not before he cut Katrina and Jeanette's arms as they tried to stop him. " SON OF A BITCH!" Alvin cried. " SIMON! WATCH THE GIRLS! CALL THE NURSE! THEODORE, ALVIN! WE GOT TO KILL THAT BASTARD!" Cash cried. Katrina noticed the looks on the boys faces. Simon was trying to keep his cool, but the others had just gone wild. In a word, feral. " They've turned into beasts!" Jeanette said. " Boys, what do we do, now that the monsters are out in you?" Katrina muttered. The three, now feral, chipmunks went searching through the halls for Jason. They couldn't find anything. However, They heard a commotion in Office. The threesome burst through the door. Apparently, Jason had attacked the security officer on duty and taken his gun. Now, he was holding the whole office hostage. " Stay back you freaks!" Jason cried. He shot twice. He missed Cash, but hit Alvin in the shoulder and Theodore in the leg. The two instantly snapped back to normal, but fell on the floor, howling in pain. " YOU SON OF A BITCH! FIRST M FRIENDS AND NOW MY BROTHERS!" " Stay back!" " OH, I'LL STAY BACK! RIGHT AFTER I DEVOUR YOU!" Cash cried. The bestial Cash lunged at Jason, knocking the gun and knife from his hand. He then proceeded to punch him at full strength until Jason lost consciousness. Luckily, Katrina came in to do her role again. Cash, having gone through such a sudden change, passed out.

The next day, Cash visited Jason in Juvy. " Hey, you feel any better?" Cash asked. " I'm sane for right now. What about you? I went crazy, but you turned into a monster" " I'm fine. Look, I know about your dad and I have a plan. My friends and family and even the officer you stabbed forgive you and there's no charges. You'll be out soon as you post bail." Right, and that'll be never. " " No, Give it a week." What?" " Here's my plan. See, I know how you feel. I went through the trials of cancer with a loved one too. That's a wound that just won't heal. But, I haven an idea. The surgery costs 50,000 right? And your bail is set at 6000. There's a kendo tournament coming up. Grand prize: 100,000. I 'll win it for you and then give you the money for the operation and to post bail. The rest will go to the school." " You'd do that? After what I did?" Course. No one died. Heck, docs say Brittany and Eleanor will be healed in a week. No vitals hit. Alvin and Theodore will be about a week and a half, but all they'll be afterwards is sore. But also, I know what your going through, and I have to help. So, Just say the word. " go for it." " Alright, I'll see you next weekend with the prize money. Then, how about we strike up a friendship?" Sounds good." a week later, Cash won and did as he promised. Now, Jason is Cash's friend, though there is tension between them from time to time.


	21. Chapter 21

Hey guys, I know that that last chapter was a little intense, but wanted to show the depth of anger that young kids can exhibit, if that makes sense. Anyways, this'll be more light hearted for a while.

Tale of Cash

Part 41: Return to the woods

" I think it would be a good idea." Dave said. " I don't know. The girls grew up in Australia and the boys know their way around a forest, thanks to their visits with Vinny here when she was living in the woods." Ms. Miller. " Then what is the problem?" Dave asked. " I think what Rebecca is trying is that she is worried about Cash. As far as we know, Cash never spent time in a forest after I lost him that day. We don't know how he'll handle it. We'd basically be bringing him full circle, right back to where his origin story started." Vinny said. " Dave, It would be like making Katrina spend the night under that tree those poachers kidnapped her from.." Ms. Miller said. The kids had a three day weekend coming this weekend. It was Friday and so, it would begin tomorrow. " But, for what we need to take with us, we could be ready and gone in a matter of hours. We could leave tonight. The kids were to busy messing around in various rooms. Katrina sat and read a book at the head of Cash's bed, while he sat at the end of it playing video games. Theodore and Eleanor were making a small meal together. Simon and Jeanette were trying to study, but couldn't keep their eyes off each other. Alvin and Brittany were Racing each other back and forth across the back yard. However, now it was just for fun. A game between lovers." Well, Why don't we ask the kids what they think?" Vinny said. " But, What if Cash goes to that spot or where your tree was?' Dave said. " Dave, everyone has to return to where they came from at least once in their life. Maybe going back will finally shut the door that the incident opened so many years ago." Vinny said. " Alright. Simon Theodore, Cash, ALVIN! Come in the den please. The kids came from their various rooms and areas. " Whatcha need Dave?" Alvin asked. " Are we in trouble for something?' Theodore asked. "No dear. We want to ask you something. Primarily, we want to ask Cash something." Vinny said. " Ok, Shoot." Cash said. " We've been talking and Vinny I think it might be a good idea. Cash, how do you feel about going camping in the woods this weekend? Vinny seems set on showing you were your origin began and I think camping will be good for everyone to relax after your last adventure. After all, it's been one trial after another for the while. You kids just don't seem to get a break and we want to give you won. So, Cash what do you think?" Dave asked. " Well, to be honest, we have been talking it over at school. We think we need a retreat too. We've been hiding it, but we're constantly worn out. A nice camping trip would be just what we need to recharge our batteries. So, Let's do it!" Cash said. " Alright, Girls, we have to leave to get ready. Vinny, We'll drop you off so you can get ready too. " Ms. Miller said. ' Thank you Rebecca." We'll see you bright and early tomorrow. Let's say 10 o'clock?" Ms. Miller said. " Sure. " The boys said. The girls gave the boys little pecks on the lips to say goodnight and headed home. " And Cash?" Vinny asked. " Yeah mom?" " There is one more place I want to take you tomorrow. All four of you actually." " Alright?" Cash said. " See you tomorrow. Goodnight boys." " Goodnight mom. We love you!" Dave wasn't sure, but he thought Vinny looked worried about something.

Tale of Cash

Part 42: how we met

Everyone arrived and they all left as planned that Saturday morning. Mr. Franklin had given Dave an enormous RV. When asked what for, Mr. Franklin told him because Vinny said that boys said he had had his eye on a new one. The huge RV, as they were told, would also focus as their tour bus for their tour coming up this summer. Ms. Miller insisted upon bringing a photo album of the girls to show Vinny. Katrina had brought all of Mrs. Choy's most cherished pictures of her through out the years. " Look Vinny, Here the girls are when they were little babies." " My goodness, they were so tiny, but I guess they were large for chipmunks. Normal ones anyways. But we're not normal. We're, what did you call it Simon?" Vinny asked. " Anthropomorphic, mom. Meaning we are human-like animals." Simon said while going over old baby pictures of him and Jeanette. " Thank you dear. But Rebecca, if the girls didn't come here until they were young kids, how did you get baby pictures?" Vinny asked. " A girl named Olivia took care of them in Australia. She had them and when I met her years ago, she gave them to me." " ah, That makes sense." Vinny said. " Wow, Cash, you were so cute!" Eleanor remarked. " he's still cute Ely!" Brittany said. " Hey, you got Alvin, so keep off my man!" Katrina said." I didn't mean anything by it Katie. I just meant he's good looking is all. It must run in the family. Say, Vinny, was the boys dad good looking?" Brittany asked. ' Girls, look at Cash. Imagine him a little taller. There, now you have an idea of how Tom looked at Cash's age." " How old were you when you met him? " Jeanette asked. " Thirteen. I was fourteen when I had the boys. But, the ' teenage mom' thing doesn't apply to animals dears. Especially not in the forest." " we get it mom." Alvin said. " But mom, how did you meet dad?" Theodore asked. " Well, let's just say that Cash isn't the first heroic one in the family. You see I met your father when he saved my life. I was walking through the woods, looking for berries to prepare for my dinner. Then, a large bear jumped out at me. It was obviously a father watching the kids and I had stumbled to close to where the cubs were. I thought for sure I was a goner. But, Your father jumped in a hit the father bear incredibly hard with a large stick. I said ' You saved my life. I thought for sure he was going to eat me'. He said ' No problem. I couldn't let such a pretty young thing like you go to waste as a snack for a bear. Say, your like me. You can talk like those humans, huh?' I said' You really think I'm pretty?' " well, yeah. Actually, you're the first one not to run away when they discover I can talk. All the other lady chipmunks run from me, chattering something about me being a monster. Ha, So, what is your name anyways?' he said. ' Vinny.' ' Hmm, has a nice ring to it. My name is Thomas. You can call me Tom or Tommy.' He said. I invited him over to have dinner. Six months later, we declared ourselves what humans would call husband and wife. And a month or so after that, I became pregnant with the boys. Then, Tom got word of a strange man carrying a large metal pole that made lots of noise and fire burst out of it. Worst of all, this man with the 'fire stick', as the regular animals chattered about it, was coming after them. Tom tried to do the right thing and save a large family of rabbits. The hunter shot him as Tom was just getting the last baby rabbit to safety. After I got word, I wanted to be done with it. But, A close friend of mine, also a rabbit said not to. A week later, I gave birth to the boys. To me, Cash was like Tom reborn." " Wow, amazing!" all the girls said.


	22. Chapter 22

Tale of cash

Part 43: visiting dad's grave

After setting up the base camp, it was decided that the kids would sleep in four separate tents. " On the condition that your only going to be sleeping together in there, but not in that way.' Dave said. " Relax Dave. They maybe teens, but I doubt their hormones have hit that level yet. They'll sleep together, but most likely just cuddled together or back to back." Vinny said. " Right boys? No funny business? We're not going to have to worry about baby names nine months after this trip are we?" The kids looked mortified. They thanked God they weren't in public right now. " Of course not! We resent the notion." Brittany said. ' I'll sleep with Alvin, but he's only getting an ARM around my waist while we sleep, I assure you. It's not the idea of kids hadn't crossed my mind, or rather our minds, we just all agree it would be best to wait till we're older. What would you say is a good age for chipmunks?" Brittany asked Vinny. " Well, assuming that Rebecca and Dave understand that we are talking about chipmunk reproduction here and not human, I'd say 16 and a half. But, you do it when your ready. But, only when we're your older." Vinny said. " But" Dave stammered. " Dave, we'll be like old married couples. Sure, they're sleeping in the same bed and love each other, but there's nothing going on there. That's the way we'll be and shall be until we hit that least that age that mom said. " Cash reassured Dave. " Besides, you know you can trust us. We'll do the typical couples sleeping together thing. The guy's got his arm around her waist, but nothing else happens. And we, like those couples, are beyond happy with that, ok?" " Alright. I'll set up the tents." Dave said. Ms. Miller volunteered to help. " I'll take the kids with me. Come on, we're going sight seeing." Vinny said. She led them to her where old tree was. It had burned down when it was hit by lightning. They went to the river hat had taken Cash away once. Cash felt better for coming back. Finally, They were brought to a large pile of rocks. " This is him. This is Tom's grave." Vinny said. The boys knelt down to try to reconnect with their departed father. The girls placed their hands on their shoulders. " Mom, would you stand next to the gave please?" Vinny did as Cash requested. ' See, Katie, this'll be our future." " Yeah, but hopefully with you standing next me, ALIVE!" Cash laughed. " I mean it, Cash Seville! If you ever die on me, I'll drag your spirit back from the after life, just so I can pummel you for leaving me." The other girls faced their boys and " that goes for our relationships too." Finally, Brittany decided this was to depressing and she and Alvin went on a walk. " Just be back to the campsite by3 o'clock!" Vinny called. However, ten minutes later, Alvin came busting into the Camp. " CASH! COME QUICK! It's BRITTANY!" " What's going on Alvin?" " We were out walking alone and a bear jumped out at us. Brittany's hold up in a cave and I came for help." Cash grabbed his sword, which he was using to chop fire wood. " Fine! Lead the way!" And so, all the chipmunks charged into the woods, Vinny included. For some reason, this seemed convenient. " A bear that attack anthropomorphic chipmunks? It couldn't be the same one could it?" Vinny asked herself. " O no, if it is the same one, what'll happen if it mistakes Cash for Tom? That old bear would have loved another shot at Tom. I think Cash would suffice. Oh God, Please, watch over my kids. My sons and my future daughter-in-laws!" Vinny said to herself. " Please, protect them, Tom!" She said as they ran by his grave. The wind sounded like it said ' ok' in his voice.

Tale of Cash

Part 44; blast from the past

Cash darted through the woods. His future sister-in-law was in major trouble. But, as Cash continued, he came up with a plan. He picked a large stick and broke it into three smaller ones. " Then, the rest of the girls make a distraction. Alvin, You slip in and save Brittany. Meanwhile, Sy, Theo, and I will keep it busy. Guys, we're not going to try to kill it, but hit it hard enough to knock it out. Everyone good on the plan?" Cash asked. " We got it leader boy!" Alvin said. When they arrived, Cash whistled for the bears attention. As Vinny and the chipettes tried to distract it, the bear stared at Cash. It charged him. " Ah! Mom, Why's it only coming after me?" Cash yelled." It thinks your Tom. See that scar on above it's right eye? That's where tom cracked it over the head when we first met. This is the same bear and It's looking for round two of it's fight with Tom!" Vinny yelled. " Great, I'm cleaning up Dad's old mess!" He yelled. Finally, Cash got on the beasts back. " Yeee-haaaaaaaa! Ride 'em chipmunk cowboy!' Cash yelled. The other boys got formed a plan of their own. They motioned to Cash for him to steer the bear a certain direction. Cash followed orders and the boy tripped the bear with their sticks. Cash drove the stumbling bear straight into the side of large tree. This knocked the bear out. ' And don't come back for a round three. I don't wan to deal with you again!" Cash said. " Here, everyone grab a leg. We'll put him in the cave over there. It looks like it'll rain soon and we can't just leave him like this." He spoke again. Everyone did as told and head back to camp quickly to avoid the rain. They spent the rest of the day chatting in the RV. Dave apologized, saying this was supposed to be a relaxing trip and it turned into yet another part of the ever expanding drama that is the lives of the chipmunks. " It's alright Dave. Scary, life or death part aside, that was kind of fun. Cash rode that bear like a rodeo bull. And seeing the others trip it and then slam it into a tree was hilarious, even though I was to scared to enjoy it at the moment. " Brittany said. The others agreed, saying they were still having fun. They went to bed after dinner. However, dinner was at 9 o'clock, which is when the rain finally stopped and they could eat out side. Luckily, the tents were water proof and were dry as a bone inside. They slept peacefully. Vinny looked out the window of her room in the RV and swore she saw Tom. He whispered a thank you to him and it looked like his spirit said your welcome. Vinny then looked outside toward Cash and Katrina's tent. The spirit seemed to say ' I'm very proud of him', before fading away. The next morning they all packed up and left. The girls said they enjoyed sleeping in the same 'bed' as the boys and couldn't wait for marriage. " HA, let's just get to the summer an through your tour, ok girls?" Dave asked. " Ha, let's just try to make it through prom this year." Alvin said. They drove for an hour and began looking at pictures again. Vinny smiled a she looked at Cash' pictures from Mr. Ikebana. She thought she saw a shadow in the shape of Tom behind one of the pictures as Cash as a little bay. " you've always been there with him, haven't you?" Vinny thought. " You were and still are the best father our boys could have asked for Tom." She found another photo that looked like tom was behind all the boys. This one was taken recently, during winter break actually. Jeanette saw something on the back. " Look on the back. There's writing." She said. It red' I'm always there for my boys, love tom.' No one could explain it except by saying that Tom was still doing his fatherly duty and was just letting them know.


	23. Chapter 23

Tale of Cash

Part 45: Bitten

A week flew by since the adventure in the woods. The girls had even decided to deepen their relationships with the boys by French kissing them. Katrina, the absolute in unassuming when it came to liking kissing, admitted she'd rather by hugged and frenched than hugged and regular kissed. " I have to say, cash is a natural." She said. Not to be out done, the others made their boys hairs stand on end with their tongue play. Simon had literally collapsed in Jeanette's arms. Now, the kids had more time to spend together. They had been informed that the school was closed down till further notice. When they asked why, they said some major renovations had to be made to the structural integrity and it need to be painted. It also needed to be checked for asbestos and other infectious things and a possible roach and rat infestation. " Wow, and after all that, THE SCHOOL BOARD IS JUST NOW GETTING AROUND TO FINISHING THIS?!" Alvin yelled at the officer at the door of the school. They were handed a paper about a PTA meeting at the near by Rec center coming in a day or so. Dave and Ms. Miller agreed to go and brought Vinny along, who had said she would like to take part in it to play a more active role in the boys life. So, the night came. The girls stayed with the boys that night. " Okay, fellas, you know our phone number incase you need to reach us. We'll be back in an hour or two. Try to keep the house in one piece, please?" Dave said as they left. The kids settled in to watch a movie. Cash and Alvin pulled out the newest Alien Vs. Predator movie and popped it in. At around 8:30, when the movie was half over, Jeanette suddenly got a headache. She went into the kitchen and reached into the cabinet above the sink to get some headache medicine. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her hand. She pulled it back to reveal two puncture wounds on her hand. A second later, a spider crawled out. She ran back to the den, crying in pain. " Jeanette what happened?" Simon said. " I reached up to get some headache medicine and I felt a sharp pain in my hand. I pulled it back and it was like this. Then, a spider crawled out of the cabinet. I think I was bitten by that spider!" She cried. " What did it look like?" Katrina said. " Well, it was small, it had a black color to it and it had this little red mark on it's……" Jeanette fainted." Jeanette!" Everyone cried. " Jeanette! JEANETTE! WAKE UP SIS! OPEN YOUR EYES!" Brittany called. " Cash, do something to help us!" Simon cried. " I am, I'm making a plan! Simon, you're the smartest one of us all. Even though she didn't finish describing it, what did this spider sound like? Small, black in color, little mark on it's back? Ring a bell?" " A BLCAK WIDOW!" Simon shouted. " right, everyone calm down. We're no good to her if we can't concentrate on the task at hand." Everyone calmed a little. " Ok, we know she been bitten. She'll die soon if we don't do anything. So, now that everyone is calm, here's what we're going to do. Brittany, keep Jeanette awake and occupied. We need to keep her from going into shock. Eleanor, Theodore, put on protective gloves and get some jars and spray. We're either going to catch that thing or kill it. Katrina, baby, run and get some ties or rope or something. We need to stop blood flow as much as we possibly can to her hand. Simon, stay with her. It might help if your near. Alvin, you and I are going to get the car started. We're going to need to get her there fast. Simon, once, we have her hand tied off, I want you to suck on the wound and spit out the blood and toxin in this little trash can! Let's go, chipmunks! GO, GO, GO!"

Tale of Cash

Part 46: Race to save Jeanette

Everyone sprang into action. Alvin ran and grabbed Dave's keys( they left in Ms. Miller's car) and started the car. Simon and Brittany tried to keep Jeanette awake and calm. Theodore and Eleanor did as told and within two minutes, had the spider captured. Katrina came back with some rubber ties, used to close off pipes and such when a leak needed to be fixed. " Good, honey, good. Now, tie them around her wrists, good and tight. As tight as you can." Cash said. " Alvin, go make sure the car is cool. She has a fever and every little bit will help!" "Right! I'll turn it down to like 60 or something!" Alvin ran off. Katrina tied off her sisters hand and Simon sucked out poison." Just keep doing that for a minute or so. Theodore, go find a box to load the jar in. We don't want that thing escaping in the car! Eleanor, go spray raid and set traps and what not. If there's more, we're going to catch them!" " Got it!" " Ok, Brittany, Simon keep talking to her. Theodore, Katrina, Eleanor, help me carry her to the car. Alvin, call Dave and tell him what's going on, then head out. Also, get a cool, wet cloth for her forehead." They carried Jeanette into the car and laid her across Simon and Brittany's laps, her head resting in Simon's. Eleanor and Theodore loaded into the very back. Katrina and Cash took front. Alvin Called Dave. " Alvin? What is it? We're in the middle of the meeting!" " Dave, we got an emergency! A black widow spider got in the house and bit Jeanette! We're going to take your car and rush her to the closest hospital. I guess it would be faster than waiting on the paramedics. Get mom and Ms. Miller and get to the hospital closest to the house ASAP!" " Alright, we're on our way!" Alvin ran, wet a cloth down and rushed out to the car. They opened the garage door and flew out. Alvin punched the button to close the garage. He called Dave on his cell." Dave, swing by the house and lock it up. We didn't have time and the last thing we need right now is to be robbed while we're trying to save a life!" Cash drove as fast as he could. Really, putting the pedal to the metal. Luckily, there were no cops around. The ran into the hospital, carrying Jeanette. " Miss! Our sister got bit by a spider and we think it was this black widow we got right here!PLEASE, HELP US!" Eleanor yelped. " Right, boys(calling to the male nurses) get her in here right now! Calling doctor Samson, paging Doctor Samson! We have an emergency in…um… 102 on the first floor!" the nurse cried. They took Jeanette and took one look at the spider. ' Prep the Antidote!" The doctor yelled. They sat in the waiting room, the boys trying to console the girls. " Simon, we did everything we could. But, I thought of another." Cash said. " What?" " We can pray. Everyone, join hands!" All joined hands. " Dear lord almighty. We humble chipmunks beg of you o spare our dearest Jeanette. Bring your healing light down upon her. Spare her lord, for we are not ready for her to go. We ask in your holiest name, Amen!" Cash prayed and the others followed. Shortly after the parents arrived and were told the story, the doctors came out. " She's going to pull through. She's awake, but very tired. You can see her if you want." " Of course we do!" Brittany yelled. " I noticed you kids tied off her hand, sucked out the poison and kept her cool and calm. All she needed was the antidote to kill the left over poison. Congrats, kids, you saved your friends life." All the girls went and hugged Cash, thanking him for saving her. " No, We all did it. I barked orders and drove her here. You did the real work. It was a team effort, us and God." With this, they headed to her room.


	24. Chapter 24

Tale of Cash 

Part 47: Just take the credit

The group headed to room 102. When they arrived, they found a nurse trying to feed Jeanette soup. The nurse spotted them. " Holy… I knew I recognized this one. You're the chipmunks! My daughter loves you guys." he spouted. " yeah, yeah, lady, we'll sign autographs later, but can we have a moment with our friend?" Cash said. " Oh, right, sorry." The nurse left. " Hey, kiddo, you gave us all a scare." Ms. Miller said. ' I'm sorry, I should have just toughed the headache out. I'm sorry I worried you all so much. " Jeanette wept. Cash went over and did a soft, almost push-like, smack on Jeanette's cheek. " Don't talk like that. Make it sound like all our efforts were unwanted. We put a lot of work into making sure you stayed alive." Cash said. Jeanette looked at the doctor standing in the door way. " He's right. I don't know how they knew what to do, but they made every possible effort to keep you going. Matter of fact, you'll be good to go by morning. We just want to keep you here for the night, t make sure you'll be alright. Ok, let me see. Jeanette Miller, is that correct?" " Yes." " Hmm, near sighted, prescription glasses. Occupation: student and singer/dancer for 'the chipmunks'. High school freshman. Alright. No previous serious injuries, except for a cut on your right forearm that seems to be a week or two old. Hmm, I assume that the older looking chipmunk here is your mother and the others are your brothers and sisters?" ' No, I'm the boys mother. The girls here are their girlfriends. I consider them my surrogate daughters though." Vinny said. " So who is…" " I'm her adoptive mother. The girls birth parents disappeared years ago My name is Rebecca Miller." Ms. Miller said. " I'm sorry, but you can see where it would be easy to assume such things. So, I guess you're the boys adoptive father?" The doctor asked. " Yes, I'm Dave Seville. And Cash, Alvin, Simon and Theodore are all my adopted sons."" Which one is which?" the doctor asked. " Cash is the one in black, Alvin's in red, Simon's wearing blue and Theodore is green." " Ah I see. Well, I can see you want tot talk in private. But, Jeanette? These you boyfriend, his brothers and your sisters did do everything that saved your life. We just gave you the antidote to kill any left over poison. Give them some credit by cheering up, ok?" The doctor said as he left." He's right. I didn't mean to sound ungrateful. Thank you all. " " You should thank Cash. He came up with the plan to save you." Brittany said. " No all I did was 'bark' orders. You all did the real work. The only real work I did was driving her here." " You drove?" " Well, I have had some experience. I had this toy jeep, that ran on battery power, when I was like five. I drove it everywhere. I even visited a friend who lived two neighborhoods over by driving down the side of the street. When I got to be ten, Mr. Ikebana would let me drive the car down to the store, about 6 blocks. But, that's all I did that was important in this case." " You don't think that coming up with the plan that saves our sister, your brother's girlfriend, isn't important?" Brittany asked. " I'm just not a proud guy, Brittany. I don't exactly like being the center of attention." " But, you Alvin's twin basically. All four of you were born at the same time, but you and Alvin popped out first and at the same time." Yeah, but, like most twins, we're opposites. I just don't like taking credit, where I believe others deserve it." " Cash?" " Yes, Jeanette?" ' just take the credit. Everyone here is taking the credit they deserve, so just take yours." " Um, Alright." " You know guys, I think I had an out-of-body experience and a vision."

Tale of Cash

Part 48: Chipmunk future

" A vision? Are you sure Jeanie?" Brittany said. ' Yes. At one point, while you guys were bringing me here I think, I think I left my body. I went to heaven, or what seemed like heaven and was told that I was not to die yet. When I asked what I was still meant to be, a voice said ' a mother'. Then I was showed our future." " Tell us, dear." Vinny said. " Well, all of us were married. Simon and I, Alvin and Britt, Cash and Katie, Theodore and Ely. And we were all living in our same neighborhood. Dave had his house and we all had houses nearby. Cash and Katie had a little baby boy, which I think I heard the name Tom for it, and were expecting a daughter. Alvin and Brittany had a daughter named Eliza. Eleanor and Theodore had a daughter named Olivia. I believe I was pregnant with Simon and my first child. The voice said ' share this with them and you shall cement this future. Tell the others and all this shall happen." Jeanette said. " Wow. Hmm, little Tom." Cash said, rubbing his hand on Katrina's stomach from behind. " Hey, there's nothing in there right now. Hmm, but I want to know is why we just have one kid at a time?" Katrina said. " I guess God just willed fate to do that. And, I also guess that this is all going to happen, now that we know about it." Eleanor said. " Well, let's just enjoy our lives as couples and teenagers for right now. And, We'll worry about marriage and babies later on down the line." Alvin said. " Well, let's let her rest. We'll come back to get you in the morning, Jeanette." Ms. Miller said. Simon kissed Jeanette goodbye. The whole ride back, Katrina just stared at Cash. " Hmm, something up Katrina?" " Just thinking how, that if your this good of friend and boyfriend, I wonder what you'll be like once you're a husband, brother-in-law, and father." Katrina said. " Heh heh, let's just worry about doing home work on the internet for right now. Thank god the teachers we got are nice and just gave us one assignment. Everybody already done with it?" Cash called. All said yes. " Well, here we are girls. Tell Ms. Miller to call us in the morning when she's ready to go get Jeanette." Dave said as they pulled into the girls drive way. The girls said they would. " MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAa!" Katrina kissed Cash very loudly. " Thanks for everything, baby." " No problem, what are brother-in-laws for?' Cash laughed. The other girls kissed the boys good night. Just to make him feel better, the three girls all kissed Simon on the cheek and said "cheer up". then, they went home. 

" Hey Cash?" Simon said. " Yeah?" Simon suddenly hugged his brother." Thank you so much." Then Simon went to mess around on the internet. " I think you give people hope, Cash," Dave said." Hope?" " Yeah, all these things that have happened to the others would have drove them into depression. But, your like a ray of light. It's like your supermunk and everyone just feels better knowing your around." " You make it sound like I have all the answers." "Well, how did you know what to do with Jeanette?" " I call it conditional genius. It seems that when I'm in an emergency, I can call up this knowledge of how to handle it from, basically, nowhere. But, when I try to call it up on my own, without the aide of an emergency, I can't do it. See, conditional genius. I'm good at something, but only when really need to be." With that, Cash stayed up the rest of the night watching TV, wondering how he knew all that.


	25. Chapter 25

Tale of Cash

PART 49: "uncle" 

Three days went by. Jeanette was recovering nicely at home. Simon had come over everyday to help her recover. He usually gave her back massages and what not. Apparently, being dead for a few seconds will make you stiff. It wasn't rigor mortis working it's way out, just a stiffness.. Today, Simon had gone to assist Jeanette with her any left over homework she had. Alvin had said that if Simon kept going over, they were going to get sick of seeing him. Not to mention, he was making all his brothers look bad. Today, Dave had to go talk to Todd at the Label about something. The other boys decided to go with Simon to see the girls. Cash stayed behind, saying he'd be over as soon Dave was home. Dave said it would be two hours max. Now, Cash was sitting at home, going on his third hour. " Fffffffttttt, Two hours tops. Note to self, don't believe Dave about times." Cash wondered if he should call Katrina to let her know that he might be later than his brothers may have told her. He was thinking it over when the phone rang. " Seville residence" Cash answered. " Cash? It's me, Grandma. Is your dad around?" " No, Grandma. Dave left about THREE HOURS ago." " You seem irritated about the three hours thing, sweetie." " I am. See, Simon's girl, Jeanette, Got bit by a black widow spider three days ago, here at our house. Don't worry, we managed to save Jeanette and took care of the spider. Well, Simon's been going over everyday to see her. Well, the others decided to go with him, since they thought all this attention was making them look like bad boyfriends. I told them to tell Katie, my girlfriend, that I would be along as soon as Dave got back. Now, I'm just getting annoyed by the fact that I have to wait so long." " Oh, that's too bad, baby. Well, he can't be much longer. Anyways, you boys are out of school until they fix up that hole of a school of yours right?" " Yep, closed till further notice." " Well, when your dad gets home and you have a chance to talk it over with him and the other seven of you, would you do me a favor?" " Like I'm gonna say no? We're family, ask away." " Would you all mind doing a benefit concert at our church?" " Is your ranch in trouble again? I got worried after I saw the big expensive gifts we got for Christmas. " " No, the ranch is fine. But the church needs help. Some divine intervention would be great, but we thought you might be able pull something." " You'll fine that the chipmunks always seem to have God on our side. We've pulled many a miracle, which I always thank God before I go to sleep that night for. I think he will send help if we come up. I'll run it by all them and have Dave call you as soon as possible." " Thank you baby. Well, I got to go. Love you, baby." " I Love you too, Grandma." another half hour rolled by. I'm going to destroy this place if I have to sit around here much more." Ding dong. " Hmm, maybe that's Dave. I'm going to tear into him so bad." It wasn't Dave. " Ugh, Alvin you got to help me." It was another chipmunk. " I'm not Alvin." " Huh? Theodore? Wow you slimed down." " Nope, not Theo either." " Simon?" " No. All those guys aren't here. I'm Cash, the long lost fourth brother." The seemingly hurt chipmunk said. " Why, I'm your uncle Harry. I just had a nasty accident, can I come in?" " Well, it's against my better judgment, but you do seem to be hurt. I guess if your family, come on in. I've no body to talk to all day and I'm going stir crazy.' : Thank you Cash." Unbeknownst to Cash, this 'uncle' had a mischievous grin on his face and a plan in mind." I've just got to butter him up the right way, heheh."

Tale of Cash

Part 50: What do I do with this guy?

" Here you go. Nice soup to warm your body up." Cash said, handing Harry a bowl of Chicken and stars soup. ' I know it looks kiddie-like, but it tastes good." " Thank you, Cash. You're an angel in dark clothing." Harry said. " I've be told things like that before. I honestly don't get what people make such a big deal about. It' common decency to help those in need if you can." Cash said. " You got any cuts, scrapes, anything I should look at? We got some disinfectant and stuff to treat it. When you have a guy like Alvin hanging around, you tend to keep a big first aide kit on hand." Cash joked. " No, I'm alright. Just sore. Maybe a cracked rib or two, and some bruises, but other wise I'm alright." " Okay. So how are you related to us, my bothers and I? Are you mom's brother or dad's?" " Oh, our father's. Vinny is a sweet young lady though. I was overjoyed when I heard they were having children. To bad about what happened to tom. He was a good man. I heard he got hit by a car, trying to shelter rabbits across the street." " No, he was saving baby rabbits, but a hunter shot him to death, not a car. Are you sure your alright? You'd think you'd remember how your own brother died." " sorry son, I took a blow to the head. My brains all scrambled and having a time putting it all together. Oooh, where is your bath room?" " Upstairs, first door on the right." " Thanks. " Cash was getting suspicious. Why would uncle Harry not remember ho his own brother died? That would have to have been one major blow to the head. Cash beginning to question if Harry was family. He decided to call Alvin. " Hey, Alvin." Oh, Cash, Katrina's dying to know when your coming on over. Dave there yet?" " No. Listen Alvin. There's a guy here. Showed up looking hurt and pitiful. E says he's our uncle Harry and he's Dad's brother. But, he can't remember how dad died." " O boy, Cash, kick that guy out of the house!" " Huh? Why?" " He's not family. He's tried twice to con us in the past and once he tried it on the chipettes. He uses is talking ability to make it seem like he's related to us, but he's not." " Okay, how do I do that?" " well, you got that sword, chase him out." Right! I'll be over soon, by the way. I got a feeling Dave will be home real soon. Bye." Cash went up stairs and took down his sword. " Oh, 'uncle' Harry? I got t talk to you about something!" "Hmm? What is it Cash?" Harry said as he walked out of the bathroom. In a flash, Cash was up to Harry's throat with his blade drawn. " I just called Alvin. I know who you are. Now, we can do this two ways, you either leave of your own free will or I beat you out. You've got three seconds. One, two. Two and a half…" Harry darted for the door. But, not before he made a last attempt to tae Dave's expensive watches. Cash thwarted that. It just so happened, Dave was pulling up as Cash chased Harry from the house. Dave blocked him and called the cops on him. " Finally, we won't have to deal with him anymore!" Brittany said as Cash told the story. He had finally arrived and Katrina, oblivious to the others, was basically eating Cash's neck. She was like a turned on vampire. " How many licks does it take to get to the center of Cash's neck? Let's find out!" Alvin stated. Dave was also at the girls house. He had stopped by the store on the way back, to pick up something Ms. Miller needed for Jeanette. " So, Now that we're all here. I got a call from Grandma. Apparently, her church isn't doing so hot up there. She wants us to come do a benefit concert, hat do you all think?" " Let's do it!" Brittany and Alvin Cried. " Save the church, Save the church, Save the church!" 


	26. Chapter 26

Tale of Cash

Part 51: What ever happened to Ian Hawke?

Another day passed. Finally, Jeanette felt like she was back to her old self. Everyone said they'd make it so she wouldn't have to do too much. She kindly refused, saying it would help get any strength she was still missing to do some work. So, today, they loaded up and made their way out to the country, to assist Grandma Seville. They, once again, took the giant RV. " Okay, what do we do to pass the time on the way?" Alvin said. " Well, this RV has a plug to use for game consoles and I did bring along that extra Xbox that Mr. Franklin gave us. So, want to play King of fighters?" Cash said. " Heck yes I do!" Alvin shouted. " How many controllers can you plug in at a time?" Brittany asked. " Four and I've got four plugged in." Cash said. " Well, we all seem to want to play, so how about this? We make teams of two, dividing down the couples line. Me and Alvin, Cash and Katie, Etc. We play doubles matches. Alvin and I versus Cash and Katie and then Ely and Teddy versus Sy and Jeanie. Then, we play winners against winners and losers against losers, to decide first and second place?" Brittany said. All thought it was a good idea. So they played all the way to the ranch. " Oh my, It's so good to see you boys!" Grandma Seville said." And it's good to meet Cash and the girls in person. You all exactly as I thought you would. And this young lady must be Vinny, the boys mom?" " Yes I am. And your Dave's mother?" " Sure am."" Well, we better get ready for our benefit." Simon said. " No dear, that's not for another two days. That'll give us time to catch up and talk. Come on in and eat with us. We were just about to have dinner." " We're starving!" Theodore cried. So, they sat down to eat. However, since there were so many of them, they ate outside, sitting on about three picnic tables. ' This is delicious!" Cash cried as he ate homemade fried chicken. " Say, Dave, did you ever have to deal with a man named Ian Hawke?" Grandpa Seville asked." Yes. Lord, don't remind me, he made the boys think I was against them and tried to use them just to satisfy his own selfish desires. We've lived five years without think about him. Why do you bring him up?" Dave asked. " Cause, he moved into town. Poor man, after losing the boys, he tried to get other singing animals, but went mad trying. He lives alone." " He got what deserved." Alvin said. " uh-huh!" The others said. Meanwhile, in town. A certain Mr. Hawke was making some phone calls and setting some villains that hate the chipmunks free. Now, he was having a three way phone call with them." Alright, they should be in town by now. We will get them back for what they did to us. All the humiliation and physical pain. So, what do you say, Harry, Ken?" " We're in." They both said. " alright, well, I've got an incoming call. That must be the man you said you met in prison, right Ken? The poacher you met there?" " Right, I'm sure Jack Franklin will help you." " Alright goodbye. Hello, Mr. Franklin." " I want in. Ken told me the story to this point and I want in. I will have that blasted chipmunk bitch's hide on my wall." " good, good, now we will destroy those freaks that ruined us." Ian called the others and told them to be at his house by twelve. Soon, the four of them would be coming after the chipmunks." Welcome Chipmunks, to your timely demise! MWA, HA, Ha-Ha hack, oh man, got to watch that evil laugh." Ian cackled." They are going to pay. But, I wonder if Jack really intends on killing them? O well. I guess he has had to deal with this cloud looming over his head longer than all of us."

Tale of Cash

Part 52: date with disaster

The chipmunks tooled about, making preparations for their benefit tomorrow. " I want to thank you all for doing this." The pastor of the church said. " Hey, God's given us a few dozen miracles in the past month or so, so we're just returning the favor. Besides, this church is part of our family." Theodore said. Theodore set his drums underneath the storm proof tarp on stage. He placed his box with his drumsticks from Christmas and Alvin's guitar picks under it as well. Something about today just didn't seem to sit right with the boys. Something felt wrong. The dark clouds seemed more ominous than just regular rain. " Something is going to happen." Cash said. " Yeah, I feel it too. But, let's ignore it and see what happens." Alvin said. They went about their day. Katrina was marveling at Grandma Seville's enormous rose bush. Then a hand crept over her mouth. " Try to bite me and you die. Though I should have killed you long ago." Katrina looked. It was the other poacher! HE dragged her way and threw her in a van. " Good, one down, now, seven more to go." Ian said. One by one, the villains kidnapped the girls. Cash noticed they didn't come to lunch. " Anyone seen the girls?" he asked. Everyone said they hadn't. That's when they heard it. "Chipmunks ,come out to play." Came Ian's voice from outside." What do you want Ian?" Dave called. " Oh, I just want to play a game with my boys. You can still call me uncle Ian, boys." " We'll pass, on both calling you uncle and the game." Simon said. " Oh, but I think you'll find the consequences for not playing are quite deadly." Ian said. " What do you mean?" Alvin said. " well, I rounded up some old playmates of yours and brought them out of prison. Do the names 'uncle' Harry, Ken ikebana and Jack Franklin ring a bell?" " Oh great! Three psycho's and a wolf in chipmunk clothing and all of them have a vendetta against us, how could our day get any better?' Cash said. " Well, You could worry about where your precious girlfriends are." Ian remarked. " What did you do with them?!" Theodore cried. " Nothing yet. Tell you what, you agree to play and I'll give you a head start." " Fine we'll play, but only to get the girls back." Cash said." That's the name of the game. Here you go!" Ian threw Jeanette out of the back of the van he was standing in front of. " Jeanette!" Simon cried. " I'm alright, but those other monsters have my sisters." Jeanette moaned. " Right, See, Harry has Eleanor, Brittany is with Ken and The new girl is with Jack. You've got two hours to get them all back. Here's a map of their locations. Better get moving." " Take our dune buggy!" Grandpa Seville cried. " Okay, Simon, Theodore, you handle 'uncle' Harry. Alvin and I will take Ken." "What about Katie?' Theodore asked. " There's a note on this map. ' Katrina and Jack will only be reveal after the other two have been rounded up." Cash said. " Let's just get this over with!' Simon said. " Right, Then we can kill those guys!" Alvin said. They dropped Theodore and Simon at the location of Harry and Eleanor. Alvin and Cash headed across town to where Brittany and Ken were." Get Ready, Teddy! We have no idea what Harry as up his sleeve." Simon said. Just then, a dart form a tranquilizer gun came shooting past. ' Darn, I missed. Better watch those dart's boys. There's enough tranquilizer in those darts to take out a really big elephant. Wonder what it'll do to something your size?" Harry cackled. Harry shot twice more. " THEODORE! HELP ME!" Eleanor cried. " WE'RE COMING ELY!" Theodore called. " You are going down so hard, 'Uncle' Harry!' Theodore barked confidently.


	27. Chapter 27

Tale of Cash

Part 53: Simon, the next Captain America

Theodore made a mad charge at Harry. " Damn it!" Harry said. He was working with a semi-automatic. He had to reload after every five shots and he had blown two with target practice. " I'm coming Ely!" Theodore cried. Theodore reached in his pocket and pulled out a handful of Seeds he had taken from sunflowers in the field. He threw them for a distraction. Just then, Harry reloaded and fired. The dart blew threw the seeds and just grazed Theodore's cheek. Simon could actually see it shear off the fur on Theodore's cheek. " Whoa, Theodore's going all out. I've got Jeanette safe all ready, but Theodore is my brother. I'm responsible for making sure he gets Eleanor back and does it with out being drowned from the inside out on tranquilizer. Time I got involved. Let me see." Simon looked around. He noticed a trash can lid in on the ground. " Hmmm." He said. " If I throw that right. Yes, at just that angle and with just that force, I could knock the gun right out of Harry's hands. Then I just have to knock him out some how to give Teddy time to get to Eleanor. Wait, of course. " He reached into a near by box. " Heh, Heh, not the best place to hide Harry, behind a fireworks factory. Boxes of stink bombs, if I set off enough stink bombs and small fireworks, I should be able to overwhelm Harry's senses and knock him out. Alright!" Simon thought. " Theodore, Head for Eleanor on my call." " Okay!" Simon picked up a fistful of fireworks and pulled out a lighter he had found yesterday. He then picked up the trash can lid. Harry obviously had been trained to be like a sniper. The boys were keeping on the move, making it hard for him to aim. " Now!" Simon yelled as threw the trash can. Theodore ran as fast as his legs would carry him. The lid bounced off the wall and then off the opposite wall. Finally, the lid ricocheted into Harry's hands. " Yeouch!" Harry cried. Simon had caught up to Harry and threw three lit stink bombs and four firecrackers at Harry's feet. The firecrackers disabled Harry's Sight and hearing and the stink bombs made him smell nothing but the bombs pungent odor. However, he still wouldn't go down. He was reeling, but not falling. " Oh for crying out loud!" Simon yelled. He jumped up and kicked Harry in the temple, knocking him out and down. The untied Eleanor and then Simon took the rope and tied up Harry. " There, two girls retrieved and one bad guy down. Let's pray that Cash and Alvin can handle Ken." Simon said. " Ken's back too?" Eleanor asked. " Yep, and probably twice as dangerous now that he's had time to fester over his loss to Cash." Theodore said. " But, more importantly right now, are you ok, Eleanor?" " I'm fine, teddy." Across town. Alvin and Cash arrived at the old warehouse where Ken was waiting. ' Holy crap! Man, How can you get that many steroids into prison. You know that doesn't just make things BIGGER, right Ken? It also shrinks certain things!' Alvin mocked. ' Whatever it shrinks does not bother me in the least. I am now strong enough to twist you two into chipmunk pretzels." " yeah, yeah, you've got the strength of two men and there's two of us, sounds fair to me." Cash said. " Oh, but I am far greater than that. I have the strength of at least six men.' " Ok, so it's six-in-one on two. Three sixths to each of us, think you can handle that Alvin?" " No problem." " Well, let us begin!" Ken pulled a huge metal bar out of the side of a large crate and began swinging. Cash began unsheathing his sword and Alvin went into the starting fighting stance of Munk-fu. " Oh, here we go." Alvin said. " yeah, well, I beat him by myself. It'll be easier with the two of us."" I wouldn't count on that."

Tale of Cash

Part 54: round two

Ken, very clearly running on roid rage, swung with all his might. " Duck!" Cash cried. Alvin ran behind Ken and attempted to free Brittany. " Don't worry, Britt baby, we're here!" " Look out Alvin!" Brittany cried. Alvin ducked out of the way just in time. He bar Ken swung scraped across the bars of Brittany's cage, making sparks. " hmm, that gives me an idea. Alvin, Come here!" Cash called out. Alvin ducked another swing and ran to his brother. ' Ok, Ken's as mindless as the hulk or something right now, but we can use his brute force to our advantage. All we got to do, is get on either side of the cage and have him swing at us. We dodge it and he hit's the side of the door. A few whacks and it will knock the door off. That's the plan at least, got it?" '" Yep, Let's do it!" They got on either side of the cage. It took about ten hits, but the door feel off on Alvin grabbed Brittany. ' I'll get her to safety and be right back!" Alvin cried. " Take your time!" Cash cried. Cash sized up Ken. Yes, know he was three times bigger than Cash, but there had to be a way to beat him. " The bigger they are, Ugh!" Cash got hit. " OW, the harder they hit! Okay, but that was a lucky shot." Inside, Cash was thinking 'I just don't have the raw power to take this guy. He's too strong. There has to be something I can hit him with that'll do enough damage." Cash looked up. " Hmmm, time to go Phantom of the opera and bring down the lights." Cash slashed Ken across the chest. " follow me big ugly." Suddenly, Alvin returned. " Rework the plan. Alvin, keep him busy, I'll tell you when to move!" " Um, Ok? Hey, muscle bound moron, over here!" Alvin leaped up and kicked Ken in his chest, right in the open wound. " Arrggg!" Ken cried. Alvin picked up a hunk of broken box and smashed it into ken's leg. He hit it so hard, it left at least 30 splinters in Ken's leg. Cash maneuvered to the platform underneath the hanging light fixture and began cutting. He watched the action below, to make sure it would fall at the right time. Alvin jumped off a box and elbowed Ken's nose, breaking it. " Keep it up Alvin, I'm almost done up here. Just a few more slashes should do it, keep him in the light fixture's shadow!" Alvin caught on to Cash's plan and nodded. Alvin knocked Ken off his feet with a judo sweep, just as Cash cut the fixture free. The heavy light fixture landed right on Ken, Crushing the wind out of him and pinning him. " Woohoo!" Alvin cried. " That's three girls down and two bad guys pinned and ready for police pick up." Alvin said. " Three and two? Oh, I take it Simon called you and told you they won too?" " Yep! Let's swing by and pick them up." They did just that. " Okay, we've accomplished our end. Now, That Jack guy has bring Katrina out once we bring these two back. Hnag on baby, I'm coming!" Cash said. " Jack Franklin, He's the one who wanted take Katrina back after Xavier let her free." Eleanor said. " Yeah, and this guy, according to his brother, sounds crazy. It's hard telling what he could o to Katrina." Alvin said. " If he's harmed one hair in her jet black mane, I'll start lopping off important things!' Cash said. " Whoa, ease off the Gas Cash! You'll crash and kill us all at this rate!' Brittany said. " Sorry, but, My brothers all got you back, so now I want my chipette back right now! We're here." " Okay, Ian, We've played your stupid game, now where's Katrina?" Simon demanded. " Why, Jack is waiting with her in the back yard." Cash dashed around back and Jack saw him. " Did you come back to life?" " Huh, what're you talking about?" " I killed a chipmunk who looked like you thirteen years ago, right after this one got away!" 


	28. Chapter 28

Tale of Cash

Part 55: Duel with Dad's Killer

" What do you mean you killed a chipmunk who looked like Cash thirteen years ago?" Brittany yelled. " Oh my God! It was you! You killed my Tom, you killed the boys father!" Vinny yelled. ' Yep. Thanks to my pussy-footing' brother, Xavier, I lost this catch here! But, Imagine my luck, when about a week or so after, I find an even bigger mutant while I was out hunting. However, So many damn Bucks came out of the woods before I could take the body. Apparently though, you freaks don't stay dead!" Jack yelled. " I'm not now, nor have I ever been, dead. My name is Cash Seville! You killed my father and kidnapped my girlfriend, twice! You aren't going to leave here without losing something!" Cash yelled. " Now, :let's do this right! Let the girl go and I'll give you real challenge!" Cash cried. " No, you won't!" Alvin called. The other boys lined up next to Cash. " Not alone anyways!" Simon said. " Nope, This bastard killed your father and kidnapped our sister, twice. We both want payback, so you've got seven opponents!' Brittany called. " You sure girls?" Theodore asked. " As sure as we know we're going to marry you guys a few years from now!" Brittany answered. " Well, let's get on with this!" Cash said. " o man, Thank you God! You gave me such a rich haul today. I get nine for the price of one!" " Nine? Your going to try to kill Mom too? Oh, you've had it!" Alvin yelled. The girls looked at the boys. It seemed that everything was hitting them at the same time. " They snap and turn into those monster munks in three…two….." " AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGG!" Cash bellowed. The hairs on the back of the boys necks stood on end. Their pupils dilated and they teeth looked like fangs, their hands like claws. All four of them, even Simon. However, only Simon still had enough sense about him to form sentences. " YOU KIDNAPPED KATRINA, TWICE, KILLED OUR FATHER, KIDNAPPED OUR GIRLFRIENDS, AND NOW YOU HAVE THE GAUL TO THREATEN OUR MOM?! CASH! TELL HIM WHAT WE'RE GOING TO DO TO HIM!" " TEAR APART! DEVOUR PIECES!" " Your going to eat me? HA! This is exactly what I've always wanted! To have a challenge against pure, wild, primal animals. Alright, super chipmunks! Let's see what you can do!" Katrina bit Jack's hand." You little bitch!" Katrina ran to her sisters. Vinny sheltered them. " Girls, I'd let the boys handle this. In this state, I don't know what they are capable of." Vinny said. The girls watched as the boys lost all rational thought and charged Jack. They were too fast for him to shoot. He kept trying, blasting potholes in the ground with his shot gun. " Damn it stand still!" The boys formed a square and leaped at Jack's face. They landed on different spots. Simon got on his back and began scratching. Theodore grabbed an arm and bite down hard. Alvin began shredding Jack's chest. Meanwhile, Cash was slashing at Jack eyes with his claws." ARRRRRRGGGG!! GET THESE BEASTS OFF ME!!" " I think they really are going to tear him apart and eat him!" Jeanette. " NOOOOOOOOO! STOP THIS! THIS ISN"T THE BOYS WE KNOW! STOP IT!" Eleanor called. Jack pulled two tazers from his pocket and shocked the boys. He pulled and hand gun and began peppering the ground. The look in Jack's eye said it all. " He's lost it too. Now, this is just five monsters fighting." Dave said. The boys leaped again, only to be knocked down one by one, by either being tazered or pistol whipped. " My God! Some one stop this!" Vinny cried. " Stop this before one of them ends up dead!" 

Tale of Cash

Part 56: the sealing kiss

" Girls, I know how to end this. Just the let the boys knock him down. Then, Dave and Dave's dad, you pin Jack to the ground. The my sisters and I will stop the boys." Katrina said. " How we do that?" Jeanette asked. " They way I always do with Cash. KISS THEM! I think the sudden shock of a deep, passionate kiss awakens the real them and hey regain control of themselves. Now just wait a few seconds. Pull the boys off and Let Dave and is dad do their part." " Ah, 'the sealing kiss'. Seal away the rage." Brittany said. Katrina nodded. The boys leaped again and scratched Jack's hand's, making him drop his weapons. Then, They knocked him to the ground. " Now!" The girls pulled their respective boys off Jack, while Dave and his Dad pinned Jack. Ian, seeing that all his soldiers were gone, tried to leave, but Vinny and Mrs.' Seville prevented that. Mrs. Seville hit him with a frying pan, knocking him out. The girls stood the boys up. " Alvin, sweetie, look at me. Don't you know who I am? It's me, Brittany, your future wife. Come on, come back, you lovable smart aleck." Brittany sobbed as she kissed Alvin. " Come on Simon. Where's that guy with the good looks and big brains that I love? Please, come back to me!" Jeanette followed Brittany. " Teddy? Teddy! Come on, please, baby! Please, come back. We'll make a big old batch of brownies or something if you do. Please, I love you Theodore!" Eleanor kissed Theodore. " Cash, please, wake up. This isn't you! This is just your anger. Let it go baby. We all love you and I want my future husband, the father of my kids, back. Please. Please!" Katrina hugged Cash tight and kissed him. As the girls kisses lingered, the boys began to change back. The hairs settled down, their claws and fangs returned to being hands and teeth, and their pupils returned to normal size." Alvin?" " Simon" " Theodore?' " Cash?" Cash rubbed his head. " Ugh, anybody get the number of that bus that hit me?" " Man, Bro, better make that a freight train." Alvin moaned. " Try an ocean liner. " Simon said. " Holy Cow! What happened to him?" Theodore yelled, looking at the bloodied, unconscious, but still alive Jack. " Um…You did!" Mrs. Seville said. " Me?" " well, all four of you. You went nuts after you found out it was him that killed your father and all that other stuff." " Oh yeah, I remember now." Alvin said. " We really did a number on him, huh?" Theodore said. " roll him over and look at his back, Simon." Dave said. " Whoa! Look at those deep scratches!" " You made those." " Just me?" ' Yep, just you. Theodore left the big bite wound on his arm here, Alvin scratched up his chest and Cash was the one who went for the eyes." My God! Even I lost it? Incredible! A rage and adrenaline fueled transformation that can over power even the most level of heads. And what strength it gives us." Simon said. " Yeah, along with claws, fangs, and a crazy look on your face. Oh, and apparently, a taste for human flesh." Brittany said. " What?" Alvin asked. " You guys said you were going to tear him apart and eat him!" Eleanor said. The girls started crying. " We thought we lost you!' Jeanette wailed. The boys closed around the girls in a comforting hug. " Everything's going to be alright now. We'd never hurt you, you know that. We'd never hurt any of you." Cash said. ' Besides, It seems that as long as your there to kiss us, so we can be shocked back to our senses, we should be fine." Simon said. The cops came and rounded everyone of the criminals into the back of a van. " Now, Anyone as hungry as me?" Theodore asked. " We are!" The other the boys yelled.


	29. Chapter 29

Tale of Cash

Part 57: how does it work?

The boys seemed dead tired, but also starving, after their 'fit'. They were sitting down at the table, eating bratwurst, trying to figure out where all this strength and rage came from. Simon theorized that it was because they were closer to the animal state, being chipmunks and young men. With the hormonal fluxes inside them and the little wild parts to their brains, they were like walking time bombs. The part of them that was, to an extent, human, could only bottle up so much. When the reservoir peaked, the anger would begin filling up the one part of their brain that was still wild, the rage center. When this thing's threshold was crossed, they would 'hulk out', as Alvin put it. " Think of it as an extreme, built -in, last resort defense mechanism. It's a natural, albeit, bizarre means of self defense. But, as the girls and everyone else will tell us, we do appear to be very dangerous and vicious when we are an this state. I think we should earn ways to control this, suppress it until we absolutely must use it. An ace in the hole is one way of think about it." Simon said. " So, basically what your saying Einstein, is that we need anger management?" Alvin asked." No, Alvin. Anger management couldn't help this. We need to just go in our minds or something, find our angry selves and say ' from now on, you work for me and come out when I say so, not when you feel like.' Maybe we should try it for a bit. Some meditation, perhaps?" " Sure, I'm game." Cash said. " Let's do it." They all said. So, they laid down and concentrated. They opened their minds and began searching. Eventually, they found them. The four they saw terrified them. But, they all bravely confronted their other selves and made them submit to their wills. The four wild chipmunks began to shrink and fade away. Then, they woke up. Dave and the girls were looking over them. " What are you doing?" Eleanor asked. " We just made tem give in to us." Theodore said. " Made who give into you?" Jeanette inquired." Our wild sides. We won't go all beastly anymore, unless we want to. We have complete control." Simon boasted." Well, that means no more wild munks?" Brittany asked. " Nope! Just us. What you see is what you get." Cash said. The girls sauntered up to the boys, with as sexy of struts as they could. " We're glad to here it." Katrina said. " your just trying to turn us on, aren't you?" Alvin asked." Of course! Is it working?" Brittany asked. " Sure is. Come here." Cash said. The girl leaned into the boys and kissed the as if they were going to eat the boys faces. " Whew! I love this life. Lord, don't strike me down now!" Cash cried. The girls giggled. Later that night, the high the boys were on left them. The girls felt bad that they had been stupid enough to fall into the traps. " Hey, it's over. No one is worse for the wear from it. Everything is going to be just fine, I can feel it. Now, it's late. Let's get to bed. We got that benefit tomorrow." Cash said. The couples said goodnight and went to their bedrooms. All four couples had their own bedrooms, since they had proven themselves with the tents. The couples kissed good night and went to sleep. However, the light in Cash and Katrina's room stayed on. They couldn't sleep and didn't understand why. Cash felt strange and so did Katrina. Katrina pulled out these two large, red, pod like earrings she always had with her. They were hand made by Mrs. Choy. Cash was mindlessly sliding the sheath up and down the blade of his sword. " Why do we feel so bad?" Katrina asked. " Probably because you feel bad that we were flung in that mess and we feel bad that we tore into that guy." suddenly, the others came in." Can't sleep?"

Tale of Cash

Part 58: Secret notes

" Any idea why we feel so bad guys?" Brittany asked. " I guess, because it all happened so fast that we didn't even take time to figure out what's really going on. Guess our minds are trying to register it all and it's throwing our hormones completely out of whack." Simon said. " I think it's cause, though he was a really bad guy, we feel guilty over the fact that we really hurt that guy. And, though we got revenge for the girls and Katrina for what he did to them, we didn't get to enjoy it. Those two feelings are mixing and making us feel sick." Theodore said. " I think we should pray." Cash said. " They all held hands and nodded. " Dear lord, let this odd feeling leave us. This feeling of guilt for hurting Jack Franklin, of retribution, of the sick feeling we have from seeing so much blood and feeling it on our hands. We beg of you to forgive our actions and cleanse us so that we may perform in your house tomorrow. Amen." And just like that, the feeling left.. " Man, Cash, you good at leading prayers." Brittany said. Cash just laughed. However, Cash still wondered what Mr. Ikebana would think if he saw him in this state. Katrina wondered what Mrs. Choy would tell her to comfort her after a day like this. The others tried to tell them what they thought they would say. Then, Katrina tripped over Jeanette's foot and dropped her earrings. On her way down, she bumped the sheath of Cash's sword. " Are you alright, baby?" Cash asked. " I'm fine. Huh? Look some little paper fell out of my one earring when it fell on the floor. Say, look, there's a hollowed out part in your sheath, Cash." The kids opened their notes and read. " Dear Cash, If your reading this, then I must be gone. But, I want you to know. I'm very proud of you. I'll be watching over you and I'll visit you in dreams to make sure your alright. And, no matter what you do in life, no matter how wrong it may seem, if you did it for the right reason, then I am proud of you. Give my warmest to your new family and the girlfriend I'm sure you have by now. Also, there are little trinket's in the sheath for all four of you, you and your brothers. I love you son. Love, Sensei." Cash read his note. Katrina's read about the same. Both had four trinket's, little medallions on string necklaces. He medallions had the Japanese( for the boys) and Chinese( for the girls) symbols on them for the words 'brothers' and 'sisters'. When stuck together, the extra symbols on the boys medallions read 'together till the end'. The girls read the same. The kids put on the necklaces and suddenly felt better. " I think God willed us to find these. To clear our minds of any lingering doubts. To make us understand that, no matter how bad things get, we always have each other to fall back on. Family, tied by blood or not, is still family. And, we boys agree, the chipettes we aren't dating are like sisters to us. The ones we are dating, are of course, more to us than that." Cash said. " What a coincidence. The girls think the same of you guys. To me, AL, Sy, and Theo are my brothers. Brittany says the same of You, cash and Theo and Simon and…well, you get the idea." Katrina said. " Yeah, we're more than just four couples, we're family. We're more than eight individuals, we are one!" Alvin said. " that was beautiful, Alvin." Brittany said. " I try." Alvin said. After brief hugs and having fun calling the ones they weren't dating 'brothers' and 'sisters', the kids went to bed at last. Cash said the next morning that he never slept so well before in his life. They all agreed that they all felt weird last night, then after reading the notes, felt great.


	30. Chapter 30

Tale of Cash

Part 59: Vacation time

Things went fine at the benefit and the church gave them honorary memberships. The pastor swore he would do their weddings when the time came. After a near full day of driving, they finally got home. " Whoa, thank God, that adventure, with the kidnappings and wild chipmunks and the weird night of mixed feelings, is over. Finally, we can get on with our lives." Brittany yelled. " Okay, boys, We discussed with Ms. Miller on the way back. We all agree. That wasn't any time off, that was just another adventure and a job. We think you need a vacation. So, any ideas?" Dave said. " I got it!" Cash cried. " The Samurai chipmunks!" " Huh?" Eleanor asked. " I think he's saying we should go to Japan." Jeanette said. " Hmm, We've never been to Japan. Ok, let's go." Brittany said. " But, let's make some extra stops. I want to go to Australia and visit Olivia. She lives in Sydney and we don't get to see her enough." Brittany added. " Olivia?" Cash asked. " Kind of like your Mr. Ikebana or Katie's Mrs. Choy. The woman who took care of us before we met Ms. Miller. I'm sure she'd love you Katie. She'd also be delighted to meet our 'future husbands'." Eleanor giggled. " Okay, so Japan, Australia, anywhere else?" Dave asked. " Yeah, I've got family in Ireland I'd like to visit." Ms. Miller said. " MOM!" The girls cried. " My, you don't call me that very often, what's the occasion?" Ms. Miller asked. " let's just say, and excuse my language, but we had a hell of a time up there.' " what was supposed to be a simple bit of charity work, turned into another adventure?" Ms. Miller asked. " Well, that does it! You kids definitely need a vacation! Dave, Tomorrow, you, me, and Vinny are going to grab Mr. Franklin, get a chipmunk private jet and we are going on vacation." Ms. Miller said. " one step ahead of you, Becky." Vinny said. " Xavier and I have been talking about this for a while, and he says all we need to do is say the word and he can have a private jet for the chipmunks in about a day." " Well, talk to him tonight. We're going on vacation in two days! Do we need tickets for our own jet?" " No mom! We just need passports and we have those. Alright, we're going on vacation." Brittany yelled. " Alright, say bye to the boys girls. You can see them again tomorrow." The girls kissed the boys good night. The boys Kissed their mom's cheeks and said good night as she walked off. Lily was the first one into the house. She immediately went to her little bed in Theodore's room. " Guess she's bushed huh?" Alvin asked. Cash started down the stairs after he went to the bathroom. However he slipped on a strange, roller skate-like object, and fell down the stairs. " DAMN IT!" Cash cried out in agony. " CASH WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!" Dave yelled. " I will once I kill Alvin!" " Why are you going to kill me?" ' Cause you left your freaking roller skate out." " Cash, bro, I don't have any roller skates. I broke mine a long time ago. Simon gave his to a little boy who grew up in an under privileged home and Theodore never had any." Alvin explained. ' Then whose f-ing skate is this?" " Oh no! I told him to leave the house alone while we were gone, but he insisted on house sitting." Dave groaned. " Who?" The boys asked. " Me! Professor Clyde Crashcup. That's Cly as in cly, de as in de, and Crash as in crash and cup as in cup. Clyde Crashcup!" " Professor!" The other's said. Cash stared hatefully at Clyde. ' I thought I was done with you!" Cash yelled. " Now, Cash what happened in new York was years ago!" " Oh, you are so dead!' Cash yelled as he pounced on Clyde.

Tale of Cash

Part 60: Cash's New York adventure

" You, I still owe you for what happened to me." Cash said. " heh, please, I said I was sorry didn't I?" " I, and in one day mind you, almost got eaten by a T Rex, Got shot at by Al Capone's men, raced Bonnie and Clyde, and witnessed the slaying of Nobunaga Oda! Thanks to that blasted blender/time machine of yours."" I got you back to New York and Mr. Ikebana safe and sound didn't I?"" That's not the point Clyde!" " then what is?" " I found out he had cancer for two years prior to his death a few months ago. That happened when I was eleven! He didn't need that kind of extra worry. Let's see, I just found out I have Cancer and now my son has disappeared with a loony professor in a make shift time machine! Put yourself in his shoes." " OOOOooo, I see your point! I sincerely apologize for you lose, Cash." " Well, thanks I guess." "Are we, as you kids would say, cool?" " Yeah, sure." " good. Now, I believe you had a question for me David?" " Yes, what are you doing in my house. I told you could house sit only if you promised no crazy experiments. You said you couldn't promise that and so I told you to leave the house alone. This is breaking and entering, Clyde." Dave said. " I'm sorry, I needed the room for my latest experiment. I have invented the uranium bomb. That's Uran for uran, ium for ium and bomb for bomb. Allow me to show you how it works. " " Clyde, you've always been good to the boys, but please, get out and take your bomb to the police or something. They can take it somewhere it can be safely detonated. So, will you kindly get out?" Dave asked. " Fine. I know when I'm not wanted. Nice to see you again, Boys, Cash, Dave. We must do this again some time." " Sure, sometime when you don't have a bomb!" Cash cried as he left. " Okay, we got to hear this one." Alvin said. " Oh, man, do I have to tell this story?" ash asked. Dave and the boys nodded. " Fine! Yes, I do now Clyde. I met him when I was 11 in New York city. I was vacationing in New York with Mr. Ikebana and I got bored. I met Clyde, who said he knew here others like me. He offered me a chance to time travel and Mr. Ikebana said go for it. I ended up almost getting eaten by a t rex in prehistoric times, then he ticked off Al Capone and w got shot at, then, we met The actual Bonnie and Clyde and raced them, and finally, we ended up in feudal Japan and I got to see Nobunaga be slain! Happy?" " Yes!" Alvin said laughing. Cash promptly chased him around the house. Dave made dinner and the boys told Cash of their adventures with the professor. " Wow, ad he gave you a working model of the time machine, Simon?" ' Yep, how about we do some time traveling after we get back from vacation?" " Sounds good to me." " So, Boys, how do we entertain the girls tomorrow? I mean, while Dave and Mom, and Ms. Miller are busy?" Theodore asked. " I have an idea. Let me write it down, so I don't forget and we'll run it by the girls tomorrow." Cash said. " Alright. " Alvin said. ' Okay boys, I ordered Chinese. Sweet and sour chicken, dumplings, chicken fried rice and lot's of sweet and sour sauce and soy sauce. Now, Will you run to the store and pick up some Mountain dew and cherry coke?" Dave asked. The boy did as requested. ' Here's to our new tradition of toasting after everything major that happens to us and to hoping that we never see those monsters again!" Cash said. " Here here!" Alvin and Simon cheered. " Ditto." Theodore added.

That night they all rested peacefully. Everyone anticipating the arrival of their new, private jet." Tomorrow is going to be awesome!" All the boys thought.


	31. Chapter 31

Tale of Cash

Part 61: Prep time

" Alright, Rebecca, I'll tell them." Dave said on the phone. " Yes, Swing by Xavier's and pick the both of them up." " Hey, Dave? Can ask Ms. Miller something?" Cash asked. " Sure. Rebecca, Cash wants to speak to you. Here you go." " Ms. Miller?" " Yes, Cash?" " Can you have the girls come over on their bikes?" " I don't see why not." " Thanks. Oh, Does Katie have a bike?" She sure does. It's what I got her Christmas. Do you have one?" " Yes, Dave got me one about two weeks ago." " Alright, we'll be over in a minute." " Alright, bye." Dave didn't bother asking why Cash wanted the girls to come over on their bikes. He figured that he and Alvin had some hair-brained scheme cooked up. In about five minutes, Ms. Miller drove up with Vinny and Xavier in the back. " Now, Vinny, Xavier you know one of you could ride up front with me." Ms. Miller was saying. " Some how I think it would be safer back here." " Huh? Did you say something, Xavier?" Ms. Miller asked. " No, not a thing Ms. Miller." " Oh, please, call me Becky. Vinny does." " Whatever you say, Becky." Then, the girls rode up on their bikes. Katrina's bike was pure white, as to be expected, but someone had taken gold-looking paint and painted on the word 'chipettes' on the side of her bike. " Oh hey girls. The boys are in the garage." Dave said. The girls started past Vinny and Ms. Miller, who were standing and talking to Dave. ' What? Your not going to say good bye to me, or Xavier, or the very woman who'll be your mother-in-law one day?" Ms. Miller asked. " Right, sorry. Bye, Mom. Bye, Mr. Franklin. And bye, other mom." Brittany lead the girls in saying. They pedaled around the side of the cars and saw the boys. Simon was drawing up a map. Theodore was gauging two different bars, a blue one and a pink one, for some reason. Alvin was fine tuning his bike. Cash was calling to his brothers about something. " Ok, Simon, you got the copies of the race map ready yet?" Cash asked. " Be ready in a minute." " Okay, good. Theodore, have you found some decent sized batons to pass?" " How do these feel?" Theodore asked Cash. ' Good job, Teddy. These are perfect. Okay, Help Alvin with tuning our bikes. Speaking of which, how's the tuning coming, Alvin?" " Just fine. I've just got done doing mine and Simon's. I'm moving onto Teddy's now and then I'll check yours out." " Okay, good. Make cure you use that little gauge thing Dave has in his tool box to make sure our tires have enough air. Okay, I'll go see if the girls are…oh, ha-ha, hello girls." Hello Cash. What are you boys planning? A cross country trip on bikes? With us?" Brittany asked. " Not exactly, but we will be biking a good bit today." " Bye Kids! We're leaving. We'll be back by six o'clock tonight! I left some money on the counter, so order a pizza when it get's close to six, Ok?" " Alright, see you crazy kids later." Cash called back to Dave. " So, Cash, sweetheart, exactly what do you have in mind?" Katrina asked. " Well, first, pull in here so we can make sure your bikes are up to snuff. Al, Teddy, check on the girls bikes. I'll go get the walkie talkies. " " Here you go Cash." " Huh? Oh, the map. Looks good, now, just run it through the copier and make seven or eight more." " AHEM! WE WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON?" Brittany yelled. " Oh, sorry Britt. This is how we're going t entertain you girls and ourselves today. A little competition between our two groups. Not like what you and I used to do. This is strictly for fun.' Alvin said. ' It's a race!" Theodore yelled. " A race?" Jeanette asked. " Yeah, A bike race. The chipmunks versus the Chipettes!" Alvin cried.

Tale of Cash

Part 62: The great chipmunk race

" Okay everyone understand? Cash and Eleanor will begin the race here at the house. They pass their batons to Simon and Katrina here, at the Dairy queen. They race to the Shopping center, where Theodore and Jeanette will be waiting. They run their race to the clinic up that hill over there. Brittany and I will be waiting there and finish the race back to here. Once you pass your baton, make your way back to here. Got it?" Alvin asked. Everyone shouted back a yes. " Okay, everyone get to your positions. Once you and the one your racing against get there, call in on the walkie-talkie we gave you, to let us know. Once everyone is in position, Alvin and Brittany will do the countdown. When they say go, Ely and I will take off. Okay, let's get into position. Everyone shake hands and may we all have fun." Cash said. Everyone got in position. " Sy and Katie in position." " Teddy and Jeanie ready!" " Britt and Al waiting." " Okay. Three." Alvin said. " Two." Brittany continued. " One." They said together. " GO!" Cash and Eleanor took off. " See you at the Dairy queen, little sis." You wish, big bro!" Cash managed to get to Simon just five seconds before Eleanor got Katrina. ' Ride, Sy, Ride!" " Go, Katie, go!" " Want me to slow down for you?' Simon yelled. " No, do you want me to wait for you?" Katrina yelled as she pulled into decent lead. Katrina passed the baton to Jeanette. Bout ten seconds later, the boys exchanged the batons. Theodore rode like the wind and caught up to Jeanette. They handed the batons over at the same time. " HERE THEY COME!" Cash yelled. " Oh, come on Alvin!" Simon yelled. " Go, Brittany, go!" Eleanor called. Alvin and Brittany were neck and neck. They looked at each other, knowing what was going to happen. " Katie, baby, get you phone ready! This'll be a photo finish!" Cash called. Katrina got ready with her camera phone. The two flew over the finish line and Katrina snapped the picture. " So, huff huff, who won?" Brittany asked. " Um, both groups lost and both won. It was a tie!" Katrina said. She showed the picture to the others. " Well, that was fun. What say we ride to the Dairy queen and get some Blizzards to celebrate everyone's hard work?" Simon asked. " Sounds good to us." Theodore and Eleanor said. ' What do you think, Alvin?.Uh, Alvin?" Simon asked. Alvin and Brittany were already having a victory party of their own, enjoying a kiss. " Ha-ha! That's Alvin and Brittany for you." Theodore said. " Teddy?" " Yeah, Ely?" Eleanor cut Theodore off with a kiss of their own. " Good job Jeanette." " You too, Simon." They were more non-chalant and tried to turn around so they could feel like they were all alone. " Ha-ha! Seems they just can't help themselves. Alright. I got money, I'll go get the Blizzards." Cash said. " Oh, We forgot about that." Alvin grinned. " Sorry, couldn't help myself." Brittany said. " No problem. You got so worked racing Alvin, it lit a fire under you and in you. You had to share that 'burning passion'. a-ha, I should be a soap opera producer. " Cash laughed. " And it seems your passion is contagious. " The others stopped kissing.. " Well, I'll be back in a minute. Thank god I didn't take the stupid rear basket off my bike yet." Cash said. " CASH SEVILLE!" Katrina hollered." Huh?" She ran up to him. " Cash Seville, you paid no attention me. I've been trying to kiss you for the past minute!" Katrina yelled. " Sorry. Here!" He got off his bike and Threw his arms around her back. He actually lifted her up into the air as he kissed her. ' Happy?' He asked. " You have no idea. My god, your freaking immaculate at making me all hot and bothered." Katrina said.


	32. Chapter 32

Tale of Cash

Part 63: A chat with Jason

After his fulfilling kiss with Katrina, Cash left for the Dairy Queen. All the way there, he was listening to 'the witch doctor' on his Cell. He couldn't help but sing along. " OO EE OO AH AH TING TANG WALLA BING-BANG" He sang. He heard some whistles for him. ' CASHIE-KINS!" He heard. " Oh, um, hi, heather, right?" " So glad you remember my name, Cashie-kins." " Well, you are the one who hit on me on my first day at school. So, Heather, how you have you been doing since they let us go from school?" " I'm fine. So glad you asked. I heard they won't open the school again until the fall this year. So many things needed to be done, they're basically going to tear it down and rebuild." " Really? How do you know that?" " My Mom's on the school board. She told me." " Ah, I see." " More importantly, are you still going out with that Katrina Miller?" " Yep and we're doing just fine. Look, Heather, I love Katie and she loves me too. Hell, her sister had an out of body experience and was shown our future. In the future, apparently, we're married and have a son and another on the way. I know you like me, but it's just a crush. Believe me, I'm not that great. Hmmm, I got an idea though. I know a guy you might like. He's got the same tastes as you. Tell, you what, I'll give you his number. He's got a bit of a past, but if you can over look that, you'd like him. I'd say he's probably one of the short list of five guys at school that I think could take me in a fair fight. Sound good?" " Whatever you say, Cash." " No, Ie-kins?" " No, I know when I'm beat. I'll give this guy a try." " Okay, I'll let him know. Ok, well, I got to get to the Dairy Queen and back before My brothers get annoyed. See ya!" Cash pedaled on. " Okay, give me eight small Blizzards. Um, Four M & M and four Oreo." " Okay sir, we're understaffed, so, it'll be a minute or two." "It's alright. I can wait." Cash sat down. " Cash?" " Ah, Jason! Good to see you." The friends came into the 'man-hug-. " Good to see you too, bud." ' what are you doing here?" 'I work here now." "Really? Well, good for you. So, your dad have the operation yet?" " Yes, He had it yesterday. They said he would take a month or so to recover. It was a pretty extensive surgery. Man, I don't know how we can thank you." " No problem. What are friends for?" " But, my mom and older sister, Megan, say we should find a way. You saved my dad man!" " No need. Say, we're going on vacation in a day or so and should be back in a month. Give me a call then and let me know when your dad gets out and we'll come see him home." " Thanks man. I sure will. He says he wants to meet the young man who helped save his life." " Oh, my orders up. I'll see your later, bud." Cash loaded his order onto his bike. " I'm responsible for bringing my brothers and our girls some refreshment after the big bike race we had this morning." " Oh yeah, I thought I saw your brother early. I was going to say something, but I was busy." " Well, I'll talk to you later." The friends hugged again. " Oh, And I gave your number to this girl. Her name's Heather. She's loud, but she's loving. She had a crush on me, but I let her down easy. Told her she'd like you. She'll call you later. See ya!" " Thanks man!" Cash pedaled off. He felt good for trying to hook those two up. ( In the future) " Well, He's a handsome baby." Said future Cash. " Yep, and he's named after his godfather." Said future Jason. " Me and Heather agree, we'd like you to be his godfather and give him your name." " I'd be honored. Hello, little Cash. Your going to have a hell of a life with a name like that. Little Cash Diggs!"

Tale of Cash

Part 64: just for mom

The next day, everyone loaded into the new jet. " My God! This is amazing!" Brittany yelled. " You rock Xavier!" Alvin yelled. " Well, shall the twelve of us take off to Japan?" Mr. Franklin asked. " Hit it!" Cash yelled. After an hour of flying, the kids bored. " You adults bored too?" Cash asked. " Yeah, we are." Dave answered. " I got an Idea." Cash whispered to the girls. Katrina said she was willing. " Okay, Ms. Miller? Mom? Would you stand up please." Cash asked. They did. Simon began playing a little portable piano. Katrina pulled out a picture of Mrs. Choy and stood next Ms. Miller. She then started singing. " It's hard to remember a summer or winter when she hasn't been there for me.( Katrina sang looking at the picture) A friend and companion I can always depend on, My mother, that's who I mean."( she sang that while holding Ms. Miller's hand. Ms. Miller teared up a little. Cash walked over to Vinny. " I've taken for granted, the seeds that she planted, She's always behind everything, A teacher, A seeker, A both arms outreacer, My mother, that's who I mean." He sang. Vinny just wept. Katrina continued. " Wish I could slow down the hands of time, keep things the way they are, If she said so, I would give her the world, If I could… I would." Ms. Miller hugged her daughter. " My love and my laughter, from here ever after, is all that she says that she needs." Cash went on. Vinny wept harder. The other six chipmunks joined in for the last bit, to show they cared as well. The girls all joined hands with Ms. Miller and the boys lined up in front of Vinny. " A friend and companion, I can always depend on, My mother, that's who I mean, my mother, that's who I mean.' The two moms hugged their kids. " It's valentine's day and we wanted to let our moms know how much we love them." Cash said. " Now, for dad, I mean Dave." Alvin played a beat with Theodore on the guitar and drums on board. " When I'm alone, I sit and I think of all the times I was selfish. When I was a boy of five, a toy appeared on my TV. It was so fantastic, with all it's bells and lights. I went to my father and he said. ' son, listen to me. You don't need something like this. Just wait for a while and you will see. I'll make you something so much better and in it all put my heart and soul.' When I asked why, he said ' just wait and see, it's what being a father means.' a few years later, when I was eight, he handed me a strange black thing. ' I've worked for three years, making this special for you. I've honed it and sown it, I attached my very soul, are you happy?' I said ' my own sword. Could it be? At last, my arm is Complete. And you give this to protect me?' He said' yes, cause that's what being a father means.' Needless to say, when he died, I thought it would end me. He pulled me close and said these words to me. ' Son don't you worry, I know someone good. He will raise you as you should be. Don't worry about me. I go on, to a better place and there I'll wait for you, until you've run your race. Seek out a man named David. There you'll meet the rest of your family and you treat your new father like a king. Do you understand me? It's why I gave you that sword. So you go out in the world and find your brothers, find your family. And so long as you have it, you'll always be tied to me. Because it's what being a father means.' I came to the door that day and I was welcomed in. A new life to begin, wondering what waited in store. I've come respect this man, as I did sensei. I hope he knows I'd die for him, if that is what he'd say. Because, that's what being a son, a Seville, truly means." Cash sang a song he made up.


	33. Chapter 33

Tale of Cash

Part 65: Japan

After the girls sang their song ' getting lucky' for the boys valentine's day present, the gang arrived in Japan. " WOOOHHHOOOOOOOOO! KONICHIWA JAPAN! MY HOME AWAY FROM HOME!" Cash shouted as he stepped off the plane. " So, Do you know a place we could stay for the week ?" Brittany asked. " Hai, Igimasho!" Cash cried and began marching off. " What did he say?" Brittany asked Jeanette. " My Japanese is a little rusty, but I think he said ' yes, let's go!' " Jeanette answered.. They exchanged approximately 100, 000 dollars for the kids alone, into yen. Xavier had another 60, 000 exchanged just in case. They had at least a million hidden away in a special vault in the jet. They boarded a monorail and Cash pointed out various places. " There's a place I'll bet I'll have to take Alvin and Simon while we're here. It's center for all the video games and new tech in the country. It's called Akihabara**. **You'd love it**." **Cash said to his brothers. The promise of high tech video games and even higher tech gadgets made Alvin and Simon's eyes light up. " Any shops WE might like, Cash?" Brittany asked. " Well, Shibuya, andHarajuku**. **They are both pretty big shopping districts. Full of clothing shops, for you Brittany, places like Kyushu Jangara and Fonda de la Madrugada for you to eat at with Theodore, Eleanor. And, Since I know you both love learning about new cultures, Jeanette and Katie, baby, the Meiji Jingū is nearby. It's the grandest shrine in all of Japan.**.** To bad we didn't come during spring time." " Why's that?" Theodore asked. " Well, in spring time, Yoyogi park is full of 'sakura', or cherry blossoms and it's very romantic to walk through it with you sweet heart. At least, that's what Mr. Ikebana told me he did with his late wife every year on their anniversary.." " Oh, So you had in mind a romantic walk for the four couples here?" MR. Franklin asked. " Dang, Am I that obvious? Yes, that's what I had in mind. Anyhow, this is our stop." They got out and towering above them was a huge sign that said something in Japanese." What's it say honey?" Katrina asked. " It says ' ikebana family shrine'. This is the Ikebana family home. It's the main meeting place for all Ikebana's. It's where we held the family reunions. One year, I came here three times." Cash said. " Why did you do that?" Simon asked. " Well, we vacationed here once a year, that's one. Then, my cousin, well ex-cousin now I guess, Kimiko got married and we came to that. Two months later, Her brother, Rai got married and so we went to that. Both were traditional, American styles. I was the ring bearer in both." Cash explained " Well, let's go. If I'm not mistaken, Kimiko moved in and was left in charge of the place. I think she'd let us stay here." " Won't know till we go ask." Alvin said. They climbed the stairs and Cash reached up and pulled the rope for the bell. " Konichiwa, Kimiko." Cash said. " Kyasshu!" Kimiko cried. Then she spoke some English. " And tall Kasha, and chubby Kasha and Kasha in red?" Kimiko asked. " These are my brothers Kimiko. This Simon, Theodore and Alvin." " Oh, I see .Saimon, Shidooru and Aruvin." Kimiko listed them in Japanese. ' Who are the girls?" " This is Brittany, Alvin's girlfriend, Jeanette is Simon's girl, Eleanor here is with Theodore and this gem of a chipmunk is Katrina, the love of my life." " Ah, I love you too honey." " Buritanii, Jenetto, Erenaa, and Kyatoriina." " Wow, our names sound so much cooler in Japanese." Brittany said. " Listen, Kimiko, We're in town for a week on vacation and was wondering…" " If we could put you up? Of course we can."

Tale of Cash

Part 66: Where's Kimiko?

The week flew by. It was now Saturday, the chipmunks were leaving tomorrow. The boys had blown nearly all their yen on video games and food. The same went for the girls, only it was clothes and food. They had even gone to the shrine, all together, yesterday and prayed. They prayed that God would give them a happy life together, the eight of them, in the future. Cash woke up. " Hiiiiiyaaaaaaaa!" Rai called as Cash's head left his pillow. " Ah, holy!" Cash said as he sprang up. " Wasn't that bet down I gave you yesterday morning enough?" Cash asked Rai. " How many times are you going to do this? You've done it every day since I got here." " I'm just making sure your on top of your game." Rai tried to grab Cash. Cash leaped up and kicked Rai in the back, making him lose his footing and fall over. " That's 0 for 6, Rai. You got tomorrow morning and then I'm gone. Now, let's go get breakfast." The two went for breakfast. The others were sitting waiting for them. " Man, Cash, You slept long enough. We were beginning to worry you died in your sleep." Alvin said. Brittany nodded. " 'kiss noise' morning, sweet heart." Katrina said. ' Morning'. Sorry, I slept so long. But, You all did drag me all over Tokyo yesterday. Alvin and Simon all over Akihabara. Then I got drug to several restaurants by Teddy and Ely. Brittany used me as a second pack mule, along with Alvin, to carry all her bags. Finally, When Katie finally found me, I was drug to the shrine. Up all those stairs and then back down." " Oh, we're sorry." The girls said, all four giving him a hug and Katrina nuzzling his neck. " Apology accepted. Now, let's eat. Say, Where's Kimiko?" " She said she had something she needed to do today. It was something for the eight of us." Jeanette said. " She'll be back by lunchtime." Rai said. " She needed to go see her brother, Shingo, to get this thing done." " Huh? I wonder what it could be?" Alvin asked.' You'll like it, I promise." Rai said. After the kids played a small concert for Rai, and his and kimono's Daughter, Rena, kimiko reappeared. " Mommy! I want to be like the chipettes!" Rena yelled." That's nice dear. Okay, here you go. Consider these Christmas presents from the Ikebana family." Kimiko said. They opened the little black boxes to reveal bracelets for the girls and bracers for the boys. Attached to the chain or metal band were Japanese symbols. " What does it say?" Brittany asked. Cash held Brittany's wrist up so he could read it better. " Eternal love, Alvin. And Alvin's says ' together forever, Brittany. All of these basically say the same thing." They are bands to tie you all to your love. As long as say, Simon, wears his bracer, he'll have Jeanette with him. I had Shingo, whose an expert at making these, to make them for me the day after you arrived. They just got done today.' " Another beautiful treasure that ties me to Cash. I got this necklace from my aunt and uncle mom's ( pointing to Ms. Miller) part of the family and now this. Thank you Kimiko." Katrina said hugging Kimiko." Well, Cash is family and always will be. His brothers are a part of this as well and so that makes you girls family as well. Just make sure you send us a letter at least three times a year to let us know everything is alright." " Done" All the chipmunks said. The next dy, all the chipmunks signed Rena's autograph book. Cash signed it " To the greatest little rockstar I know, Love, 'uncle' Cash." He put in Uncle, since Rena had called him that often. They waved good bye. The kids examined their gifts. " What do you think we'll get from Olivia?" Eleanor asked. " Who knows?" Brittany answered.


	34. Chapter 34

Tale of Cash

Part 67: Olivia

After about six hours, the chipmunks landed in Sydney national airport. " ' Whistle' wow, this place is amazing." Cash said. " Sure is." Katrina agreed. " I want to go see the opera house." Simon said. " Me too." Jeanette said. " Let's go see Olivia first.." Brittany said. Everyone nodded. " Let's see. This is the address I wrote down last time I talked to her." Brittany said. " What did you get her address for?" Katrina asked. " So we could keep in touch through mail." Brittany answered. Ding Dong. " Hello?" Olivia answered. " Oh My, Girls! So good to see you!" She grabbed the original three chipettes. " Hello, Olivia." Katrina said. " And who is she? Better question, who are they?" Olivia said pointing to the others. " Olivia, this is our long lost sister, Katrina. She was taken by poachers when we were little babies. A while before you found us. As matter of fact, Mr. Franklin here was one of those poachers, but saw the light, let her go and became wealthy by trading stocks and stuff." Brittany explained. " Well, nice to meet you, Mr. Franklin. And Katrina? Give me a hug. You're a apart of this family too." Katrina hugged Olivia. " And these are our boy friends. I know I told you about the chipmunks, well, now we're dating them. This is my sweetie Alvin, This is Simon, Jeanette's boy, Theodore here is with Eleanor. Then there's Cash. He's the boys long lost brother. HE showed up on the same day as Katrina. It's his and her fault we're dating, actually. He's Katrina's hubby. I mean, future hubby." Brittany said. " Nice to meet you boys. And the others?" " This is Vinny, she's the boys mom and our future mother-in-law and Dave, the boys adoptive dad. And, of course, you know Ms. Miller." Brittany said. " Nice to meet you. You have some very handsome boys, Vinny." " Thank you. I think so too." " Well, come in, come in." Brittany told Olivia everything that had happened since they last spoke. " My, You've been through a lot. It just goes to show you that you chose good ones for boyfriends and future husbands. A lot of guys I know would run away after all of that. Not only are they handsome, but little tough guys too." Olivia joked. " Little?" Alvin and Cash spoke. ' Just teasing you. But, What are you doing in Australia, girls?" " We're on vacation. Our school got closed till the fall for some major repairs. We went to Japan already and met the Ikebana's, the family that took care of Cash for all these years. Very nice people." Brittany explained. " Well, how long will you be staying?" Olivia asked. " About a week. Then, we're off to Ireland to visit Ms. Miller's family there." " I have you all for a whole week?" " Yep. Don't worry, MR. Franklin has already put us up in a very swank hotel. But, We'll come visit everyday." " Okay, good. Say, is there any place you'd like to go tomorrow?" Olivia asked. Immediately, Simon and Jeanette spouted that they wanted to see the opera house. Cash, Alvin, And Katrina wanted to go into the outback. Brittany wanted to go shopping and Eleanor and Theodore wanted to go eat some place. " Well, how about I take Brittany, Simon and Jeanette shopping and to the opera house and Dave can take the others where hey want to go?" " NAw, we'll all go to the places one at a time." Cash said. " Not a problem for you?" Katrina asked. " Nope, As long as everyone gets to spend equal time with everyone, I'm happy. Besides, I know you want to go to that tree and go the full circle and finish your origin, Babe. As long as I'm there for that, I'm good." " Well, We'll see you tomorrow at 10:30." Ms. Miller said. " Sounds good to me. Now, Girls and boys, give me hugs." They all hugged Olivia.

Tale of Cash

Part 68: the jokes men tell

" Want to here joke?" Cash asked. He, his brothers, Dave and MR. Franklin were waiting on some benches near the clothing department of the store they were in. They were told to sit there and wait for the girls. Like henpecked husbands, they complied. The boys had already bought the games and clothes they were getting. " Why not?" Simon said. " Okay, here goes. Moses and Jesus were in a threesome playing golf one day. Moses pulled up to the tee and drove a long one. The ball landed in the fairway, but rolled directly toward a water hazard. Quickly Moses raised his club, the water parted and it rolled to the other side, safe and sound.Next, Jesus strolled up to the tee and hit a nice long one directly toward the same water hazard. It landed right in the centre of the pond and kind of hovered over the water. Jesus casually walked out on the pond and chipped the ball onto the green.The third guy got up and randomly whacked the ball. It headed out over the fence and into oncoming traffic on a nearby street. It bounced off a truck and hit a nearby tree. From there, it bounced onto the roof of a shack close by and rolled down into the gutter, down the drain spout, out onto the fairway and straight toward the aforementioned pond. On the way to the pond, the ball hit a stone and bounced out over the water onto a lily pad, where it rested quietly. Suddenly a very large bullfrog jumped up on a lily pad and snatched the ball into his mouth. Just then, an eagle swooped down and grabbed the frog and flew away. As they passed over the green, the frog squealed with fright and dropped the ball, which bounced right into the cup for a hole in one.Moses turned to Jesus and said, 'I hate playing with your Dad'." Cash said. " Ha, ha, ha. That was pretty good." Alvin said. " Okay, I got one. A blonde…" " Hey, Ely's blonde." Theodore said. " It's just a joke, Teddy, relax. Anyways, a blonde, A Blonde, not one we know, goes into an appliance store. She says to the salesman ' I want to buy this TV.' He says he can't sell her the TV, because she's a blonde. So, she goes home and dyes her hair red and goes back. She fails again. So, she goes home, and dyes her hair brown and tries again. Again, no luck. So, she goes home and dyes her hair black and tries again. She fails again. Finally, she get fed up and say ' ok, I've come in here four times and you won't sell me this TV. You say you can't, cause I'm a blonde, but that can't be the real reason. What's the real reason you can't sell me this TV?' the salesman says ' I can't sell you this TV, miss, because this is a toaster." The boys laughed. " Having fun boys?" Katrina asked. " Huh? Oh, yeah, babe. You know how it is. Stick a bunch of guys together and they start telling stupid jokes." Cash said. " We love jokes, tell us one. Tell the one you were just laughing at." Brittany said. Cash repeated his joke. The girls laughed so hard, they didn't even notice it was Alvin's joke they were laughing at when they showed up. " You owe me, bro. I just saved your bacon, four fold." Cash said to Alvin. " Sometimes, he scares me." Alvin said to Dave. 


	35. Chapter 35

Tale of Cash

Part 69: return

After eating and going to the opera. Everyone headed out for a ride in the outback, as Alvin, Cash and Katrina had requested. They saw many things and various landmarks, all of which fascinated Simon. After an hour of driving, the boys fell asleep. The girls sang the first line of 'getting lucky' to wake them. Then, they pulled by a tree. "STOP!" Katrina yelled. "This is it. This is the tree. I don't know how I know, I just know.' She and Xavier jumped out and ran to the tree. " This it Xavier, here we are. Back where it all started." Katrina said. " Yep. I apologize again, Katrina." " And I forgive you again, Xavier. Uh oh, Cash is coming with a knife. I thought he forgave you too." " So did I." " Cash don't. Don't do it honey." " please move, Katie." " I swear I'll dump you right now if you try to stab Xavier!" " Stab him? What are you…oh, I see. No, I had no intention on stabbing him." " Then, what where you going to do with that knife?" Katrina asked. " Well, honey, move please, and I'll show you." She gave him a glare as he walked past Mr. Franklin. He then stabbed the knife into the tree. " Let's see. C…S and K…M." Cash said as he carved the tree. " our initials?" " yep. This way, this tree represents a positive part in your life." " Oh honey, thank you. I take back what I said. I could never give you up." " Hey, Cash, Carve our initials too!" Alvin ried. " OK! Let me see, AS and BM, SS and JM, and TS and EM! There!" " Cash Seville and Katrina Miller, Alvin Seville and Brittany Miller, Simon Seville and Jeanette Miller, And Theodore Seville and Eleanor Miller. Very romantic Cash." Mr. Franklin said. " May I have the knife?" " Ok?" Mr. Franklin carved his and his late wife's initials into the tree. " XF and FF." " Ok, XF I get, Xavier Franklin. But, who is FF?" Cash asked. " My late wife, Felecia Franklin." " Oh, pretty romantic yourself." Then, Mr. Franklin Craved in this: O+R love B,J,E+K and then he carved D+V love A,S,T+C. " Olivia and Rebecca love Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor and Katrina and Dave and Vinny love Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Cash?" Alvin asked. " Yep. Wow, this tree got big. We can fit all this on here. I say, let this tree grow as the love between these chipmunks shall grow." Mr. Franklin said. " Now, this tree is truly positive image, Eh Katrina?" " Sure is. Glad you came up wit the idea, baby.' " It was just a spur of the moment." Cash said. " Well, shall we go home and eat?" Olivia asked. " Yeah, this all we really came out here for." Brittany said. ' Felt good to come back to where we started, huh girls?" Eleanor said. " Uh huh!' They said. " Think our mom, our birth mom and dad, will ever show up?" Jeanette asked. " But they have." Olivia said. " Huh? When?' Brittany asked. " Their names were Sam and Mandy. An aboriginal I talked to, about a month ago, said he met them. Said all they talked about was their four daughters and how they had to give them up, because food was become scarce. They hoped some one kind would find them and take care of them. He said they died when a make shift damn his tribe made, burst. They were trying to save these little babies. They managed that, but the current pulled Mandy in. Sam tried to pull her out, but the current pulled him in too. The Aboriginal said they found them, cuddled together, drowned, the next morning. They buried them under a tree. Said it grew to beautiful flowers from where they buried them." Olivia said. " Um, Guys? I didn't know if I should say this, but look. ' Alvin said. He pulled out to gorgeous flowers. " Found them behind the tree when Cash carved our names in the tree." " Mom and Dad, your with us at last." Brittany said.

Tale of Cash

Part 70: A day at the beach

The next day, planting the 'Samandy' flowers, as the girls had named them, in water, they decided to go to the beach. They went to a nice beach that Olivia new about. It was over shadowed by a large cliff. " Believe it or not, That witch Ms. Grudge had a regional branch here. It got torn down when the other one did. Now, look at it." Olivia said. " Wow! So much better than it was back then." Brittan said." Alright ladies, let's go change into our swim suits." Ms. Miller said. The girls, Ms. Miller, Vinny, and Olivia walked off. Dave and Mr. Franklin had worn their suits underneath their regular clothes. They packed their regular clothes away. " Hey, guys, I bet I can change before any of you can." Alvin said. The others, feeling good and adventurous today said " your on!" all four boys tossed off their normal clothes and were in their suits in a flash. " Did they wear those under their normal clothes or just undressed and put them on so fast no one could tell?" Mr. Franklin asked Dave. ' I have no idea. Your guess is as good as mine." Dave said. " Okay, who wants to go cliff diving?" cash asked. They all raced up the cliff to the very point. Alvin went first. " COWABUNGA!" He yelled as he canon balled into the water. Simon was next. " WOOOOOOHHHHHHHOOOOOOO!" he screamed. Theodore was next. " YEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAHHH!" Theodore cried as he hit the water. Cash was last. Cash backed up and disappeared from sight. " That big baby. It was his idea and he backs away?" Alvin said. Then, they heard something. " DON'T BET ON IT ALVIN!" Cash cried. Cash came sprinting off the cliff and did a perfect, 10 point dive. " BANZAI!" He cried as he hit the water. The other boys had flown three feet through the air when they jumped. Cash cleared six. Cash speared deep into the water. He looked around. He saw something that caught his eye. It was a ship. A sunken ship off the coast. looked untouched. " I have to get the others and we have to go scuba-diving down there." cash came back up behind his brothers, a good three feet away. " They didn't hear me!" He thought. So, He dove under again. Then, he reached up and grabbed Alvin's feet. With a strong tug, he pulled Alvin under. With Alvin under water, Cash pointed out the ship. Alvin caught on to what Cash wanted to do and nodded. They came back up. " Guys, look under the water." Alvin said. Simon and Theodore did as requested. ' A sunken ship!" Theodore cried. " Seems to be structurally sound, Why don't we go explore it with the girls?" Simon asked. " Great minds think alike. Alvin and I were thinking the same thing." Cash said. " Did you call us, boys?" Brittany said. Olivia was wearing a simple, yellow bikini. Ms. Miller was wearing a purple one piece. Vinny had on a light-blue one piece. The girls, however, were wearing swim suits that made you question whether they were swim suits or lingerie. " Ooo!" Cash said, clutching at his heart when he looked at Katrina. He pretended to faint. The other boys did the same." The girls went over and gave the boys little kisses till the opened their eyes. " Are we that sexy?" Katrina asked Cash. " I'm a biased opinion babe. You always look sexy to me. But, you look amazing. This is what I'm marrying in the future? Happy birthday to me!" " We're with him!" Alvin said. The other two nodded. The girls laughed. " We wore them just for you. Give you a taste of the future." Brittany said. " Thank you God. Thank you. You gave us such beauties!" Simon just shrieked. Jeanette nuzzled his neck. " Do I really look, um.. Sexy, Simon?" " Jean, you are, as Alvin would say, hot. And you always look hot to me."


	36. Chapter 36

Tale of Cash

Part 71: Exploring

" Okay, so these let us breathe." Brittany explained. " You sound like you've done this before, honey." Alvin said. ' I have. Remember, back when we competed against each other to see who was best? We had that race around the world, which turned out to be a diamond smuggling operation?" Brittany asked. " How could I forget?" Alvin returned. " well, our first drop off, we went scuba diving to find the guy, since he wasn't on his boat." Brittany said. " Yeah, and you almost got eaten by a shark." Jeanette said. " Thank you for the insight, Jeanette." Brittany said. "So, I just pop this in my mouth and strap this tank to my back and put on these flippers?' Cash asked. He seemed to have the grasp of it already. " Exactly. There you go boys, follow Cash's lead." Eleanor said. Soon, they all had geared up. They waved to their parents before dropping into the water. Cash lead the way to the ship. They didn't know what happened the ship that made it sink. It looked though, from the scratches and holes in the front of the ship, that it had hit the cliff. The cliff did have remains of a light house on it. Maybe the light house was part of the old orphanage Ms. Grudge had there and was torn down with the orphanage? They swam through the largest hole and through the ship. They opened door after door. Cash noticed a room, which he believed to be the vault of the ship. The blow had pried the door of it's hinges, to an extent. It was opened enough that he could squeeze in and out of it. He checked. " Holy Crap!" He thought. There was still gold coins inside the vault. He swam back out and looked for his friends and siblings. He found them, rummaging through some dressers. He waved for them to follow him. They did. He lead them to the vault. Finding some sturdy metal poles, Cash and Alvin pried the door even more. The girls went in and picked up two chests, each one being carried by two girls.. Simon and Theodore took the remaining chest. Alvin and Cash dropped the bars and followed the others back to the surface. " Look what we found!" Katrina called as they swam the treasure ashore. " You found this in the sunken ship? Well, congrats, turn this into the police and you get a fat reward. They knew a ship crashed a few years back. No one died, but all the valuables were lost. No one was sure where the ship went. They thought it was lost at sea, because it was a very stormy night. But, the police are offering a reward that stands today. If anyone finds the treasures and brings them in, they get the reward." Olivia explained. " Keep these here. I know there was more in there." Cash said. The eight went back in. Before they went under, they held a conversation. " so, we're all agreed? When we get the reward, we give it to Olivia. You all saw the dinky apartment she lives in. All this loot will get her a nice place she can afford." Brittany said. All nodded. They headed under once more. They carried arm loads back to the surface. They headed down to the ship once more, to take the safety deposit boxes out of the ship. " URgh!" Cash and Alvin grunted. They came up in an air pocket inside the ship. " Stupid box! It's stuck." Alvin said. The girls came along side. " Let's make like a tug of war chain and pull on it. All of us together should be able to do it." Brittany said. After a count of two yanks, they pulled it out. They started towards the surface. However, this time, Cash felt like they were being followed. He turned to see a group of three sharks coming at them. The others turned around to see them too. All the girls, except Katrina and Brittany went to the surface. Cash and Alvin were the only boys under. " Here we go." They thought

Tale of Cash

Part 72: Underwater rumble

The sharks charged the chipmunks. Alvin dodged it and the shark slammed into the coast, beaching it self. He cam up with Brittany and they threw rope over it. They would push it over into the water later. The second shark attacked Katrina, but she kicked it's snout. It's teeth came dangerously close to her waist, but she bumped it back with her elbow. Seeing Katrina was handling herself, Cash turned to his shark. The beast came at him. He dodged it and grabbed onto it's fin. He repeatedly punched it, whenever it got close to Katrina. " She's got enough trouble right now. ' He thought. The shark flipped him onto it's snout. Katrina was trying to muscle the shark's jaws away from her. The lovers got pinned between the sharks. Fearing the worst, the other chipmunks ran into the water. They came just in time to see the sharks being rocketed away. They didn't understand what had happened, but noticed Cash didn't have his air tank anymore. He had to be exhausted now and didn't have much breath left in him. They drug him ashore. Katrina gave him cpr to revive him, as all the stress of the battle had knocked him out. ' Ah, the kiss of life." Brittany joked. " 'cough, cough'" Cash hacked up seawater." Thanks hon." Cash said. The others asked how they did it. " It was all Cash's idea." Katrina said. " Okay, Bro, you have to tell us this one." Alvin said. " Fine, first, let me say, I'll get you another scuba tank, Mr. Franklin. But, you got to understand, I basically had to use the tank like a torpedo." " Don't worry about it Cash. Tanks are easy to replace. People are not." Mr. Franklin said." Well, basically, we were pinned to the rock face under the water. Katrina was behind me. I thought we were going to be eaten. Then, I saw the knife in my hand and looked over my shoulder at the tank on my back. I took it off and showed Katie what I planned to do, by pretending to stab the tank. Once the sharks were lined up behind each other, I punctured a hole in the tank. The massive release of air rocketed the tank into one shark, which in tern, hit the other one. They went fling away like they had been hit by a torpedo." Cash explained. " We have to get your IQ checked Cash, because you have to be some kind of genius." Simon said. " Naw, just clever and very, very lucky." Cash said. " Well, praise God you have such luck." Olivia said. " Guess we better kick this guy into the ocean before he suffocates to death." She said. They rolled the shark into the water. Hey saw it swim fee and rip he net off of itself. It didn't come back though, it knew better. " Well, let's go to the police." Alvin said. " No need, I already called them. They are on their way with the reward." Mr. Franklin said. " What are you going to do with the reward?" Olivia asked. " Give it to you, so you can buy a better place to live and pay it off." Eleanor said. " Are you serious?" Olivia asked. " Dead serious." Cash said. " Just think of it as the chipettes way of thanking you for taking such good care of them and our way of thanking you for giving them such a start." Simon explained. Olivia hugged them all. " Thank you so much." The police arrived. " Give the money to the lady in the yellow bikini officer. She needs it a lot more than we do." Brittany said. The officers did just that. After this, the rest of the week went by smoothly. The chipmunks boarded their plane, bound for Ireland. " See you girls! DON"T FORGET TO WRITE!" Olivia called. Now, Olivia was living in a decent, two story house. Her boyfriend, Brad, moved in with her. They spruced the place up real nice." Next stop, Ireland. Who knows what's going to happen to us there?" Cash asked.


	37. Chapter 37

Tale of Cash

Part 73: the only people who can embarrass Brittany

" 'Whistle' Ms. Miller, You didn't tell us your family lived in an old castle." Cash said. They had landed about two hours ago. The drive was about an hour long. " Oh, Rebecca! Good to see you. And girls. My Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor! My how you've grown. Starting to develop I see." Said Ms. Miller's Cousin May, pointing at the girls chests. " Hey!" They called, folding their arms over their chests. " It's a natural part of life girls. And those things are only going to get bigger." Cousin May joked. The girls faces turned bright red. ' Don't worry, I'd say D cup to double D will be about the size you'll hit." She continued. The girls had this look on their face that said ' lady, just turn around and we'll strangle you.' " ha-ha, Puberty jokes aside, I assume this is Katrina?" Cousin Stan, May's husband, said. " Yep, this is the little cutie in the flesh." Ms. Miller said. " Hmm, She's far bigger and older looking in person." May said. " Um, I'm not Katrina." Vinny said. " IF your not Katrina, who are you? The girls mother?" May asked. " Um, May, the girls Parents, Sam and Mandy, are dead. This is Vinny. See the boy chipmunks here?" Ms. Miller said. " Hmm, four thirteen-year-old-boy sized chipmunks, in red, blue, green, and black? Hard to miss Becky. Of course I see them, what of it?" May said. " Well, Vinny is the boys mother." " Where's their dad? Is he, you know, (makes slashing noise with the slice across the throat move)?" " Afraid so. Done in by a hunter while trying to save a family of rabbits. Tom was his name." Dave said. " And you are sir?" " My name's David Seville. Call me Dave. I'm the boys adopted dad." " Ah, nice to meet you, Dave." Stan said " and, the boys names?" Vinny and Dave started, but Alvin held up his hand to stop them. " Please, Mom, Dave, we're thirteen. We can introduce ourselves. Hi, My name's Alvin Seville." " I'm Simon, the 'smart' brother." " I'm Theodore."" And I'm Cash, the long lost brother." " Well, your not lost any more." may said. " I guess your like Katrina? Got separated from your brother's by extenuating circumstances?" " Yep, flood. Alvin knocked me out of mom's arms when it happened. Didn't do it intentionally, just a kid trying to get closer to his mom. Got washed down stream by a flooding river." Cash explained. " Oh, you poor thing. And Katrina, dear, were you taken by poachers?" may asked. " Yep. Mr. Franklin was one of those poachers But, it's cool. He's the one who let me go. He's been making it up to me ever since we met again. You may say he's our mom's care taker. Vinny lives with him." Katrina explained. " I thought your mom was dead?" Stand said. " Oh, well, see, We're dating the boys. Me and Simon, Britt and Al, Ely and Teddy, and Cash and Katie. I had a vision from god, when I nearly died from a spider bite." " We know dear. Becky's told us. God said your future would be the way it was shown to you if you told the others. We know they are going to be you hubbys one day." " Well, that makes things easier to explain. Vinny treats us like her own flesh and blood, as if we are her daughters. Because of that, we call her mom." Jeanette finished." Oooh!' Cash groaned. " What is it baby?" Vinny asked. " I think that sea food platter I ate at the restaurant we stopped at on the way here isn't agreeing with me. I think I'm going to be sick." " Bathroom's the first door on your right as you go past the kitchen." Stan Said. " Thanks." Cash ran inside. " I hope he doesn't have food poisoning. Be the third case at this castle this month. We know where you stopped. Stan and I got poisoning there earlier in the month." May said. " Maybe he's allergic to seafood?" Simon said.

Tale of Cash

Part 74: the things wrong with us

" Man, I think I started puking stomach acid." Cash said that night, as the boys settle into their room. The girls were across the hall. Cash laid his suit case on the bed and put his sword on the back of the night stand. " You threw up that much?" Alvin asked. " Yeah, and I'm fine now." " Cash, I think your allergic to seafood." Simon said. " Now that you mention it, the same thing happened to me when I ate some shrimp at a party with Mr. Ikebana. From then on, he steered me away from seafood. Only gave me pork and beef and such. I guess I am allergic to seafood." ' So, supermunk does have a weakness after all." Alvin said, doing his best Lex Luthor impersonation. " Very funny Alvin." Cash said. " You can handle some one twice, even three times your size, but some halibut knocks you on your back? Some shrimp can take you out when an uppercut can't? You have to see where this is funny." Alvin said. " Well, we all have our problems. Simon's near sighted. Though you love each other and us, you and Brittany are still heavily narcissistic, Theodore has night terrors sometimes. Yes, Theo, We have been woken up by your, sometimes ten minute long, sessions of screaming. I'm Allergic to sea food. Ely is allergic to all greens. You know, mustard greens and the like? Jeanette's near sighted. And Katrina is claustrophobic." cash listed. " Ha-ha, you all have physical and mental issues. Me and Britt got off easy." Alvin laughed. " Oh you think so?" Simon said. " Need I remind you that you are arachnophobia Alvin?" " What's that mean again?" Theodore asked. " It means he's deathly afraid of spiders." Cash explained. " It's not that bad, though Alvin." " Why not? I'm scared to death of things that are about nine times smaller than me. It's a stupid fear." " Well, I got a Phobia too." Cash said. " What is it?" The other asked. " I have Taphephobia or Taphophobia, as it's also know. It's the fear of being buried alive or cemeteries. I know nothing in a cemetery can hurt me, I just like being in them or near them." " Eh, Theo's like you. He's got Necrophobia. The fear of dead bodies." Alvin said. " I've got Ophidiophobia." Jeanette said. " Sorry, I was in the hall and hard you talking about your phobias. If I'm interrupting, I'm sorry." " No, it's alright babe." Simon said. " Babe? You've never called me that before." Ack, I'm spending to much time around Alvin and Cash. They call Britt and Katie that. I'm sorry, beautiful." " That sounds like my Simon." " What is Ophidiophobia?" Brittany asked. " We all came to say good night. But, this is an interesting topic. Never knew you and Theo were so afraid of things dealing with death, Cash." " Well, no one is really unafraid of dying." " Well, any ways, I have Ophidiophobia, meaning I'm deathly afraid of snakes." Jeanette said. " I have Acrophobia, the fear of heights." Eleanor said. " You seem fine on the plane." Cash said. " But, you notice I never looked out the window or, when had that balloon race years ago, I never looked outside the basket for very long?" " I have Apiphobia, the fear of bees." Katrina said. " Brittany, do you have a phobia?" Simon asked. " Well, yeah, I guess. A head doctor looked me over once and said, according to the tests they had done, he said I had Autophobia. You know, the Fear of being alone ? I can't stand being by myself ." " So, see Alvin, compared to all this stuff, my allergy to seafood is nothing." Cash said. " Besides, aren't you and Brittany both allergic to wheat?" " Yep, neither one of us can eat wheat bread or anything like that." " Well, let's get to bed." Brittany said. The couples kissed and said goodnight.


	38. Chapter 38

Tale of Cash

Part 75: the phantom of the moors

At around one-thirty in the morning, the kids were awakened to a loud noise coming from outside. It came from the boys side of the castle. " what the hell was that?!" Brittany said as she charged into the boys room. " Was it you guys?" Eleanor asked. " No, was it you girls?" Theodore asked. " Would we be asking if it was you if it was us?" Brittany said. " Somebody go wake up Dave and the others." Alvin said. Jeanette and Simon went off to do that. " Cash, honey, what are you doing?" Katrina asked. " Well, I was planning on jumping out this window, with my sword and this flashlight, landing on the ground outside and finding out what that was." He answered. " Not alone your not." Alvin said, taking an old fashioned axe off the walls. " Amazing what they keep in these old castles, isn't it?" He asked. The two boys jumped out the window. " Be careful, guys. Don't you get hurt, Alvy or I'll never forgive you." Brittany said. " That goes for you too Cash!" Katrina said. " We'll be alright. Whose going to attack us when we have these?" Cash asked, holding up his sword and Alvin raising the axe. They examined the side of the castle. " Holy Mother Mary!" Cash cried. " I didn't know you were catholic, Cash." Alvin joked. " I'm not, I'm Baptist, just like you guys. But, that was all I could think to say. Look!" The side of the castle looked like it had been hit with a meteor. ' What the hell could do that?" Alvin asked. " I don't know." Rustle, rustle." What was that?" ' Sounds like it came from the woods." Alvin said. " Stick close." Cash said as they entered the woods. " Where are they going?" Eleanor asked. " It looked like they heard something." Jeanette said. " Oh, please be careful with your power Cash. Don't use it if you don't absolutely need to." Katrina said. ' What the bloody hell are you talking about, Katie?" Brittany asked." I can feel it. Call it my physic ability or my love for cash, but I have a decent mental link with him. It feels like he's wondering if he has to use dark Cash." " Dark Cash?" Brittany said. " You know, the monster asleep inside the boys. I call them the dark sides. Dark Alvin, Dark Simon etc." " Well, now that you mention it, something feels wrong every time I worry about Alvin right now. Maybe he's thinking about it too?" " Maybe. Say, where's Theodore and Simon?" " Simon is in the next room. He said he could look out the window from there and see anything coming from this side of the castle. I think the room was the castle observatory, cause it's got an old telescope he's using." Jeanette said. " Okay, so, Simon's on watch. Where's Theodore?" " On the other side of the castle, checking on Vinny and Dave and all the other adults." Eleanor answered. Back with Alvin and Cash. " I think we're lost." Alvin said. " No we're not, look behind you. You can still see the castle. We're not lost, not by a long shot. Now shut up!" " Why? You think just because you're a second older, you can boss me around? Well, buddy, I was running the chipmunks long before you came along." Alvin said. " No, I told you before, we're on equal footing. I'm in no more control of you, as you are of me. I told you to shut up because I'm trying to use my animal senses to sense if there's something out here. I'm tapping into my animal instincts and need quiet to do it. You could do it too. Just close your mind off to me and everything else and concentrate." They boys stood there, sensing something. " okay, I just got shivers. I sensed something out there and it's big. But, it feels wrong. Not human, not exactly and not animal either. What is it?" Alvin said. " Um, I think it's that!" Cash said pointing at what looked like a ghost!

Tale of Cash

Part 76: it's going to be a long night

" Argh! We can't hit this thing. It can hit us, but we can't touch it." Alvin complained. " Well, it is a spirit, Alvin. What did you expect?" " Well, I definitely don't want to be beaten to death by something I can barely even see. Think we ought to go wild?" " Think about it Alvin. We can't hit it with a sword or an axe, what makes you think fangs and claws will do any better?" Cash asked. " Hey, I trying everything I can think of." " Damn it!" Cash cried as he was slammed into a tree. The pupils of his eyes began to narrow. " Whoa, Cash! Hold on, pull it back. We already agreed that fangs and claws aren't going to work." " I know, but I'm getting really pissed off." " So am I. Huh, where did it go?" " Damn. Whoever, or whatever you are come back. If this is just some prank, it's not funny! Lord knows how much and how long it'll take to fix the castle wall. We just want to talk, we won't try to hit you any more, we promise." You promise? I don't want to hurt you, I'm just scared." Came a small, child like voice. The spirit of a little girl came out from behind a tree. " You aren't human, are you?" She asked. " No, we're chipmunks. We're human like though. My name's Cash and this is my brother Alvin, and you are?" " My name is Molly. Molly Dover. I used live in that house over there. Then the bad thing came and made the river next to my house flood. The flood killed me. Now, the bad thing does more bad things and I try to stop it, by turning into that big thing you were trying to hit. I'm sorry I hurt you, but since you were trying to hurt me, I thought you were from the bad thing. He is always trying to hurt me, to get rid of me. I stop him from making to much trouble, but if he can get rid of me, he'll probably blow up the castle and everyone in it. And I really like Stan and May, they are funny." Molly said. " Molly, was it you or the bad thing that smashed the wall of the castle?" Alvin asked. " I guess it was both of us. I was fighting him as the big thing I can turn into and he threw me into the wall." " Great, we're the middle of a ghost smack down!" Alvin cried. They took Molly back to the castle and talked it over with the whole castle full of people. " Molly! We wondered what ever happen to you. I'm sorry your dead." May said. " We loved you like our own. And we still do. You've been protecting us from the bad thing haven't you?" May asked. ' yep. Been doing a good job, until tonight when he threw me into the wall. If you all could help in any way, we could beat this demon. At least, I think that's what he is." " Hmm,might be a creature made from lots of spirits, they say this place has a mass grave yard under it." Stan said. Cash froze up. " D-D-Did you say g-g-g-grave?" Cash asked. " Yep." " AH! Get me out of here! I'm sitting in a giant cemetery!" Cash cried. " He's got the phobia of being buried alive and of cemeteries. Simon explained." Oh, it's alright son. The bodies were hauled away and buried in the downtown cemetery years ago. Been about 10 years ago, actually." " Oh, so this isn't technically a grave anymore?" " No." " 'sigh' that's a relief." " But, I'll bet all those lost souls from the bodies stayed behind and joined together into one big monster." " Molly, We'll help you." Cash said. " How can we do that?" Alvin asked." My sword has anti-demon and bad spirit markings on it. That' why I couldn't hurt molly. Yeah, she's a spirit, but not a bad one. Uh, Mr. Ikebana was really superstitious and so he put those markings on here to protect me." " But, you'd have to go for the head to take something like that out and don't think you can jump that high." Brittany said. " That's where molly comes in. Molly, your going to help me fly."


	39. Chapter 39

Tale of Cash

Part 77: calm before the storm

" So, you think you got it, molly?" cash asked his new ghostly friend. " I think so. I go into you, giving you the power to fly and I give the strength of the big thing I can turn into so you can 'go toe-to-toe' with the bad thing?" Molly asked. " Yep, you got it. Alright, don't know when this thing is going to show. So, let's practice flying one more time." " I have flying down easy." Molly said. " Yeah, well I don't. There's a whole bunch of details I need to iron out. I need to know what is the best way to move in order to just move?" " I handle ma..ma..maneuvering? I handle that right?" " Yep, If I say right, you turn right and saying left will take us left." " so, what do we need to fix?" " How I move in flight. I'm a trained sword fighter, my mind just thinks this way. I need to know what is the best way to move my body, so that I'll be able to land the best attacks." " Well, okay. Let's do it.' Molly flew into Cash once more and he took off flying. Katrina just stared at him. " Like an angel with out wings, Eh Katrina?" Vinny asked her surrogate daughter. " Yeah. I think he's a natural too. Like he should have been born with wings." Katrina answered. " Oh, he was. But, I cut them off. I thought he was different enough." Vinny joked. " But kidding aside, it's hard to believe my boy is going to fight a demon at some point tonight." " Actually, all the boys are." Brittany said. " Huh?" Katrina said. " Molly called some of her ghost friends. They all drowned in the flood too. There's Jake down by Alvin. Simon is chatting up a spirit named Tony and Theodore's practicing with a ghost named Trisha. They are all going into battle. See, Alvin's still got the axe, Simon's got a spear and Teddy's got a flail." Brittany said. " I pray they don't get hurt." Vinny said. " You and everyone else here, mom." Katrina said. Vinny hugged her surrogate daughters. " I know the boys will do their best and will win this fight and send this thing back where it belongs. But, just in case they fail for some reason, I want you four girls that I love you all." Vinny said to the chipettes. " We love you like our mom too, Vinny. So, when the fight goes down, stay someplace safe and don't get hurt." Jeanette said. Katrina went off to be with Cash. The other girls went to be with the other boys. " Cash?" Katrina asked as she approached him. " Hey Katie." Katrina planted a sweet kiss on Cash. ' For luck." She said. " Um…" Molly said. " Something wrong Molly?" The pair asked. " Well, see, I never got a chance to kiss a boy before I died. I was told I was too ugly by the other girls." " Molly, your very pretty. Those girls just said that to make you feel bad and themselves feel better." Katrina said.' Katrina?" " Hmm, what is it Molly?" " Could I posses you for a minute?" " Why?" " Well, when I'm in someone, I can feel everything they feel. I never got to kiss a boy and, if you don't mind me saying, Cash is very cute.( she whispered this to Katrina) ' I got a little bit of a crush on him.' So, could I posses you so I can kiss him?" " As long you let me feel it too, fine by me." " You'll feel it all. Here we go." Molly fused with Katrina. " Cash?" They said together. " Yeah?" " Kiss us, you fool. I always wanted to say that." " Us?" Cash didn't get an answer. Molly/Katrina met his lips. Cash thought " Us? Oh, I get it. Molly never got to kiss a boy, so she possessed Katie to kiss me. Well, I'll make it the best kiss of her afterlife." And he did just that. " My God, you are one lucky gal, Katrina." Molly said as they separated. " Don't I know it." " Cash, We got company! Big Company!" Simon called. " Katie, Get to safety. Alright, boys, ready to prove we're men?" " Let's do it!"

Tale of Cash

Part 78: chipmunks versus the phantom

" Here it comes!" Alvin shouted. " What is it?" Theodore asked. " I'm more scientific, but coming from my religious side, I'd say it's a mass of souls working as one beast. This defies natural laws." Simon said. " That's why it's called supernatural, Simon. And, technically, don't we defy natural laws too?" Alvin asked. " Can we worry about how this thing exists after we send it to hell? Or where ever it belongs?" Cash asked. They nodded. The other chipmunks were just a distraction. They would slice or stab at the beast to keep it's mammoth eyes off Cash. Cash/Molly needed to hit the heart and take out the head. " Ready Molly?" " Ready! I've been ready for this to end for 10 years!" They flew through the heart, taking a bunch of spirits with them. They blew though the arms and then the lower legs. " It would be easier to take this thing down if it had legs to take out." Cash said. Simon got swatted by the remnants of the left arm and was , basically, head butted by the beast. Theodore had retreated back the castle, to protect everyone incase the thing started throwing stuff. " That's it! Let's Finish this Molly!" Cash flew like mad at the things head. ' All we got to do is slice the head off. That's got to be where the most powerful and controlling spirits are." Though the Phantom tried like mad to swat Cash away, He went around it's side and began slicing through the head. Once he reached the center of the neck, he cut the original demon, the one that had started all this, in half. At that moment, the demon vanished. All the spirits that had been held tot his earth by the demon, vanished away into a massive cloud of smoke. A huge thank you could be heard. The other chipmunks landed on the roof and their respective ghosts left them. Molly nodded to the spirits and said " see you on the other side." The other kids spirits waved good bye and disappeared. " Well, it's finally over. I just got one more thing to do." Molly turned into a massive version of herself and repaired the castle wall. " well, I'll see you all when you come to rest too. I'll be waiting for you, my friends. And Cash?" " yeah?" " Thanks for the kiss." Molly said with a giggle. She disappeared, laughing in her little girl laugh. The sun began to rise. " We've been up all night it seems." Dave said. " But, for what just happened, it was worth it. How often do you see a massive paranormal phenomenon? Let alone be a part of it?" Xavier asked. " Anybody else feel real good right now?" Theodore asked. " Yep, we all do Teddy. It feels good to do good deeds and you don't get much better than freeing a bunch of souls and helping them pass on." Cash said. He yawned. " Ah, man, I'm exhausted. Huh? Where's Simon?" " Look." Alvin said. Jeanette was kissing Simon the way he had only dreamed of. " Get her Sy! Don't just take it, give it back too." Cash cheered. " You were so brave." Jeanette said. " She likes the heroic Simon." Brittany said. She went up and hugged Alvin. " What do you need, Britt?" " Alvy?"" Yeah?" " Kiss me, you lovable, soul saving hero."( Do I even need to explain this one? Yep, the chipmunks and chipettes have their kiss fest as a victory party.) Cash finished kissing Katrina, who fell over saying she never felt so weak in her life. " It's like he drained the life out of me for minute. Talk about dying in some one's arms." Cash took two steps towards the adults and began to sway. Vinny caught him. " I got you baby. Huh? Cash?" All she heard was his slight snoring and felt his slow, calm breathing. ' He fell asleep!" She said. " They all did!" Then all the girls collapsed onto their boys, in sleep. " Man, they are exhausted. Katrina just had the strength to stagger over to cash."


	40. Chapter 40

Tale of Cash

Part 78: Jeanette and Simon

I got a new copy of the chipmunks movie soundtrack and I'm happy. Anyways, the gangs back in Hollywood now. It's now about five days later. Since the last few chapters have been kid of Cash/Katrina heavy, it's time to show the other munks some love. Let's star with the brains of the outfit.

" Wow! It's beautiful, isn't it, Simon?" Jeanette asked. The chipmunks had returned home and had been in back for about five days. Today, all the separate couples had their own dates. Alvin and Brittany went to see the new batman movie and would see Mamma mia tomorrow.. Brittany cried about it, since she loved Heath Ledger and it was last movie he did in his short career. Alvin enjoyed him cause he, in Alvin's batman loving opinion, felt Ledger did the Joker 'justice'. Cash and Katrina had gone for a walk and ended up at a karaoke club, where hey where now singing there hearts out to some of the chipmunks classics or most popular songs and would see the new hell boy tomorrow. Theodore and Eleanor had gone to play soccer and would have a picnic tomorrow. Jeanette had wanted to see a special exhibit in the art museum, so that was her and Simon's date. " The only thing more beautiful is you." Simon said slyly. " Your taking lessons in buttering up a girl form Alvin aren't you?" Jeanette asked. ' No, It's just my opinion." Simon answered. ' Well, whatever it is, it's very romantic." Jeanette said, increasing her hold on Simon's hand. " Ah, that's a little to tight, dear." Simon winced. " Oh, I'm sorry. Guess I don't know my own strength." " And they say a woman squeezes her man's hand when she's giving birth to his child, but hard. If your grip's this tight now, I wonder how tight it'll be then." Simon said. Jeanette rubbed her stomach tenderly and said " We'll find that out when we get to that point, huh?" " Sure will. I don't have a ring right, but all of use agreed to do this today, so here goes. Ahem, Jeanette Miller, When we are old enough, will you marry me?" " Of Course I will, Simon. Now, Kiss me." The chipette demanded. " Getting brave aren't we?" He asked as they finished. " We're not done yet." She grabbed him and frenched him. " whoa, where'd that come from?" He asked. " Just a rush of passion. I love you so much Simon." "And I love you too, Jeanette." " What's wrong honey?" Simon asked. Jeanette looked sad about something. Like she was worried about something. She wouldn't answer, all she did was shake her head. So, he decided to change the subject. ' Say, this painting looks familiar. Reminds me of Mom, or you. You two do look amazingly similar, but you are far more attractive." Simon said, patting her on the back. " Thanks, sweetie" Jeanette thought " I need advice. Why am I jealous of Brittany?" She wondered. When Simon went to the bathroom, Jeanette pulled out her cell. She decided to try Cash first." He's always full of Good advice." She thought. Cash's phone went off in his pocket, playing 'the pretender' by the Foo fighters. " Oooh, I love that song." Jeanette heard Katrina say. " Yeah, I know, Baby. Say, go get us some drinks, would you please? They want us to sing more after we rest a bit." Cash said. " hello?" " Hi, Cash." " Oh, Hi Jeanette. Something wrong?" " Um, could you give me some advice?" " I can try. What's on your mind , Jean?" " Um, Um, Could I talk to you about it later? Maybe you and I could go for a walk and talk about it?" " Sure. A friendly little walk sounds great. Alright, well, we're at a karaoke bar and they want us to sing some more. I'll see you later, Jean." Cash hung up. He had a look of worry on his face.

Tale of Cash

Part 80: help me, brother

" Get you goin', keep you rockin', start the party, never stoppin'." Cash sang the chipmunks newest hit, 'get you goin'. " Dang, I still can't hit it like Alvin." He said. The phone rang. " I'm coming over Cash. ." Jeanette said. " Alright, I'll be waiting." He said. " Well, let me see. What else should I practice? I know. ' I've been to Alabama, I've been to Tennessee, I did a show at The Alamo last week'." He sang. Ding dong. " Oh, Hi Jeanie. I'll get Simon and…" " No, Teddy, I'm actually here to see Cash." " Oh, Well, Alright. CASH!" " I got it Theodore. Ready to go Jeanette?" " You two aren't carrying something on behind Simon and Katrina's backs are you?" Theodore asked. Wouldn't you like to know, little brother? Naw, you know me better than better, Theo. Jeanette just wanted to talk, so we're going on a walk. Be back in a bit." Cash said. Once they had gotten half way to Dairy Queen, as they had planned to go to, Cash decided to find out what was bothering his surrogate sister. " So, Sis, what's bothering you?" " Not much.' " Jeanette, if you don't tell me on your own, I'll make you tell me. You know I will, I can be very persuasive." He said. She gulped. " Your scaring me Cash. " " Oops, I forgot how intimidating a guy in all black can be. Here.' He took off his jacket and tied it around his waist. He had on a simple, grey Nike tee-shirt on under it. " Now, I'm easier to talk to. So, what is on your mind Jeanette?" " Could we get ice cream first? We are at dairy queen after all." " Sure. Oh, Hey, Jason. Got you on register duty huh?" " Yep. What, you and your brother's trade girlfriends?" " No, just out for a friendly walk with my surrogate sister." " Well, what would you and your sister like?" " What do you want Jeanette?" Jeanette reached into her purse, of course it was blue. " No, No. I got this, just tell Jason what you want." " Um, Could I have a mountain dew slushie or whatever you call them?" " Sure, and you cash?" " Make it two. Medium alright, Jeanie?" " Sure." " Pet name? You sure there's nothing going on between you?" " keep this on the down low." "ok" " I love her like a sister, now can you please get our order?" " Fine, ruin a guys fun." ' so, what did you want to talk about? " She came up to breathe after a big sip of her drink. " Well, could you think of a song to put in perspective this scenario? I'm jealous of Katrina and Brittany. I mean, their perfect. And me, I'm just some plain Jane. I sometimes even worry that Simon would prefer to date one of them. Why should he stay with me? I'm so ordinary." " Well, He's not getting Katie and I think Alvin would fight him for Britt. But, you know Simon loves you to death. He told me once that there is a short list of people he would die for in this world and your on top." " My Sy said that?" " Sure did. He loves you to pieces Jeanette. Beside, Brittany to much like Alvin for Simon to be able to date and I think Katie would be over his head too. She can be a handful when she tries. But a song to put this in perspective? I think the saving Jane song ' girl next door' fits." " I know that one." She sang it on the way back and said she felt exactly like the girl in the song, then Cash started this. ' Jeanette, don't be denying, If I said your weren't beautiful I would be lying, You want to beat your sisters in looks? And not just by the books? Here's all you've got to do. Take off your glasses, and show those big green eyes. Let me tell you, with those you could hypnotize most guys. Let your long brown hair down and let it flow in the wind. Simon'd never take his eyes off you again. Cause you can be so much more, than just the girl next door." " That was beautiful Cash. I feel better now."


	41. Chapter 41

Tale of Cash

Part 81: Theodore and Eleanor

Now to show some love to the youngest members, and then maybe I'll do the narcissistic munks.

" This is a very nice day isn't it, teddy?" Eleanor asked. Theodore was on a 'picnic date, as Eleanor put it, with Eleanor. She fixed half the picnic and he prepared the other half. " MMM! You always make the best potato salad Ely. You'll be a great mom, cooking for the kids like this." Teddy gushed over Eleanor's salad. " He, He, thank you teddy. You make really good chicken salad. You'll be a great dad." She said, patting her stomach and licking her lips. ' ah, don't do that." Theodore said. " What?" " Lick your lips. Then my , my um, what did Cash said they were called, hormones? Yeah, hormones, they kick I. Then I want to…" " Teddy?" " Yes?" " Shut it and kiss me already." She said. So, he did as demanded. " have you been practicing, Theo? I just got chills. You've become an incredible kisser." the radio they had started playing a familiar song. ' Hey, it's 'get you goin'" Eleanor said. " Com on, this is our song, let's sing along." They followed the song, singing it as only the flesh and blood owners of the voices on the radio could. People on picnic as well got up and started dancing as the lovers sang. The whole while, Theodore was playing the drum bits in the air. When the song ended, everyone applauded them and then went back to their picnics. " Let's have something to drink." Eleanor said. Theodore got on one knee and reached into the basket. He pulled out two bottles of cherry coke. He handed one to Eleanor, but didn't let go. " Um, Theo, I'd like my drink please." " I know, but all us guys agreed to do this at some point this weekend. Simon told me he asked Jeanette yesterday. So, ahem, Eleanor Miller, when we're older, will you be my wife? Be Eleanor Seville?" " Oh, Teddy. Oh course I will. Now, I'm sweaty, can I have my drink?" " Sure." They popped the bottle caps off and toasted. " Cheers!" They cried. Teddy snaked his arm around Eleanor's shoulders. She leaned into him and kissed his cheek. " I love you, Theodore Seville." " And I love you Eleanor Miller." " No, Eleanor Seville." She giggled. " hmm, even though we're not old enough, does this make us technically engaged?" Theodore asked. " Hmm, I guess so. Guess that means Simon and Jeanette are engaged too. Hmm, what do you think their kids will look like?" " Well, I think they'll have at least three. I think any sons will look like Simon, with their mom's eyes and their daughter or daughters would be little mini me's of Jeanette." Theodore said. Eleanor rubbed her stomach. " what about ours?" she asked. " I think we'll have all daughters and they'll all look like you, you pretty chipmunk you." He said, tickling her a little. " You don't want a son?" " Wouldn't mind either way, if I had one or not." " what about names?" " Hmm, well, Olivia of course." " I think we'd have more than one kid, Teddy. What other names do you like?" " Hmm, well, for girl names, I like Samantha or Charlotte." " How about a boy?" She asked. " I like the name the name Benjamin." " Little Benny. It's got a nice ring to it. Olivia, Benjamin, and Samantha or Charlotte. Couldn't pick better names myself." " Look , the sun's going down over the lake." " I got an idea." " What is it Eleanor?" " Just as the sun goes down past the trees, we smooch." she said with a giggle. And so, they did. " Theo proposed to me!" Eleanor yelled to Ms. Miller and the others. " So, that's two. You two ought to pressure Alvin and Cash a little. Their hard headed boys and are king procrastinators, so hard telling when they'll do it." 

Tale of Cash

Part 82: Alvin and Brittany

Time for the two most stuck up of the chipmunks. Does Alvin got it in him?

Mamma Mia was put off till today, since they couldn't get a ride. So, Alvin and Brittany walked into the theater. When they left, Brittany was singing " mamma mia, here I go again. Oh, I'm sorry Alvy, it's just that song is really catchy." She said. " I understand Britt." In the back of her mind, Brittany was screaming " Propose to me! You let Simon and Theodore beat you to the punch, don't be the last one. I'll say yes, I'll say yes with all my heart, just please!" " say, Britt, want to get some ice cream? Your choice, Cold stone, Dairy queen or Grater's?" " Hmm, what do they do at Cold stone again?" " They put any flavor ice cream you want on this twenty degree granite stone. Then they make a little pocket in it. Then they put any 'mix ins' you want in it in, and them mix it up and serve it to you. For example, you could get chocolate ice cream with bits of Oreo and chocolate chip cookie in it. What's better, they can make a whole pint of this special ice cream you just made for you to take home. Cash told me it was real good. Said he took Katie to it the other day.' " Okay, sold. Let's go to Cold stone." They entered cold stone creamery. " Well, you two are back? And in red and pink this time?" The man at the register said. " Huh? Oh,no, that was his brother and my sister. Two chipmunks, a boy and girl, most likely holding hands and wearing all black and all white?" Brittany asked. ' yep." The man said. " Yeah, that was Cash and Katrina. I'm Brittany and this is Alvin." " Well, ladies gentlemen, we have a special treat for you today. We got two original embers of the chipmunks, Brittany and Alvin!' The man cried. The people came up for autographs. " Please folks, as much as we appreciate this, we're just trying to have our date." Alvin said. The people nodded and went back to their ice cream. The couple ordered a large order of the very ice cream Alvin had described earlier. " ooh, Brain freeze" Brittany said. " Here's a trick. Stick your thumb in your mouth and press against the roof of your mouth. Poof, Brain freeze gone." Alvin said. Brittany tried. " Oh, that is better. Thank you Alvin." " No problem." " This sure is nice, isn't it Alvin?" Brittany asked, trying to put the phrase 'propose to me' in her tone. " Maybe if I flirt him up a bit?" Brittany thought. She started rubbing his left leg with her right foot. After fixing his own brain freeze, Alvin realized he couldn't put it off anymore. " Okay, Ladies and Germs, and mean gentlemen, you may crowd us now. Whoa, whoa, that's close enough. I want to ask this lovely a question and I want witnesses. Ahem, Brittany Miller, I know we're not old enough now, but in the future, will you…" " Here it comes!" She thought. " Ahem, ahem." Alvin cleared his throat. " Come on son, you can do it.' Said an elderly man behind Alvin. " Brittany miller, will you marry me?" Brittany pounced onto Alvin, Knocking and pinning him to the floor. ' Well?" He asked. ' Well what?" " Do you want to think about it?" " what's there to think about? Shouldn't what I just did be answer enough. Yes, Alvin Seville, I will be your bride. In the future, my name will be Brittany Seville." There upon, she kissed him and everyone cheered. ' Your all that's left, Katie!! Alvin proposed, Alvin Proposed! And in Cold stone creamery, in front of lots of fans, no less." Brittany shouted when she got home. " Come on Cash. Please, God, I don't ask for much, but please make Cash propose to me tomorrow." Katrina prayed that night.


	42. Chapter 42

Tale of Cash

Part 83: how the chipettes sleep

It was the next day after Alvin had proposed to Brittany. Katrina was getting anxious. " I wonder if he'll do it? All his brothers have done it with my sisters. Am I going to have to ask him? Could I?' Katrina said she paced back forth in her room. " Katie?" Brittany said. " Oh, Hi Brittany. Sup?" " Well, you and me apparently. You, me and that's all. No one else is up yet." Brittany said. ' Oh, Did I wake you up? I know I was talking to my self pretty loud." " Huh? No, I only heard you on my way back. I had to go to the bath room. I saw your light on as I went and thought you might be getting dressed, so I didn't come in. I was going to ask if you wanted to help me make breakfast?" Brittany said. " Your making breakfast?" " Sure, I don't look it, but I've picked up some good cooking skills in home Ec. Eleanor is the real cook, but I'm not bad. I thought, since you got such grades in home ec, you could help." " Oh, sure. But why the sudden miss nice attitude? Hmm, Eleanor and Jeanette were both like this the other day, right after… this is because you still feel good after Alvin proposed huh?" Katrina asked her sister. " Guilty as charged. So, you in or what?" " I guess. But, shouldn't we change out of our nighties first?" " Right. I'll be right back." " You could change in here, Brittany. I don't mind. I have to go to the bathroom anyways. And, It's not you have anything I don't." " Yeah, but I'm your sister. You and I may have popped out first, like Alvin and Cash, but your still, technically, my little sister and I don't want my little sister to see me changing." " What? Are you naked or something under your nightie?" " No! Well, from the waist up…yes. It gets to hot in my room at night, so I've been sleeping with no bra on. I keep my underwear on, but no bra. Um, you?" " Actually, I'm nude from the waist up too. It's pretty hot in here too. Think something is up with the AC?" " Probably. So, let's go wake up Eleanor and Jeanette." " Why? It shouldn't be to hard for the two of us to make breakfast." " You twit!" Katrina flinched at being called a twit by her, slightly, older sister. " Oh, sorry Katie. Lost my temper." " She doesn't know, Britt." Eleanor said. " Huh? You two are up?" " I am. Bathroom, just like you girls." " So, you heard that?" " yep, I know you two don't have bras on, cause of the heat. But, I sleep with out one on too." " But, It's never hot in your room, Ely." Katrina said. " I know, it's just more comfortable for me. Jeanette is the only who sleeps with her bra on. Then again, that girl could sleep in anything and on anything." " I happen to find my bra is very comfortable." Jeanette said. " We wake you?" Katrina asked her sister in the blue nightie. Jeanette only let her down when she slept. Despite some bed head, Jeanette's hair looked great, While Katrina and Brittany would have to comb out the mass of frizzle that was their hair. " Yep." Jeanette answered. " I think mine is comfortable because it's the right size. I think you have gotten bigger, and so you need bigger bras." Jeanette said. " So, what don't I know?" Katrina asked. ' It's Ms. Miller's birthday." Brittany said. The other chipettes, already dressed, went down to start breakfast. ' Listen, Katie." Brittany said, after Katrina had gotten dressed in the bathroom and she had changed in her room. " I thought Ely or Jeanie had told you. I'm sorry I snapped at you, you still love me?" Brittany asked. Katrina made a fist. Brittany got ready to be slugged. Then Katrina hugged her. " Of course, we're sisters. Of course I love you. Let's go, they're waiting." " Yeah, let's go."

Tale of cash

Part 84:It's Time

"Ow!" Jeanette said. " You burn yourself, Jeanie?" Katrina asked. " Kind of. Some grease popped up when I laid the sausage in the pan and it burned my hand." " Here, run it under cold water and…" Katrina broke some pieces of the Aloe plant on the window sill off." Rub the juice form these stems on it too. That's should help." " Thanks Katie. You know a lot about treating burns." " Well, Mrs. Choy did stuff like this every morning, so I got practice.""Kaite, the juicer's in the closet over there, could you make some oj?" Eleanor asked." Sure. And what are you doing exactly?"" I 'm making Pancake puffs with this pancake puff maker Ms. Miller ordered off TV. Surprisingly, it works. Brittany, could you cut up some strawberries so we can put them in the puffs?" " Okay." The girls made an amazing breakfast for Ms. Miller. " Alright, rock paper scissors." Brittany said. " For what?" Katrina asked. ' Ms. Miller, before she brushes her teeth, has some bad morning breath. So, we got to decide who has to brave her breathing on them." The girls played, Katrina lost. " Urg, you were right. Her breath is terrible." She said. " Oh, you girls are too good to me. Thank you. But, aren't you going to have any?" " Naw, this stuff is too rich for our blood." Brittany joked. " But, you made it. Here, there's plenty of these puffs, so we'll split those." Ms. Miller said, putting four puffs on each of her daughters plates. " I'll get the cereal and milk." Jeanette said. She tried to carry both in her arms. Luckily, she managed it. Later, all the girls were hanging out in the den, watching TV. Ms. Miller was on the phone with Dave. " Well, David, if you and the boys insist. Girls, Dave and the boys are going to take us out to dinner tonight for my birthday." Ms. Miller called. " Alright. Where we going?" Eleanor asked. " I don't know. Where are we going, Dave?" " Once I told Cash it was your birthday and that I thought we should take you and the girls out to dinner, he said we should go to Olive Garden. So, olive Garden sound good?" " Sounds fine. Girl, we're going to Olive Garden. Alright, see you tonight Dave. You know Katie, Dave said it was Cash's idea to go to Olive Garden." Ms. Miller went off to watch TV in her room. " You hear that Katie?" Brittany asked. " What? That it was Cash's Idea?" " Yep, don't you get it? Why would Cash so passionately ask we eat at Olive garden? You don't get it do you?" " No, Britt, I don't" " It's time." " Time for what?" Katrina's sister stood in front of her and put an arm around each other. ' Time for you to join the club.' Brittany said. ' What club?" " The engaged chipette club." " Engaged? You think Cash will pop the question tonight? I mean, we're not even old enough to think about it." " That didn't stop his brothers. He'll probably ask you to marry him once your old enough, just like his brothers did." " But, what he doesn't want to? What if I've got to ask him?" Katrina had the same look on her face now that Brittany had noticed when she walked in her room this morning. " So, this is what you were pacing about your room this morning for? You were worried that Cash might not propose, when all his brothers proposed to us?" Brittany asked. " Yeah. Once I heard Simon proposed, I thought, 'well I'll be next'. Then it was Theodore, so I thought ' surely he'll beat Alvin to the punch'. Now, I just don't know. And, I don't know how I'd react to it if he did.' " Well, I got an idea." Jeanette said. " What?" her sisters asked. ' Why don't you practice? Pretend Cash is here and he's down on one knee or standing and holding your hand and he asks. Then see how you react." " Well, will you girls help me? I don't have much imagination."


	43. Chapter 43

Tale of Cash

Part 85: Stand in

"Um, sure, why not?" Brittany sad after her sister's request. " Now, who's about Cash's height? Jeanette?" " No, I've checked, I'm about three, maybe four inches taller than him." " Um, Eleanor?" " No, I'm too short. Face it Britt, you're the only one whose close to his height." " Fine. I'll do it. Fetch me something black to put on." Eleanor ran and got an old black rain slicker from last year. Ms. Miller had never thrown it out. Shoot, she still had the girls clothes from when they first moved into her house. " It still fits." Brittany said. " Alright, um, how would Cash do this?" She pondered." I think he'd do it on one knee." Jeanette said. ' No, I think he'd be standing and be holding her hand." " Hey, I'm the one playing him, and I say he'd be behind her. He'd probably have his arm around her waist. He'd have his head, like, right next to her's." " I think Brittany 's right." Katrina said. So, the sisters got into this position. Brittany stood behind Katrina and put her arm around her waist, the way she thought Cash would. Then she put her head on Katrina's shoulder, like she thought Cash would. " This is so embarrassing. I mean, it's I'm getting ready to dance with my own sister at the prom." Brittany complained. " Come on Britt, it's for the sake of our sister's happiness. You do love her and want her to be happy, don't you?" Eleanor asked. " Well, yeah." " Then, be Cash. Your Cash Seville right now, not Brittany Miller. Tell you what, Jeanette and I will pretend to be Teddy and Simon and…. Oh, this old Alvin doll from our adventure around the world will be Alvin. Now, Cash, go ahead." " yeah, you can do it, bro." Jeanette said, imitating Simon's voice the best she could. " Alright, Alright. Ahem, Ahem. Katrina Miller?" " Yes?" " I know we're not quite old enough right now, but like my brothers asked your sisters, when we're old enough, will you marry me?" Brittany said, doing her best Cash impression. Katrina turned around and looked Brittany right in the eye, the way she thought she would if she was looking Cash in the eye. " Oh, Cash, of course I will." She said, as she hugged Brittany-as-Cash. ' Now, Kiss her." Eleanor said, imitating Alvin's voice for the doll. " What? She's my sister." Brittany said. ' well, just give her a peck on the cheek. Both of you. Just make it look like your kissing. Get really close on her cheek, really close to her lips, but don't kiss her there."" Jeanette said. So, Brittany kissed her sister's cheek, really close to her cheek. Katrina did the same. " So, you think you got it, Katie?" Brittany said, returning to her normal voice. ' Yeah, I think so. Thanks, Britt." " Good, I'm not doing that again. And, I swear to god, Eleanor, Jeanette, if either of you recorded that on your phones, I'll kill you." " Ah, but Brittany, that was so sweet." Eleanor joked. I mean it Eleanor." Brittany said, getting right up in her sister's face. " We didn't record it Britt, so just relax." Jeanette said. Later that day, the boys came to get the girls. ' Ms. Miller, you look nice as always. And Jeanette…Wow. The whole letting your hair down thing Cash told you…You look great." Simon said. Cash just gave Jeanette that, I told you so wink. " You look beautiful, Eleanor." " Thank you Teddy." The girls were in one of their best dresses, each. " My God! This is my wife? One word Britt: amazing." Alvin said. The sister's hugged their boys for the compliments. " Katrina? Is that really you? I thought I was looking at an angel. I mean, does that dress have wings on it, or did you grow some?" Cash asked, in a half playful, half romantic tone." No, I'm just trying out the whole scarf look." She said, throwing her fluffy white scarf around her neck.

Tale of Cash

Part 86: Finally

" I love this place. And a corner booth too? And romantic lighting? It's like we're on a date and not here for a birthday dinner." Alvin said. " Excuse me?" A lady who had walked up to the table said. " Can we help you?" Simon asked. ' Yes, you're the chipmunks right?" " The ones and only. I don't see any other talking chipmunks around, well, except for the boys mom." Brittany said. Vinny was wearing a beautiful dress that Xavier had special made for her. It was made of four stripes, perfectly blended together. The stripes were red, green, black and blue. " Well, my daughter is having her birthday here and she loves you guys. She primarily likes the two newest members." " That would be me and Katrina here." Cash said. ' If you two don't mind, I know your probably here for a birthday of your own or something, but could you take a minute and sing happy birthday to my daughter?" " We don't mind at all. What's her name?" Katrina asked. " Rachel, her name is Rachel. She's seven today." " Alright, let's go. We'll be back in a minute." Cash said. The two walked over to the able. " Rachel, Mom's got a surprise for you. " Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Rachel, happy birthday to you." Cash and Katrina sang. ' Those voices, it can't be. 'gasp' it is! Cash and Katrina of the Chipmunks! I love you guys." Rachel cried. She grabbed and hugged both of them. They both signed a birthday card for her and then Cash took it for the rest of the chipmunks to sign. " Look at that! Of course, John Hanmunk has to make his the biggest signature on the card." Cash joked, referring to Alvin's signature. " Thanks, I love this so much." Rachel said. " Glad we could make your birthday special, now we got to get back to Ms. Miller's birthday." Katrina said. " You had to have the biggest signature on there, didn't you Alvin?" Cash asked. ' Hey, yours was pretty big too." The brothers started play fighting each other. The dinner went great, no one got a speck of tomato sauce on their clothes. Now, they were at the door of the Millers. The other boys kissed the girls and said good night. However, Cash came up behind Katrina. " Katie, wait." He said, putting his arm and head in the positions Brittany had said they would be in. " Um, 'cough' ahem, I know we're not Old enough now, but…" " Here we go." Brittany and Eleanor said quietly. " Katrina Miller, once we've aged a little, would consider marrying me?" " Oh, Cash, of course I'll marry you." She whipped around and kissed him like never before. " Welcome to the club.' Brittany said, playfully slapping her sister's back. ' Good to be here. Guess we're all engaged now huh? At least, technically?" Katrina asked. " Yep, Technically, your all engaged to marry the boys." Ms. Miller said. " Now, if only Dave would propose to me and Xavier to Vinny, it would be perfect." Ms. Miller joked. " Give it up Mom, your old enough to be Dave's mom and Xavier could be Vinny's grandpa." Brittany joked. " Alright girls. Let's get into our pj's and then we'll have some left over pancake puffs, finish the left over cake from olive garden and we'll have some mountain dew to celebrate you all getting engaged." The girls nodded. ' To the future Mrs. Seville's" Ms. Miller said. The girls toasted and went to bed. Katrina hugged Brittany before saying good night to her. " Thanks for helping me practice. Went just like you said, huh?" " Yeah." " Night." " Night." Brittany just stood and grinned ear to ear, she was so happy for herself and her sisters right now. " Thank you for answering my prayer. I promise, I'll be the best bride I can be." Katrina said, drifting off to sleep.


	44. Chapter 44

Tale of Cash

Part 87: start telling tales

"Okay, Cash it's your turn." Alvin said. Another week had gone by, it was now the early part of April. Mr. Franklin had gone out of town. He wanted the kids to watch the house for him, since Vinny and James had gone with him. They would all be back by morning. The eight had decided to make it into a kind of sleep over. They had already called Dave and Ms. Miller to say goodnight. They had all the lights turned out, except a small lamp in the middle of the floor in Mr. Franklin's parlor. Katrina couldn't help but look up at the picture of a younger Mr. Franklin on the wall behind her. However, now that Xavier had warmed up to the kids, just a much he had to Vinny. He now called the eight of them his ' grandkids'. Just like a doting Grandfather, he had plenty of pictures of all of them. The sides of the portrait were lined with pictures of the kids, the girls on the left side and the boys on the right. Of course, the kids were lined to be across from their significant other, Alvin across from Brittany, etc. On the top of it, there was picture of Vinny and Four couples shots of the kids, two on either side of her picture. Since the wall was so big, Xavier even put a picture of Dave above boys pictures with an engraved frame that said 'dad' and did the same with Ms. Miller for the girls. This made the home more like visiting Grandpa's place, than going to her future mother-in-laws caretaker's place. To pass the time, wanting to stay up until a marathon of Zombie movies would come on at 1 in the morning, the kids began telling ghost stories. " Okay, here's a real life one Mr. Ikebana told me when we went camping one time. Okay, here goes. On the 15th of May, 1929, there was a terrible fire at the Cleveland clinic in Ohio. The fire started in the room were they kept old fashioned x-ray films. As the films decomposed and burned, they released to noxious cloud of carbon monoxide and nitrogen Dioxide. Now, we all know that carbon monoxide will kill you in big enough quantities, but inhaling nitrogen dioxide is far worse." " Why?" Alvin asked. " Because, Alvin, when nitrogen dioxide gets in your lungs, it combines with the moisture inside your lungs and becomes nitric acid, which acts like a corrosive poison gas. Basically, if you have this in your lungs, it's going to burn up your lungs. For lack of a better term, if this stuff gets in your lungs, you are royally screwed." Simon explained, as Jeanette, right up against her hubby, nodded. ' Right. Well, there were 250 people in the clinic at the time. The fire and gases claimed 123 victims. Later on, the clinic was converted into a halfway house for the Ohio Adult parole authority. Now, here's the more modern part. In 2002, there was a report from a convicted arsonist in the house, claiming to have heard the half crooning, half speaking voice of a woman. The room began to get hot like an oven. Suddenly, the figure of a woman appeared in his room. She was ash-pale, whatever that means, had long dark hair and wore a white gown. She stretched her arms out towards him, almost imploring him. Suddenly, a burst of fire erupted from around her feet, he watched as the flames snaked up her body. She burned away, disappearing in a flash of white hot fire. He thought it was the virgin Mary. The experience changed him and he swore off crime. He never knew that he had just lived through that poor woman's last moments as she burned to death, all over again, trapped there by the Cleveland Clinic fire." Cash said, with a dark look in his eyes and in his voice. " Holy Crap!" Alvin said. ' What?" Cash asked. " I read that in a book once. Um, what was it? Oh yeah, haunted Ohio, volume five. I liked it and bought it."

Tale of Cash

Part 88: telling tales, part two

Hey guys, I'm going to be using stories from a real life book, Haunted Ohio, vol. 5.If you like this, I highly recommend finding out how you can buy it. It's readily available at Barnes and noble, here in Ohio. By the way, I won't say where in the city, but I live in the capital of Ohio, Columbus.

" Okay, it's my Turn. Britt's had her turn, and then we went to Cash, so it's my go." Simon said. ' I happened upon that book Alvin was talking about, and having nothing better to read, I picked it up and began reading it in the den. I found one story that just stayed with me. It was a personal tale from the author herself. On the night of September 11th , 2001, the author heard her daughter's bedroom door open. She heard her go down stairs and then come back up. When she asked if her daughter couldn't sleep last night, her daughter told her this. She said she had the strangest thing happen last night. She was sleeping, but woke up and became aware that was a strange lady standing by the bed. She said she had short curly hair, wore glasses, and a skirt and blouse on. She said the lady was silvery or grayish in color, like she was covered in dust or something. She felt like she had to show the woman the way out. She grabbed the woman, kind of pulling her behind her and went down stairs. She pointed out the door and then went to bed. The author wondered if her daughter had been temporarily enlisted to show the way to the other side for a lost spirit." Simon said. " Well, that was pretty good, Sy. But, let's face it, once you've LIVED through a ghost story, all others are kind of bland." Alvin said. " I miss Molly." Katrina said. " Don't worry sweetie, she said she'd wait for us, so that she could have all her friends to mess around with in heaven. We'll see her again one day." Cash explained. "Thank you sweet heart, that's comforting to know. You think she's watching us right now and laughing?" " I'll bet so. So.." They all looked dup and waved at the ceiling. " HI MOLLY!" They all screamed. They felt like Molly was up there, waving back. Suddenly, they heard a loud crash. " What was that?" Eleanor exclaimed. ' It sounded like something fell over and broke." Simon said. Cash pulled out a flash light, not wanting to turn on the lights. " Oh for God's sake, Cash. Just turn on the light." Alvin said. Cash, being the closet to the wall, reached for the switch and turned on the lights. " Come on, let's go see what that was." Cash said. The girls stayed huddled behind their boys, afraid it might be a burglar or worse, yet another ghost to deal with. The boys walked a little odd, since they were walking and being in the munk-fu stance as well." Look, this vase fell over." Cash said. " oh, is that all?" Theodore asked. " I think it's worse than that Theo. I remember seeing this vase right here on the table earlier, and no body moved. I know, I saw when came back from the kitchen with the popcorn, before we turned the lights out. This vase didn't just move it's self to the edge of the table and then fall of on it's own." Cash explained. " If one of us didn't move it, who, or what did?" Jeanette asked, looking at Simon with those ' please tell me it's something simple' eyes. " I know you want it to be a something simple like a rat or something, Beautiful, but I don't think a rat could knock this vase over, it looks pretty heavy. Something bigger did this…." a crash, along with a loud grunt like noise came from up stairs. " And, 'gulp', what ever it is, it's still here!" " Alvin, go get some of those antique weapons of the wall in the parlor. Once we're armed, we'll go investigate. If you see something, hit it hard!"


	45. Chapter 45

Tale of Cash

Part 89: it couldn't be Molly could it?

The boys lead the girls upstairs. They couldn't believe it. A huge antique armor had been knocked. " Ooofff, Damn that's heavy." Cash grunted as he tried to pick the suit up. " What the hell could be strong enough to just completely knock this over?" " What if it's a monster?" Theodore asked. " Oh, shut it, Theo. Your just spooking the girls. It's probably just a burglar and we'll just find him and kick his ass out of here ourselves. So, just do your job, and protect Eleanor." Cash said. It was evident that he was worried and was under a lot of stress. He looked like this every time he had to take on the leadership position. Theodore figured it would be best not to bother his brother and just do as told. " sorry Theo, didn't mean to snap at you. Just worried for everyone's safety. I mean, I don't want any of us to die, especially not here and not after we've all just engaged." Cash explained. " I know, it's alright. But, see, this is why you're a born leader Cash. You can give orders, but you also care about those that are following those orders. Your not to cold or to emotional. Your one of the few people here not freaked." Theodore said. " yeah, nothing rattles you except cemeteries." Alvin said. " Don't worry girls, supermunk is here and he will save us." " Shut up Alvin, and stick close to Brittany." Simon spouted. " And you stay close to Jeanette. Better yet, take her back down stairs and stay there. She seems completely freaked out of her mind and let's face it, your no fighter. Cash and I could take this all by ourselves." Alvin said. " Oh,really? And didn't you get your butts handed to you by the spirit of a little girl? And I don't want to hear, ' well, that's different, cause she was a giant at the time' or some excuse like that." Simon came back. " You want to start something, Specs?" " Bring it, shorty!" Cash bonked both of them on the head, hard, with the butt of his sword. " Would you two idiots shut up? What if whatever is up here hears you and decides to have an eight course chipmunk dinner? Now, kiss and make up or whatever and no more noise. If we get eaten cause of your loud mouths, I'm going to kick your sorry souls all over limbo, so help me God." Cash threatened. " Sorry, sy. Lost my temper. You are pretty good at protecting' yourself and Jeanette." " Yeah, and I might of took it to far too. I'm sorry, Al." " Ah, so sweet, such a loving brotherly moment." Brittany teased. " But, in case you boys forgot, we, your doting and darling future wives, are in mortal danger!" Brittany cried. Something could be heard rustling about in some room near by. " Ok, split up by the couples line. Each group take a room. IF you see anything in the room moving that shouldn't be, you and your girl hit it with intent to kill." Cash said. The four groups went investigating. " Wouldn't it be funny if it was Molly? And she was just playing a trick on us?" Katrina asked. " I highly doubt that Molly would do this to us, babe. And, we all heard a grunt from down stairs. I don't think Molly makes a noise like that. It sounded kind of like a big animal." Cash said. " AHHHHHHHH!" Theodore cried. ' CASH! IT"S HEADED YOUR WAY!" " Cash ran into the hall. " HOLY!" He cried as a large creature, on two feet, leaped over his head and went back down stairs. " what the hell was that? Looked like a really big wolf!" He continued. " Oh no! Not another werewolf!" Simon said. Alvin's phone rang. " hello?" " Alvin, thank god! I want you to know, your in major trouble. Larry got bit by another wolf and he was heading to Mr. Franklin's place for help. Dave told him you were there. Your all in trouble!' Raya said.

Tale of Cash

Part 90: Cash Seville vs. Larry Talbot

" What? It's Mr. Talbot?" Brittany asked. " Yeah, his wife Raya just called. He got bitten by another wolf. Said he was coming to get our help. Must've changed on the way." " Not again. Well, I'm not becoming a werewolf again to help." Theodore said. Cash's grip tightened on his sword. " Well, I hope I don't hurt him to bad." Cash said. " What do you mean?" Simon asked. " I'm the only one who can fight him. Like I said before, Mr. Ikebana was very suppositious, so he infused silver into my sword. Hell, it's got everything in here. There's supposed to be liquid garlic smeared on here to ward off vampires. Hell, I found Holy water in that hidden panel that Katie found. The handle's made from white oak. This is a monster slaying machine and I'm just the one who swings it." " It's not the sword who makes the warrior, Cash, It's the warrior himself." Alvin said. " Right. Okay, I've got an idea. Got find some silver. Check Mr. Franklin's jewelry, I think he has a silver necklace and silver rings in there. If I can knock him out, we can put them on him and keep him human." " right" The others said. Katrina hugged him and kissed him. " Don't get yourself turned into on of them or get hurt or…." " Don't worry, I'll be fine." He went off. Cash found Mr. Talbot in the kitchen, wolfing down all the meat he could find. " 'whistle' hey, Mr. Talbot, your not being very neighborly." " GRRROWR." Talbot growled. " Okay you overgrown puppy, come get some." mr. Talbot leaped at Cash. Cash slashed his paws. ' He's going to kill me for this, but it's got to be done." MR. Talbot recoiled, his claws smoking from the contact with silver. " Sorry, sir, but this is going to hurt you a hell of a lot more than it will me." Mr. Talbot back handed him. 'Then again, I've been wrong." Cash sliced the wolf's stomach and then kicked him in the ribs. He knocked the wolf down with a judo sweep. Cash cut the wolf's legs several times, so it couldn't get back up. He was poised to finish it off. " I can't! I can still the man in the monster!' the wolf swatted him again. The wolf got up and lunged at him. Cash dodged and Mr. Talbot slammed into the dishwasher. " Hey, there's an idea. Use the environment. Sorry, Larry, but this is going to hurt like hell.' Cash said as he put the monster's head in the dishwasher and turned it on. The hot water scalded the beasts face. " Cash, we found the silver." Katrina came down, followed by the others. The monster made a move for her. Cash dropped his sword and jumped onto the wolf's back. Once he climbed to the things shoulder level. Katrina could see it happen. The beast in Cash was out. His eyes narrowed, his hands became claws and his teeth were like fangs." OH, God! Dark Cash is in the building." Brittany said. Cash sank his claws into Mr. Talbot's shoulder, as the wolf tried desperately to reach the soft, supple, tasty looking chipette before him. " YOU WON'T HURT MY MATE!" Cash cried. Cash actually bit Mr. Talbot's hand as he tried to grab Cash. Cash got onto Talbot's head and began pounding away. Getting dizzy from all the knocks to the head, the creature fell backwards, banging his head on the counter with a sickening thud. He passed out, changing back into Mr. Talbot. ' Katie, change him back. God only knows what he's capable of right now." Brittany said, putting the rings on Mr. Talbot. Katrina kissed cash an he returned to normal. " Man, I hate using that." ' So, am I your future wife or your mate?" Katrina teased. " Huh?" " You called me your mate." " Oh, well, my wild side just thinks that way. You are my wife." " HEY, He's coming too." Brittany called.


	46. Chapter 46

Tale of Cash

Part 91: Cash's full name

" Ugh, huh? Cash? Alvin? O, Boys! I, I didn't hurt you did I?" Mr. Talbot asked as he came to. " Ask Cash. He's the one who fought you." Alvin said. " Huh? How did you fight me?" " Well, my sword is infused with silver and I also used the monster locked up inside me." " Monster inside you? Oh God! I didn't bite you did I?" " No, see me and brothers, being closer to the animal state than girls, still have a wild part in our minds. It happens to be our rage center. When ever we get angry enough we…well…" " We 'hulk out'. We have this weird change happen to us. Basically, we loose all control of ourselves and our hands become claws and our teeth become fangs. Only the girls can calm us down and bring us to our senses." Alvin said. " But, why did you change Cash?" " Because you went after Katrina. To hell with whoever it is, if somebody tries to hurt her, I'll tear them apart, literally. My brothers say the same about the other girls." Cash said. " Oh, that makes sense, I'd do everything to protect Raya, I understand. Ow! Why does my face feel like it's been burned?" " Because, I stuck your head in the dishwasher. Hey, I had to get the upper hand some how. Oh, and if you notice some puncture wounds in your shoulder, that's where I stuck you with my claws. And your concussion?" " I'd rather not know." Mr. Talbot said. " did I bite anyone at all? Theodore?" " No, we're all fine. Cash saw to that." Theodore said. " Huh, What's with these rings? And a necklace…Oh, I get it. These are meant to keep that monster sealed inside me." " Bingo!" Brittany said. " Oh, Larry!' Raya said as she came in. " How?" Simon started. " She was banging on the door. She showed up just a second ago. I let her in. Guess you were all to busy tending to Mr. Talbot to notice." Eleanor said. ' Oh, My, Someone did a number on you. Who could be strong enough to rough up a full grown werewolf like this?" Raya said. " Um.." Theodore started. " Theo, I don't think she needs to know." Simon whispered to Theo. " Oh, We , um, what's the word.. Octuple teamed him." Theodore said. " Well, that would explain it. It wouldn't make sense if just one of you was strong enough to do this to Larry, Right?" " Right. Not one of us is that strong." Cash said with an uneasy laugh. Later, after Eleanor had made some tea to calm Larry and Raya, the kids were sitting talking to them about how Larry had become a werewolf again. " Eleanor, while your up, could you get us all something to drink, Please?" Cash asked. " Sure, everyone has to be thirsty after all that. I saw Xavier had some cans of mountain dew, I'll be right back." Eleanor said walking into the kitchen. " So, What happened, Mr. Talbot? Why are you a werewolf again?" Theodore asked. " I was bitten again. And you can call me Larry, if I may call you by your nick names." " Sure." The boys said. " You can call us by our nicknames too." Katrina said, the other girls nodded. " Okay, so, Al, Sy, Theo, Katie, Britt, Ely, and Jeanie. But, what is your nickname cash?" " Cash." He said. " Then, what's your full name?" Raya asked." I don't like to say it." He said. " Come on, Cash, we're all one big happy family here, we won't laugh." Brittany reassured him. " It's Cassius." " Cassius? Brittany laughed. ' Yeah. But, when I asked her why she named me that, she said she got it out of a book about the names of saints. Then I asked her ' Really? Then why is my middle name Clay?" " What did she say?" Jeanette asked. " She said she needed a middle name and the saint book didn't give any. Any ways, what can you tell us about this wolf, Larry?" " I can tell you that it's far worse than me. It's an albino." He said

Tale of Cash

Part 92: guys with swords

" why is an albino werewolf so much worse than regular one?" Simon asked. " 'Gasp' I know this one." Alvin said. " Huh? How?" Simon asked. " remember the first time with dealt with this? I got that big book of monster facts?" Alvin asked. " Yeah." Simon said. ' Well, I found it again the other day and I started reading. It turns out, Albino werewolves are created when a werewolf bites a dog or something like that. Regular werewolves you ay have a shot at striking a cord with the man inside the monster to buy you some time. But, Albinos? Eh, no such luck. They're all beast." Alvin said. " He's exactly right." Mr. Talbot said. " I had found several large dogs massacred in the past several days. I thought, no normal animal could do this." " I think I saw that on the news." Simon said. " They were calling it ' the chupacabra of dogs'. Of course, that's just silly. Chupacabras don't really exist." " Simon?" Cash asked. " Yes?" " Pleas e shut up. Correct me if I'm wrong, but haven't you been proven wrong that Frankenstein monsters exist, that werewolves exist and did you not assist me, Alvin and Theodore in fighting a 30 foot tall mass of souls control by a demon?" Cash listed. ' Um, well yes. I was wrong about those." " Well, if you happen to be friends with Frankie the Frankenstein monster, have seen Mr. Talbot and your own brother become a werewolf and saw a demon and a bunch of ghosts with your own eyes, would not stand to reason that Chupacabras might exist too?" 'I guess." " See, Sy, you can't just condemn something just because you haven't seen one. For the longest time, people thought Okapi's didn't exist and now their one of your favorite subjects aren't they?" " How did you know that?" " Oh come on, I saw you writing your assignment for school. The only homework the teacher's gave us was to write and email in a one page report on our favorite subject. I saw it, you picked Okapis." " Oh, well. Okay then, I'll just be quiet. Any how, you were saying, Larry?" " Right, I had found several of those dogs. They were big dogs too. Great Danes, Rottweilers, even a Mastiff. Dogs this big, no ordinary creature could beat them. I began to become suspicious and so I went out instigating. The one night I didn't have my silver charm and cane with me, the beast attacked me. If had my cane, I could have unscrewed the wolf's head on the top and unsheathed the sword with in. By the way, Cash, you seem to be a swordsman, I'd love a match with you some time. I favor fencing and English sword dueling styles and you?" " Isn't it obvious?" Cash said, point to the katana, now in it's sheath, that he was leaning on like a cane. " Ah, yes, kendo. Fine techniques. Never had cause to study them, but I have been interested." " Well, Kendo and Kenjutsu. Kendo is really just a sport. It's the Japanese form of fencing. Kenjutsu is the actual sword combat. I also know how to do laido." " Laido? I've never heard of that." Simon said. " But, I'll bet you've seen it on samurai movies. It's the art of drawing the sword from it's scabbard and cutting an opponent in one motion." " You can do that?" Alvin asked. " Yep. But, it took me about five years to get fast enough. I once landed a cut on Sensei, who had been teaching me that art. I hadn't been quick enough to do t before, but with practice, I became fast enough. He always blocked me, but when I cut him with that little cut, he said I had it down. That he had been the fastest with the art in the world and even held the record. He said as long as you practice, your skills never dull with age and sensei practiced everyday. And I beat the champ. So, I guess I'm the fastest now." Cash gloated.


	47. Chapter 47

Tale of Cash

Part 93: To catch a wolf

" Alright, enough talk of Swords, can we please focus on the task at hand?" Raya asked. " Right. Okay, Larry, where do you think this albino werewolf is?" Cash asked. " If my guess is right, it should be close by. It's been killing all the big dogs in a five block radius. I think it's trying to establish dominance. That it's top dog and will get rid of all challengers. If that's true then it should go.." " To Miss Maryweather's house." " Theodore said. " Huh?" The other's asked. " Miss maryweather, you know the nice gym teacher? I saw her yesterday and she just got a German Shepard. Full grown. It's hit it's maximum size, she said. It was a big dog. It jumped up to lick her face and it was taller than her and she's about 5 foot eight." Theodore said. " IF this albino werewolf is going after big dogs, it couldn't resist something like that. Miss Maryweather could be in danger." Alvin said. " Miss Maryweather is out of town. She left this morning. I saw her drive past our house with her fiancé, and they had what looked like kayaks tied to the roof of their car. But, I didn't see a German Shepard in the back seat, so the dog must still be at home." Simon said. " What are we going to do? How do we stop this thing? Shoot it with a silver bullet?" Brittany said. ( I don't condone violence against animals. Infact, till recently, when I realized that I couldn't get into college(I didn't even bother to aplly, cause I knew I could never make tuition) I wanted to be a vet. Maybe I'll be an author. But, I don't think hurting animals is right, but with a werewolf, you got to do what you got to do.) " if it was only that simple." Mr. Talbot said. " The silver bullet would kill the Albino wolf, but it wouldn't cure me. The only known cure for lycanthropy, at least the only one I know of, is to get the wolf that bit you to bite you again and for you to bite it." Larry said. " And we know that thanks to Theodore." Alvin said. " so, all we got to do is go the way of the stubborn drinker. Yeah, I got a hangover, but I'm going to use the 'hair of the dog that bit you' method to get over it." Cash said in a dopey sounding voice." We find this thing and get it to bite Larry and larry to bite it, problem solved." Alvin said. " But, how would you keep this wolf at bay? Keep me at bay?" " With these!' Cash said, holding up the other silver objects his friends had found. " To catch a wolf, it takes a wolf. Only a werewolf can really take on a werewolf. 'We' just got lucky against you. So, you'll have to fight it. Just try to keep in mind what your goal is. IF you or the albino try to escape the area we block off for the fight, we'll hold up these silver things and either one of you will back away. Besides, if this thing is going after big dogs, it couldn't resist fighting another werewolf. Now, where could we lure it? Where's a good place for the fight?" " How about the park? There's nobody there at night." Theodore said. " yeah, but it's also gated off Theodore. That's why no one is there. Cause no one can get in." Simon said. " Well, We'll just climb over the wall. It's not like we don't know how to do that." Alvin said." And if this albino can jump like Larry did when he jumped over Cash, I don't think it would have a problem jumping the wall." " Okay then. Alvin, you run back to Dave and Brittany you run back to Ms. Miller. Tell them what's going on and see if they'll come help." Cash said. " Just make sure we get to see the fight. This ought to be better than a thousand wrestle manias." Alvin said as he and Brittany raced off into the night, firmly hold various pieces of silver. " Okay, let's get into the Car. I'll drive." Cash said. " Your too young to drive." Raya said. ' Didn't stop me when we had to race Jeanette to the hospital after she got bit by a spider." " It's my husband, so I'll drive."

Tale of Cash

Part 94: battle royal

" Okay, everyone in position? This thing has to have smelled Laya's scent and followed her here." Cash asked. Laya was Miss Maryweather's dog. Laya was very friendly and seemed eager to go with the kids. Dave and Ms. Miller had gotten out of bed for this. They were still in their pjs. Well, so were the kids and Raya. Larry was too, but his were torn from the transformation. " We're ready.' Alvin said. " Keep Laya back,Raya. We don't need her getting involved." Cash said. " Um, did anybody hear that?" Jeanette asked. Thud, thud, thud, thud. " That's the sound of a werewolf jumping towards our location." Larry said. The beast leaped over the wall and was making it's way towards Laya. " Remember, Larry, We're mostly here to act like referees, we won't get involved unless we need to. You're the one fighting. Just try to remember what your trying to do." " Right." " It's here!!" Eleanor cried. Larry removed the necklace and rings and stood in the creature's, all the while changing. Cash unsheathed his sword and slid into his fighting stance. " Oh, here we go. This is going to be good." He looked at Raya, she seemed worried. Even though Larry was fully changed and was at least twice his normal size, the creature was still bigger. " Don't worry Raya. That's the other reason we're here. If the thing gets upper hand, we'll jump in and weaken it with the silver." Cash reassured her. " GRooWR!" Larry howled. The beast snarled at Larry. It tackled him. It began scratching his face. Larry kicked it off. And then slashed it's shoulder with his claws. " Remember Larry, you have to bite it!" Alvin called. Larry made a move that looked like a nod, like he understood. The creature batted Larry's head with a combo of three back hands. Larry lunged at the creature. He pinned it to the ground and returned the blows. The creature head butted him. Not to be outdone, Larry returned the favor with a spear maneuver, which knocked the werewolf into a tree. The creature gored Larry. " Ooh, he's going to feel that in the morning." Simon said. Larry seemed winded, laying on the ground trying to get his air back. Seeing that Larry was out and also looking hungry, the creature charged Katrina. " Not again." Katrina thought. But, the Monster didn't get to her. Cash had stepped in, holding it by it's muzzle, it's mouth wide open, it's fangs just inches from his skin. But, Cash had fangs of his own. " I'm GETTING REALLY TIRED OF YOU THINGS GOING AFTER HER!" He growled at the beast in Dark Cash tone. It swiped at Katrina. ' THAT'S IT! YOUR GOING DOWN!" HE cried. He batted it's head several times and even did a back flip kick to it's snout. " Hey, that's munk-fu, isn't it?" Jeanette asked. " Yep. I think Cash is in control to some extent." Alvin said. Cash grabbed the top of the beast's head and slammed it into the ground. " WHOA! What's going on?" Raya asked. " "Let's call it Cash's inner animal making an appearance." Alvin said. Raya understood. " so, it was Cash that beat up Larry. So, this is how he did it. Lord, He's wicked strong." She said to herself. Cash picked up the creature, over his head and threw it over towards Larry, who was just getting back up. " NOW LARRY!" Cash cried, as he sank into Katrina's waiting arms. Larry bit the beast and with it's last bit of strength, it returned the favor. The two began to convulse. Larry returned to normal and the creature changed into it's real form, a Labrador. ' You've got to be kidding me. A lab caused all this trouble?" Alvin said. " Larry, are you alright?" Raya asked. " I fine dear, I'm tired and sore, but I'm fine otherwise. What about Cash?" " He's out cold."


	48. Chapter 48

Tale of Cash

Part 95: Wake up Cash

" He's still not awake yet?" Alvin asked. " Nope, she isn't either." Brittany said. After returning to Mr. Franklin's place to finish their house sitting duties, the kids had locked up. They had discovered that when Brittany and Katrina had opened an upstairs window, they had left it open. That's how Larry had gotten in. After locking up, the kids were out like a bunch of lights around 3. By far, Cash and Katrina were the most tired. It was almost time for lunch. In fact, it was thirty minutes till noon. The two were cuddled together on the fold out bed, one that came out of a fine leather couch. In fact, there were four of these in the massive parlor. The other kids had folded their beds back into couches. Cash and Katrina were still out cold. " Well, It's almost lunch. Xavier called and said they had been delayed and should be here some where between 3 and 4 this afternoon." Eleanor said. " You want to wake him, Ely? Be my guest. Dave told me he made the mistake of waking Cash out of a comfortable sleep." Simon said. " What happened?" Brittany asked. " Dave said Cash subconsciously punched him the gut. And, I don't think has a grasp of how strong he is yet. When he's awake, he's only so strong, cause I think his conscious mind is limiting his strength. But, when out cold like he is now, if he punches you, your getting the full force." Simon said. " And, Dave showed me the day after he got punched, his gut had a big bruise on it. Cash didn't mean to hurt Dave, but he is a man who likes his sleep." Brittany gulped. " I work to hard on the bow flex at home to try to keep my stomach this trim. I say let him sleep, cause I'm not going to risk him disfiguring this." She said, twirling around to show her trim stomach. Alvin just nodded, his eyes half closed, obviously daydreaming. Theodore nudged Simon. " Wonder what he's thinking about?" Theodore said. " Well, they say the average man thinks about, you know, a handful of times a minute." Simon said. Simon went and snapped his fingers in Alvin's face. " You'll get 'that' soon enough Alvin. She has promised herself to you, you know? Judging by the look on your face, I'd say five years is a fair amount of time to ask you to wait." Simon said. " Oh, Come on guys, don't tell me you don't look at Jeanette and Eleanor like that every once in a while?" Alvin whispered. " Well…" they both said. " Knew it.' Alvin said. " But we need to get them up, guys." Jeanette said. " But how?" " Well, Katrina really enjoys/ your cooking right, Eleanor?" Alvin said. " Yeah." " Well, what does she like to have for lunch?" " well, if I make us lunch, she loves my potato salad." " How quick can you make some?" " I know the recipe like the back of my hand. I can do it with my eyes closed. I can have some ready in a jiffy, why? Are you hungry Alvin?" " Well, yeah, but I don't like potato salad. No, make some and wave a potato salad sandwich under your sister's nose, that ought to wake her up.' Eleanor wasn't kidding, it had been nearly two minutes, start to finish, and the sandwich was ready. She waved it under Katrina's nose. " Mmm, Potato salad." Katrina mumbled. She opened an eye, sat up slowly, and grabbed the sandwich. " Well, that's one. But, how do we wake Cash up?" Eleanor asked. " I know." Theodore said. ' Alvin, go up to him and sing a bit of some song. You know he can't resist singing along to one of our song, especially not when you sing it." Alvin did as told. " Oo Ee Oo Ah Ah…" Alvin said. " Ting-tang walla-walla bing-bang.' Cash said tiredly. " Afternoon sleeping beauties." Brittany joked. Cash looked at the clock on the wall. " crap, why didn't you wake us up?"

Tale of Cash

Part 96: hopelessly devoted

" So, They're not going to be here until around 3?" cash asked. Sipping on a cold can of Mountain Dew. " whoo, damn I love this stuff." Cash said. " Isn't it nice Dave isn't around? He has no idea how dirty Alvin and Cash's mouths are." Eleanor said. " Sorry. My brain still isn't working quite right. I did just get up after all. I try to watch my language." Cash said. " Well, you ready Katie?' " Yeah, let's go get showered and cleaned up." She said. The walked up stairs, carrying their clothes for today over an arm. Katrina's choice: a white and gray, avril laveign ensemble she had bought at a store that sold the fellow singers line. Cash had blue jeans, grey tee, and a black, short sleeved vest with a white stripe down the right side. Katrina entered one bathroom. " Sure you don't me to scrub your back, I'll cover my eyes and close them, I swear!" Cash joked. ' You cheeky thing. I 'll chock that up to hormones." She said. " I was just kidding you know that." " Oh, so you don't want to see me, you know, under clothed?" " Um, well, geez, put me in a spot where I can't find the right answer. I got it. I do, but not yet. I'm a patient man, I can wait." He said. " Good answer." she said. He began to walk away, towards the other bathroom on the second floor. " Oh Cash?" " Yeah?" " Want me to scrub your back?" She said slyly. " And I'm cheeky?" " Oh, hell, Cash, I could eat you up." " What's making you so hor… I mean, so turned on today?" " I'm remembering last night. You saved me twice. I feel like I need to pay you back. I mean, it was my stupid fault you had to fight those werewolves." " So, your acting this way to hide how guilty you feel?" " You see right through me. You know I don't act sluttish for any reason. I so sorry baby, you could have been hurt or killed." He kissed her to stop her. ' No more of that. It was an honest mistake. Stop beating yourself up. I can't stand to see you cry. So, stop. You know I don't mind protecting you. I'd die for you babe, with out a second thought. And everything worked out for the best, right?" " Right. But, Cash? Can I tell you something?" " Anything. " I've never been as scared in my life as I was last night. I thought, what if Cash can't stop that thing? Then the thought came.' I'd die if he can't'. Cash, I know I shouldn't have, but my fear made me weak enough to doubt you, only a second though." She wept into his shoulder. ' I know I should total faith in you, but I doubted you.' " You were afraid. And, I doubted myself. That's why I unleashed my wild side again. Cause, to begin with, when I was holding that thing back, I thought ' I'm not strong enough! I'm going to die. And, worse than that, Katrina could die too.' I thought, I've got to have more power than this. So, I used it again." " Knowing what it would do to you?" " I didn't care. No matter what happens, As far as I'm concerned, you come first. The boys say the same thing about their girls. My life is nothing to compared to the value of yours." " Cash!' She hugged him tightly, feeling so happy that he didn't just forgive her, but comforted her. She had had nightmares of last night all night long. It felt good to be held by him. ' Face it babe, me and the boys are hopelessly devoted to you girls. Your stuck with us.' Down stairs, unbeknownst to Cash and Kate, the others were peaking in. " Alvin?" " Simon?" " Theodore?" The girls asked their boys in turn. " Yeah?" They all said in unison. " is what he said true? You wouldn't care about what you got, as long as we were happy?" Brittany asked. The boys nodded. The girls hugged the boys. " We're wrapped around your little fingers and we don't care a little bit." Simon said. 


	49. Chapter 49

Tale of Cash

Part 97: ain't no party

" Well, Now that we got the house clean, what should we do?" Simon asked. ' I don't know, but, I'm really bored now." Alvin said. " I got it!' Cash said. The other seven perked up. Cash jumped down the stairs. Katrina slide down the banister, right into her lover's arms, who spun her around and set her right on her feet on the floor. " Well?" Brittany said. " Well, we've go his big house all to ourselves for the next couple hours." cash said. ' And?" Eleanor asked. ' one hint: Ain't no party like a chipmunk party, cause a chipmunk party don't stop." " Hmm, a party. Just the eight of us?" Jeanette said. ' Sure, we got plenty of food and drinks. We'll dance and sing, and I'll bet Alvin, Theodore and I will get into an eating competition where we eat so much we pass out. Tell jokes, just have a grand time. Think of it of a chipmunks only party." " I don't know.." Jeanette said. " Too late, Alvin's already making dips for the nacho chips." Brittany said. " Hang on Alvy, I can make a mean nacho cheese dip." "Well, Simon? Jeanette?" Katrina asked. " Oh, Why not! We all need to cut loose after last night anyways." Simon said. Jeanette nodded. Cash went down stairs. He discovered a secret recording studio. It looked like it wasn't finished yet. ' Wonder when he was going to tell us he was having this built?" cash thought. He found a portable karaoke player and several microphones. He grabbed these things and went up stairs. The party was already going. Simon and Jeanette were playing Guitar hero 2 in the game room. Of course, Simon being the guitar player, Jeanette would be losing. Cash checked. Simon was obviously doing bad so that Jeanette couldn't help but win. Brittany and Alvin were singing to the three doors down song 'it's not my time' on TV. Eleanor and Theodore were in the kitchen, wiping up more snacks. " Need some help with those dear?" Katrina asked. " Yeah, you can take the Microphones." They set up. "Guys, come here!" Cash cried. The kids looked ecstatic to be able to do some karaoke. Cash plugged in a guitar. " Alright guys, ready to sing the newest version of our song?" Cash asked. " You know it!" Alvin shouted. ' Alright Simon?" " Alright!" " Alright, Theodore?" " Alright!' " Alright Alvin? Alvin? ALVIN!!" " Oh yeah!' The sang Christmas don't be late. However, when they got to the second half of the song, Cash put in his own spin. " Want a plane that loops the loop?" The guys sang. Cash stepped in front of Alvin. " Give me! The hula hoop!" He sang. The girls all laughed. Then, the kids all sang 'get you goin''. They kept on going and going. It hit 3:30 and they didn't even notice. " Can you get down with the funk, funk, funk of the chipmunks!" Cash and Alvin sang. " Cripes, it's 3:30, we'd better clean up." Simon said. They all cleaned up. They left no trace of a party. They were sitting on the couches, reading and watching TV. Cash had his headphones out and was listening to the very song he and Alvin were singing a minute ago. He didn't sing out loud, but lip synched to it and tapped his foot. Vinny came walking in. The kids were so absorbed in what they were doing, they didn't notice. Cash began to sing out loud, just as soon as Vinny asked how they were. ' Oh, baby, you know, how we roll." Cash sang. " Oh, whoops, Hi Mom!" He continued. " Hi babies. Hi, girls." " Hi, Mom." The girls said. " Heard you had a werewolf scare?" " Who told you that?" Simon asked. " I did." Dave said as he walked in with Xavier, Ms. Miller and James. " So, what did you do to pass the time?" " Well, we cleaned house." " And had a party. We could hear you down the street." " ooh, busted."

Tale of Cash

Part 98: in the zone

The kids settled down an told them it all. " My! You had a full night and day.' Vinny said." Well, let's get back home." Dave said. ' Right, and thanks for taking care of the house kids." Xavier yelled. " Thanks for letting us steal a few of your beers." Alvin joked. " What!?" Vinny cried. " Just kidding!' Alvin cried. " As they drove off, Vinny shook her head. ' Oh, Alvin, what am I ever going to do with you?" She said to herself. Instead of going back to Ms. Miller's, the girls stayed with Dave. Ms. Miller had some errands to do and wouldn't be back for a few hours. " Well, we'd just be bored at home, at least here, we have our boy friends.' Brittany said. The kids were, of course, watching TV, when the door bell rang. " Welcome back home.' Mr. Talbot said. ' Glad to be back at home base." Cash said. He was the one to answer the door. " Don't think we'll house sit again for a while. Well, you know your welcome over anytime Larry, so come in." Larry and Raya walked in. " We wanted to thank you all for all your help last night.' Raya said. ' No need. Larry's our neighbor, principal, and friend. We were glad to help." Simon said. " well, I made a whole bag full of my family's secret recipe candy.." Raya said. " Well, we'll take that off your hands.' Theodore said, as he and Eleanor grabbed the bag. They tried some. ' It's good!' Theodore said. ' There's plenty for all of you." Larry said. By the time the bag was empty, each of the kids had had 10 pieces of candy. " Larry, Raya, can I make you some tea?" Dave asked. " hey, how come they live next door and get special treatment when they come over, but we live blocks away and we don't get offered tea?" Brittany said ' Because, Brittany, as it seems your marrying my boys, your like family. Well, you always have been, but more so now than ever. And your over so often. Besides, I know the boys take good care of you.' ' Well, that's true. I don't even like tea.' Brittany said. ' Well, would you kids like some coke? Got a whole carton in the fridge. Go get one. I'll make that tea." Dave said. ' Take your time with mine, Dave.' Larry said. " why?" " Because, I want to ask your son something.' " Which one?" "T he only one with a sword." Larry said, pulling the sword out of his cane. Cash cocked an eye brow. He grabbed his sword. " Back yard!' He said. " what's happened between them?" Dave asked. " Larry mentioned about how he'd love a friendly swordfight against Cash sometime. Looks like that time is now.' Eleanor said. The two squared off. " En guard!" Larry said as he got into a traditional English sword fighting stance. Cash slide into his stance. " Hmm, East meets west, eh Cash?" " Hai, Igimasho!' " Alright, let's go." The two trade strikes. They were blocking everything the other threw. This went on for ten minutes. While it was exciting to hear the clang of steel on steel, Brittany didn't see the point in this. " They're not even trying to hit each other!' She said. " That's the point Britt." Eleanor said. " Huh?" " It's just a friendly match, see? Sparing really. The two are just having fun, showing off their skills to someone who is just as well trained as them. Someone just as good or possibly better. It's all about being in the zone and enjoying what your doing. " " I get it now. Like when I'm up against somebody really good during an archery competition, when I'm with the archery club? That feeling of accomplishment when I win and happiness, even though I lost?" " Exactly, that's what it means to enjoy your favorite sport.' Eleanor said. " That's the only way to enjoy it. Wonder when they'll be done?" " Eh, you know how guys are when they show off for their ladies." 


	50. Chapter 50

Tale of Cash

Part 99: Cash's morning routine

Larry and our hero Cash played out their duel for a good half hour. Finally, both tired, they went for one last slash each. The swords connected and flew out of their hands, sinking into the ground. The two fell over backwards. Raya and Katrina, fearing they may be hurt, rushed to their sides. Then, the two began laughing. Raya helped her husband to his feet and Katrina propped up Cash. After standing for a minute, the strength returned to their legs. The walked over and pulled their swords out of the ground. They met in front of Katrina and Raya. They crossed swords, signifying the end of the fight. Then, they shook hands. " Lord, you are beyond belief, Cash." " Your good too. Man, I haven't had that much fun swinging my sword around in a while." " Me neither." " Well, are you boys satisfied?" Raya asked. They nodded. Cash looked up at Larry and smiled. Larry looked down and smirked. Then, Cash's smile got bigger, showing pretty much all his teeth. Finally, he started laughing. He hadn't felt this good in a while. The only feeling that compared was when he and Katrina were in it deep and kissing the hell out of each other. Katrina looked at Cash, cocked her head to the side and grinned a little. " He looks so happy. It's been a while since I've seen that glow in his eyes shine so bright. When was the last time I saw that? Oh, yeah, the last time I frenched him. Hmmm." She thought. Raya and Larry called for a rain check on the tea. They said that last night had made them decide that they weren't going to be around forever. So, they decided to go adopt a child or possibly two, since Raya could not have children. They were headed to the adoption agency. The fight, as it turns out, was just a way to pass some time. About two hours later, Miss Miller returned. The girls gave the boys pecks good bye. Katrina turned around. " Cash?" " Hmm?" " Come here." Everyone was watching the newest chipette. " I saw the look on your face and the sparkle in your eye when you and Larry were standing there laughing after your match. I know I've seen that sparkle before, cause I'm the one who put it there. But, While you look happy when I kiss you, I know there's only way I can put that look in your eye with these lips." She said. She grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down a little, and then began to play with his tongue with her own. " I saw it coming.' Brittany said. After about 30 seconds or so, she released him. There it was, the glow. ' Alright, let's go. I got what I wanted. I wanted to see that glow and I got it. See you guys later." " Oh, hey, Why don't we all go to the movies this weekend?" Brittany called. " Another octuple date? Sure, why not?" Alvin called. " okay, and Alvin? You remember our plans for tomorrow, right?" " yeah, I'll be up early enough for the jog." He said. " Great, bye!" Brittany called. The next morning, Theodore, thinking he was the only one up, had to go to the bathroom. As he returned to his room, he noticed Cash's door was open a bit. He looked in. He saw his brother sitting on the roof of the garage outside. " What's he doing? Um, Cash?" Theodore said as he climbed out the window, onto the garage roof. " How did you get out here? The alarm would have…" " I turned it off. Unlike Alvin and I guess you too, Simon and I remembered the code for the alarm." " So, what are you doing exactly?" " I'm watching the sunrise. I do it every morning. I use my phone's vibration to wake me up. I turn off the alarm and sit out here. I watch it rise and then I go back to bed. I did it every morning with Mr. Ikebana, so I'm just carrying on our personal tradition. Want to join me?" " Ok." 

Tale of Cash

Part 100: Morning jog

(Holy crap! Part one hundred! Does the 'one hundredth part' dance. Ok, back to work.)

Alvin woke up at 9. Blissfully unaware that his brothers were up. Alvin began to stretch and prepare for his Jog with Brittany. As he was warming up, he tried jogging in place to fast, and tripped over his own feet. Hearing the thud, Cash, having not gone back to sleep as he usually did after watching the sunrise, came to see what happened. ' What happened Al?" " I was jogging in place, went to fast and tripped. " " Hahahah, you your going to kill yourself yet. So, what's Brittany got you going jogging with her for anyways? Thinks your getting pudgy?" " No, she always does a morning jog. Said she goes past our house every time, but she doesn't think we're up yet. She's sees Dave in the kitchen making coffee and reading the paper. I told her that I'm usually up by 7, no matter how tired I am the night before or when I went to bed. It's like my brain is just wired to get me up then. So, she said if I'm up that early, and she leaves around seven, why not just have her swing by and we'll start 'couples jogging' every morning? I said as long I'm spending time with you, I don't care what we do." " Good answer.' Cash said. " Oh, there she is. See ya." " Alvin darted out the door. " Ready, hubby?" " Let's go." The two jogged to the clinic and then to the McDonalds. " I'll go get us something to drink from that vending machine over there." Alvin said. He bought two dasani waters. Then he heard Brittany scream. Brittany was shoved into a van. However, the woman driving the van and the man putting her in it looked familiar. " Claus and Claudia? When did they get out?" " Alvy, help me!" " Brittany hang on I'm coming, baby!" He tried desperately to catch up to the van, but couldn't, So, he came up with clever trick. As he got close to the van, he shoved a bottle of Dasani in the van's bumper. ' Just follow the streak of water." He told himself. He followed it very intently. Alvin made sure he would be able to. Alvin never had a bottle of water in his hand that he had not put some flavoring in. This time it was strawberry. The red color stuck out from the black pavement. He followed it to a familiar looking gate. " You've got to be kidding me. They took her to their old house? Hell, didn't the cops seal this place off? Oh, I see, the forced their way in, broke the lock on the door. But, since the house is so far back from the street and that big ass wall hides the van, no one notices them. And besides all that, this way they have home field advantage." Alvin heard Brittany screaming and cursing inside. ' You pathetic assholes can rot in hell." She said. " Well, Britt's definitely giving them an earful. Hang on babe, I'm coming."." He charged into the room. ' You sons of bitches! You are in a world of hurt. I'm going rip your heads off and shove them up each other's asses." Alvin said. " No body messes with my woman." " oh, Alvin." " Claus, get killer out." Claus pulled huge Doberman out of a nearby cage. ' I'm going to enjoy watching our little doggie rip you to pieces. Then, maybe I'll give him a chipette desert. To hell with ransom, I say we jus kill all these little freaks one by one. Sic him boy!" The Doberman leaped at Alvin. Alvin punched it in the air. The Doberman whined in pain. " WHAT"S THE MATTER? AFRID TO FIGHT ME ON YOUR OWN? YOUR PATHETIC!" " What's wrong with him?" Claudia asked. " Oh, now your in for it. You made a mistake kidnapping me, but you really screwed up when you threatened to kill me and the others. So, meet Dark Alvin, the beast that was asleep inside Alvin. This guy won't just beat you, he'll eat you!"


	51. Chapter 51

Tale of Cash

Part 101: Alvin smash!

" He'll, e..eat us?" Claus gulped. " Well, more like rip you apart and gulp down what's left." Brittany said. " Um, Claudia, why don't we let her go and make like a ghost and disappear?" " Don't be an Idiot, Claus. He's just a little chipmunk. You and Killer should be able handle him easy." " Ha ha ha!" Brittany laughed. " You guys couldn't handle us four years ago, and you think you can take us now that we're older and wiser? Granted, you got the drop on me, but he's a whole other matter. You should be very scared sister, cause Alvin's in partial control of Dark Alvin. I've only seen this once before, with his brother Cash. When Cash used this the other night, he had some control. So, he had his awesome, raw brute force from Dark form, mixed all his fighting skills from regular form. And, let me tell you, Cash is a , what's the word, oh yeah, prodigious fighter and he's trained his brothers. You want a hint of how powerful this mixture is?" Brittany asked. " How powerful?" Claus asked, as they watched Alvin fight Killer and two bull dogs, ace and fang. The dogs were keeping Alvin busy, but he was getting closer to them. " Well, when Cash did it, he beat up a werewolf. Yes, a werewolf. When you're a talking chipmunk, weird stuff like that just happens o you. But, this was a special werewolf, it was made from a dog, not a man. It was all beast. Huge thing too, must've been about ten feet tall when it stood on it's hind legs. And, Alvin's brother pounded this thing into the ground, all to save his girl, my sister Katrina. So, since Alvin and Cash have about the same level of strength when they are normal, I'd say Alvin is that powerful now. I mean, God, look, he's not just beating your dogs, he's massacring them. I'd call them off now, before he kills them. Those dogs had to cost a pretty penny." Brittany said. " She's right Claudia, maybe we should just pack up and leave?" " No, we came for revenge and I won't leave until all of these freaks are dead. So, they got tougher and got two new members, so what? We have these!" Claudia said, holding up a sub-machine gun. Alvin just finished putting down Fang. " AND STAY DOWN THIS TIME!" " Dance chipmunk dance!" Claudia said as she and Claus fired at Alvin. Alvin sprinted around the gun fire and leaped at the brother and sister's faces. Grabbing one of them in each hand, he pulled them to the floor. With his claws, he slashed Claus's chest and bit Claudia's arm. From shock, having never seen their own blood before, the pair passed out." Alvin, Claus has the key for these handcuffs in his pocket. Come on baby, I know your tired, just like Cash was, but hang in there. Get me out of these things and I'll carry you home." Alvin, shaking his head, desperately fighting his own exhaustion, released Brittany. She threw him on her back and carried him home. ' What the hell happened?" Cash said as she walked in the front door. " Cash, watch your language!' Dave said. " Claus and Claudia returned and Kidnapped me. Alvy came to the rescue. He turned into Dark Alvin, but like Cash was when he beat up that werewolf the other night, Alvin was is control somewhat. I called the cops and the two will be arrested, again. Then, I threw on my back and brought him back. Dave, I have to go home and let the girls know I'm alright and tell them what happened, so can you make sure my Alvy gets plenty of rest? I mean using dark form tires you guys out, right Cash?" " Yep. And if he's like me, he'll want two things when he wakes up." " What?" " You, Britt, and something to eat. Just like I wanted to eat and have Kate by my side. We'll call you when he wakes up."

Tale of Cash

Part 102: do we have it?

" You were what?!" MS Miller cried as Brittany told them what happened. " Kidnapped. But, don't worry, Alvin rescued me." " Who was it?" Jeanette asked. " Claudia and Claus. They wanted to hold me hostage, I guess make the chipmunks literally pay for all the money they lost 4 years ago. But, then Claudia went crazy and decided to just kill us all, one by one, starting with Alvin and me. 'scoffs' she was going to feed me to her dog after it took out Alvin. 'sigh' Alvin, so brave." " Earth to Brittany." Eleanor said. " Oh, Katie, I know now how you feel when you see Cash being so strong and brave. You feel proud and, well, a little turned on right?" " You could put it that way. It definitely makes him look even more appealing. Let me guess, you thought, I'm marrying this man? How lucky can I get? Right?" " Exactly! But, enough about how sexy Alvin looked. Let me tell you how he did it. He turned into Dark Alvin. Took out three attack dogs, two bull dogs and a Doberman, and then took down Claus and Claudia. Those tow must've never seen their own blood before, cause they fainted he slashed Claus's chest and bit Claudia's arm. Call me crazy, but, I think, ever since they said they made their darker, wild sides submit to them, I think the more times they use this, the more control they have. Remember when we dealt with Jack Franklin? How Simon, even though he was just as mad as his brothers, he could still speak in complete sentences? The others had lost that ability, right? Well, today, though he was in Dark Alvin mode, Alvin was still speaking in complete sentences. I think they are starting to get control and just need more practice." " But, we don't want them to have to use their wild sides, remember, Britt?" Eleanor asked. " Yeah, I know. But, if they had enough control, they wouldn't become all dark and crazy, they'd just sprout claws and get wicked strong when ever they wanted. Shoot, they could be like that all the time. Regular mind, super-human body." " I hate to bust your bubble, Britt, but they don't have any subtlety when they are all dark like that. You like it when Alvin hugs you right? All gentle and snug?' Eleanor asked. " Yeah, why?" " Well, you'd lose that, cause Alvin would break your spine if tried." " Oh, um, well, then I guess it's a good secret weapon, eh?" ' That's a better idea." Katrina said. " Hm, I wonder something." Brittany said. " What?" The girls asked. ' Do we have it? That dark form? You know, Dark Brittany, Dark Katrina, etc.?" " Maybe, but, we've never been in a position where we would need to find out." Jeanette said. " what do you think would trigger it in us?" Eleanor asked. " the same thing that does it in the boys. Only, it would be them in mortal danger. IF the boys were ever in that position and only we could save them, I bet we'd become some psycho chicks." Katrina said. " If not that, I know when else it could happen." Ms. Miller said. " When?" The girls asked. " When your older and you are all mothers. Mothers are naturally extremely protective of their children. I'd go crazy too if some one was hurting you girls and nobody else was around to help. I'd fight tooth and nail too, just like the boys. So, it could happen when you lot are mommies too, when your kids are in trouble." Ms. Miller said. Ms. Miller left to prepare lunch. The phone rang. " Hello, oh, Hello Cash. Yes, we know and I'll tell them. We'll be over as soon as the girls eat lunch. Hmm, oh, Vinny is there too? Good, I've been meaning to ask her to go shopping with me. She frankly needs some new dresses, those she has make her look like an olden days English maid. Ok, see you in a few. Bye." 


	52. Chapter 52

Tale of Cash

Part 103: if it feels good

" You alright, Alvy?" " Yeah, I'm fine now Britt. You alright?" " I am thanks to you. Looks like you've got competition in the dark hero field now Cash." Brittany joked. " Ha! Cash could still whoop Alvin! No offense Al." Katrina said. " None taken. I'm not quite to his level yet. I mean, he took down a huge bloody werewolf with his bare claws, I mean hands. Claus and Claudia made a challenge, with the dogs and the machine guns, but he had the tougher challenge." " I think you could have done it too, Alvin. Your just as strong willed and tough as me. Did you forget, you've done one thing I haven't?" "What's that?" " You and Theodore have been shot, remember?" "Oh yeah, back when Jason was still the bad guy." " He wasn't a bad guy, Al, just pushed to far by his dad's medical thing. By the way, they decided to keep his dad for a while for rehabilitation. I told him to call me when he got out and he called me after we got back from vacation and said that's what they were doing. But, he called me earlier, while Britt and Al were still out. He gets out next Saturday. You all want to go see him home?" Cash asked. " Sure. They all said. Brittany, like a doting wife, tended to Alvin all day, while Theodore and Eleanor played soccer in the back yard. Theodore loved watching her play. He was so distracted that he let her score a goal by hitting the tree, which was his goal, behind him. " Get your head in the game honey! What's the matter? Are you worried about Alvin? He's alright, he was just tired and Britt's taking care of him, so don't worry." " it's not that." " Then what is it?" " I just love watching you play. I can't concentrate on anything else when your around anyways." " Aw, I love you too sweet heart." she gave a little peck to her lover. ' Ah, what the heck?" She said. " Come here!" she grabbed him and threw her arms around his shoulders. Eleanor started to French Theodore. She had to admit, doing this made her feel a lot better than a regular kiss. She liked both, but, this one had to be her favorite. The other girls said they loved doing this with their boys too. She could feel her blood boiling in her. Her body was getting hot. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing up, she could feel it. " This is bliss" She thought. All the while, Theodore was stroking her back. Each little rub, each tiny massage, sent a surge of electricity through her. " I don't want to, but I have to stop. God knows what I might do next if we keep this up." She thought. She pulled away from him. " MY God, Theodore! I feel so, so.. I don't know how to put it." " Turned on the phrase your looking for?" Katrina said. The pair looked, there stood Cash and Katrina. " How long have you two been standing there?" " Long enough." Katrina said. " So, you saw?" " Of course. Don't be so modest, Ely, that was sweet. If it feels good do it. That's why I just French Cash whenever I want, cause it makes us both feel good. Besides, you two are in love. No need to be embarrassed if someone sees you. If you really love each other, some PDA shouldn't bother you." " Your right, Katie." " And you want to know something?' Cash asked. " What?' Theo asked. " Kate said she had to kiss me after seeing you two. Said seeing that just put that desire in her, but big time.' The four laughed. " anyways, Dave ordered Pizza for all of us for dinner. Jeanette and Simon are in his room, probably making out. Alvin and Britt can't go either, so Kate and I are going to go get the pizza. Dave asked us to ask you if you could go get some pop." ' Sure." They said. So, the four left for their destinations. Eleanor wondered if they could sneak a little more make out time while they were out.

Tale of Cash

Part 104: Theodore's turn

" Teddy, honey, could go get us some chips? I have a feeling they'll want some chips." " Okay, what kind?" " Um, just plain chips for the others, and you and I will sneak a bag of Salt and vinegar to share, since that's our favorite." " Okay, I'll be back in a minute." They were in wall greens.. Eleanor was holding a bottle of mountain de and a bottle of cherry coke zero. Theodore returned with a large bag of regular lays and Salt and Vinegar, which he and Eleanor would share in secret. " Okay, we got everything we need?" He asked. " I think so. Let's go check out." Theodore paid for it and they left. On the way back, Theodore ran into he restroom at the McDonald's nearby. Eleanor waited for him in the alley behind the restaurant. " Hmm, there's no security camera's back here. That's not good for them. Oh, well. That means it'll be easier to jump him and have it be private." She said. She reached into her purse and pulled out her lip gloss. " He loves this stuff.' She said. " Hey cutie." Eleanor turned around and there were three men standing behind her. They all looked to be in their twenties. " Oh, Hi. Um, are you waiting for someone too?" " No, just passing through. Who are you waiting for, cute stuff?" " So many compliments. I'm waiting for my boyfriend. He's using the bath room inside." " Well, it's dangerous to be in a place like this alone, we'll wait with you till he comes back. ' " Thank you. And your names are?" " I'm Jimmy, this is my brother Richey and this is our friend Donny. Why do you ask?" " Oh, I was always told not to talk to strangers. So, were not strangers if we know each other's names. I'm Eleanor." " Mind if we call you Ely?" Jimmy asked. ' No, everyone does." " Hmm, that's some nice looking lip stick you've got on." Donny said. " Um, thanks. It's called Crimson cherry." " Are you wearing lip gloss too?" " Yeah." " What flavor?" "Passion fruit. Theodore likes it and like sneak a little taste too." " Theodore eh?" " YEah, he's my man. Donny came over and backed Eleanor into the wall. ' Well, you need some practice kissing him?" Um, no, we've pretty much got that nailed. And you're a little to close." " Enough games. Comes with us babe. We can show you things your boy wouldn't dream of doing." " Get your hand of my arm." " Come on, just give us a little taste of that passion fruit." Richey said. Now they had all had her pinned to the wall. " Not on your life!" " We aren't asking. Come on, we'll be quick. He'll never know." Donny said. " I'd never cheat on Theodore! I love him. I've already agreed to marry him when we're old enough!" " Oh, so he's your fiancé? This makes it all the sweeter. Come on, Ely, we'll give you a hell of a bachelorette party." " Get your hands off her!" " Ah, you must be Theodore. We're just showing your girl a good time." " I'm warning you, take your hands off her now!" " Theodore.. Help me." " Take your hands off her and leave us alone. I'm warning you. " " And what are you going to do? Throw a tantrum if we don't. Give it up kid, your girl's coming with us. Richey, shut the kid up." " Alright, but I get first go at her. " " Fine, I don't care for popping virgins anyways." Theodore began shaking. " Theodore, Take Them Down!" Theodore changed, just like Alvin. " I'M GOING TO WARN YOU ONE LAST TIME. LET GO OF MY WIFE!" " Um, what's the word I'm looking for? Um, no! We need to get laid and she'll do just fine." " YOU SICK FREAKS. YOUR GOING TO RAPE A 13 YEAR OLD?! OH, THAT'S IT! YOU ARE GOING DOWN, HARD!" Theodore attacked.


	53. Chapter 53

Tale of Cash

Part 105: go Theo go

Theodore jumped at Jimmy, knocking him down and into Donny. " Richey, smoke his ass!" Richey pulled a gun. Theodore caught the glint of the gun in the afternoon sun out of the corner of his eye. He whipped around and bit into Richey's hand. " Agh! Son of a bitch!" he cried. " DON'T CALL MY MOM A BITCH!" Theodore cried and jumped and smashed his fist into Richey's face. Donny got up and put on some brass knucks. " I'm going to smash this freaks face in." Theodore whipped around with a kick to Donny's stomach. Then he ran up Donny's torso and drilled his knee square into Donny's chest. Donny toppled over, winded and in searing pain. Richey, clutching his left eye, where Theodore ad made contact, pulled out a chain. He threw the end at Theodore. Theodore caught it. " How the hell…" Richey said. Theodore yanked on the chain and pulled Richey over, onto his chin. Theodore wet over and scraped his claws down Richey's back. Having disabled the other two, Theodore turned his attention to Jimmy, who was still holding Eleanor to the wall. " UNLESS YOU WANT THE SAME AS YOUR IDIOT FRIENDS, YOU'LL LET GO OF HER! NOW!" " Uh, heh heh, whatever you say little man." Jimmy let Eleanor go and picked his friends onto their feet. ' Let's get out of here, before this little psycho kills us!' Donny shouted. The three punks hightailed it. " AND DON'T EVER TRY SOMETHING LIKE THIS…Again. Ugh…" " I got you honey." " Are you alright, Ely?" " I'm just fine baby." She Kissed him. Then she looked him in the eye and just fully made out with him. After a second or two of that, she looked him over. Though he was tired, like Alvin had been, he was unscathed. " Are they that fast? That nothing can hit them before they hit it?" she thought. " Are you ok? Can you stand sweetie?" " Yeah, I think I can walk too. I didn't have to dodge machine gun fire and I don't think that took as long as Alvin's fight did." He groaned a little when he got up, but managed to stand. He started walking. " Let's go. Or, did they hurt your leg or something? I can carry you if you want." He said. ' No, I'm fine. But, it looks like you having a time carrying yourself. Here." She said, throwing his arm over her shoulder to support him. She reached up and kissed his cheek. " Thank you Theodore." " No problem. I'd never let anything hurt you. But, I scared myself a little.' " Why?" " Because I wanted to hurt them. I wanted to hurt them bad. I think.. I think I waned to kill them." He said. " Ely, I wanted to kill. I've never felt that before.' He said. " Not even when Harry kidnapped me or later when you fought jack with the others?" " By the time I was fighting Jack, Ely, I wasn't even me anymore. I was just a monster. Just like I was a monster a second ago. You shouldn't be near me, I could hurt you. " " But you won't. You changed to help me, just like Alvin did for Brittany or Cash for Katrina. You may have a monster inside you, honey, but I love you all the same. They were going to rape me. Well, let me tell you, I'd rather kill myself than let them have me instead of you. My heart and body are yours. But, you'll have to wait for the body part." she said with a playful flick on his nose. " Can I touch just one body part?" ' Which one?" " The one you use to talk." " If you want a kiss, just say so. " "I do. " Here you go, mi amore" She kissed him. " What's mi amore mean?" " It's Italian for my love. As in, you are my love." "Le amo." He said. "Spanish?" " for I love you." " Je vous aime aussi. French for I love you too." So, the lovers returned home." Not again!" Dave said as he saw her help Teddy in.

Tale of cash

Part 106: return to Majestic

' My god! Theodore did that?" Vinny asked her surrogate daughter. ' Yep, all to protect me. I know how you felt earlier Britt. My heart is so full, I want to cry. He looked so strong. I locked up, but Theodore.. 'sigh'" " Turned on by it?" Brittany whispered in her sister's ear. " Well, maybe a little.' she whispered back. The adults were discussing what had happened, and so, didn't notice them, " Admit it Ely, you're turned on. Your heart is ready to burst and your body's hot right? And it just gets hotter the more you think about what he just did for you?" " Well, yes." " Here." Brittany said, grabbing her sister's arm. " Holy, Eleanor, your skin's hot to the touch. Your body's not just hot, it's burning." " we owe them don't we?" Eleanor asked, looking over at Alvin and Cash, who were talking to Theodore. Alvin and Cash patted Theodore on the back. ' Ah, let's let them have their brotherly moment. We'll have ours. Give me a hug E." " Of course, B." So the sister's hugged, so thankful the other was alright, thanks to the boys efforts. " What do you think Cash and Alvin are saying?" " I don't know. I can't read lips, and they're talking too quiet for me to hear." Brittany said. " Can you read lips, Ely?" " A little. Let me see." Eleanor squinted at the boys. " It's alright Theodore, it natural to want to hurt somebody who's hurting your girl. Alvin and I felt the same way. That's what Cash said. And Theodore's saying ' But, did you want to kill?' " Well..yeah, I would have killed that werewolf if I hadn't kept in mind that Larry still needed it. Alvin?' " Yeah, believe me, Theo, it took all I had not to rip those idiots apart. They got off real easy with just a scratch and a bite. We may be in control, but we're still heavily pissed off. When your that mad, it's hard not to want to hurt somebody. It only proves you love Ely and that your willing to do whatever it takes for her.' ' your right guys. Thanks, I feel better.' ' aw, give us a hug, baby bro.' That's what they're saying." and the brother's did hug." Man, your good Ely." Thank you." " Hey, pizza's going to get cold girls, you want us to bring you some?" Cash asked " Yes please." Brittany said. They heard cash yell. " Woohoo, Dave got ham! " The sisters giggled. " Cash is Theodore's polar opposite isn't he? At least when it comes to food." " Yes. Theodore's a vegetarian and Cash is a hardcore carnivore." " Well, meat has protein and protein equals muscle." Katrina said, having overheard them. She came over and hugged them. " I'm glad you two are alright. Remind me to hug Alvin and Theodore." " Remind us to kiss them." Brittany said. " done." " I really love those guys you know. I'm starting to get anxious for them to be my brother-in-laws.' Katrina said." Now you know how we feel when Cash saves you. You better that man." Brittany said. ' and you better marry your men." Katrina said. " Done." The two said. Jeanette and Simon were in the den. " Finally stop making out?" Cash joked with Simon. " We weren't doing that, Cash. Jeanette was helping me with an experiment.' " Yeah, and it involves putting your tongue in her mouth." Cash laughed. " A scientific experiment!" Simon yelled as Cash walked away to give the girls their food. " Sometimes, he's just as bad as Alvin." " But you love them all the same. Come on, let's eat." Jeanette said. As they were all eating in the den, Dave stood up. " Okay, I've got an announcement. Todd called me a minute ago. Can you kids put a rain check on going to the movies this weekend?" ' Why?" Alvin asked " Because, Todd's got tickets or you guys to go to Majestic film studios. Special treat." " Sure!" "We go tomorrow."


	54. Chapter 54

Tale of Cash

Part 107: Frankie

" Thanks Toddy." Alvin said. Dave and Alvin had gone to the record studio to pick up the tickets. The chipmunks had completely forgotten, but today was the 1 year anniversary of the chipmunks own label and Todd being made overall general of the army. They had been handled by various labels before, but nothing compared to having their own. Todd had decided he would celebrate by sending the kids and Dave, Ms. Miller and Vinny, to Majestic Film studios theme park, and he would take the day off to be with his wife and kids. ' No problem and than you all for letting me have the day off." " Oh, Can I ask you something Todd?" " Sure, Alvin, shoot." " Okay, our grandpa, well, surrogate grandpa, he takes care of mom and treats us like and calls us his grandkids. Anyways, my brother found a yet finished recording studio in his basement. He lives in a great big mansion. You know him, right? Xavier Franklin?" " Of course, a whole lot of the town knows him. What of it?" " Well, you were saying the recording studio was getting run down here. The equipment is still good, but the studio itself needs work. Well, why not ask him if we could use it. I took a look at it and seems to be big enough for our needs. I mean, he's got a huge place and thus, a huge basement. I'd say this studio takes up at ¾ of his basement. Maybe we could find something else to do with the old one here and jump ship to the one there?" " I'll tell you what. You give me his number and tell him I'm going to call him and we'll see, ok?" " Ok. And thanks again for the tickets." Alvin called Xavier and Xavier said he'd be waiting for the call. " Okay, Chipmunks, let's hit it." Brittany called. They climbed aboard the RV, which Xavier always kept at his place for safe keeping and then have James drive it down. Then, James would either walk back or be dropped off, but usually dropped off. They pulled out of Xavier's drive way after dropping off James " I'm going to go on every ride till I throw up, at leas twice!" Alvin said. His voice filling with a child like tone. ' Alvin's always loved going to amusement parks. I don't think he'll ever grow out of it. He'll take his kids to them, and probably have more fun than them." Simon joked with Katrina. " Okay, we've been here five minutes and I haven't seen hide nor hair of any Frankenstein or Frankenstein monster." Brittany said. ' eh, he maybe the guys friend, but, at this point, do we really need to see another monster? Our lives are full of monster. Demons, ghosts, werewolves, and me and my brothers turn into monster. We're monster magnets." Cash said. " well, you don't get a choice. Here he comes." Alvin said. The tour tram that Frankie was driving came to a screeching halt in front of the boys. " Alvin, Simon, Theodore!" Frankie cried. ' Um….?" Cash said. ' Who's he?" Frankie asked. " Frankie, this is our long lost brother Cash. He got separated from us when we were little babies and was raised by a nice Japanese-American man until he came to live with us, after Mr. Ikebana, the man who took care of him, died. He's been with us, oh, since about three maybe four weeks before Christmas." Simon said. Frankie picked up Cash and began hugging him, as he was doing the other boys. " Well, then he's my friend too, just like you?" " Of course big guy." Cash said " But, ugh, your choking us." " Sorry. Who are they?" Frankie asked. " The girls are our girlfriends .This Is Brittany, Alvin's girl, Katrina, Cash's girlfriend, Jeanette, Simon's, and Eleanor, mine." Theodore said. " Oh, well, good for you boys." Frankie said. " and this is our mom, Vinny. This is Ms. Miller, the girl's mom and of course Dave."

Tale of Cash

Part 108: Frankenstein's ploy

" So, how come Frankie here can talk like us? I was expecting broken English from a monster voice. No offense, Frankie." Cash said. ' None taken." "Alvin taught him to talk and because of that, he picked up on the 'chipmunk accent'. Unfortunately, Alvin also taught him how to drive. I've heard just riding the tram with him is one of the most popular rides in the park now." Simon said. " Well, Frankie, I have to say you are exactly the opposite of what I was expecting. Your strong and big, but also smart and caring. Those are all good qualities." vinny said. " Thank you, Vinny." " Yeah, we're more like monsters than him. Especially when we .." The other boys covered Theodore's mouth. ' You don't need to tell everybody, Theo. This is our own problem. It's bad enough that this many people know now. Just keep quiet." cash said. " Please, look at his face. He's dying to know. " "Fine. But, I'll tell him. Frankie, the boys and I have come to find out that we have monsters in us. When we get really mad, like when someone is tormenting the girls here, we change. Let's just say the change involves claws and fangs." Cash said. " claws, fangs and super strength." Theodore said. ' Not super, Teddy. Enhanced speed and strength. Very enhanced, but not quite super level." Simon said. Mean while, a certain doctor was watching from behind a squirrel costume. " I hate this costume, but I need a job. But, look at my fortune. The chipmunks. And, they just accidentally told me their secret. And the girls are the key? Hmm, the girl in blue. Yes, she would be perfect for that new project I've been working on. And, her boyfriend is the smart one. Yes, if they are as powerful as they say when changed, the brainy boy must be the perfect one out of all of them. Yes, with his brain and his monster side fused as one and me at the helm , who knows what I could do. And, maybe, just maybe, that formula hasn't wore off Alvin. Maybe I could shock him and get three monsters for the price of one." Later on, Frankie had to return to his shift, but would be off by 1, which was an hour from now. Theodore couldn't wait until he could have all his family spend some quality time with Frankie. The couples split up, promising to meet in front of the gift shop in the front of the park at one, where they had told Frankie they'd meet him. Alvin and Brittany went on the most fearsome of the rides. Theodore and Eleanor went to buy some cotton candy and shaved ice, which they took pleasure in sitting down on a bench in the shade and feed each of to each other. Cash and Katrina had taken in a live show. They were immediately noticed in the crowd and asked to come up and help the performer, by singing while he and his dance crew performed a dance routine to the song. Simon and Jeanette were just enjoying walking around together, Simon's arm around her waist. Suddenly, the mountain dew he had bought her hit her. " Hold my drink while I go to the bathroom please." She said. ' Okay." ' I'll be back in a minute.' After using the bathroom and washing her hands, Jeanette was leaving. She noticed Simon waiting on a bench, half heartedly entertaining himself by examine some finches. " He looks bored. Well, nobody is around the back of the bath room, I'll take him back there and show how god I've gotten at French kissing. I'll put the other girls to shame." she said with a giggle. ' Not so fast my dear." Dr. Frankenstein grabbed her. " Simon!" " Huh?" " Help me!" Simon saw the man in the squirrel suit carry Jeanette off. The man took of running. Simon looked and looked, but had no luck on his own. He called his brothers. " Ok, everyone meet at the dragon ride."


	55. Chapter 55

Tale of Cash

Part 109: like being in a b-movie

" Damn, where could he be? Guy in a squirrel suit? Damn it, there's got to be at least 10 of those guys running around. What do we do, stop each of them and ask did they take Jeanette." Cash said. " I don't know, but got to keep going. When I find who took my sister, I'll rip his damn head off, the squirrel and real one." Brittany said. " Alvin, have you seen Simon?" " Yeah, he's over there sulking.' " Simon. On your feet. You going to give up?" " We'll never find her." You love her right?" " Yeah." " Then prove it!" " How?" " Put that big brain of yours to work. Think, who would want to take Jeanette? Who would want to mess with the chipmunks?" " Um, Brit, that list is pretty long." " I think I know." Frankie said. ' I know what your thinking, Frankie, let's go." Simon said They raced to the old Frankenstein lab attraction. ' The lights are on.' Alvin said. " somebody's in there." Brittany said. Eleanor, Theodore and Cash pulled on the door. They couldn't budge it. Then, all seven munks tried. They got it to start moving. Frankie grabbed the other side of the door through the crack the kids had opened and pushed it open. " I'll stay out here, to make sure he doesn't escape." Frankie said. They came into a large room, where they found Jeanette tied to a table, with a rag in her mouth as a gag. " It's a trap!" She said as they removed the gag. The security doors of the attraction slammed down. ' How right you are, my dear." Dr. Frankenstein said. H e had removed the costume and placed it on the table at the top of the stairs. " I hate being that blasted squirrel, but it let's me hear so many interesting things. I know about your monsters, boys. You didn't see me, thinking a man in a large squirrel suit wouldn't be listening. Ah, this is great. I can shock Alvin and reawaken the formula I gave him the first time our path's crossed. Then, I'll have my cartoon monster. Hmm, and I think I'll turn you into a snake woman.' He said, looking at Brittany. ' Yes, and you, perhaps a formula to make you a hulking crusher." He said looking at Cash. " hmm, these other girls, I think I'll make you into a Siren, a fish girl with sonic screams, and you into a porcupine creature, with projectile needles. Yes, and the little boy in green, yes a spider creature." " What are you going to do her?!" Simon demanded, pointing at Jeanette, who was cut off from him by a security gate. " Oh, she's perfect for my harpy project. Yes, fuse some wings to her back, lop off her feet and replace them with talons. Yes, perfect." "Over my dead body!" Simon yelled " Oh, but I need you alive. Yes, you're the smart one aren't you? Yes, if I could keep that mind, have it be under my control, but still have it be sharp as ever and be in this monster form you seem to posses, yes, you could be the general in this army." " I'd rather die." " Well, so be it. Maybe you'll be more obedient as a reanimated corpse." He pulled down a switch. Frankenstein had been busy, for the door that opened when he pulled the switch reveal monster tarantulas. " Dinner time my pets." "Simon, go take care of Jeanette. We got these overgrown web-spinners. Right, Alvin?" Cash asked. Alvin looked uneasy, his arachnophobia kicking in, but his will was strong enough to let him nodded confidently that he would help stave off the beasts. Simon ran forward. " Well, then deal with this." Out came a large beast that looked like it was a cobbled together robotic parts, but clearly had a live brain in a case at the top. " Ha , the brain and instincts of a bear and the body of a robot." Frankenstein laughed. " Simon!' " What Cash, I'm busy." ' It's time. Your going to need to use it." " Your right, but I wish you weren't."

Tale of Cash

Part 110: Simon's fight

" So, let me get this straight, doctor. You want to turn my brothers into a hulk, cartoon, and spider monster. My friends into a fish and a porcupine and my Girlfriend into a bird. And, you have the gall to want me to lead this thing?" " Yes." Simon's fist started shaking. He could feel it, the anger building in him. ' Yes, and then I think I'll take your father's kidneys and whatever else I like. Hmm, your mother could be useful too. The old woman, I'll just let her die from all the shock." Dr. Frankenstein started laughing. Simon's left had went into a claw position. As if in slow motion, Jeanette watched 'dr. Jekyll' become 'Mr. Hyde'. Claws slid out of Simon's fingers, the hairs and the back of his neck stand up, and his teeth sharpening. " Oh my god." Jeanette said. She had seen this change happen before and had seen Simon this way before, but she had never been close enough to see it happen. Finally, Simon's eye's narrowed. His mind was in control, but, it was still clouded by anger. " SHUT UP YOU SICK BASTARD! I'MGOING TO TEAR THIS LITTLE TOY OF YOURSAPART! THEN I'M GOING TO RIP YOU INTO SO MANY PIECES NOT EVEN GOD COULD PUT YOU BACK TOGETHER!" Simon yelled. The other boys, having just shoved the last spider back into their holding cell and forcing the door shut, watched. " Here we go." Cash said. " Sic him Otto." " OTTO IS DEAD!" Simon rushed the abomination with the bear brain. IT swiped at him, but he nimbly avoided it. Grabbing it's arm, he shoved it into the power box. The electricity flushed through it, humanely taking out the brain. Still angry though, Simon tore into the body. He slashed and slashed, bit and pulled, and eviscerated the robot body. " NOW IT'S YOUR TURN!" Simon said looking at Dr. Frankenstein. Dr. Frankenstein tried to run, but Simon rushed him. He clawed the Doctor's back mercilessly. When the doctor rolled over, he swiped the doctor's face. He kept grabbing at the doctor's nose. ' I"MGOING TO RIP THAT BIG NOSE OFF!" The doctor shoved him off and ran. ' ISN'T THIS WHAT YOU WANTED? YOU WANTED ME THIS WAY! WELL, HERE I AM!" Simon chased the doctor straight into the box that controlled the security doors and gates. The impact hit the opposite switch and released the other munks into the rest of the building. " AND NOW…" Simon said. He punched the doctor several times in the gut, kicked his legs out and then punched his head into unconsciousness. " AND THAT"S WHAT YOU.. What you get when you.. Mess with my girl…ugh!' Simon fainted. The others untied Jeanette, who immediately ran to Simon's side. She was shocked. " Guess he's been bottling up for so long, he let the doctor have all of it. Don't worry Jeanette, if he ever has to do it again, I no it'll b easier to watch. But, you girls showed know by now, using these things is never very pretty." Cash said. " I know your right, Cash. But, I pray he never as too again. That was a completely different persona." " Well, he hasn't used it as much. Theo's used it thee times, so it's easier on him. I think once we hit three times, we begin to be in control. But, let's pray he never has to use it again. Let's get him out of here and get security to come arrest this psycho." Alvin said. Later, they stared down the doctor. ' Hey, officer, make sure he makes a nice girl for Frankie there. I saw him working on a girl version, so make sure he gives Frankie a nice wife." Alvin said. The waved good bye to Frankie and headed home. Simon didn't wake up until morning. Jeanette had stayed with him the whole night.


	56. Chapter 56

Tale of Cash

Part 113: ours

" Let us know when your dad gets out next weekend, okay? We'll come see him home and help you get him settled back in." Alvin said as he and Brittany left the mall, headed for home. " Okay, I'll do that. See you guys later." meanwhile, Simon had woken up about two hours ago and Jeanette had woken up a minute later. She was now meticulously checking to see if everything was alright. " All I got is a head ache and I'm hungry." Simon was experiencing the after effects of a prolonged change. Hunger, exhaustion and the desire to see Jeanette. Two of those needs had been taken care of. Dave had left a minute ago, to pick Alvin and Brittany after they had called. " Ok, I'll get some aspirin and make you a sandwich. What kind do you want?" Jeanette asked her future husband. " Umm, we got roast beef and cheddar in the fridge, how about a roast beef and cheddar sandwich?" " Sure. That sounds good, I think I'll have one too." Jeanette's stomach growled. " Heh, looks like your just as hungry as me." Simon said weakly. " Hey, take it easy. Don't try to sit up to fast." I'm fine, so long as your around." He said. ' And I always will be.' She said, kissing his forehead and then cheek. " Oh." she said. " I cant fight it. Kiss me Simon!" and so he did. " Hmm, maybe I don't need the sandwich, if I keep getting sugar like that." She laughed, that had to be a line he picked up from Alvin. " Well, I go make those sandwiches and get that aspirin. Oh, do you want yours warmed in the microwave? It'll make the cheese all melted and good." She said. ' Sure." She walked into the kitchen. Simon thought about his life now with her and what it would become. ' she's going to mother my children? I am a lucky man." He said to himself. " Here you go sweetie.' The two ate. " Say, Simon?" " Hmm?" " Have you given it any thought?" " Given what any thought, my dear?" " The names." " The names of what?" " Of our kids." She said. ' Hmm, I hadn't given it much thought, but I have thought about it." He popped the aspirin in his mouth and washed it down with the water she gave him. " Well, what names do you like?" She said, rubbing her stomach as if she was pregnant now. " Whatever you decide is fine with me dear. You're the one giving birth to them." " But, half of their genetic code is going to be you. You have as much say as I do. So, I know you must have some preferences, what are they?" " Well, I do like the name Anthony. You know, Tony. It's simple, but it sounds distinguished. Anthony Quentin Seville, I think it has a nice ring to it." " I like it too. So, that'll be our son. What about a daughter?" " I'll leave the naming of the girls to you, my fair bride." " Well, I like the sound of Karen Jessica Seville. What about you?" " I like it." He said. "That's the name she'll have. Anthony and Karen." He closed his eyes half way. He gave her a nod to come over to him. The two lovers kissed. It developed into frenching, which Jeanette made the best she could, as she had told herself yesterday she would. Jeanette's head was swimming, her body hot, her heart racing. " I could die like this and not care. Die from over loading my heart, but I wouldn't mind." " I love you, Jeanie." " I love you too, Sy." " You still look tired." he said. " Well, maybe a little.' She said. " Here, you can lay on top of me. I'm going to take a nap, you can join me." so, she climbed under the blanket with him, her head resting on his chest. He drifted off, putting one arm around her. She let his steady heart beat sing her a lullaby. " I love you, Simon." She said with a little yawn. Then she was out like a light. Cash an Katrina came around, but let them sleep.

Tale of Cash

Part 114:Demolitions and kids

Cash and Katrina went out to the back yard. Theodore and Eleanor had gone to the store, just to walk around and maybe get some candy. Just to be alone. Dave had made a detour after Alvin and Brittany showed him the cd. They were now at the label, where Dave was asking why Todd hadn't told them about it. He said it had slipped his mind. They wouldn't be back for a while, since that was at least an hour and half to a two hour drive away. Cash was messing around with his chemistry set, along with a few chemicals he had taken from Simon's. " Did Simon say you could use those?" " Yeah, he said if I wanted to conduct experiments, take what I needed if I didn't have it. As long as it was safe.' " Is this safe?" " What Simon doesn't know, won't hurt me, so yeah." " What are you doing?" " I'm making a firecracker. Agito, who had been a fireworks maker when he was young, showed me how." ' Agito?" " MR. Ikebana's first name. I called him sensei or Agito. It was kind of like how me and the boys call Dave, even though he's our dad. Same deal." " So, let me get this straight, Honey. Your not only a performer, guitar player, avid gamer, trained armed and hand to hand fighter, extremely clever, and an amazing kisser ( speaking as the voice of experience there), but also a demolitions expert?" " Yep, Life's funny isn't it? I can also play the Sax. I'll play for you sometime. I got a sax a few weeks ago." " I love the sax. Can you play jazz? I like jazz, not as much as rock 'n roll obviously, but still." " I can play anything a sax can be used with, dear. Just say the word. Alright, now stand back, once I fire this thing, this neighborhood is going to light up like the fourth of July. In other words, Cash make big thing blow up real good." He said with a gleeful cackle. He lit the fuse and they ran to the safety of the patio about ten feet away. The firecracker launched and exploded with a huge boom and a burst of brilliant light. They heard Simon and Jeanette stir, since the den was very close to the patio and the door to the patio was open. They stirred, but didn't wake up, they were just to comfortable sleeping that way to wake up. " ha-ha, I am a freaking genius. That'll be huge come the fourth of July. Screw going and buying fireworks, I'll just make some." " That was an impressive bang, baby. But, what was the point in making one?" " To keep myself entertained. Give me something to do. That went far better than the first time I made one." " What happened then?" " I packed it to much and it exploded to quick. I also wasn't standing far enough away. It, figuratively, blew up in my face and the shockwave bowled me over. I think a few sparks set some bushes near by on fire." " My god, your lucky I love you so much, cause your crazy, honey." " I'm not crazy. I just act this way whenever something I make works. It's the same feeling all inventors get I bet.' 'Well, whatever you say, honey. Well, let's sit down, it's getting hot out, but I don't want to go in." " Alright, lets sit in the shade.' He said. After cooling down for a minute, Katrina looked at Cash. " Cash?" " Yes my raven haired beauty?" " when we're old enough, what do you want to name our kids?" Katrina asked. " Well, We already know one will be tom. I like the idea of naming my first born son after dad." ' Well, what about his middle name?" " Hmm, How about Thomas Oliver Seville? It sounds better if you call him Tommy. Tommy Oliver Seville.' " I like it. How about if he has a little sister, Jeanette said in the vision I was pregnant with a daughter.' " Well, how about Helen? Helen Lynn Seville?" " I like it too. So, that's that. I love you Cash." " I love you too, Kate."


	57. Chapter 57

Tale of cash

Part 117: Cash in Italy

Cash spent his time in gland buying some tea and other various foods only from England. " Thank god I had so much money. But, now I've got a five dollar bill, and not sure how much in francs and Greek money." He said. " Guess I'll have to use that discover card Dave gave us incase of emergencies. I believe this counts.' He said. He called them and told them where he was and what he was going to do. When asked why he was going to use the card, he said " I've got a plan. I promise the charge can't be much.' He said. Five minutes later, he began fade again. He thought " Man, this gets old fast." he faded away, with a large pack on his back, which was holding all the things he had bought. When he reappeared, he was in Italy. As a matter of fact, he landed in front of a certain leaning tower. He found an Italian restaurant. HE walked in and asked the hostess " posso parlare al responsabile?" The manager came, as Cash had asked. " lo scusate, parlate inglese?" " Yes, I speak English. Your Cash, of the chipmunks aren't you?" " Yes, I am. Listen, cause I know this story will sound strange, but I want you to know it's all true." So, Cash told the manger what had happened to him. " That is an incredible story. Tell you what, my friend, I'll make you a deal. If you sing one song for my patrons, I'll give you anything you ask for off the menu, ok?" " Just one?" " Well if your story is true, you only have about twenty minutes, right?" " Yep, ok here's what I want." Cash made a list. The manager told the patrons they had Cash of the chipmunks to perform for them. They were all asked if they spoke and understood English. They all nodded. Cash came up with a song, based on one he had heard Brittany sing on the plane when they were flying to Japan. He told the piano man the tune to play. Once he got started Cash started. " Gliding through the airwaves, never knowing where I'll end up, who knows where I will drop? I've seen the plains Japan, and then moors of Dublin, where I had met a little girl. Hey don't you know that I'm off to see the world, I'm off to find my dream, why is my heart beating so fast? Why is there suddenly a brand new hope inside me, that will surely last? Hey don't you know I'm off to see the world, I'm off to find things new, so I will follow every clue, just incase there's a chance to find if what I dreamed in dreams was true." He tapped his foot a little, then continued with the second verse. " Just flew from England, no destination set, heading off to home I hope, this quest I won't forget, got some bread in parie, And curry in Greece, hoping I'll next head to the east, hoping I'll land on an American steam ferry." He ended with the chorus. The audience applauded him. The hostess, who had recorded it on his phone, handed him his cell. The manger brought out all Cash asked for. He ate a plate of Rigatoni himself and then disappeared minutes after paying. When he reappeared, he was in a Chinese town. ' oh no! The one language I don't speak. I would have to end up in china." He said. ' Your not in China, son." A Chinese man said. " Your in china town, Hollywood California." He said. " wait, you mean I'm home? For real? Woohoo!' HE screamed. The man looked at the chipmunk like he was crazy." Believe me, us talking chipmunks aren't like this normally, it's just I've had a hell of a day. Cash called Dave. " We're on our way. Don't go anywhere!" " Where am I going to go? Oh, I took care of dinner. We're going to eat like royalty." " Alright, And Simon says you got to promise not to kill him." " I'm not promising anything." Cash said.

Tale of Cash

Part 118: Hail to the king

Cash got back home after a ten minute wait. " Your not going to kill me?" Simon asked. " No, but I'd stop with energy manipulation thingies if I were you." Cash said. " Now, I have intercontinental goodies! Check out this spread." HE pulled out the baguettes from France, the Italian food from Italy, the Greek food from Greece, and tea from England. " Top that off with some good old fashioned American soda, and we got us a meal fit for the united nations." HE said. So, they chopped the French bread into a more manageable size, gave Theodore his personal cous cous and personal vegetarian special for his Italian food, and then loaded their own plates up and topped it with tall glasses of mountain dew and cherry coke. As they were eating, Cash plugged his phone into Simon's lap top and download al the files from his adventure. He showed the pictures " Here I am in France, I actually slid down the beams of the Eiffel tower, since I teleported in on the top of it. Then, I got my picture taken at the arc de triumph." He said. ' Who took these?' Brittany asked. ' A nice French officer I found. After I wrote out an autograph for his daughter, he did all this for me and his wife gave me the baguettes, freshly baked herself. Next, I'm in Greece. That's where I got the cous cous. The vendor selling it took my picture here in front of the acropolis for me. Next, I'm off to London. Here am in front of Buckingham palace." " What are those people doing?" " They were fans, they told me, and they are saluting me like you would the king or queen." " Well, I propose a toast. To Cash and Katrina, for not killing our mad scientist of a brother." Alvin said. " And, to Simon and Jeanette, for accidentally discovering the key for teleportation." Cash said. They all laughed an toasted. ' This family can shrug of anything." Dave thought to himself. " So, they really saluted you like a king?" Eleanor asked. " Your majesty!" Brittany said, doing a curtsy. Katrina came over to Cash, and Kissed him, so glad he was back. " Correction, you majesties!' Brittany joked. " Hail to the king! Long live the queen!" Alvin joked. " God save the king.' Katrina said, looking in Cash's eyes. " God save the queen." he returned. " Hail to the king." Katrina said just before kissing him again. But, this one was deeper. Their conjoined mouths hid the tongue play. " Okay, you two, we all like a nice kiss now and then. Well, actually everyday if we can. But, enough is enough. So, knock it off or get a room." Alvin joked. The girls headed home since it was getting late. They decided to all go see a movie the day after tomorrow. Then, Saturday, they would see Jason's dad home. Cash was happy to be back, but he bonked Simon on the head on the way up the stairs to bed anyways. Cash went to sleep, thinking his kids would never believe this story, not in a million years. How could they? He didn't believe it himself.

Author note: Hey guys, It won't be for a little while, but I'm thinking of writing a sequel story to this, about the chipmunks kids and their adventures, once I put the finale on this baby. But, the finale isn't coming for a while. So, let me know if you think a sequel would be a good idea, cause I like the idea of it and would love to do it. Also, I'm interested in any ideas for this and the sequel. So, send me some reviews with some ideas, k?


	58. Chapter 58

Tale of Cash

Part 119: true mother and child reunion

" Well, I have no argument against it." Dave said. " I think it's a good idea. Go for it mom." Alvin said. " Katrina? What do you say I could post pone it, even forget about it if you and cash have something planned." Vinny said. " Nope, Not a thing. He and I have a date planned this coming Monday, but, today is Thursday( Simon's experiment took place Tuesday. The whole adventure at the theme park was last Friday.) and Jason's dad doesn't get out till Saturday. Besides, I'd change my plans anyways, cause I love you Vinny. Your like another mom to me and my sisters, which is why we call you mom from time to time. I think it would be good for Cash. I mean, you two have spent time together, but not alone. No one on one time. So, go ahead." Katrina said. " That's very nice of you, Kate. Right Vinny?" Ms. Miller asked. " Yes it is. Thank you, Katrina." " Please Vinny, if I'm going to be your daughter, and you look at me as one already, just call me kate or Katie." Vinny hugged Katrina. " Whatever you say honey. I love you Katie." " I love you too, Mom." " Hey!" Ms. Miller said. " Oh, you know I love you too." Katrina said, hugging miss miller tightly. Katrina's adopted and future mothers looked at each other and grinned. " Alright. I'll do it. Tomorrow morning, oh say 10:30, I'll come by and Cash and I will spend the day together." Meanwhile, Cash had been sent to the store with Lily. Simon and Theodore had gone to the park with Jeanette and Eleanor. Brittany was in the kitchen, getting a drink. " You love me too, right Mom?" Brittany asked as she walked in the room. " Of course. You and Katrina are the same in my eyes, just like Cash and Alvin. I don't love either of you more than the other one." Vinny said. ' Can I have a hug too?" " Of course." So, Vinny hugged the other one of her two eldest daughters-to-be." Well, what do you think, Britt?" Katrina asked. " I think it would be good for Him. Thank god we got him out of the house huh?" Meanwhile, Cash was about 9 blocks away, heading home from the store. " Wonder why they said we needed to go out and buy this stuff, eh girl?" " Bark bark." Lily returned to one of her masters. " I mean, look, chips, salsa, milk. Ok, maybe we needed that. But, Extra virgin olive oil? God knows how hard this was to get. Do you think they are planning a party and didn't tell us?" " Rrrrr." Lily said. " Oh, Alright. You can have one of your treats. But, just one." Lily waged her tail. Cash took notice of her tail. He was sure if they had been more like normal chipmunks, they would have tails. " And if that was true, we'd have those stripes down our backs too. Oh well, we are what we are." He thought. Lily did the content ' dog purr' when Cash fed her the treat. If she could talk, she would say that Cash and Theodore were tied for her favorite, with Alvin and Simon tying for second. " There you go." Lily then began scratching at his shoes. He knew that meant one thing. " And you want me to carry you? Alright, fine. He opened his arms wide and she jumped into them. He petted her softly. He had never had a dog before, cause mr. Ikebana was allergic, but he seemed to instinctively know how to take care of her. " Aw, he's cute." Cash heard a voice behind him. " Huh? Oh, Hi heather." " Hi Cash. He's cute. What's his name?' " He is a she and her name is Lily." ' Aw, is she friendly?" ' She likes me and I was a stranger to her not to long ago." ' can I pet her?" " Go ahead." The friends talked for a while. " Well, I'll see you Saturday. You guys are going to be at the hospital, right? It would mean so much to Jason." ' Of course we are. If no one else, I'll come. And I'll bring Lily." ' Good, see you later, Cash."

Tale of Cash

Part 120: Dad's last words

The next morning, Vinny had to admit she was nervous. She knew Cash loved her, but, would he be willing to spend the whole day with her. She rang the door bell. " Oh, Hi Mom." Simon said as he answered the door. Simon hugged his mother good morning. ' Oh, Simon, did you get stronger all of a sudden?' Vinny asked. " maybe a little. I have been eating more protein in my diet. Well, are you just going to stand there? Come in mom. Your always welcome here." Vinny nodded and entered the house. " can I get you anything?" Simon asked. ' No dear, don't trouble yourself over little old me." ' ah, Mom, like Theo said before ' your not old till you hit a hundred.' Now, you have to want something. Pop? Tea, something to eat? We got some scrabbled eggs left over from breakfast and some sausage too I could make you a little plate and warm it up. Oh, we still got some of that French bread that Cash brought back from his adventure." " Well, if it's not a bother." Vinny said. " Mom, you're my mother. I love you and as such, I take care of you. It's not a problem, really. So, I'll be back in a minute." Simon returned a moment later. ' Here you go." Vinny began eating. " Dave is a very good cook.' she said. ' Now, may I ask you something, Simon?" " Sure. Ask away mom." " Don't let it sound ungrateful, but I'm actually here to see Cash." " I know. Alvin told Me and Theodore when we got home yesterday. Brittany told Jeanette and Eleanor. I think this'll be good for Cash and you." " I hope so. But, where is your brother?' downstairs. We got a gym put in down in the basement about a week ago. So, Cash and Theodore go down and workout. I usually rn on the treadmill for about fifteen minutes, to keep myself fit. But, they spar. You know, train with Munk fu. Cash has admitted, when we first got this gym, he was intending on maybe lifting some weights or something, but, when Theo asked him to help him practice munk-fu more, he did that instead. They must go at it pretty hard, since they always come back up, 15 minutes after I do, all sweaty. They should be done any minute." " where's Alvin?" " He goes on morning jogs with Brittany. They just can't seem to figure out an apropriate time. They left as early as 7:30, as originally planned, and at lateset 10 oclock. I think they've got it down to about nine o clock now. Their jogs last anywhere from an hour to two hours. Sometimes, I think they use some of that time for make out sessions." Simon said. " You think they are kissing and such?" " I'll bet anything that's what they're doing right now. Don't get me wrong, when we work on things together, Jeanette and I can hardly seem to get any work done." Since you can't keep yourselves off each other." Simon blushed a little. It was just a little, he was a boy after all. " It's alright dear. I was your age once. I loved tom like you and your brothers love the girls. Tom was so full of life and compassion. He worried constantly what kind of father he'd be. Do you know what his final words were?" " No." " Do you want to know?" " I think we all want to hear this." Cash said as he came up and Alvin came in . " Get done making out with Brittany?" Simon asked. " Oh, shut it." Alvin said. " Sorry, Hi mom." Alvin said, kissing her cheek. Cash said and did the same. Theodore gave her a big hug and then the kiss. " Hello boys." " Now, you were saying?" Simon urged. ' Right, Tom's last words. They were this little song he'd sing, while rubbing my stomach, to quiet you when you kicked. ' Calm little babies. I am are here. Your poppa is oh so near. Mother needs her rest, so please don't whine, and I'll see you when it's time."


	59. Chapter 59

Tale of Cash

Part 121: mother and son

" Wow. Dad really cared about you didn't he?" Theodore asked his mother. " yes, he did. But, that was more for you four. He loved you all dearly. I saw the look in his eyes. He was deeply depressed that he couldn't be around for you." Vinny said. She began to cry. " That's why, your so important to me cash. How you feel about me matters so much because…" " Because if it looks like I'm mad at you or something, then it's like Dad is upset with you, right?' " Yes." " Mom, I love you to death. I wouldn't be here if wasn't for you. You know, I wouldn't exist if not for you. I owe you for birth." cash said. ' We all do." Simon said. " We love you, Mom." Theodore. They all hugged her and kissed he cheeks. " Thank you boys. You all remind me of Tom. Cash has his looks, Alvin has his walk, Simon's got his height, and Theodore, you have his kind nature. That's why I can't play favorites. I could never choose one of you over the others, no matter what." " We'd never choose another mom over you either." Alvin said. Simon spoke up . " Well, we'll see you later Cash." ' huh? You guys going somewhere?" " No, you are." Alvin said. ' Your going to spend the day with mom, whether you want to or not." Theodore said. " Alright, let's go mom." " Really?" " Course. I get what this is about. Mother and son bonding. So, let's get going. While the day is still young." Vinny nodded. " Bye guys." Cash said as he walked out with their mom.. They got in the car, in which James was waiting. " Good morning, James." Cash said. " Good morning to you as well, Master Cash. Are we ready to go, Miss Vinny?" " Yes. Let's go, James. You know where." ' Yes, ma'am." James drove them, towards the pier. There, a carnival was going on. As they were heading to the carnival, Vinny stared at her son. ' I don't deserve a son like him. He's too good to me." Vinny thought. " Something wrong mom? I got something on my face?" " No, I was just thinking." ' About what?" " That you should hate me. You shouldn't want to spend the day with me. I'm not the kind of mother you deserve. You deserve better than me." Vinny said. " Stop it, mom! You're the only mother I love. The only one I've ever had." ' But, what about Mr. Ikebana's wife?' " She was dead long before I came along. And no woman in his family was like a mother to me. They cared for me sure, but they weren't motherly. You, your the only one. I love you mom. So, stop beating yourself up. You're a good mom. What's done is done, and I've already forgiven and gotten over it. So, you should do the same." " Your right. You always are. Just like your father. Thank you, Cash. I love you son." " I love you too Mom." " Cash?" " Yeah, mom?" " What do you want to do today?" ' Well, where are we going?" " The carnival at the pier." " Well, how about the roller coasters and the demon drop?" ' Demon drop?" " They sit you in this chair. It's one of many in this ring. Then, the ring rises into the air and stalls at the top of the tower. Then, it suddenly drops down. It's great." " Well, all right. And I want you and I to go on the bumper cars and ferries wheel. Those are my favorites." " Alright. And then we'll play some games." Cash said. When they arrived, they did as planned. They spent a total of seven hours together. On their way home, Cash pulled out what he had won in a contest earlier. Vinny had been in the bath room at the time. He handed it to her. " What's this?" " A set of chipmunks dolls. All eight of us. We have a set of these already. So, here you go."" Thank you. Well, I'll see you tomorrow to see Jason's dad." Vinny said. Vinny kissed her son's cheek and walked home.

Tale of Cash

Part 122: a munk and his dog

When cash walked in the door, there was a note next to the phone in the hall. " Cash, the boys and I have gone out with ms. Miller and Dave to get the girls a little present. She said it was because she saw how much the girls like lily. We're going to the kennel to the girls their own dog. Katrina is going to be over round 6. We'll be back around 7. Katie and you can have dinner together. The other girls are being kept busy over at Xavier's. Don't worry about us, we'll get something on the way back. Don't tell Kate, ok? There's a lasagna cooling in the oven for you two and remember to feed lily. See ya later, Al." " Well, Katie's going to be here in a half hour. Okay. Got to feed the dog. Lily! Where are you Girl?!" Cash called for the little Pekinese. He heard the sound of Lily running down the stairs. " aw, there you are. You hungry girl?" Lily wagged her tail. Lily pawed at Cash's feet. ' I know I know. Heh, you know I spoil you.' Lily let out a bark that sounded like a dog and pawed his feet more, knowing he would pick her up eventually. " alright alright, don't beg." He said, picking her up. " Give me kisses and I'll feed you." He said. Lily licked his cheek. " Smart dog. Understands everything you say to her." Cash thought. Cash walked into the kitchen, carrying his dog. He released her and she immediately went to her food bowl. He pulled the food bag over to the bowl and took out the little cup inside and scooped up some food. " What do you say? How many barks is please?" cash asked. Lily barked twice. " good girl." Cash said, pouring food in her bowl. Lily looked at him. She yelped, a higher pitch bark. " More? Ok, how many barks is please again?" Lily barked twice more. " That's my girl." Cash said. He patted her on the head as she began eating. He was glad he had taught her that trick. When asked, two barks was please and one high pitch yelp was for more. He thought he had accomplished something. He had created the dog version of the' blink your eyes so many times for yes and so many times for no' thing. ' Bet she's the only dog in the world that is that smart." he thought. After she finished eating, which she always did quickly, Cash checked the lasagna. It was still too hot. He looked and saw he still had 25 minutes before Katrina would be there. " Let's take a nap girl." cash said. Lily wagged her tail. He knew Lily liked to nap with her masters, no matter which one of the fie it was. But, she had a position for each one. For Dave, she lay in the floor nearby. Simon, she laid on the floor right next to him. Alvin, she rested on the top of the couch, behind him. Theodore, she rested in the crook of his neck and shoulder. In cash's case, she laid right on his stomach. He laid down and she jumped on top of him. She closed her eyes as he did. She gently rose and fell as his stomach expanded and contracted as he breathed calmly. He had one hand resting on her back. Lily never minded the weight on her back. She would snuggle into it, making herself eve more comfortable. They always napped like this when they had time. They slept for the rest of the 25 minutes. Katrina came up. She started to knock but looked in the window near by. She giggled to herself. ' ah, a man and man's best friend. Wish I had a dog. Such unconditional love. If I had a dog, I'd have the same kind as lily, but it would be a boy and I'd name him Ace. Oh well, guess I better get them up." she tapped on the glass of the window. " Huh?" cash pondered. He looked. He then gently raised Lily off him and answered the door. ' Hi, baby." He said. Kat kissed him, her usual greeting for him now a days. " Hi yourself, handsome. So, what's for dinner?"


	60. Chapter 60

Tale of Cash

Part 123: supercalifragilisticexpialidocious

" Lasagna." Cash answered. " That's Dave's specialty, isn't it?" Katrina joked. " If we're not having pizza or Chinese, it's lasagna. Tell you what, we'll call the lasagna a side dish. I can make something really quick. You'll love it, babe." " I bet I will, but, aren't you going to invite me in, Mr. Seville?" " Oh yes. Where are my manners? Please, come in. Grace me with your presence, future Mrs. Seville." Katrina smiled and stepped through the door. Lily jumped out to greet Katrina. " Oh, hello Lily. Happy to see me?" Lily barked once. " I kind of taught her to speak, a little. She understands simple, yes or no questions. One bark is yes, two is no." he explained. ' She barked once. Aw, I'm happy to see you too, Lilly." Katrina said, patting Lily on the head. Lily pawed at Katrina's feet. " She wants you to pick her up." Katrina's love explained. Katrina picked her up. Lily snuggled into Katrina's chest. " I wish I had a dog. You love me, lily?" Katrina asked. Lily licked Katrina's face. " I'll take that as a yes." Katrina said. Meanwhile, Cash was in the kitchen, preparing Japanese food for he and Katrina to eat. " Let's see. Pork, beef, chicken. Yep, it's all in there. Ikebana specialty: three meat rolls. Thank god, the ikebana's weren't traditional with their food." he said to himself. Lily looked up and sniffed the air. As always, she picked up the smell of meat faster than anybody. Finally, the smell hit Katrina. " mmm, something smells good." She said, walking up behind her love and putting her arms around him. " Let me guess. Another one of your talents from mister Ikebana?" " Yep. I was on the road for two months. Had to survive somehow." " Wait, did you walk to Hollywood?" " Well, yeah. Nobody else lived in California and I couldn't drive. I had a bike, but it was badly damaged when I tried to help a local store owner and his son take care of some crooks. So, I left it there. So, yeah, I walked the two hundred miles. Took about a month and a half, but I pulled it off. And, when I got to the end of the maze, there was the prize. My family, and you, my darling." " I'm your prize?" " Of course, A man only gets a shot at a beauty such as you once in a life time. It's like what the old phrase says ' good things happen to those who wait.' and god always gives us a reward for being patient. So, for my struggle, he gave me you and I don't think I could ever do a kindness like that for someone.( he took her hand in his) Thank you, lord, for giving me this gem before me.' " And thank you for giving me for soul mate." Katrina said. " Soul mate…mate…." " Okay, I know I kidded you when you called me your mate the other night. So, go ahead. " " No, cause I think we're soul mates too. Fate brought us together and nothing except death can tear us apart. And death isn't coming for a while." Cash said. That tore it. Katrina couldn't hold back. She kissed him, with every ounce of love she had in her heart. " I'm yours, mind, body, and soul." She said. " Same here." Lily looked as her master and his 'mate', as lily's dog brain thought of it, shared this moment of passion. In her own mind, lily thought ' Master looks so happy when he is with her. I wish I had another to love me the way she loves him. I wish I had a mate. To bad I can't talk too, to tell them." " Your so handsome, Cash." Katrina said. " Brave and strong too. Me marry you? When did I receive such luck?" " Your supercalifragilisticexpialidocious." " What's that mean?" ' It stands for whatever you want it to. It means eternal devotion if that's what you wish." He explained. " Then, it means that I love you, with every fiber of my being." She said. " So be it." He said

Tale of cash

Part 124: lily's mate

After having a very nice dinner together, the three set on the couch, watching tv. Cash laid on the couch and Katrina on top of him, under a small quilt. Lily rest comfortably on the back of the couch behind them. Eventually, the phone rang. Cash answered. ' Hello?" " Cash, Katie there?" Alvin asked. " yep, she's like, right on top of me." " Oooo, and what pray tell are you two up to?" " Shut up Alvin." " Anyways, bring her to Xavier's now! We got the you know what here. The other girls are waiting. Oh, and Bring Lily too. I think she'll like this." Alvin hung up. " That was Alvin." " I know, I'm laying right here on top of you, remember?" ' Right, well, let's get going." he said, walking towards the door. He opened it for Katrina. " After you, my lovely." he said. ' Merci." She returned. ' Come on Lily, we're going out." He called. Lily darted for Katrina. " Okay, honey, I'll carry you. You get tired of daddy carrying you? Huh? Yes you did yes you did. You want momma Katrina to hold you now, huh? But, you still love daddy?" Katrina, in a goofy tone, asked Lily, while directing the dog towards Cash. Lily licked Cash's face. " She sure does." Katrina said. Lily licked his cheek twice more. " Aw, puppy dog kisses." she continued. The reached Xavier's. " Finally you are here. Now come on, what's in the box? It's got to be alive, the box has air holes." Brittany said. " Well, open it. Kate, set Lily down somewhere close to the box." Alvin said. Lily wandered over to the box. She sniffed at it. The scent was unmistakable. " Another dog!" Lily thought. She sniffed some more. " And this one's a boy dog!" Lily thought Brittany lifted the lid of the box off. A black Pekinese sprang from the box. " You got us a dog?!" Eleanor exclaimed. Mrs. Miller nodded. " Aw, he's a cute little fella. Let's see, he is a boy right?" Jeanette asked. " Trust me, honey, he's a boy." Simon answered. " Yeah, we checked that for you already." Alvin answered. " So, what's his name?" Katrina asked, squatting down to pet the new dog. " He doesn't have one. He was abandon at the kennel as a newborn puppy and has been there for three years. Naming him is your job." Theodore said. " I got a name." Katrina said. " What?" The girls asked. " How about Ace?" " I like it." Brittany said. " us too." the other girls said. Ace licked the girls faces as they held him in the air. " Aw, he loves his mommies already." Vinny said. Ace jumped out of Katrina's arms and headed for Lily. They sniffed each other and did the usual dog meeting another dog stuff. Then, Ace licked Lily and Lily returned it. She rubbed her head into the side of his neck. " Anybody smell that?" Cash asked. " What?" Alvin asked. " Well, either Lily is in heat or love is in the air." Cash said. The two dogs went to the corner of the room and laid down together. Lily laid with her head and front paws resting on Ace's back. " Ha-ha, I see puppies in their future." Xavier said. " Aw, lily's got a boyfriend." Eleanor said. " Good for her. I told you getting a boy dog was a good idea Dave." Simon said. " Yeah, you were right. It did make lily happy." The girls looked inquisitively at Dave and Simon. " You see, we noticed that Lily seems a little, well, jealous, when she sees us spend time with you girls. Like she wants that kind of affection too. So, we got a boy one instead." Simon explained. After letting the dogs spend sometime together, they all headed for home. The eight kissed goodbye and the dogs licked each other. " Their kissing too." Cash laughed, happy for his pet.


	61. Chapter 61

Tale of Cash

Part 125: What happened at the kendo tournament?

" Hello?" Dave answered the phone. Today was Saturday. The boys were waiting for the call from Jason. The girls had even come over about an hour ago to wait with them. " Um, Mister Seville?" Jason asked. " Yes." " Is Cash there?" ' Are you kidding? All eight of them are here. They've been waiting all day." " Well, We're about to go get dad. I don't live to far away. Let me give you my address and you can meet us here." Jason told Dave the address." Alright, got it. We'll see you in a bit, bye." Cash perked up. " Was that who I think it was?" " Yep. Come on guys, we're meeting them at their house." Dave said. Vinny loaded into the front of the car with dave and the kids in the back. Cash had a small grin plastered on his face. He couldn't explain why, if asked, but he felt really good right now. " Maybe it's because I'm finally seeing the fruits of my labor bloom. Whoa, where did that come from? I'm spending to much time with Simon." He thought. Katrina glanced over her love. She noticed his smirk. " So, happy to see that all your hard work from so long ago has paid off?" She asked him, the same smile working across her face. " Yep." He said. " Now I know how Simon here feels when he nails a new project, or Alvin and Eleanor when they sore the winning goal. Even Theodore when he learns a new recipe and gets it right on the first go. What is this feeling?" " Pride, Cash. Your hard work is paying off." Dave said to his son. " Hey, I helped too. I made it to the semi-final round. If that big palooka hadn't been my last opponent, I would have…" Alvin said. Brittany hugged him. " Just think of it as Cash finishing what you and he started, honey." She said. Alvin nodded. " Yeah, you did your best, Al. It was all anybody could ask from you." Simon said. Jeanette nodded. " Besides, you were really impressive. But, Cash was on his A game." Theodore said. " Weren't you a little sick at the time Alvin?" Eleanor asked. " yeah, I had a little cold I was fighting." He said. " Now see, dear, even sick you did your best. I would be proud of myself if I was you." Vinny said. " your right. Thanks guys, you always know exactly what to say." Alvin said. He looked over to his brother. ' Cash?" " Huh? Oh yeah, good job Alvin. You did your best and all that rot." He said. " Your weren't paying attention were you?" Alvin asked. " Not intently, no. I was thinking." " About what?" Jeanette asked. " What it's going to be like. I haven't even met Jason's dad, just his mom and older sister. To think, they barely know me and they want me to be there.." " Hey, you did something great for them, Cash. You saved the life of one of their loved ones." Dave said. " Not alone I didn't." " Huh?" Theodore asked. ' I had Alvin fighting beside me. Working for the same goal, and only because he wanted to help his brother reach his goal. And all of you, you were all important too. You gave us the strength to fight on. I still remember getting hit pretty hard during the semi-finals, after Alvin had been taken out, by my opponent. I remember Theodore and Simon calling out to me. " Come on Cash! You can do it!' from Theo and ' Remember what your fighting for! Do it for Jason!' from sy. And then, during the final round, I squared off against that big guy that had beat Alvin. He knocked Al out cold with that last hard shot. Then, I heard Brittany yelling: ' come on Cash! You can win this. Do it for your brother! And Ely and Jean were cheering ' go Cash go, go Cash go!' And Katrina… you remember what you said?" ' I believe in you baby. So, Take this lug down. Then you'll have your reward' I said while putting on my lipstick." " Thanks, everybody." Cash said.

Tale of Cash

Part 126: how do you do it?

" Hey, Jason!" Cash cried as he embraced his friend. " Hi Cash. Glad you could make it." Mrs. Diggs said. " Wouldn't miss it for the world." he said. " Afternoon Cassius." Megan said. ' Argh, I told you Megan. Call me Cash! I swear Mom. Couldn't you have just left it as Cash?" he asked Vinny. " But, Cassius is a good name. It's saintly and represents strength, thanks to Mohammed Ali using it before changing his name. Besides, it fits you and it has two syllables, just like the others." Vinny said. " I knew it! I knew it was all about making it have two syllables." Vinny recoiled. Cash looked mad. " Please Cash, you know how mom feels about you looking mad at her." Alvin said. Cash laughed a little. " Sorry about that. I'm not mad mom. I just wish some people would call me what I asked them. Didn't I specifically tell you, Megan, to call me Cash?" " Alright alright I'm sorry. I'm sorry everybody. If hadn't said that, Miss um… what's your name again?" " It's Vinny. Don't worry about it. Everything is alright." " And Vinny, you're the boys mother?' Mrs. Diggs asked. " Yes I am." " And our surrogate mom!' Brittany screamed, as she and Katrina hugged Vinny. " We love you so much Mom." Eleanor and Jeanette said, latching on to her as well. Vinny looked up at Miss miller. " Don't worry, Vin, this doesn't bother me anymore. As long as they still love me too." " Of course we do!" the girls said, whipping around and hugging Miss miller as well. Vinny and Miss miller smiled at each other. ' See, Becky? I could never steal you thunder. Maybe a tiny bit of it, but not all of it. They care about you too much. Besides, you've played surrogate mom to my boys for a while. So, let's call it even, friend. ' ' ha-ha, best friend." Miss Miller said. " Best friend?" Vinny asked. ' Of course. Next to the girls, your best friend I have. What's say we go out for coffee or something tomorrow?" " Sure, but only after church." Vinny said. ' I'm here, Jason." Came a voice from behind them. " Heather." Jason said. " What? You think I was going to abandon you, my boyfriend, on a day like today? No sir. I love you and care about your family too much." She said hugging Jason. ' Cash, I have to thank you for giving her to me." Jason said, smiling at Heather. " Hey, I got mine right here. What was I going to do with another girl hanging on to me?" Cash laughed. ' Oh that's right! Heather had a crush on Cash before he hooked her up with Jason, didn't she?" megan asked. " Yep. Katrina, you're a lucky girl to have him. Better hold on tight. I know some girls who would kill for a guy like him. Your very lucky." Heather said " Don't I know it." Katrina said, kissing Cash's cheek. " Well, if Katie doesn't mind, can I have a hug Cash?" Heather asked. ' I mean, you've become such a good friend and doing all this? Are you even human….wait don't answer that." Heather said, embracing her friend. " I'm so happy to be here. I can't explain it. It's like I belong here. And I wouldn't be here if you hadn't hooked me up with big poppa over there." Heather said. ' big poppa?" Cash asked. " Just a pet name for Jason. You like it, Cashie-kins?" ' Oh no. Not that again!" Cash said. " Just kidding." She said. " Cashie-kins?" Katrina asked." It's what Heather called Cash while she still had a crush on him." Simon explained. " Don't worry, Katie, I know I could never steal him from you. You got him wrapped around your finger so good. What's your secret? How do you get a man to obey like that?" " Well…" " All we do is say we love them every single chance we get to see them, kiss and French them as often as possible, and stand beside them in times of trouble." Brittany explained. 


	62. Chapter 62

Tale of Cash

Part 127: the girls' spell

" It seems like you do that already. Your just like us. You kiss Jason and stand by him when he needs you." Eleanor said. " Do you.. You know?' Jeanette asked. " French kiss him? No, not yet. But, soon." She said. " When?" He asked. " Give me another day or so." She said. " See, once you've tongue wrestled with your man, you got him right where you want him. He can't resist. Watch this." Brittany said. She turned around and frenched Alvin. " Alvin, Honey, there's a vending across the street. Could you be a dear and get me a drink?" She asked. ' Sure, mountain dew or cherry coke?" He asked. " Notice that he puts up no argument. He's completely in my power." Brittany cackled. " Yo, Britt, you want that drink or not? Cause if I'm just a demonstration…" " I'm sorry honey. I should have asked. You still love me?" ' Of course. Now, does anybody else want something to drink?" " I think she was kidding, Alvin." Simon said. " Well, I am a little thirsty." Brittany said. " Me too." Jeanette said. " We'll be right back." Simon and Alvin said together. Cash laughed. " Cash?" Katrina asked. " I'll be right back." He said. " Dang, you didn't even have to ask him." Heather said. Eleanor looked at Theodore. " Wait up guys." Theodore cried. " Dang again. All she did was look at him." " See, that's the power of the French kiss. It's like a spell that works it's way into their brains. Once you do it two or so times, they're little lovable puppets." Brittany said. " Now, come on Britt, the boys are just nice. They love us and as such take care of us. They're under no spell. They just want us to be happy. Besides, look, they have two bottles each. One for each of us and one for each of them, I guess. Now, you be sure to thank Alvin." Eleanor said, using her motherly tone again. Brittany nodded. " Here you are, my pink clad lovely. Mountain dew, fresh and cold.' Alvin said. " Thank you dear." " cherry coke, my raven haired angel?" Cash said, presenting Katrina the bottle of pop. " Thank you, baby." " Eleanor? They were out of Dr. Pepper, is root bear ok?" Theodore asked the love of his life. " It's fine honey." " Mello Yello, for my darling. I know how much you like it. I believe you said you preferred it to Mountain dew." Simon said. " Thank you, my love." Jeanette said. " 'sigh' Look at that. I remember when your father did that for me." Mrs. Diggs said to her daughter. " He still does. Didn't he stop over there and buy you a drink everyday after work?" Megan asked. " Your right dear. And I know he would now if he could." " Megan!' a voice came. " Cam!" Megan cried. The kids were drinking their drinks and the boys whispered sweet nothings in the girls ears to get a giggle out of them. They suddenly took notice of the man standing next Megan. ' Who's he?" Cash asked. ' This is cam, my fiancé. Cam, this is Cash, the one I told you about. And this Katrina, his girlfriend. And these are his brothers, Alvin, Simon and Theodore and their girlfriends Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor." " Nice to meet you. I'm Cam." " Cash." Cash said, shaking Cam's hand. " So, you're the one who made it possible eh? I have to thank you for saving my father-in-law." " That's not necessary." Cash said. " But I want to. It made Megan so happy to find out what was going on. The first thing she said to Jason when we got him at the juvy was ' I want to meet this guy. No offense Cam, but I wanna plant the biggest kiss on him!' I've never seen her so happy and her being happy makes me happy. Tell you what, I run a shop that sells Samurai swords. I could get you a real nice one, as a thank you present." " alright." " Come by tomorrow. Here's the address."

Tale of Cash

Part 128: Welcome home

" Well, enough yammering, we should be going." Mrs. Diggs said. The kids nodded. " We'll take my car." Cam said to Megan, Mrs. Diggs, Jason and Heather. " We'll follow." Cash said. " Oh, Heather! I got somebody here who wants to see you." Cash called. He released Lily, who bounded for Heather. " Aw, I'm happy to see you too, lily." " That's not all. Meet the newest member of the miller family." Katrina said as she let Ace out. Ace walked up to Heather. ' Hi little guy." " His name's Ace." Brittany said. " it fits him." Heather said. She stuck her hand out and Ace let her pet him. She then picked them both up. " He he, Ace Miller and Lily Seville." She said. " Yep. And, they like each other." " well, that's good. It's good your pets get along." Heather said. ' No, heather. They like like each other." Eleanor said. ' You mean?" " Yep, boyfriend and girlfriend. They're just Cash and Katrina. They just met and are already spending all their time together. I'm pretty sure they'll have puppies one day." Alvin said. " Aw, in that case, when they do, could I have one?" Heather asked. ' Sure." the boys said. " No prob." The girls said. Finally, they loaded up and took off. After a five minute drive, they arrived at the hospital. " We're here to pick up Gary Diggs." Mrs. Diggs said to the nurse. " And you are?" " His wife, Mary. This is our daughter, son, son-in-law and my sons girlfriend." " And why are the chipmunks here?" ' It's you! You're the one nurse who was fed soup to Jeanette the night she got bit by that spider." Cash said. " So glad you remember me. You never did sign those autographs." " We're sorry. Here." Cash said. They all signed a sheet of paper. " There you are." " Thank you. Would you like to see my sister?" " um, alright." " Hi guys, remember me?" " You're the nurse that was working the front desk when we brought Jeanette in." Brittany said. ' That's right. This pretty lady here is my older sister." " is there anybody in this world that doesn't have a sibling?" Alvin joked. " Hmmm, Cam?" " Huh? Oh, hey, Ken." Cam called to doctor Samson. The kids flinched at the sound of Ken. " what's up with them?" Cam asked Dave. " They've had run ins with a psycho named Ken in the past. Te first time he tried to do Cash in and the second time, he was on steroids and had kidnapped Brittany. Luckily, Cash beat the first time and took him out with Alvin the second time." Dave explained. " Sorry, I'll call my brother Kenneth while I'm around you guys, ok?" " Wait, Doctor Samson is your brother?" Theodore asked. " Yup." " He's the toxicologist who gave Jeanette the spider venom antidote." Simon said. " By the way, Jeanette, how are you?" ' Just fine Doctor." " Hmm, is that Cash?" Cash heard a familiar voice say. " You.. You're the doc who treated me after my first fight with Ken." Cash said. ' yup. Name's John by the way. John Paramore." " What? Is every doctor and nurse who's ever treated us here in this one room?" Alvin asked. " Yep. That's all of them." Cash said. " What are you all doing here?" Simon asked. " John is one of the surgeons who, along with my self, conducted the surgery on Mr. Diggs. These nurses have been helping him and rehabilitating him. We're all here to see him off." Doc Samson said. " Hey guys." Mr. Diggs said as he was wheeled out. " And their he is, the man of the hour." Brittany joked. " The chipmunks right? I listened to you on the radio everyday in my room. You all are great singers." " Thank you sir." Jeanette said. " I'm Alvin, this is my love Brittany, Simon and his girl Jeanette are there in blue and the green lovebirds are Theodore and Eleanor." Alvin said.


	63. Chapter 63

Tale of Cash

Part 129: welcome home part 2

" Nice to meet you all." Mr. Diggs said. " And, this is Katrina, dad." Megan said. ' Nice to meet you as well." " Like wise." Katrina said. " So, then, the one in black must be.." " That's right. I'm Cash. Nice to finally meet you sir." Cash said. " I should be the one calling you sir. You saved my life. How can I ever thank you?" " Why do people keep asking me that? Can't a guy do something just out of the kindness out of his heart nowadays?" " Does seem that way." Simon said. " Trust me, I got all I need right here. I got my family and the love of my life. What else could a guy ask for?" " So true." Mr. Diggs said as Mrs. Diggs came behind him to push out to the car. Mrs. Diggs smiled. " you are wiser than your years, Cash. To know what is right and not want anything in return for doing it? That takes most people many years to learn. Some don't learn it until late in their adult life. But you, you know it already and your how old?" " Thirteen." Cash answered. " my, a full fledged man at such a young age." Mr. Diggs said. They exited the hospital and headed for Cam's car." Full fledged man? I thought you had to be 18 to be that." Heather sad. " It's not a man's age that decides if he's a man or not, it's his actions. The things he does defines his character and that Character is what decides if he's a man or not." Cam said. " I don't get it." Heather said. " I think what they're saying is that it's not how old you are that makes you a man or, in our case, a woman, it's how you act. It's about what you stand for. If you stand for something other than yourself, then that makes you mature. When your willing to give of yourself for the sake of others, then you're an adult, no matter how old you are." Jeanette said. " Okay, now I'm getting it." " Good." Mrs. Diggs said. " He he, I get a little smarter every day." Heather said, flashing the v for victory sign. " The things I wish I could talk to you about, Cash. Where to start, where to start?" Mr. Diggs said. " How about at home dad?" Jason said. " Okay. I'll see you there, Cash." Cash nodded as they loaded Mr. Diggs into the back of Cam's car. They turned and got into Dave's car. Alvin went diving over the back seat. " Alvin what are you doing back there?" Dave asked. " Come on, what kind of party would this welcoming home party be without a little music? And who better for that job than the chipmunks?" Alvin asked. " Ok, I get it. Just pick something appropriate." Dave said. Simon unfastened his seat belt. ' I'd better help him then." Simon said. They rode in the back the whole way back. All the while, the others could here ' what about this one?' And ' no, not quite. Maybe this one?' When they arrived, Alvin and Simon had come to a consensus and decided to let the Diggs family decide what they would sing. " Here, let me give you a hand, Cam." Alvin said. " Thanks Alvin. But why?" ' Hey, Cash isn't the only one who can help out for no reason when he wants to. I maybe stuck up at times, but even I have my moments." Alvin said. " That's sweet of you, Alvy. Here, let me help too." Brittany said. " Oh my god! Al and Britt are helping others for no reason? Oh god, somebody check my pulse, I must be dead." Simon said. " Oh shut up, Sy. Hmm, now who's the one acting immature?" Alvin asked. Simon zipped up real quick. " Dang, I didn't think Alvin could come back that hard. That really hurt my ego." Simon said to Jeanette. Jeanette just smiled and said ' everybody is entitled to have immature moments, honey." Simon nodded. Once they got Mr. Diggs inside, Alvin said ' alright, we'd like to do a little concert for you guys. So, what do you want to hear?" " Well…." Heather said.

Tale of Cash

Part 130: Maturity

What heather asked them to sing threw them for a loop. She asked to hear Hannah Montana's song ' I could even be a rock star." But, coming down form the shock, Eleanor said. " I'll bet anything you have the cd on you, don't you?" " Damn, I mean dang, Ely. You read me like an open book." " Your just easy to read." Brittany joked. Jeanette said to Simon quietly ' well, that moment of maturity didn't last long.' Simon returned, equally quietly ' remember dear, every body is entitled to their moments.' Jeanette smiled. Heather pulled the cd out of her purse and put it in the nearby radio/cd player. The chipettes sang the song with earnest. " Dang, that would put Miley herself to shame." Eleanor giggled " I think she'd be proud of that performance." (fyi guys, in the new AATC movie coming out in 2010, the chipettes will be introduced into the movie's universe. Drew Barrymore will be Brittany, Jeanette is to be played by Jojo, and Eleanor will be played by, yup, Miley Cyrus. Gotta love wiki pages.) Mrs. Diggs asked them to sing 'the pretender' by the foo fighters." You do know that one right?" she asked. ' Are you kidding? It's Cash's ring tone." Theodore said. And so, they sang that one. " Well, how about we let the man of the hour choose one?" Brittany said. " Back to being mature?" Eleanor asked. " Oh be quiet Green. It's only right. This day is all about him after all." Brittany said with a stern look. Eleanor had never felt this way before. For the first time, she felt like the kid sister. " Your right Britt. So, what would you like to hear, Mr. Diggs?" Eleanor asked. " I think I know." Jason said. " Everyday, when I'd come into visit dad, the radio next to bed would playing that song ' not my time' by Three doors down. That's got to be dad's favorite, since the radio was turned up every time it was on." " Bingo son." Mr. Diggs said. Cash nodded. ' one of my favorites too." They sang the song. " But it's not my time, I'm not going, there's a fear in me, but it's not showing, this could be the end of me and everything I know, but I won't go." Cash sang. When they finished, the Diggs clan said they couldn't think of anything else. So, the group broke apart. Mrs. Diggs went to prepare a large dinner for the whole crowd. Vinny, Miss Miller and the girls all volunteered to help. ' Oh, you don't have to." " But we want to. Besides, 14 hands can prepare dinner faster than just two." Jeanette said, very maturely, but also sounding a lot like Brittany. Miss miller and Vinny remarked to each other while preparing the mashed potatoes, how mature the girls were acting. " See, they are young ladies now, not girls. And the guys are young men, all of them." Miss Miller said. Vinny nodded, with a look of pride for her sons and daughters in her eyes. Cam said he'd go get desert and Simon and Theodore volunteered to go with him. " A desert big enough to feed this lot will be really heavy. You'll need all the help you can get." Simon said. Theodore nodded. " Alright, let's go guys, We'll be back in a minute." Cam called. " Hey Al? Could you help me with something? I want to join the soccer team, but I still have trouble with my aim. Could you help?" " Sure thing ."Alvin said. Heather joined them. "Cash, why don't we just talk?" Mr. Diggs asked. He looked he young man over. He noted the small scar over Cash's right eye. " Battle scar?" he asked, pointing at the tiny mark. " Oh this? Yeah, got it when I protected my brothers from this psychopath, named Ken. He was my cousin when I lived with Mr. Ikebana, but he hated me. When Agito died, that set him free to try to kill me. But, he made the mistake of threatening my brothers."


	64. Chapter 64

Tale of Cash

Part 131: Why?

Mr. Diggs was impressed. " so many heroics for someone so young.' He said. " A hero can be any age. As long as they stand for what's right and fight for it with all their heart, they can be a hero. Just look at the main character from Naruto. But, I don't consider myself a hero." Brittany, who was closest to the Diggs family's family over heard and nudged Katrina. " Could you please get him to realize just how great a hero he is? I mean he does all things he does and doesn't consider himself a hero? Man, modesty's a good quality and all, but this is ridiculous." Brittany said. " It's just who he is, Britt." Eleanor said. " But.." " Just let sleeping dogs lay , okay Brittany?" Jeanette said. " Fine." " You really admire that quality, don't you Britt?" Katrina asked. " Yup. And the best part is, it's rubbing off on Alvy and I really like that. I'm telling you, if you don't marry that guy, I'll make you regret it. I want him to be my brother." Brittany said. " But he already is." Eleanor said. " In our hearts, yes. But, I want the whole nine yards. I want it on paper. So, Katie…' ' Don't worry, I have every intention on it. You three just better marry your guys. I feel the same way about them as Brittany does about Cash." Katrina said. Te others nodded. They all felt the same way about all the boys they weren't dating. " Such a tight family, aren't they?' Mrs. Diggs asked Vinny and Miss Miller. " tight? Are you kidding? Those eight could walk through hell and not blink, so long as they were together." Miss Miler said. Vinny nodded in agreement. " They can over come anything, so long as they have each other's support." She said. " All eight aren't related by blood, and yet they are the closest family I've ever seen." Mrs. Diggs said. The other two women nodded back to Cash and Mr. Diggs. ' Cash, Can I ask you something?" " Sure." " Why?" " Why what?" " Why did you help us? I mean, it was none of your concern. It was only your problem when Jason broke in and then later did what he did. Why did you save him? Why did you work so hard to save me?" " because I had too." " What?" " I don't know if Jason ever told you, but I went through the trials of Cancer with a loved one too. It was last year, about one and a half to two months before I came to live my brothers that Agito, Mr. Ikebana, the man who raised me, died from lung cancer. I found out what Jason was going through from the councilors at school. I felt his pain. Yeah, I lost it when he attacked us at school and yes I beat the tar out of him when he shot my brothers, but, once I calmed down, I felt that pain again. I realized that it could have just as easily been me. I felt I had to help him. Despite what he had done, I let it go and talked my family into forgiving and forgetting as well. I knew the kind of hurt Jay was in. I understood where he was coming from. I'm a fast healer, but that wound from Agito dying by cancer's hand will never go away. I couldn't let Jay go through that too. So, that's why." " I see. I really don't know what to say, except thank you. For everything. Saving me, saving my son, and giving him the girl I hope is his daughter one day. We could never repay you, but, just know that if you ever need help, all you have to do is call." " Thanks." " Thank you." Mr. Diggs said with emphasis. ' Well, we still have some time before dinner is ready. Know any good jokes?" Mr. Diggs asked. " Well, I know this one." ' Let's hear it." " Okay, Moses and Jesus were in a threesome playing golf…" About two minutes later, everyone nearby could hear Mr. Diggs roaring in laughter. ' That was the best one I've heard in a while. I got to remember that one." Mr. Diggs said.

Tale of Cash

Part 132: Sy explains Cash

Simon, Theodore and Cam just arrived at Kroger. " Okay, it'll be a few minutes for them to get all the cupcakes ready. You guys want a drink?" Cam said. ' Well, yeah, but we don't want you too…" Simon started. Cam held his hand up. " Any friend of the Diggs family is a friend of mine and I take care of my friends. Besides, you both look really thirsty. So, what would you like?" Cam asked. " Dr. Pepper." Simon said. " Diet seven up." Theodore said. " Okay, be back in a jiffy." Cam said. " Notice that our list of friends has grown a good bit since Cash came around?" Theodore asked. ' Yep, Kimiko, Rai and Little Rena in Japan, Olivia and Brad in Australia and of course the whole Diggs family. Shoot, we're even friends with a couple of ghosts." Simon said. Cam came back. " Here you are." Cam said, handing them their drinks. ' Thanks." The brothers said. " Cheers." Cam said, opening his bottle of Pepsi. They sat and waited for five minutes. " Taking longer than I thought." Cam said. The younger men just nodded. " hey, Simon, can I ask you something?' Cam asked. " Sure" " Why did Cash do it?" " Why did he help the Diggs family?" " Yeah." " Cause, he knows their pain. He had a loved one that was claimed by cancer. It was the very man who raised him after he got separated from us all those years ago. Agito Ikebana was his name. Agito took care of him ever since he found Cash after that flood that took him away from us when we were just babies. In essence, he was the first father Cash had." Simon said. " What about your birth father?" Cam asked. " Our birth father, Tom, who according to mom, looked a lot like Cash, died a week before we were born. A poacher shot him as he was trying to save a family of rabbits. It was the same poacher that kidnapped Katrina and separated her from her sisters when they were babies, Jack Franklin." Simon said. " Franklin? Like, Xavier Franklin." ' Yep, he's related to our surrogate grandpa. Xavier takes care of mom and treats us like his grand kids. Jack was evil and wanted to sell Katrina on the black market. Xavier, having seen the soul in Katrina's eyes, fought against it and said they should let her go and give up being poachers. Eventually, Xavier let her go. Jack didn't speak to him after that. Sometime later, he found our dad and shot him, determined to bag a talking chipmunk." Simon finished. ' It all makes since now. Saving Gary was a away of making up the fact he couldn't Save Mr. Ikebana." " Not exactly, but it's a good general idea. It might even be true to some extent." Simon said. " Mr. Tomes, your order is up." The lady behind the counter said. ' Tomes?' Theodore asked. " yep, my full name is Cameron Ezekiel Tomes." " Mines Simon Trevor Seville and Theo's is Theodore Allen." Simon said. " What about Cash and Alvin?" ' Cassius Clay and Alvin Gregory."" But don't call Cash Cassius, he hates it." Theodore said. " Noted. Urgh, this is heavy. Glad you two came along. Think you can give me a hand?" ' It's what we're here for, Cam." Theodore said. Simon helped support the massive box of cupcakes and Theodore took Cam's keys and opened the trunk of Cam's car. ' Phew, let's get these babies home." Cam said. They took off. They arrived just as Dinner was set on the table. Dave had taken it upon himself to set the table. The said grace and ate. Lily and Ace sat in the living room floor, Lily partly on top of ace, sleeping. Around 4 in the afternoon, munks decided to leave, to give the Diggs family time to themselves. " Let us know if you ever need anything and thanks again." Mrs. Diggs cried. ' Remember what I told you Cash.' Cam said. " I'll be over."


	65. Chapter 65

Tale of Cash

Part 133: boredom sucks

Theodore was bored out of his head. Click. He flipped through the channels again. " Cartoon network. 'sigh' if Ben ten Alien force was on, I'd watch it." Theodore said out loud. He saw the ad saying chowder was up next. " Eh, chowder's ok, but I could make stuff in real life that would be a million times better than what they make on that show. If I felt like it." Click. He clicked over to food network. The Barefoot Contessa was on. He didn't particularly like that show, so he called up the little guide on the bottom of the screen. " Gotta love Dave for getting the deluxe TV package." He read through the guide list, telling him what was on for the next couple hours. He saw that 30 minutes meals was on next and he really liked Rachel ray. He often watched her show while cooking himself, to see if he could make exactly what she did. But, for some reason, he didn't feel like watching it. He wondered what he could do to entertain himself. HE was the only the only Seville left in the house. Dave had gone with Ms. Miller to talk to Todd about the concert tour coming in the summer. They had to get ready, they started on the 15 of June, giving them little over a month for prep time. Cash and Kate had gone to take Cam up on his offer from yesterday. " Wonder what kind of sword Cam will give him? According to Cash, nothing is better than the sword MR. Ikebana made for him." Simon and Jeanette were working on another project and had gone to the store to pick up some parts they needed. Theodore didn't know whether to be excited that his brother would have a new gadget to show them soon or terrified. " I mean, I love Simon to death, but how many times have his experiments backfired and got us in major trouble?" Theodore wondered. Trouble. That word summoned Alvin to his mind. Alvin and Brittany had gone to the arcade and then would do some shopping. Theodore sat alone, flipping the channels some more. He wondered if he had Auto-whatever like Brittany did, cause being alone was driving him nuts. He wished he heard the sound of Cash sharpening he sword downstairs, like he did everyday. He wished he could hear the clan clang of Simon building something in his lab. He even wished he could hear Alvin blasting the radio in the other room, even though it hurt his ears. " ARGH! I'm So freaking bored!" He cried out. He quickly covered his mouth. Then he mentally kicked himself. " Freaking is not a bad word. The word it replaces is. But, Freaking isn't. I can say that all I want. Freaking freaking freaking." He said, laughing to himself. But, that moment of amusement quickly left him. Then, he kicked himself again. He wasn't alone. Lily was still here. Theodore hatched a plan. He pulled out his cell and selected Eleanor's number out of his contacts list. He let it ring. ( At the millers) Eleanor was bored too. Her sisters weren't around and all she had to keep her company was Ace. Her phone began to ring in her pocket, playing the song 'kids in America'. " Hello?" She answered. " Hi Ely." " Oh, hello my darling." Eleanor returned. " Say, are you as bored as me?" Theodore asked. ' Well, I'm going crazy over here. I've already done everything I can think of to entertain myself. All I got for company is Ace." She said. " Want some more?'" Theodore asked. " Who's there?" Eleanor asked. " Just me and Lily. Nobody is back yet. And, you know the lot of them as well as I do, they won't be back for a while." " Yeah, I know. Hang on a sec, teddy. Hey, Ace? Would you like to see Lily today?' Eleanor asked her dog. The little black Pekinese barked and wagged his tail. " Ace seems excited. I'll be over in a minute." She said.

Tale of Cash

Part 134: all of a sudden

Eleanor grabbed a book from the book shelf in the den. It was the most recent edition of " Guinness book of world records". " Maybe Teddy and I could break some of those." She thought. " That would be fun." She put the leash on Ace and walked out the door. She left a note for her family saying where she would be. Theodore was dicing Mangos and strawberries for some smoothies. Mango and strawberry was Eleanor's favorite smoothie flavor and it had grown on him. There came a knock at the door. " Ely!' He thought. He threw off the apron he always wore when preparing food and raced to the door. He opened the door. Theodore decided to play it suave. He summoned a line Alvin had told him he should use " Ah, the young Miss Miller, Please grace this humble home with your lovely presence." Theodore said. Eleanor walked in and took the leash off Ace. Ace, of course, immediately took off to find Lily. Then, she turned to face her love. " Alvin gave you that line, didn't he?" She asked. " shoot! I'm just no good at being a Romeo. I'm no Casanova like Alvin." He said. ' So, what? You have my heart already." Eleanor said. " and you just being you is Romeo enough for me." she said, kissing his cheek. Theodore smiled and then turned around. He headed for the kitchen. " where are you going?" Eleanor asked. " I was about to make some smoothies for us when you knocked. Mango and strawberry, want one?" " Like I would refuse that? Of course I do. And it'll be extra sweet, since you made it." Eleanor said. " Okay, go wait in the den and I'll be there in a sec.' He said. She nodded and went into the den. She turned on the TV. Theodore had left it on discovery channel. Simon's favorite channel. Luckily, Myth busters was on. Tory, Grant, and Kerri, the 'build team' as they are known, were talking about what was the best cure for hot mouth after eating a chili pepper. It was an old episode, but one of her favorites. She heard the whirring of the blender's blades coming from the kitchen. " Hey, Teddy honey?" She called. Theodore stopped the blender. ' Yeah?" He called back. ' I got a killer sweet tooth to satisfy today, could you put some sugar in mine?" Theo's hormones kicked in right then for some reason. " I'll give you some sugar." He said. " What?" She asked. " uh, I said how much sugar do you want in it?" " Oh, two teaspoons ought to do it." she said. Theodore poured their smoothies and put sugar in Eleanor's, mixing it in. He splashed his face with cool water from the sink. A miniature cold shower, to calm his hormones. " Here you go." He said, handing her the drink. He put a green-striped bendy straw in hers and a red-striped one in his. Eleanor took a long sip. " Thank you. Aw man, that hit the spot." She said. " So, what do we do to keep ourselves occupied?" Theodore asked. " Well, I brought this book of world records, I thought maybe we could try to break some of them." She said. Theodore nodded. " Well, pick one." He said. She flipped through the book. " No good honey, nothing in here sounds do-able." She said. " But, I got an idea." She continued. " What?" He asked with genuine curiosity. " Let's go to your room." She said. The love birds turn off the tv and went up stairs. Eleanor entered Theo's room first and then Theodore himself. he shut the door almost all the way. He left it open just a tiny crack. Eleanor spun around as Theo came up behind her. ' Teddy, Let's make out!" She said suddenly. " What?!" He said. " Please?" " What's with you all of a sudden?" He asked. " Well, I've been thinking for a while. The thought has come to me everyday since you saved me from those rapists."


	66. Chapter 66

Tale of Cash

Part 135: how deep they get when no one's around

" I've been thinking on how much love you've shown me and frankly, when compared, the love I show you doesn't stack up." Eleanor said. ' But, Ely, I don't want you to feel like you have to do something if you don't want to." Theodore said. " But, Teddy, that's just it. I want to. I really do. My lips are begging for it. I can't explain it, but it's like there's this fire inside me. It's been building and only you can put it out." She said. Theodore smiled. If Eleanor paid very close attention, she would have noticed it was the same smirk Cash wore when Katrina opened her heart to him. " Want to know something?' he asked her. " What?" " I've been wanting to make out with you for a while too." He said, sounding much more mature, and in a way, like Cash. " I was just afraid that you might not want to. Guess I'll mature, but some of my negative habits will still be there, huh?" " Theodore, do you mean that?" " Yep." He said, this time sounding like Alvin. It was like he was channeling his brothers one at a time and they were saying the things his more innocent mind couldn't think off. " Then let's do it. I need to release this fire in me." se said( oh, this is getting heavy, isn't it?) " and we don't have any siblings to worry about this time." Eleanor said. Eleanor threw her arms around her love's neck. " I love you so much. Let me show you." She said, in a tone well beyond her years. She then met his lips with hers. Gradually, as he always did when he was receiving the kiss, Theodore returned it. " I love this!' Eleanor screamed in her head. " How much longer must I wait? I want the ring on my finger now!" Eleanor thought. The couple alternated the angles of their heads. " Deeper, go deeper." Theodore thought. The two began to lean and fell over the bed, Theodore on bottom. However, they didn't break the kiss. Theodore pushed his tongue to her lips, begging for admittance. She opened her mouth, and met his tongue with hers. They lay there this way for a good five minutes. Neither thought of breaking it. They wouldn't dream of it. They were in a whole other world. Theodore caressed his love's back. He guided his hands up and down her spine. He let his fingers dance on her back bone. Eleanor fought back a laugh, because it tickled. Eleanor felt as though she would melt. " There's no way in the world I'm not marrying him." She thought. Finally, the need for air became to great and they pulled away sadly. ' That was the single most incredible thing I've ever felt in my life." Eleanor said. " Same here." Theodore said. " If you can kiss like that…ooo, I can't wait till that ring is on there." She said, looking at her left hand. Both heads were swimming from what they just did and the lack of oxygen. Theodore slid up to the head of his bed. Eleanor followed. He rested his head on the pillow and Eleanor laid in front of him on her side. He laid his arm over her. As she fell asleep, Eleanor said" I love you." He said nothing as he had already passed out. Both had huge grins on their faces. Ten minutes later, Dave returned. He knew Theodore was the only one home. He went looking for his youngest. He checked everywhere Theo might be. He then noticed the door to Theo's room was open a crack. He peeked inside. He saw the couple a sleep, with Theodore's arm over Eleanor. " aw, It would be a crime to wake them right now." Dave thought. He entered quietly and pulled the sheet over them. " Pleasant dreams." He whispered before heading down stairs. Dave called Miss Miller to let her know where Eleanor was and what she was doing. Dave wondered when his other sons would be home.( Can I write a kiss scene or what?)

Tale of Cash

Part 136: more than ever before

Simon fidgeted about, picking up parts and putting down others. Jeanette examined the objects they already had. He hadn't told her what he was working on, all she knew was that it was big. That and that he had asked her to come with him to pick up some parts for it. " There." He said, putting the last diode he needed in the bag Jeanette held. " Well, let's get out of here.' He said. He paid for the parts and took the bag from her as they walked out of the store. Jeanette grabbed Simon's hand. He just smiled. They walked for a while until they passed an alley. No one was around. Jeanette stopped. Her brain just hatched a bombshell. " It's time to show him how much I love him. More than I ever have before." She thought. Simon stopped. He wondered if she was upset that he focused all his time in the store on the parts and not her. He beat himself up mentally. He hadn't even told her what he was working on. " Stupid, Simon. Really stupid. She helps you and you don't pay her a lick of attention." Simon could hear Cash's voice ringing in his head. " Look at her." His brother's disembodied voice demanded. Simon scanned Jeanette. She was gorgeous. He knew she was beautiful, but hadn't paid attention to what she looked like today. She had fully taken Cash's advice and let her hair down today. The slightest breezes swept her bangs and it looked like they were waving to him. He was also wearing her glasses, only they were smaller than her usual ones. He remembered that, ever since Cash had told her how to keep up with Britt and Kate in the looks department, she had worn these more stylish glasses whenever she spent a great deal of time with him or they were on a date. They provided her with the ocular upgrade she needed and showed off her love-filled green eyes. " My god! This is what I miss when I have nose buried in some text book? I maybe the smart one, but I feel like such an troglodyte." He thought. Jeanette went into the alley. Her hand, with a curling finger appeared from around the corner, coaxing him over. He followed and she lead him around another corner. Now, they were away from the street, no one could see. " Simon.." She said. ' I know and I'm sorry. I got so wrapped up in wanting to get on with the next part of my experiment I forgot about you. I'm so sorry. You look gorgeous today. I must thank Cash for his advice. I love you Jeanette." Simon said, trying to make it up to her. " Simon, I'd like to conduct an experiment of my own." she said. " Well, I have been contemplating our relationship for a while." "Simon didn't like where this was going. " I've been thinking extra hard ever since you saved me from that mad man, Dr. Frankenstein. So strong, determined. Using a dark power that could consume you if you let to save me. I've come to realize that I haven't thanked you properly." She said. " Think nothing of it. I love you Jeanette. I just wanted you safe. Let me tell you, I really would have ripped him into so many pieces that God couldn't put him back together, if he had hurt you in anyway." He said. " That's what I'm talking about. That level of love. When I think of all the love you show me, I think about how I show mine to you. It doesn't add up to an even level. O, I want to conduct an experiment." ' Well, What does it involve?" he asked. " As Cash joked before, it involves my tongue in your mouth." She said before grabbing him and beginning the deepest kiss they ever had. The shock quieted down and Simon returned it. Jeanette wasted no time in getting to the frenching. She flicked he tongue across his lips, pleading to be let in. He allowed her to as he drew her closer to him. She felt so warm.

Tale of Cash

Part 137: let me show you my love

Jeanette began to purr. At least, the moan she let out sounded like a purr. Simon felt like such an idiot and at the same time, never felt so loved, so needed in all his life. " See what you get if you keep your nose out of your notes for a few minutes?" Simon asked himself inside his head. Jeanette was in bliss. She couldn't let go of him. Her arms would not respond when her brain said to unwind from behind his back. Her mouth wouldn't separate from his. ' Whom I kidding? I never want this to end." She thought. The lack of air built up and they collapsed onto the ground, Simon softening Jeanette's fall. " Remind me to do that more often." Jeanette gasped. ' Remind me to keep my mind off my work more often so I can enjoy more like that." He said. He pushed himself up and stuck his hand out to her. She took it and he pulled her to him. He kissed her quickly and then said" Let's go home." She nodded. He slide his hand around her waist as they walked. Simon made a note to concentrate on work only half as much as he did Jeanette. Meanwhile, Brittany and Alvin returned to the arcade. ' I'm telling you, Britt, one more shot and I can get that doll you wanted out of the prize grabber machine." He put the fifty cents in and concentrated. He guided the claw over to the pink, furry creature. He wasn't quite sure what it was supposed to be, though it looked like it was a fuzzy bear or something. All he knew is that Brittany liked it and he made up his mind to get it for her. Brittany watched as Alvin tried desperately to win the doll she anted. ' he's determined. Brittany old girl, you have to thank Cash for making you fall in love with Alvin. Cash was right, we shouldn't have beaten around the bush for so long. On and off for so long. Now, I'm so happy with this permanent relationship. I really must thank Cash." Brittany thought. Brittany's thoughts turned to the incident with Claus and Claudia not to long ago. How bravely Alvin had fought for her. How valiantly he had come to her rescue. She remembered what she ad said yesterday to Heather. " That was a bad joke on Alvin's expense. Eleanor's right. He loves me like crazy and I love him too. I should treat him better. I mean, all he does lately is try to take care of me. I mean, what is this, the sixth he has tried to win me this doll today? And he paid for the new lipstick and lip gloss I go today. They might not have cost much, but they were the only things I got at the store and it's the thought that counts. I need to treat him better, thank him for all he does for me more often… that's it!" She thought. She pulled out the new container of lip gloss and rubbed some into her lips. " Cherry. One of his favorite flavors." She thought. " Ha Ha! Take that you little furry whatchamacallit." Alvin said as he hoisted he bear out of the machine after he managed to win it. " Here you go." He said, handing her the bear. He noticed she had put lip gloss on. ' Alvin, come with me." she said. She lead him out behind the arcade. " I've thought about what Eleanor said yesterday. I really should treat you better. I mean, you braved gun fire and attack dogs for me." " Don't sweat it Britt. As long as your safe and sound, I'm happy." ' You've really matured since we started dating. I take back every nasty thing I said about you in the past." she said.' I told you the night Cash came, It's old news. Blank slate remember?" " Still.." she said. She decided not to explain and just pressed her lips into his. Alvin slowly returned it. She opened her mouth and slid her tongue inot his mouth and began to play with his. It continued for 7 minutes. ' Remind not to make you mad when we're wed. You can kill by kissing." He joked.


	67. Chapter 67

Tale of Cash

Part 138: The sword

" I fought the law, and the law won, I fought the law and the law won." Cash sang. " I love that song." Cam said. Cash and Katrina were rummaging about Cam's shop. Cam said try to find something on the shop floor that would please Cash. Cash had to admit all the swords were impressive. But, his keen eye for details in swords, allowed him to tell when the swords were mock ups. " yeah, I loved it too. Agito used to play the old school rock on the radio all the time. Lord, I learned all the words to that song, video killed the radio star, all of pat benatar's biggest hits, here I go again on my on. All those." Cash listed. " Damn." Cam said. " What?" " You just listed all my favorite songs. Except one." Cam said. ' let me take a look at you, I bet I can figure it out." Cash said. He looked closely at cam. " Springsteen, Madonna, way before nirvana…" " That's it." " Heh heh, am I judge of character or what?" Cash said. Cash continued to examine the various blades. After five minutes, he turned to Cam with a sad look on his face. " I'm sorry, Cam. I don't mean to offend you, but none of these swords interest me. I mean, they're all nice and everything but… nothing can compare to this baby." Cash said, pulling his sword out and holding high. " Let me take a look at that." Cam said. Cash passed Cam the sword with an uneasy look. " and the sheath." Cash pulled the sheath off his bag and passed it on as well. Katrina was still surprised Cash had managed to walk over here from his house with a sword on his back. " Well, I guess it's the same deal with a guy with a gun. You just be quiet and don't asks questions." She thought. " Don't worry Cash. I'll give you these back. My, I can see why nothing in the shop compares to this. This is a real piece of work. If this gets found a hundred years after your gone, god they'd put it in a museum. God, this is one impressive blade. Are those little flecks in the blade what I think they are?" " Yep. It's got pure silver infused in the steel. And the handle is made of white oak. The sheath is made of hickory I think." " Wow, and this looks like real gold for the highlights." Cam said. " I think it is. The ikebana's had somebody in every field. It would surprise me if he got some carat gold from a cousin." " Let me tell you Cash, if could sell this sword, I'd have to charge, at the very least, 20 grand. " 20 grand?!" Katrina shouted in surprise. " Mr. Ikebana may have made it for free or next to nothing, considering what Cash told me about that family, but this thing is worth at least twenty large. If you found a rich collector, you could probably get at least a hundred grand." " God!' Katrina said. " But, I'll never sell it. Agito made it personally. It took him three years to do it. This thing has been with me since I was eight. Five years, my constant companion. It has too much personal significance." Cash said. " I understand. Hmm, I think I know one thing in the back that might interest you. I knew when I got it, that I could never sell it. But, it didn't feel right o just put it up in the back. I knew I would give it to some one with a keen love of swords. Be back in a sec." He said. He disappeared into the back and came back with a sword and sheath wrapped in a velvet cloth. He unwrapped it and Cash's eyes widen to the point it looked like they would explode from his head. " Is that what I think it is?" Cash asked. " yep, and genuine too. I had it carbon dated. The whole deal, sword and sheath are the genuine article. You like it?" " Hell yes." Cash said. ' Well, then you can have it." " Are you kidding? Do you know how rare, let alone expensive these are in Japan?" Cash asked.

Tale of Cash

Part 139: oda

" Do you have any idea how much American money is worth in Japan?" Cam asked. " Touché." Cash said. " I don't get it. What's so special about this? It just looks like an old sword. Cash's personal sword is far nicer looking. What's the big deal with this one?" Katrina asked. " See this mark here on the sheath?" Cash asked. " Yeah." " well, that's the family crest of the oda clan." " Oda, as in Nobunaga?" Kate asked. ' Yep." Cam said. " But, when you went back and saw Nobunaga himself slain, why didn't you take a sword with you?" Katrina asked. ' Well, it was the middle of a war." Cash said. ' Good point." " Huh?" Cam asked. " Let's just say that when you're a talking chipmunk, weird crap just happens to you. We're magnets for all the stuff normal people believe doesn't exist." Cash said. Cam nodded, not needing to know. " huh, usually they ask." Katrina said. ' huh?" Cam said. ' When we tell people the most vague information on something weird that has happened to us, they usually immediately ask to know more." Katrina said. ' yep, you're the first not to ask.' Cash said. ' Well, I figured Cash somehow traveled back in time to the warring states era and saw nobunaga killed and then returned home somehow. How all this happened is really none of my business.' Cam said. The two chipmunks nodded. " So, you want it?" ' Well, yeah, but this thing had to cost a pretty penny. I have to give you something. Where's my wallet?" Cash said. " No need to pay me. It's a gift remember?" ' But.. I have to give you something." Cash said. ' Alright, you can do something for me." Cam said. ' What?" Cash asked. ' Keep being the good friend to Jay that you already are and, since I do believe he and heather will make it, be the best man at his wedding, ok?" " That's all? I was intending on doing that anyways. What else?" ' Well, you do seem to have a keen eye for detail when it comes to swords. I could always use an extra pair of eyes to look over my inventory. Think you could stop by every once in a while and say hi and look over the stuff?" ' No prob.' Cash said. " Well, then, it's yours." " Oh, dude, you rock so hard." Cash said, sounding like a little kid with a fancy new toy. " I know. Now, I got to work, but you guys get out of here and go enjoy life." Cam said with a laugh. ' Oh, I heard you guys are engaged, when's the wedding?" " Not for a few years.' 'A few years?" ' Hey, we chipmunks act quick and plan long." Cash said. ' Speaking of which, how long have you and Megan been engaged and when is this wedding coming?" Cash said. Cam shut up. He wasn't about to tell them he and Megan had been engaged for two years already. " ha, thought so. Just let us know when it is and we'll come, k?" " Sure thing. Actually, it's in a week. And, uh, I have jay being my best man, but I need more grooms men, think you and your brothers could.." " We'd be honored." Cash said. " Oh, and Heather's Megan's maid of honor, but she needs brides maids. Kate, think you and your sisters could?" " I'll talk it over with them tonight. We'll be up around here tomorrow for our date, we'll let you know then, k?" " Thanks guys. When will you ever stop helping this family out?" " When you stop needing us." Cash said with a laugh. " And that'll be never." Cam said . Finally, the two left. Cash just kept gawking at the oda blade as it glistened in the sun. " Cash?" 'Yes, honey?" ' Which do you like more? That sword, or me?" Katrina asked. " That's an obvious question. You of course." Cash responded. " Then prove it!' She said, pulling him into an alley. " Making out in a back alley, so risqué." " Shut up and kiss me.' She demanded.


	68. Chapter 68

Tale of Cash

Part 140: let me eat you

Cash and Katrina did as promised and told Cam that they would be honored to be the grooms men and brides maids. They were told when the fittings for the dresses would be and when the guys all had to go out to get tuxes. They were informed that the bachelor and bachelorette parties were this Friday and they were invited. Cam swore there would be no 'dancers' at the parties, since neither he or Megan were interested in that. It would basically amount to a big guys/ girls day out. Now, it was Tuesday. Simon felt proud of himself. He thought he had finally made a contraption that couldn't possibly blow up in his face. The idea was to allow he and his brothers to dive into their own minds, deeper than they could with meditation and see if something could be done with the wild munks. Ever since the last times, they worried that they didn't have as much control as they thought. So, these helmets would let them go in and place a permanent control on the wild munks. The others were still a little wary of trying the new device out. " I promise you, nothing can go wrong. I've taken every possible precaution. So, everybody ready?' Simon asked. They nodded. They put on the helmets and relaxed their minds, sp that the helmets could pull them into what Simon called the 'chipmunk hive mind'. They floated there. All their memories began to flow by them on giant screen like objects. " Hey look, there's the day Alvin set the kitchen on fire trying to make father's day breakfast." Theodore said. ' Hey, at least I tried to make it personal. What did you guys do? Get ordinary cards? Boring!' Alvin said. " Look, there's the day I got my first pair of glasses. Man, that memory is, what? Eleven years old?" Simon said. " Like I said, boring! I want to find him.' Alvin said. " Who?" Theodore asked. ' You know who, Theo. The little devil inside my head. Dark Alvin. Let's keep going. How much deeper do we have to go?" Alvin asked. ' Well, if they reside in the very bottom of our minds, not much farther. I mean, we're seeing memories for when we were two, it can't be much farther." Simon said. Cash was silent. He was watching an old memory of his. It was the day Agito gave him his sword. Theodore floated back up to level that had their memories from when they were eight. " That Mr. Ikebana?" he asked his eldest brother. ' Yeah." Cash said. ' He seems like a really nice guy.' Alvin said, coming up to their level. " We'll have plenty of time to watch old favorite memories later, right now we have work to do." Simon said. The others nodded and they dove deeper. Finally, they saw them. " Hey!" Alvin cried to his darker self. " Ah, Alvin. Glad you came. So, are you ready to be devoured?" Dark Alvin asked. " yeah, Teddy, Are you ready for you to eat you?" Dark Theodore inquired. " Your not me." Theodore said. ' Oh yes I am. The very darkest part. Come on, just let me consume your current personality and let me use the body. So much could be done." " Yes, that makes good sense. We could accomplish so much, if you let us eat you.' Dark Cash said. " On a cold day in hell!' Cash cried. " Heh, your in my territory now, 'good cash'. Your not playing on your terms." Cash summoned a memory of his sword and the oda sword and armed himself with them. " Oh, ok, maybe we're even." " We just want you guys to stop flooding our minds with thoughts of killing when we use this power." Alvin said. Cash stepped up front. " if your going to be a part of us, your going to pay rent. And no trying to influence us either. You'll just give when called on." Cash said, growing larger. The others grew too. " Tch, fine." The dark ones said, fading away.

Tale of Cash

Part 141: Swap

" We did it!' Theodore cried. " That was easier than I thought." Simon said. ' Yeah, now we'll have some peace in our heads." Cash said. " Well, let's get back so we ca enjoy it." Alvin spouted. They nodded and headed upwards, toward the 'exit'. But, one by one, they stopped to look at their favorite memories. They suddenly heard Dave. ' Boys, you better turn all the electronics off, a big storm just broke loose." Dave called. They head for the exit quickly, but not in time. The power went out an they tried desperately to find their own bodies while the machine still had some reserve power. They power came back on. They opened their eyes. They quickly found out that a sudden surge had gone through the machine when the power went out and their bodies had been knocked to the ground. They all felt groggy and somewhat sick. Cash stumbled to his feet. " Urgh. Never again." He thought. He decided to go for a walk to clear his head. Theodore stumbled out of the room and into his and then laid down. Alvin, suddenly very hungry, went to the kitchen. Simon sat on a chair. He shook his head quickly, trying to shake out the cob webs. He stared at his hand. " Concentrate." He thought. ' Pull it together." He thought. When his vision cleared, he realized he wasn't wearing his glasses. ' I must have dropped them." He thought. He looked for them, but realized something. He didn't need them. In fact, he couldn't tell for sure, but it seemed like he had 20/20 vision. " Did that surge fix my vision? Strange. Oh well, I'm still too worn out to worry about that. I think I'll just watch some TV." Simon sat down and flipped on the TV. He flipped to the discovery channel, but found it to bore him. " I wish myth busters or something was on." he said. Then, he paid attention to his voice. It wasn't his! He rushed to the nearest mirror, the one in the bathroom. He saw what he feared might be the case. ' I'm in Cash's body!' He said. He rushed to find Alvin and Theodore. He found them and then they came to find out that Alvin's mind was in Theodore and vice versa. " and if Alvin is Theodore and Theodore is Alvin, and I'm Cash… Then Cash's mind must be in my body! Oh no, that power surge messed up the transference. We got put back in the wrong bodies!' Simon said. " So, what do we do?" Theodore, in Alvin's body, asked. " We need to find him. Once we're all together, we'll use the helmets again and get back in our right bodies. So, anybody know where he went?" " Let's ask Dave." Alvin said. " But, ask 'where did Simon go?' since he doesn't know about this." Simon said. They went and asked Dave. He said he saw Simon stumble out the door, with out his glasses, and headed in the direction of the girls house. They said seeing the girl sounded like a good idea and left as well. Meanwhile, Cash couldn't figure out why his vision was so blurry. He walked right into a telephone pole. He chocked it up to his head still being messed up from the incident earlier. He managed to get to the girls house and knocked on the door. Brittany answered. " Hi, come on in." She said. Cash came in and sat down. Brittany ran up stairs and told Jeanette that Simon just popped by. Jeanette raced down stairs and sat down next to Cash. Katrina and the others came down. " Hello, honey." Jeanette said, hugging him. " Huh?" " Oh, stop toying with me." She said. ' Could you guys turn around so I can kiss him and feel alone?" Jeanette asked her sisters. " Geez Jeanette." Brittany said, turning. Cash suddenly caught on to what Jeanette wanted. ' Kiss me!?" " Something wrong? Does my breath smell?" She asked. She stood up and hugged him. He pushed her away.

Tale of Cash

Part 142: switch back

" What's the matter?" Jeanette asked. ' Please, jean, I love you like a sister, but I'm with Kate." Cash said. He thought his voice sounded weird. He thought his vocal cords might have been effected by the incident. " What?!' Jeanette said, obviously hurt. " Hey, I'm with Cash, not you. And you should apologize. Look how hurt Jeanette is! If this is some joke, it's not funny, Simon." Katrina said. ' Simon? I'm Cash!" " No, your Simon. The man I love, but you obviously don't love me anymore." " Okay, would some one tell me what the hell is going on? My vision is blurry, my voice sounds weird, I got Jeanette hugging all over me and everyone calling me Simon. If everybody is playing a trick on me, it isn't funny." Cash said. " Um, I don't think Simon talks like that." Eleanor said. " Hey, Katie, go get a pair of glasses." Brittany said. Katrina went and got the pair of glasses Simon had given Jeanette. The arm ( or whatever it's called0 on the left side was busted. In a romantic flare, Simon gave the glasses to Jeanette, as a gift. So she would always have a piece of Simon to hold onto when he wasn't around. Katrina handed Cash the glasses. He steadied them and looked in the hallway mirror. " What the hell!?" Cash said. " I'm Simon! But, I'm Cash… oh, I get it. This is my mind in Simon's body. Oh, that dumb power outage must've messed up that brain dive helmet experiment and put us in the wrong bodies. Oh, as soon as this mess is straightened out, I'm going to strangle Simon." The others arrived. " Okay, which one is in my body?" Cash inquired. " Me, Simon." Simon said. " Simon, if you weren't me I'd.." " I know, I know. I swear, I took every precaution. If I had known a thunder storm was going to rise up like that, I wouldn't have done it today, I swear on my honor as a scientist." Simon said. He then handed Cash the glasses he needed. " Those old busted glasses are a memento for Jeanette, so let's give them back to her. Here you are, my darling." Jeanette wiped her eyes. ' Simon? Is that you?" " Well, it's me in Cash's body." Jeanette reached up and hugged Simon-in-Cash's-body. " Thank God! I thought you didn't love me anymore. That you were giving me up to get with Katrina." She sobbed. Simon shot a glare to Cash. ' Okay, stop that. it's weird to be glared at by myself. If I had known this had happened prior to that little fiasco she's talking about, I would have played it different. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings Jeanette.' Cash said. Simon nodded, understanding what Cash was saying. He then turned to Jeanette. ' Hey, Look here." He said to her. ' I know it sounds weird, me saying this with Cash's voice, but no matter what, always remember that I love you with all my heart, ok?' Jeanette nodded. " Okay, just hurry up and get back to being you." She said. " Gladly. That's why I brought the machine with us. Let's plug it in.' They plugged it in, put on the helmets and switched back. ' Are you all in your right heads now?" Ms. Miller asked. " Yep. I'm me again." Cash said.' Me too." Alvin said. " Me three.' Theodore said. " And I make four." Simon said. Jeanette hugged him. " Please, never leave me.' She sobbed. " Don't you ever think like that. Your stuck with me, cause I'm not going anywhere." Simon said. He then held her chin and kissed her. " It's all alright now. I love you and I will never do this ever again, cause it hurt you. And I promise, I'll dismantle this machine as soon as we get home, so it doesn't hurt anybody like this again." " What was it supposed to do?" Eleanor asked. Simon told them and why he made it. " So, did it work?" Brittan asked. ' yep. They fully work for us now."


	69. Chapter 69

Tale of Cash

Part 143: dear journal

The boys explained everything to the girls and apologized profusely before leaving. " You guys are lucky we love you so much. Jeanette won't admit it, but I know she's mad." Brittany said. " Um, actually, I'm not, Britt. Just so long as this doesn't happen again." Jeanette said. " Well, if there's one thing this family can do is shrug of bad stuff, so we can let this one go too." Katrina said. " That's my girl.' Cash said. " And don't you ever think about making a pass, Simon." Brittany said. " I'm offended, Brittany. Jeanette is all I want and need." Simon said. Brittany smiled, so happy to know how much Simon cared. The boys left, apologizing one last time. On the way back, Alvin made a joke. " So, Cash? Just how far did you let Jeanette get? Is she better than Katrina?" " Alvin, If you don't shut it, I'm going to bury my fist into your skull." Cash said. ' Geez, okay. Sorry. That was stupid and inappropriate. I'm sorry." Alvin said. That was yesterday. Now it was Wednesday night. Cash was in his room, writing in a notebook. The others knocked on the door. " Come in." Cash said. " hey, Cash, we all came to say goodnight." Alvin said. ' Cool, Night guys." " What are you doing?" Theodore asked. " Writing in my journal." Cash said. " what's a journal?" Theodore asked. " A journal is the boy version of a diary, Teddy." Simon said. " Cool, let me see! I'm dying to know what goes on in the mind of supermunk!' Alvin said, leaping at Cash. " No Alvin!' Simon said, pinning Alvin to the floor. " You never read a guys journal, just like you never read a girl's diary. It's private." Simon said." Fine. Well, night Cash." Alvin said, walking out of the room. Simon and Theodore said good night. " Night guys." Cash laid his journal on his night stand and went to sleep. Unbeknownst to him, Alvin snuck into his room and silently took his journal. He then snuck into Theodore's room. ' Hey, Theodore." Alvin said, shaking Theodore. " Huh? Oh, Alvin. What is it?' The youngest asked. ' Come with me." Alvin said. They snuck into Simon's room and roused him. " HEy, Simon, look, I got it. I got Cash's journal." Alvin said. " You took his journal. Alvin, I told you not to take it." " YEah, Yeah. So, want to read it?" ' Of course not! I'm going back to bed." " Oh, look here at this latest entry on Simon." Alvin said. Simon paused. " Let me see that." Simon said. " I thought you didn't want to read his journal." " I don't. It's just that I'm interested to know about any scientific thoughts he may have." Alvin handed Simon the notebook. Simon read. " I'm starting to think Simon may be losing his touch. While that brain dive thing was helpful in dealing with the dark munks, what happened later was a disaster. Maybe Simon is just isn't cut out for building inventions. Maybe he should stop before he hurts himself or us." Simon shoved the book into Theodore's hand and stormed off to his room. Alvin was about to laugh, but Theodore said ' hey, al, There's a new entry on you too." " Let me see." He read. ' Alvin has got the dumbest jokes. Sometimes I wonder if he ever thinks about what he says or if he even cares. All a lot of his jokes do is offend people. Maybe he should knock it off before he ticks off the wrong person." Alvin shoved the book into Theodore and stormed off too. Theodore looked for the latest entry on himself. " Theodore I have no qualms with. He has come a long way and I'm very proud of him." Theodore grinned. He read on, as the entry talked more about Sy and Al. He thought he should tell them what it said, but was tired, so he returned the journal and went to bed." I'll tell them tomorrow."

Tale of Cash

Part 144: What's up with them?

The next morning, the munks were in the gym in the basement. Simon ran on the treadmill silently. Alvin sat in the corner and lifted some small weights. " Hey, Al, I'm about to do some reps with the dumbbell, think you could spot me?" Cash asked. Alvin looked at his brother. " Nah, don't want to start cracking jokes that may offend someone. See ya." Alvin said, heading upstairs in a huff. " Okaaay, um, how about you Simon?" " No, I don't want to lose my touch and drop it on you. I'll be in the lab if anyone needs me. Hopefully I won't hurt anybody." He said, storming off. ' um, Theodore? Could you?" " Sure. How many you doing?" ' Oh, I think twenty should do me fine." Cash said. The eldest brother laid on the bench and the youngest lowered the bell for him. Cash pushed up. ' One. Two. Three. Theo, count for me." ' Okay. Four, five, six, seven, eight, nine and ten. Half way there." " Pull it up." Cash said. ' I thought you were doing twenty?" ' I am, but my right arm feels funny." Theodore helped Cash get the bar off him. " That explains it. My sleeve was caught on this screw on the bench. I wondered why it felt like something was against my arm. Okay, let's keep going. I'll count in my head and you keep track too.' " okay." Once Cash got finished, he nodded over to the training mats. Theodore put on his training gloves, as did Cash. " Okay, Theodore. Right where we left off yesterday. Hit me with your best shot." Cash said. Theodore jumped as high as he could and drove his bare foot into Cash's arm. That move they called the sting kick, cause it was like a bee swooping in to sting. " Nice try. My turn!' cash tried a sweep to Theodore's feet, but the younger brother caught it and jumped over it. Theodore then spun around on his heel and spun his other heel into the side of Cash's arm. No name need there. With a name like 'roundhouse' already slapped on it, why bother changing the name. Theodore didn't let Cash recover from the roundhouse before he jumped and did an air spinning roundhouse into Cash's other arm. As Theodore fell to the floor and readied to land on his feet, Cash grabbed his foot and flung him to the mat. He tried a , obviously weak(as not to not hurt his brother) diving punch, but Theodore rolled away. As he got to his feet, he lunged at Cash and the brothers came into a grapple. " Hey, Cash?" " Yeah?" " Can, I ask you something?" ' Sure." " How come you have problems with Alvin and Simon, but not me?" Cash released his grapple hold on Theodore's hands and looked at his brother with an inquisitive look. " say what?" HE asked. " don't be mad, but, Alvin snuck into your room and took journal and then we read it. What Al and Sy read made them mad and they didn't finish reading what it said about them. I read mine and I'm just wondering why you have issues with them and not me? I don't annoy you in any way?" " What? No. Why? Do you want to start annoying me?" " OF course not." " So, you guys read my journal. Eh, It's okay. . Alright, let's go get my journal and set things right, again." Theodore nodded. They got Cash's journal and went to Simon first." Hey, Simon." Theodore called. " Oh, Hi Theo. Hello, Cassius." ' Okay, if your going to pull that on me, I'm not going to let you finish reading the entry on you." " What?" " that's better. Theo told me. Don't worry, I'm not mad. But, you got mad too quick. You didn't finish reading the entry. Here, look." Simon took the notebook and read out loud. " While Simon's inventions don't always turn out the way he wants, his over all ideas are astounding. He is by far the smartest and most trust worthy guy I know."

Tale of Cash

Part 144: friends

Simon smiled. He felt so stupid right now. " I'm sorry Cash. Can you forgive me for acting like a jerk earlier?" " Of course. We're brothers. Speaking of Brothers, we'd better go show Alvin." Cash said. They found Alvin in his room, strumming mindlessly on his guitar. " Hey guys. oh, hi Cash." " again with the attitude." Cash said. Looking at Simon. " Here, look at this Alvin." Simon said, pointing to the bottom part of the entry on him. Alvin read it out loud. " But, while a lot of Alvin's jokes are often at others expense, a lot more a pretty funny. I wish I could come up with some of the one liners he pulls, especially in a fight. Wow, I don't know what to say. I'm sorry for acting like I did. Bros?" " Bros." Cash said, hugging his brothers. Theodore grabbed the journal and read the final bit of the entry on him, cause it was on all the brothers. He read. " While Simon and Alvin have their moments where they really get on my nerves, I wouldn't trade them for any other brothers. Theodore too. With out Simon's inventions or Alvin's jokes, or even Theo's cooking, life would be boring. Life without these guys for brothers wouldn't be worth living. I know that if I'm in a jam, I can rest assured they are on their way. I know they'll show right when I really need them. I really do love these guys, no matter what happens. I hope our kids can be as good of friends/family as we are." Simon and Alvin wiped their eyes a little, since they could feel tears building. " Your man and men don't cry." They both said to themselves inside their heads. Cash left and came back with three blank note books. " Here. I started doing this about a week ago. You know, get my thoughts down before bed so I can sleep better. Then I thought, ' I'll bet the others could use this too.' So, I got you guys journals too. I just hadn't gotten around to giving them to you." He said, handing them their color coordinated journals. " Thanks man. And, let's all agree not to look at each others journals with out permission." Alvin said. " Uh huh." Theodore said. With that, they went about their day. They received a visit from Jason and cam around four. " so guys, my bachelor party is tomorrow at 12. Then, we get our tuxes at 3. The wedding is at the church we all go to at 6 on Saturday. Try to get their by 5:30, okay? Oh, and we'll have the reception in the fellowship hall. Could you guys sing?" Cam asked. " Of course." " Okay, let me write you guys a check. How much do you usually charge?" Cash yanked the pen from Cam's hand." Et, uh uh. This is free. We never charge for friends." He said, the others nodded. " Are you guys ever going to stop being good to us?" Cam joked. " Nope." the four said. " Oh, Dave. You and mr. Franklin are invited to the wedding and Bachelor party too. Megan and Heather are telling the girls the same and, then they'll go tell Mr. Franklin and Vinny they are invited. They'll ask Vinny to go to the Bachelorette party." Cam said. " You nervous?" Alvin asked. " Well, a little. But, I love Megan and that calms me. And, with you guys for grooms men and the girls for brides maids, what could happen?" Cam said. Cash covered cam's mouth. " Um, with us, it's best not to ask that. We've made that mistake before and some things happened. Don't want to jinx your wedding." Cash said with a small laugh. Cam nodded. He looked at the boys, Jason included, with a small smile. " You guys are too good to me. I mean, Jason knows me, but you guys.. Man, you four have the biggest hearts I've ever seen. I'm glad you consider me a friend." " Any relation to the Diggs family, is a friend to us." Simon said, making Cam laugh because of how similar the line was to one he used.


	70. Chapter 70

Tale of Cash

Part 146: kissed by an older woman

The next day, the girls and the guys all met at the Diggs house. As soon as the eight munks walked in the door, Megan and Mrs. Diggs swept them into their arms. The kissed each of their cheeks in order. " Thank you guys so much for doing this. Girls, I think you'll really like the dresses. Don't worry, I told them to get dresses ready in each of your colors. They just need to be fitted." Megan said. " But…" Katrina said. ' Oh, Don't worry Katie, your dress is white." " that's not what I mean. Isn't the Bride's dress supposed to be the only white dress?" ' Normally yes. But, my dress is a beautiful lavender color instead. So, you can where white. Besides. It looks better on you anyways." Katrina nodded. " Oh, Vinny and Miss Miller? Do you have dresses to wear? We can have some prepared for you really quickly. One of our cousins is the one providing all the dresses, mine included." Meagan said. 'Oh, I think we'll be fine dear." Miss Miller said. " No no. I want everybody to look their absolute best. We'll get you each a new dress to wear. Think of it as thanks for bringing these wonderful kids of yours into our world." Mrs. Diggs said " But, I'm not the girls birth mother." Miss Miller said. " But, you the only one they've ever known. That's just as good. Without your guidance, they wouldn't be the people they are today." Ms. Miller nodded. " Then it's settled. And Mr. Franklin and Mr. Seville will get tuxes as well. Right Cam?' Megan asked. " Of course. Don't worry you two. My cousin runs the tux place we'll be going to later on. This whole wedding's attire is on the house." " The whole thing is a family affair." Simon said. " yep, and you guys are as much a part of this family as everyone else." Megan said. " I was told how you lot cheered Cash on and how Alvin fought as hard as he could as well. Because of this, we think the world of you." Megan said. " And, Cash is extra special. Since the whole shebang was his idea." Theodore said. " Well, yes, but no offense." " don't worry, we understand." Brittany said. " we'd say the same thing if we were in your shoes." Alvin said. Megan leaned in and kissed cash right on the lips. " Ah, what the?' He said. " I'm sorry, but I've wanted to do that for so long. Cash, I can never thank you enough. Because of you, I have my father to walk me down the isle." she leaned in and kissed him again. ' You get one more and then I start getting mad." Katrina said. " well, let's get going. See you later, girls." Cam said." We'll take my limo. Oh, and you will all have limo's to go to and from the wedding in. Consider it my wedding present. Another is on it's way to pick the ladies up." MR. Franklin said. ' thank you, Mr. Franklin." Mrs. Diggs said. " Call me Xavier." " That's our grandpa." Alvin said. " Grandpa! Is he Dave's dad?" Megan asked. " Surrogate Grandfather. He takes care of our mom and looks after us like we're his grandkids. All eight of us." Simon said. " well, let's get going men. Ladies, My butler's sister, Geneva, who also works for me shall pick you up shortly." They walked out the door. " My god, Xavier, how rich are you?" Cam said, gawking at the large stretch limo. " I'm fairly well off. Now, let's get going." " Good afternoon, Master Franklin. And to you as well, masters Seville." The boys still laughed a little at being called master." Now, James, they have told you that you can just call them by their first names. I have done so as well." " Yes sir, master Xavier. I am sorry, masters Cash, Alvin, Simon, and Theodore." " James, this is Mr. Gary Diggs, his son Jason, and his son-in-law Cameron Tomes." " Good afternoon gentlemen."

Tale of Cash

Part 147: Bachelor/Bachelorette party

The men headed to a swank restaurant. Cam searched for his check book, but Xavier stopped him. " this is on me as well." Xavier said. Nine men, James included, sat down to eat. They had their own room. ' James, pass the steak sauce would you?" Simon asked. " Here you are, young master Simon." " just Simon is fine, James. We've told you this already." ' I'm sorry, it slipped my mind yet again." Xavier and Cam were having a small conversation. ' And you gave Vinny a check to pay for the girls lunch too?" " Yes. She's tied into my funds and can endorse checks with no need for me to sign as well." " Why are you doing all this, Xavier?" ' Because, you seem to adore my grandsons, and anyone who is close to them is a friend in my book." " Is their anybody in this family who doesn't make friends easily?" Cam asked. The whole lot of them shook their heads no. " Well, thank you, Xavier." ' Your quite welcome.' Dave stood up, his drink in hand. " I propose a toast. To Cam, may his life with Megan be filled with unparalleled happiness." " Here here." Simon said. Xavier stood up. " And to James,. Today is the eighth anniversary of the day he came to work for me. Thank you, James, for all the loyalty and friendship you have shown me over these years." James smiled. As he sat down, Xavier jokingly asked ' Did you think I forgot?" Cam stood up. " and, to all of you. For everything you have done for Me, Megan, Jason, and the whole Diggs family. And especially you Cash." " Yeah, here's to supermunk." Alvin said. Cash just grinned. ' I must have picked the right time for that. Usually he tells me to shut it." Alvin said. " Okay, gents, on the count of three." Xavier said. " One, two, three!" " CHEERS!" the group said. After the finished their meal, the waitress came in with dessert. " can I just say something before I leave?" She asked. ' If you want our autographs, we'll get them to you before we leave." " Actually, I already have them. You don't remember me do you?" " Your Rachel's mom!' Cash said. ' Rachel?" Alvin asked. " You remember Al? The little girl me and Katrina sang to and then we all signed that birthday card for her? At the olive garden, on Ms. Miller's birthday." Cash said. " oh, now I remember." " Well, first, let me say that Rachel adores that card. She's rarely without it. She's flat out infatuated with you guys. And secondly, I have to say, you lot are the happiest bunch I have ever had the pleasure of serving. What's the occasion?" " He's getting married tomorrow." Theodore said, pointing at Cam. ' Congratulations! Well, I'll get out of your way." she said, leaving. When they finished the rich chocolate cake, they left a 'generous tip' for her. Let's just say that, with about 30 more dollars, the waitress could buy a brand new plasma TV. Meanwhile, the girls had gone to a mandarin place, where they prepare the meal right in front of you. All the while, they do these impressive tosses and what not, making dinner the show. " you like this place, Katie? Your sister told me you were raised on Chinese." " I love it. I reminds me of the big dinners Me and Macy used to put on for her friends. ' " Macy?" Brittan asked. " Mrs. Choy's first name. Macy Choy. You know, it's an ironic name." ' Why?" " Cause in American, macy means weapon. And she was the kindest, most gentle lady you'd ever meet. Nothing like a weapon." "Well, ladies. It's time to go get our dresses." Mrs. Diggs said. They headed to the dress shop. " Oh, Megan. I'm so happy to see you." said the lady taking care of them. ' Girls, this is my mom's cousin, Linda." " Oh, and these young ladies are your brides maids?" " Yep."

Tale of Cash

Part 148: the fitting

" Heather here is my maid of honor, since she's my best friend, even though we're years apart. I hope I can be her maid of honor at her wedding." " Oh, you will be.' " ah, ok. Heather, we have this sharp crimson dress for you." 'oh wow. It's beautiful." " Jacky here will fit it for you, so just stand over there and let her get to work." Heather did as told. " and the chipettes too?" Linda asked. " We just go by the chipmunks now, since we merged the band a few years ago." Jeanette said. " Yep, these four are my brides maids. Brittany here is the one for the pink dress, Jeanette blue, Eleanor green and Katrina get's the white one. Also, could you hook Ms. Miller and Vinny here up too. Something similar to the dress you got lined up for mom, but with their own tweaks?" " Of course. Anything for you. Now, I'm going to take care of your dress personally." Linda said. The dress fitters got to work. " So, I heard the chipmunk boys are dating the chipmunk girls. I haven't paid to much attention to it, since I thought I'd never meet them, let alone be fitting their dresses to be the brides maids at my cousin's daughter's wedding. So, who's dating who?" Linda asked. " I'm dating Alvin, the one in red." " The one in blue, Simon, is mine." ' The green cutie, Theodore, is with me.' ' and the one in black, Cash, is all mine." Katrina cackled. " cash eh? He's the one you can't shut up about, right Mary?" ' hey, he saved my husband's life and he's my son's best friend and he's one of Cam's grooms men, what do you expect?" " So, who else is his grooms men? I know Jason is his best man.' " Cash's brothers are the other grooms men." " Eh, just like their better halves, right?" " Precisely.' Finally, they finished." Okay, so one by one, come out and show us front and back." Linda said to the girls, waiting behind the curtain. Miss Miller, Vnny, and ary had their dresses, but they weren't exactly special. At least not compared to these. " First off, in the sharp crimson, we have heather." Heather walked out and did a small turn to show off front and back. She then sat down next to Mary. " Next, in the ruby pink, we have Brittany." Brittany came and strutted her stuff. " Looking good Brittany.' heather said. "I always look good." " Next, in the sapphire blue dress, Jeanette." " Wooohoo, show 'em how we do it." Brittany called. Jeanette blushed from the attention. " Next, in the emerald green, Eleanor." " Try keeping Theo off you after he sees that." Brittany called. " And now, in the diamond white, Katrina." Heather whistled at Katrina's stunning appearance. " And now, the one we've all been waiting for. Wearing the ROYAL Lavender dress, MEGAN!" Linda called. " Oh, My god! You look beautiful Megan." Katrina said. " I think we all look good." Megan said. ' Okay, now we have to add the accessories.' Linda said. ' accessories?" Brittany asked. " Oh that's right. We forgot to tell you girls, this wedding has a theme." Mrs. Diggs said. " and that would be?' Brittany asked. " Western wedding!" Linda brought out the details that would give the dresses a western look. " Suit up cowgirls!' She joked. Across town, at the tux shop. " Man, Sam. You can set a guy up." Cam remarked. ' Hey, what are cousins for? But, Cash, you sure you don't want a white shirt?" ' No I look better in all black." " Well, that you do. Ok, guys, time for hats." ' hats? What hats?" " Cam, you didn't tell them the theme?' " oops, I forgot. Guys, this wedding has a western theme. We got cowboy hats to try on." " No hat touches my head, except my cap." Alvin said. " Please, al, for Cam's sake?" Theodore asked. " Okay, but it better be red and look good." " Trust me, you'll love it."


	71. Chapter 71

Tale of Cash

Part 149: question

Finally, it came time to go home and rest. Theodore had a question that he wasn't sure how to ask. He figured he'd ask Cash, since he had been in a few weddings before. Cash, as usual, was using his uncanny ability to vanish and had disappeared. He asked Alvin, who was playing Ratchet and clank future in the living room, If he had seen him. ' No, try the lab. He might be helping Simon with something." He went to see Simon. " Cash? Nope, sorry Theo. I haven't seen him since we got back. Have you tried his room?" Theodore went to Cash's room. He found Dave, cleaning. " No, Sorry Theodore I haven't seen him." " Ah, nuts. You don't think he went to see Katrina?" " I don't think so. Wait. Now I remember. He took Lily out for a walk. He was leaving with her as I came in here to clean. If you hurry, you might be able to catch up with him. I think he was headed towards the McDonalds." Theodore thanked his father and hurried out the door. Simon and Alvin wondered where he was going and tailed him. Theodore found Cash, six blocks down, in front of Xavier's house. Surprisingly, Katrina, Eleanor and Ace were with him. They were talking with Vinny. ' Cash!' Theodore cried. " Whoa, Geez. Everything alright Theodore? Your running like the house is on fire." Cash said. " I wanted to ask you something and I wanted to catch up to you before you walked off again." " Ahem." Eleanor said. " Oh, sorry. Hi honey." Theodore said to Eleanor. ' That's better. And hello to you too, Teddy." Eleanor said. " Well, what did you want to ask?" " Eleanor! There you are. Why didn't you tell us were going to walk Ace with Katie?" Brittany cried as she and Jeanette came up. " Theodore! Oh, you found him huh?" " Um, anybody care to explain what he.. Heck is going on?" Cash asked. " brr, it's getting a bit chilly out. Why don't you lot come inside?" Vinny asked her children. They complied. " Xavier and James went out to get something. I'm all by my lonesome, except for Geneva." ' Lady Vinny, I have the drink you requested.' Geneva said. " ah, Miss Eleanor, miss Katrina, miss Jeanette, and miss Brittany, good to see you yet again. And to the young masters as well." " She's as bad as James." Alvin whispered to Simon. ' Please, Geneva, we've been over this with your brother. You can just call me Vinny and the kids by their first names." " I'm sorry lad… Vinny. Now, my I get anyone something to drink?" " She definitely breaks the habit easier than James." Simon whispered to Alvin. " Um, could I have a mountain dew?" Theodore asked. ' ah, what the heck? Make that eight, please, Geneva." Cash said. Geneva nodded and went to fetch the eight cold cans of pop. The nine chipmunks sat down in the den. ' so, Theodore, you wanted to ask me something?" Cash asked. " Yeah, I wanted to. Now, what was I going to ask… Um… Oh yeah! I was going to ask you what does a grooms man have to do?" " Hmm, come to think of it, Cash is the only one with any experience in weddings. What do brides maids have to do?" Brittany asked. The others looked at Cash, signifying that they wanted to know as well. "Well, nothing really. Except one thing. Well, two." What?" They all asked at once. Cash jumped. " Easy now kids. One at time." " Right mom." The whole group said. " Here are the sodas, lady Vinny. shoot, I did it again." Geneva said. " It's alright Geneva. Please, get yourself some tea and sit and rest a bit with us." Vinny said. " Thank you ma'am." Geneva went to get herself some tea. " So, Cash? What do brides maids and grooms men have to do? Please tell me it's not complicated." " It's simple."

Tale of Cash

Part 150: all you have to do

Cash paused and opened his drink. He took a big sip of it. " Ah, man I love this stuff. I could drink it all day." He joked. " But you won't right? Cause then you'd just taste like Mountain dew. I like the random assortment flavor's I taste when I kiss you." Katrina said. ' Woohoo, Katie. Getting a little raunchy aren't you?' " Haven't you said that you'd like to load Alvin down with strawberries so that all you can taste is strawberry?" " Uh, I'm going to shut up now.' Brittany said, sliding back into Alvin's waiting arms. " Is that true?" he asked. ' Just once. Just to try it." she said. " Theodore, think you could eat just Mangos?" Eleanor said. " I don't know, but if it's that taste you want from me, I could try." " I was kidding, honey, but it's good to know." " Well, Jeanette? Don't you want a particular flavor out of Simon?" Brittany laughed. ' I already get it. He always tastes like peppermint and I love peppermint." Jeanette said, blushing really hard." well it's no wonder. Every time I see him in the lab, he's always got at least two mints in his mouth." Alvin said. " It's my vice. I need it, what else can I say?" Simon said. " anyways, we've gotten way off topic. Okay, so you want to know how being brides maids and grooms men works, eh?" Cash asked. They nodded. " Well, it's really easy. You do nothing. Just stand there and look pretty." He said. " But.." Theodore said. " Look, being a grooms man or a brides maid just means that the couple cares about you enough to ask you to be the closest by. Being a brides maid means your one of the best friends of the bride and the same goes for the groom and his grooms men. Being the maid of honor or the best man, like Heather and Jason, means you're the best of the best friends. But, consider it an honor. They consider you extremely close friends' Cash said. " But, as for what you do is easy. First the minister takes his position. Then, if I remember right, the groom walks down with his mother and she takes her seat. Then the best man and Maid of Honor walk in, arm in arm, then separate at the alter and take their positions. Then the rest of the grooms men and Brides maids do the same. Finally, the bride is walked down by her father. Then the ceremony begins. Then, at the reception, the bride and groom dance their first dance. The maid of honor and best man dance and the grooms men and brides maids. All you got to do is, before the wedding, make sure you look alright and make sure the bride or groom looks good and then go with the flow. Phew, that was mouthful." Cash said, taking a big drink. " I 'm starting to get it." Theodore said. " Okay, demonstration time. Say Cam's already down there. Um, this pillow will be Cam. Then, Heather and Jason, these little pillows, walk down, arm in arm, separate at the alter and take their positions. Now, say me and Katrina are next. Katie, baby, take my arm." She did. " Okay, now we slowly walk down to the alter, and you can kiss her hand if you want." So, he bowed and kissed her hand. " Then, we take our positions, me next to Jason and Katie next to Heather. Then you guys follow. So, lets do it. Um, how about Britt and Al next." Alvin and Brittany copied their siblings lead, even the hand kiss. " Sy and Jean.' The brains of the out fit did like the others. " and Theo and Ely." The youngest followed their elder siblings lead. " Then the bride is walked down to the alter by her father. Then the ceremony starts. Got it Theo?" " Yep." ' Good, now, let's go get some sleep. Big day Tomorrow." They kissed goodbye, as usual, and then went home to bed. 


	72. Chapter 72

Tale of Cash

Part 151: they clean up pretty well

Dave got the boys up at 10. Cash, of course, had been up earlier, but went back to sleep. They had breakfast and then worked out in the gym. Meanwhile, the girls were practicing their dance moves, as they knew they would have to dance with the boys today. Not that they were complaining, they just wanted to be ready. " okay, and one and two and one and two. And back and forth and back forth.' Brittany said.' Twirl." The girls not leading twirled around their sister's hand. Katrina was practicing with Brittany and Eleanor with Jeanette. " Good girls. Now, we need to talk to the boys and ask what we're going to sing.' Brittany said. She called them and got a hold of Simon. " Hi Sy." " Oh, hey Britt. What do you need?" "what? I can't call my brother-in-law-to-be and not want something?" ' No. If you want Alvin, I think he's playing video games." " No, I just wanted to ask if you guys had any idea what to sing at the reception today." " We all agreed to do a modified version of ' everything you want' and then do requests." " sounds good to us. We'll be over by five. Later." Meanwhile, the boys were pretty much doing nothing. Simon fiddled in his lab. Alvin was reading how to destroy vampires from his big book of monster facts. Theodore was feeding Lily. Cash was taking a nap. Eventually, four came along. " Okay, girls. We need to take our showers and get dressed." Ms. Miller said. The girls nodded, quickly bathed and dried their hair. Then they styled their hair as it would be for the wedding. Now, they were putting on their dresses, which were kept in Ms. Miller's room, while she took her shower and got her dress on in the bath room. " Hey, Jeanette, could you zip this up?" Brittany asked. Jeanette had just been zipped up by Eleanor. ' Okay." " Ely, I think the zipper's stuck, think you can help me?" Katrina asked. " Only if you zip me up." ' Okay." Finally all zipped up, they put on the accessories to give their dresses the western look. " Let's see, this goes here. And this goes around my waist and.." Brittany said. Even though they weren't asked to, the girls put on their necklaces and bracelets, the ones that tied them to the boys. The boys were getting their tuxes on. They were simple black tuxes, with red, green, blue and black shirts. The boys put on their bracers. Dave's Tux had a simple white shirt, just like Xavier's would. Of course, they all had black ties. Finally, the parents looked at their kids. " My, you girls look beautiful." Ms. Miller said. " you boys look great.' Dave said. " okay girls, let's go." Ms. Miller said. " Ace, you watch the house, k?" Eleanor said to the dog. Ace barked a bark of yes. The girls arrived at the boys house at five on the dot. " my God. Girls, is that you?" Dave asked. ' you look amazing Britt.' Alvin said. " You don't clean up bad yourself, honey." Brittany said. " Look what we're wearing." She said, pulling on he necklace and lifting her wrist with the bracelet up. " we got ours on too." Alvin said, showing his Bracer. " alright, picture time.' Dave said, pulling out the camera. " But Dave, it isn't our wedding or, rather, weddings." Simon said. " yes, but when am I going to see you all decked out like this again?" ' Fair enough." " Okay, couples shots first. Brittany, Alvin, your first." Alvin placed his arm around Brittany's waist, while she joined her hands just below her waist. The other couples did the same. Vinny finally showed. " you look amazing mom.' Theodore said. " Thank you honey." " Vinny, could you pose with the Dave and the boys?" Ms. Miller asked. They took that one and one of Ms. Miller and the girls, and Xavier with all the kids. Finally they took one all together.

Tale of Cash

Part 152: The wedding

The group loaded into Xavier's limo, which was driven by James and Geneva followed in the other one for the diggs family. Another limo had been sent to pick up Cam and his family. After saying hello and how nice everyone looked, they headed for the church. ' Okay, grooms men over here and Brides maids over there." An usher called Okay, gents, we'll let you know when it's time." another usher said, shutting the door behind him and leaving them in the room. " Aren't you going to go see Megan one last time before the wedding?" Theodore asked. " It's tradition, Theo. The bride and groom aren't supposed to see each other the day of the wedding until the ceremony." Cash said. " Oh, I see." " Nervous, Cam?" Jason asked. " Yeah, a little, but I'm ready. My tie look ok?" " It' looks fine.' Simon said. " I got to thank you guys again for all this." " no problem. We consider it an honor." Cash said. The other four boys, Jason included, nodded. The usher returned. " One minute guys." " Ok, let's get our hats on.' Cam said. Cam's was black with a white ring around the spot where the top of the hat meets the brim. The boys had theirs with the rings in their color. Jason's band was silver. " Ok, come on out." The usher said. The boys joined arms with their girlfriends. Cam walked down with his mom. When they reached the alter, she kissed his cheek, then took her seat on the grooms family side. Next was heather and Jason. Jason brought heather's hand up to his mouth, kissed it, then they took heir positions. Next was Cash and Katrina. One by one, the couples did as the had practiced yesterday. Then, they heard the familiar song. Megan, looking the best any body had ever seen, walked slowly with her father. Mrs. Diggs began crying. As she reached the alter, Megan kissed her father's cheek and told her she loved him. She glanced at Cash, shooting him a wink. She then took her spot. The Reverend lead the pray, then began." Dearly beloved, we are gather here in God's house, on this glorious day, to celebrate the love of these young souls. If there is anyone who has reason for these two to not be wed, speak now or forever hold thy peace." Nobody said a word. " Very well. Now, Cameron, do you take Megan to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love, honor and obey her, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, till death do you part?" " I do." " And do you, Megan, take Cameron to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love, honor and obey him, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, till death do you part?" " I do." " Then, by the power invested in me by God and the great state of California, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss your bride." Cam leaned in and kissed Megan. " Friends and loved ones, I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Cameron Tomes!' The happy couple walked out, towards the fellowship hall, amidst a rain of confetti and rice. Soon, The chipmunks followed. They, along with Vinny, Xavier, Dave and Ms. Miller, were asked to sit at the main table with the Diggs family. The happy couple cut the cake and fed it to each other. Then Jason stood up. " Ok, I'm not very good at this, so I'll make it short and sweet. Cam, you make my sister the happiest I've ever seen her. Your beloved by my dad and my mom. You're a kind soul and great to my friends, the chipmunks, here and my love, Heather. I wish you two nothing but the best of luck and say that's it's an honor to call you brother." then Jason sat down. " that was beautiful, big poppa.' heather said. ' I try." Mr. Diggs said. " Now, it is time for the couples first dance." The slow music started.

Tale of Cash

Part 153: Christmas song

The two dance slowly together. Eventually, all the other couples began dancing. " May I?" Alvin asked, extending his hand to Brittany. ' I'd be insulted if you didn't.' She said. " Shall we dance, my love?" Simon asked Jeanette. She nodded and they began dancing. " Eleanor, would you like to dance?" " I'd would be honored to dance with you, mi amore." She said. " Care to dance, my raven haired angel?" Cash asked. " I would be delighted." After a good 3 minutes, Mr. diggs cut in. " what's he doing?" Theodore asked Cash, who was dancing with Katrina nearby. ' It's another customer. The father dances with his daughter at least once at the reception." Theodore nodded and continued to dance slowly with Eleanor. The munks had to admit, they wished this was one of their weddings, since they were enjoying it so much. Then the music stopped. ' now, If they can bear to part from each other for a moment, we have my good friends, the chipmunks to play for us." Jason said. " We'd be delighted.' Katrina said. " This song goes out to the lovely couple. I don't need to say how much it means to us that they asked us to be the grooms men and brides maids. We want them to know how much we care and to let them know we're always here when they need us." Cash said. ' We changed this one a little, but it's still good." Cash said. They began to sing ' everything you want'. The couples on the dance floor began to dance to the beat. When they got to the chorus, they showed how they had changed it. ' He is everything you want, he is everything you need, he is everything inside of you that you wish you could be, he says all the right things, at exactly the right time, he means everything to you and we all know why." They played the song out. The crowd cheered. " Ok, now, we're open to requests." Megan spoke up. ' First, I'd like to thank you guys for all you have done for us. This, my father's surgery, being such good, fast friends with me and cam and Jason and, well, giving Jason his love and my best friend. Now, as for the song, I want to here the Christmas song.' she said. 'Well, boys, we can't refuse a pretty lady, especially not on her wedding day." They nodded. The girls sat this one out. " Alright, boys, ready to sing latest version of our song?" Cash asked, strumming up the guitar he held. " You know we are." Theodore yelled. " yeah, let's sing it now." Simon said. " Alright, Simon?" " alright." " Alright, Theodore?" ' Alright." " alright, Alvin? Alvin?" Alvin was flirting up Brittany. " ALVIN!" " Oh yeah!' " Christmas, Christmas time is near, time for toys and time for cheer, we've been good but we can't last, hurry Christmas, hurry fast. Want a plane that loops the loop." " Me I want a hula hoop." " We can hardly stand the wait, please Christmas don't be late." Cash began a guitar solo. Then he said. ' Guys, that was great. Simon, that was excellent." ' Naturally." " Theodore, good job." Theodore giggled. " Alvin, you were a little flat, watch it. Alvin?" Alvin was flirting with Brittany again. ' ALVIN!" " Two three four!" " Christmas Christmas time is near, time for toys and time for cheer, we've been good but we can't last, hurry Christmas hurry fast, want a plane that loops the loop." " I want Alvin's hula hoop." Cash sang, getting a laugh from the crowd. ' We can hardly stand the wait, please Christmas don't be late. We can hardly stand the wait, please Christmas don't be late." ' Christmas don't be late!" Alvin finished. They crowd clapped.


	73. Chapter 73

Tale of Cash

Part 154: the Alvin twist

" Cam, do you have a request?" Cash asked. " I don't care, just play something with a good beat we can all dance to." ' I got it!' Alvin shouted. " Cash, just follow along. Guys, you remember how to do my twist, right?" Simon and Theodore nodded. " Oh no, not that again. I thought he grew out of that." Dave said, slapping his forehead. Ms. Miller patted him on his back. " It's all in fun, Dave." Theodore and Simon began. " Come on, Simon Do the Alvin Twist. (Delighted) Come on, Theodore How can you resist? (Hee hee hee, I can't) You gotta twist way up. You gotta twist way down. You gotta jump. Turn and twist around. Everybody, do the Alvin Twist. Here we go now! Listen to the beat. Once you got it Start to move your feet. You gotta move your back. You gotta move your knee. Come on, relax, do the twist with me. Everybody, do the Alvin Twist." Cash began to follow along. HE picked up his Sax and began to play it exactly the way the boys remembered. " He's a natural." Dave thought. " Lean way back, lean way in. Turn and twist til Your head starts spinning. You look good, you look fine. Just keep a-twisting Like a honeysuckle vine. Twisting everywhere you go. From old Boston to the Alamo. If you wanna be smart. If you wanna be wise. Take up your fun and your exercise Everybody, do the Alvin Twist!" And so they continued and everybody followed Alvin's instructions. Once they finished, Megan and Cam were dying laughing. " If you liked that, I got one that knock you out." Cash said. " I'm Henry the eighth I am, Henry the eighth I am I am, I got married to the widow next door, She's been married seven times before, And everyone was a Henry (Henry), She wouldn't have a Willie or a Sam (no sam)I'm her eighth old man, I'm Henry, Henry the eighth I am." Alvin and the others joined in. Simon began the second verse. " Second verse, same as the first I'm Henry the eighth I am, Henry the eighth I am I am ,I got married to the widow next door, She's been married seven times before, And everyone was a Henry (Henry), She wouldn't have a Willie or a Sam (no sam)I'm her eighth old man, I'm Henry, Henry the eighth I am." And they sang the song out. ' stop, I can't breath!' Cam said. " We better stop before the groom croaks." Cash said. The boys nodded. " You may be one, but we're getting started." Brittany said. " Alvin, do you remember when we used to fight?' " Um, could we not bring that up, baby?" " I'm waiting for an apology. I've already done it, but I don't think you have." " Al, I think your screwed if you don't." Cash said. ' Fine. Cash, Simon, give me a beat. Wille nelson." He said. ' Maybe I didn't love you, Quite as often as I could have, And maybe I didn't treat you, Quite as good as I should have, If I made you feel second best, Girl I'm sorry I was blind, You were always on my mind, You were always on my mind." Alvin sang. " Your Willie nelson is awful, but, apology accepted honey." " Dang, she's got him whipped and they aren't even married." Mrs. Diggs said. " Yeah, but I love Alvin to death. And, he knows certain ways to manipulate me too." " Most involve compliments and strawberries." Alvin joked. The crowd laughed. " but, in all seriousness, I do love him. I feel so stupid when I look at him and think of all the dumb fights we had just because our egos clashed. I feel lucky to have him." there came a collective 'aw'. " We love the boys to death and they show us nothing but total devotion. That's why, as I'm sure Megan would agree when it came to Cam, we can always stand by our men." Katrina said. So, they began to sing ' stand by your man.' by Tammy Wyanette.

Tale of Cash

Part 155: Weapons and potions

Eventually, the party wound down. The happy couple went off to begin their honeymoon, which was to be in the Bahamas. The next day, the boys received a package from Cam. He had sent it through next day shipping, meaning he must have sent it sometime after the wedding, before they left for their honeymoon. " Cool, check it out! Weapons!" Alvin shouted as they opened the box. Simon picked up the letter in the box. " hey Guys, take these as thanks for being so good to me and Megan. The Jo, or short staff is for Simon, the tonfa, the baton like weapons, are for Theo and the sai are for Alvin. And tell Dave that you can't hurt yourselves with these. Even though the sai have blades, they aren't sharp. You'd have to try really hard to hurt yourself with these. They are meant to protect yourselves by blocking and counter attacking. This way, you can fight like Cash and protect the girls, without going in unarmed." Simon read. " So, these wooden things are mine?" Theodore asked. " Here, Theo, let me show how to hold these." Cash said. " Matter of fact, I'd better show you guys how to use these." Cash said. They went out to the back yard. Dave saw the boys outside with their weapons. He came outside and Cash noted him. " Read the letter on the kitchen counter Dave." Cash cried. Dave read it. " Well, as long as they can't hurt themselves and it's for self defense, and Cash teaches them how to use them right, I'll let them keep them." back to the boys. " hey, cash, am I holding these right?" Theodore asked. " Yep, just like that." Cash drew his sword. " see, you block attacks with the sides of the tonfa and strike with a punching motion, using the ends. And, if someone's behind you, can hit them with the butts by doing an elbow motion." Cash instructed. " Here, block this." Cash said as he swung his sword. Theodore, thinking quickly, raised a tonfa and blocked the swing then struck out with the end. Cash jumped back to avoid it. " Nice work Teddy. That's exactly how you use these." Cash said. " Now, go practice a little and I'll go deal with al and Sy." Simon was standing, ready to be instructed on how to fight with the short staff. ' Good, Sy, you got the stance right. This one is easier to use than the full staff. Plus, it let's you fight at a distance. At most four feet away, and you'll still be hitting your mark. Now then." Cash swung and Simon stepped back, deflected it and, keeping his distance, thrust the staff. " good, good. You got the hang of it. Alright, ready Al?" " I guess. But, what good are daggers that can't cut?' " Plenty good. Those, like the tonfa, augment your punching ability, letting you strike precise spots. Like, if you hit a guy here." Cash said, pulling Alvin's hand, with the sai in it, towards a spot on his arm. " It'll paralyze his arm. And, with those little points on the side, you can grab an opponents blade in between them and fling it out of their hands. On top of that, they can be thrown." Cash said. Alvin nodded. " Okay, boys. Time to put the weapons up for the day. You can store them in your rooms, if you promise not to mess with them all the time. Deal?" Dave asked. " deal.' They all said. Simon went back to fiddling in his lab. He had created a formula that, in theory, would enhance something characteristics and bring out dormant qualities. He wasn't sure as to why he did this, it was just something he felt like doing. ' Maybe I'll find a use for it later." Around 12 at night, Theodore became thirsty. He tried the kitchen, but he didn't find anything. He thought maybe Simon would have a little stash in his lab. He found the formula, and drank it. " Mm, Tastes like berries. Uh, I feel weird."

Tale of Cash

Part 156: the other Theodore, Named Drake

Theodore fell to the floor. " Augh, what was that mess? Argg." Theodore began to shake. Once the spell stopped, he got up. He looked at his reflection in the computer's monitor. " Hey, not bad." He said. He suddenly felt confident. He hadn't felt like this since he was a werewolf. He had to admit he liked it. " I'm a whole new me. And, a whole new me needs a new name. Let me think." He found an old magazine with Drake bell on it. " Hmm, Drake. I like it. Heh heh.' Theodore really liked his new Drake persona. " Hmm, I feel strong. I wonder how tough I am? I know. Look out Cash, here comes Drake." He went upstairs and entered Cash's room. " Hey, wake up.' He demanded. " Huh? What?" ' Huh, what? Is that the best you can do? Man, good thing your tough, cause certainly aren't smart." " Theodore?" ' Not quite, Cassius. I'm Drake. I don't know what that mess I found and drank in Sy's lab did, but I like it." " You drank a formula Simon made? Oh, man, let me go get Simon up and see what he can do fix this." ' Why do we need that idiot?" ' Now, Theo, that's mean." " whatever. Now, come on Cassius. Fight me." " I don't want to fight you Theo." " I told you, you moron, my name is Drake. Man, you are as dumb as you look. A dumb guy with a dumb name. I mean, come on, Cassius?" " What, did you call me?" Cash said, getting irritated." ' Man, your dumb. I called you that three times. But, to answer your question, I called you Cassius." " Call me Cassius one more time." ' Cassius.' Cash threw hit Theodore and decked him. " Ah, that's what I want. Come on Big bro, time for you to live my shadow." Cash pulled his fist back. ' No, I'm not going to fight you. Now, let's go fix this. This drake is annoying." " Aw, big bad Cassius afraid to fight little old me. What's wrong? Scared little brother will clean your clock?" " No, I'm afraid I'll hurt you." " Like you could. With a name like Cassius, I can't believe you can hurt anybody." " Stop it Theodore." " Cassius, Cassius, Cassius." " That's it!' Cash hit Theodore again. This time, he knocked him out. " Oh God! Theo wake up." " Cash? What's going on?" Simon said. ' Theodore drank some formula you made and it gave him this punk attitude and he just kept goading me till I... " Holy Crap! You decked him." Alvin said. ' I didn't mean to!" " Ugh." Theodore groaned. ' Theodore? You ok?" Cash asked. ' Yeah." " I'm so sorry I hit you Theo." " It's alright. I remember. I was a real jerk. I kept making you mad till you hit me. I deserved it." " But, I should have held back. I should have.." ' He said it's alright, ok? Besides, look. A few minutes after being hit, a bruise should form. And look, it's only a small one." Simon said. " But that doesn't change a thing. I still knocked out my little brother." Cash said. ' Um, Cash?' " yeah, Theo?" " If you hadn't, I don't think I would have returned to normal. Knocking me out fixed it." Okay, we'll forget the whole thing if you do two things, Theo." ' what?" ' promise you won't drink anything else but water after dark and you hit me as hard as you can." Theodore light-heartedly hit his brother. " there.' Cash smiled. ' you sure your ok?" " Yeah. And Simon?' ' Yeah?" " Get rid of anymore of that stuff and don't make any more." " Got it." " Okay, let's get to bed."


	74. Chapter 74

Tale of Cash

Part 157: annual problem

" There's a hundred and four days to summer vacation and school comes along to just to end it, so the annual problem for our generation, is finding a good way to spend it." Came the familiar tune. That song meant only one thing. Phineas and Ferb was on. Theodore liked the show and watched it every time it was on, regardless if he had seen the episode already or not. Cash had spent the entire morning training session trying to apologize to Theodore for last night. Finally, Theo had got him to realize that it wasn't completely his fault and they forgave it all completely. Theodore watched the episode on Disney channel. It was the one where Phineas and Ferb write a song. " Gitchy gitchy goo, means that I love you." Theodore sang along. Alvin eating lunch and Simon surfing the internet for any and all techniques that could be used with the short staff. He had made sure to destroy the concoction Theodore had drank. Cash was in his room, strumming a way on his guitar. " Stacey's mom has got it going on, she's all I want and I've waited for so long, Stacey can't you see, that your not the girl for me, I know it might be wrong, but I'm in love with Stacey's mom." he sang. Dave decided it was time. It had slipped his mind yesterday to tell the boys. They had their own annual problem today. Well, more like an annual annoyance. A trip to the dentist and then the doctor for checkups and teeth cleanings. " Boys!" Dave cried. The boys ceased what they were doing and came running. " YEah, Dad?" They asked. " Now, don't be perturbed by this, I swear I forgot to tell you yesterday. But, today, we have to go somewhere." " Where?" Simon asked. " Today you have an appointment at the dentist for your annual cleanings and then at the doctors for check ups." " Aw man, I hate going to the dentist. And that Doctor Fitzgerald always says the same thing. " Alvin, you should floss more." Yeah, well, I'm a chipmunk and munks don't floss." " Your also a growing boy. Albeit, in light of recent events, a suddenly mature one, but a growing one still. And growing boys need to floss." " YEah, we got to keep these babies pearly white for when we use them to rip somebody's arm off." Cash said. " Cash, we have control now. We Won't rip somebody's arm off." Simon said. Dave looked at his sons. " I pray they do have control. It's kind of unfair, them so young and have to deal with their inner evils. Well, at least they've figured out how to turn it into a positive." Dave thought. " Alright boys." Dave said. The boys stopped their squabbling and looked at their father. " I'll make you a deal. Since it's pretty warm out today, if you go to the dentist and doctors today, with no more complaining, we can invite the girls over and uncover the pool and you can all go swimming. I know how much you like seeing the girls in their swimsuits." the boys turned red at the thought. Alvin grinned a little mischievous grin. Simon elbowed him. " Alvin!" He said. " What? She's my girlfriend, I can fantasize about her if I want. And I see that look in your eye. What, pray tell brother dear, are you thinking about Jeanette?" Simon shut up real quick. " Ha ha." Cash and Theodore laughed. They were thinking some things about Kate and Ely, but hid it well enough to not be noticed. " Ahem!" Dave said. " Sorry Dave." The boys said. " So, we got a deal?" he asked. " Turn on the hot tube too and you got a deal." Alvin said. The others nodded. " Fine. Alright, the dentist appointment is at 12 and it's 11:30, better hurry and get ready boys." The boys scrambled upstairs and divide themselves amongst the two showers there." Thought that might get them going." Dave said to himself.

Tale of Cash

Part 158: sharp

" So, how have you been adjusting to your new life?" The dentist asked Cash. Dave had signed Cash up with the boys dentist and personal doctor. So, he had the annual annoyance to deal with now too. ' Like I can tell you. You got a sharp pointy stick in my mouth… and a mirror. And, you have no idea how hard I'm fighting not to gag right now." Cash thought. He flashed the ok sign to the dentist, saying he was doing fine in his new life. ' Well, that's good. Ok, rinse and spit." Cash swirled the water in his mouth and spit it out. " Okay, your done. Tell Simon he's next." Cash nodded. " Your up Sy." Simon put down the national geographic he had been reading and went in. " Here, I'll take your glasses. Don't want them to fall off while we move you about." The dentist said. Simon got into the chair and then took off his glasses. " Okay, open wide." Simon did as commanded. ' My. Your canines are growing. They look sharper. Let me see." The dentist poked one of Simon's canine teeth with his glove clad finger. " Man, that could tear my glove. How do you think they got so sharp?" " I'm not sure." Simon replied. " a side effect of the change maybe?' Simon thought to himself. " Maybe it's because I've altered my diet a bit. I've been eating more meat lately.' Simon told the dentist. " That may be it. Okay, let's get these babies cleaned off." The whole process took about five minutes. " Alright, Theo's next.' " Theodore, it's your turn." Simon said. " Now, where's that magazine?" " Right here.' Cash said, handing him the magazine. " So, Theodore? May I ask you a question?" The dentist said, poking around Theodore's mouth before beginning the cleaning. " hmm?" HE asked. The dentist removed his finger from Theo's mouth so he could talk." I noticed this with your brothers. It's especially perplexing with you. Now, I know your not exactly human, but you grow like one. Meaning you four's canines should not be this sharp by this stage in your lives. Especially not you. You a vegetarian, so you don't use your canines as much." " Canines?" Theodore asked. " Your sharp, pointy teeth, right here." The dentist said, pointing Theo's canines out to him. " Any idea how they got so sharp?" " Not a one." " Well, let's hurry and get you out of here." Five minutes later." okay, lastly is Alvin." " Alvin, it's your turn." Alvin put down the sports illustrated and headed in. " So, Al, you been flossing like I told you?" ' I flossed this morning." Alvin said. " Good, but have you done it everyday?" " Uh, well, no." " Alvin. Tisk tisk. You need to floss. I'll admit, you do a good job with just brushing, but you need to floss more to get to whatever you miss." " Yeah, I here you." Alvin said. " Alright. "let's get this over with.' right?" Alvin nodded. The dentist noted that Alvin's teeth were just as sharp as his brothers. " What is causing this? The boys have always grown like normal human kids. Are they growing more like average chipmunks now that they are teens? No, hormonal fluxes couldn't cause this, at least not to this degree. I wonder what it is?' The dentist thought. Once he finished with Alvin, he made the report to Dave. ' Everything checks out. No cavities in any of them. The only thing that strikes me as odd is that their canine teeth have suddenly become much sharper, any idea why?" Dave shrugged and said ' puberty?" " That couldn't be it. Then again.." " Look, whatever it is, its nothing to worry about right?" " That's true. Well, see you boys next time. And remember what I told you, Alvin." " Yeah, Yeah," Alvin cried. " Okay, to the doctors.' Dave said. ' almost there. Almost chipettes in swimsuits time!" Alvin said.

Tale of Cash

Part 159: in a word

"Alright, now raise your hand when you hear a sound. Left for the left side and right for the right side." The nurse told Simon. A sound went off in Simon's left ear. So, he raised his left hand. Then the right and then left again. " Alright. Perfect score, Sy.' " if only my vision was as good as my hearing." Simon said. " Ooo, that's next." She said. Simon took off his glasses and tried to read the sign. " A, x, d, g, q, r, t." Simon said. " Pretty good. Only missed two. G was a c and q was a p." The nurse, then doctor continued with Simon. Alvin had been first this time. Then it was Simon. Now, it was Theodore's turn. They went through the list of check up procedures. Took his height and then his weight. " Okay, 5 ft 3. Getting pretty tall there. Simon's 5 ft 5, but then again, he's always been the tallest, right?" Theodore nodded. " Alright, and you weigh.. 62 pounds. Hmm, you lost five pounds." " Well, I've been training with Cash every morning and working out in the new gym we got in the basement." " Well, that would explain it. Want to know what Al and Sy weigh?" ' Sure." ' Sy weighs 56 pounds and Al weighs 54." They finished with Theodore and called Cash in. " Alright. Name: Cassius ' Cash' Seville. Alright, Age 13. Ok, now anything we should have down in our files for you? You know, just in case?" the nurse asked. ' Well, I'm allergic to sea food." he said. " what type of reaction do you have when you eat it?" " I get sick and throw up." " Hmm, you may just be intolerant of it, but, just how bad is it?" " The last time I threw up till I swear I started puking stomach acid. Like my stomach wanted to empty itself of all liquids." " Hmm, such a violent reaction. I'll put it down as an allergy, just to be on the safe side. Anything else?" " Um, I taphephobic. You know, the fear of being buried alive or of cemeteries?" " Alright. Anything else?" " Um, I'm blood type O negative." " that's it?" " that's all I know." " Well, alright. Let's get threw this." Cash nodded. They ran the tests. Cash was perfect on his vision test and hearing test. He had a clean bill of health on all fronts. They, took some blood, just like they did with his brothers. Finally, the doctor gave Dave the final report. He told him how the boys did in the various tests and any suggestions he had for them. Then, he got to Cash. " now, about Cash." The doctor said. ' yes." " Well, we got all his basic info here. He's 5 ft 5 and weighs 55 pounds. Um, blood type o negative, blue eyes. Allergic to seafood and Taphephobic. But, you knew all that already." ' Yeah." " as for all his other tests. He's got 20/20 vision and perfect hearing. He scored perfect in all the tests. In a word, he's perfect. Now, do you have any things else about him you can tell us?" " Um, well, you might find this out if you go over his blood work or whatever, but he's a fast healer. He recovered from a broken finger and a cracked rib in about a week." The doctor looked at Dave, as if he was begging to know how Cash got so busted up. Figuring that this doctor didn't need to know exactly how, he made up a lie. ' He crashed his bike and slammed into the ground. Got cut up and the impact cracked a rib and broke one of his fingers." The doctor nodded. " Alright. We'll see from his blood work. But, could you bring him here so I can take some hair to test?" " Ok. Cash!" ' What do you need Dave?" ' The doctors want some of your hair to check out how fast you can heal." " well, hair and skin." The doctor scraped some of Cash's skin and hair into a little bag. ' Okay, we'll go over this and let you know. Just let me fill it out here. Cash Seville: Possible accelerated metabolism resulting in faster healing time. Ok, your done."


	75. Chapter 75

Tale of Cash

Part 160: how'd they do?

Dave pulled out his phone on the way home. " Alright, Good job guys." ' What did you expect?" Alvin asked. " Alvin… never mind. Okay, let's see if they're home." Dave flipped open his phone. " maybe you should let one of us call, so you can concentrate on driving." Simon said. " Okay, Sy. You do it. But, put it on speaker." " Yes sir." Simon selected the miller's home phone from Dave's contacts and put it on speaker as he hit send. He handed the phone to Dave. " Hello?" " Hello Rebecca." Dave said. " Hi David." " I got this on speaker, say hi boys." " Hi Becky!' The boys called. " Hey guys. What's the matter Dave?" ' Well, I just took the boys to the dentist and the doctors for teeth cleanings and checkups." ' And how did they do?" ' Well, the dentist said none of them had any cavities. He said, again, that Alvin should floss more, but other than that, only one thing bothered him." " What was that?" " He said the boys canines, their sharp pointy teeth, have suddenly become much sharper. He couldn't figure out why." " Do you think it's because of you know what?" " No, what?" " Puberty?" Ms. Miller said jokingly." " Be serious Beck." " Just poking fun Dave. Well, do you think it's because of the, um, changes?" " that's what I thought.' Simon said. " hmm, well, your teeth do seem to become fangs when it happens. Maybe all that change, over and over, altered your teeth permanently?" " Maybe." Simon said. " Anything else, Dave?' " Well, the doctors said Simon's hearing is perfect, as always, and his vision has improved a bit. He only missed 2 out of the 7 letters they had him read." " That's good. What about the others?" " Well, Alvin checks out as he always has. Theo's lost five pounds and he's now 5 ft 3." ' He's catching up with Alvin, isn't he? I mean, Al's what, 5ft 5?" " Yep.' " What about Cash?" " Well, the doctor said, and I quote,' in a word, he's perfect." He said Cash weighs 55 pounds and he's 5 ft 5, tying him with Alvin in terms of height." " But we could tell that much just by looking at him." " True." ' What else?" " Well, he said Cash has 20/20 vision, and perfect hearing. All his senses seem to check out perfect." " You can't mess with perfection, eh Cash?' Ms. Miller asked. Cash laughed. " Anything else?" " Well, the doctor took some of Cash blood, as they did with the other boys. He asked me if there was anything else I could tell them about Cash. I said that they may find he's a fast healer. Of course, the doc looked at me with that look after I told him how fast Cash healed from a broken finger and cracked rib." " What did you tell him?" " I told him he crashed his bike." " Good cover.' " I thought so. Well, after that, he asked for a skin and hair sample, to see what might be the cause. He wrote down that Cash may have an accelerated metabolism, which would shorten his healing time. But that's got me worried." " Why?" ' Well, don't they say that those with faster metabolism burn up they're life spans faster?" ' Don't worry Dave. You've seen all he can take. Cash here is going to live forever." Alvin said. ' Right. Cash is immortal, right Al?" Ms. Miller asked. ' yep." " You guys." Cash said, embarrassed. " Anyways, I told the boys if they went through this, with no complaints, we could uncover the pool and invite the girls over. What do you think?" ' Hold on. Girls, what do you say to going over to the Seville's for a dip?' " A dip of what?" Brittany asked. " A dip in the pool." " Tell you what, Beck, I'll through some food on the grill and turn on the hot tub, and we'll have a party." " Ok, girls, they've thrown food and the hot tub in the mix, it's a pool party. ' We'll be there in 5!" Britt yelled.

Tale of Cash

Part 161: Pool party

" Race ya!" Alvin cried. " Huh? What are you talking about, Al?' Simon asked. " I mean, I bet I can be in my room, change, grab all my pool stuff and be out to the pool, all before you three can." The three looked at each other and then said " Your on!' The foursome raced up stairs slammed their doors, and went searching through their drawers for their trunks. Alvin and Cash, unbeknownst to each other, found theirs at the same time. They threw off their clothes and jumped into their trunks. Simon was next, followed by Theodore. Theodore picked up two toy, pool, swords. He intended to play swordfight Cash, with Eleanor rooting him on. Simon picked up his swimming goggles, since, unlike the others, he was blind as bat under water. Jeanette would most likely have hers as well. He smiled when he remembered what she looked like wearing. " Maybe I'm biased, but she looks good in anything." He said to himself. Alvin grabbed the blow-up volley ball. Cash grabbed his stop watch, as he wanted to find out how long he could hold his breath. The boys grabbed their pool towels and raced down the stairs. " Whoa!' Dave called out as they darted around him. He nearly dropped the plate of burgers he was carrying. Dave decided that they might as well make it a whole family affair. Meaning he needed to make a call. " Hello, Franklin Mansion." James answered. ' James, it's Dave. Are Vinny and Xavier around?" " Yes, Master David. Sir, you have a call. It's Master Seville." ' Thank you James. Hello Dave." " Hey, Xavier. Listen, we're having a pool party. Would you and Vinny like to come?" " Let me ask her. Vinny?" " Yes?" " The boys are having a pool party and Dave's invited us, would you like to go?" " Sure, just let me find my swim suit." " Alright, we'll be there shortly. Oh, I'll bring some steaks I've got in the refrigerator. And maybe some shrimp." " Um.." " Oh right, Cash is allergic. I forgot. Anyways, we'll be over shortly." " Alright, bye." Xavier hung up and turned to James. " James, we'll most likely be over there for a while. So, once you've done all your chores, you and Geneva go out and treat yourselves to a nice dinner, on me." " 'gasp' Thank you sir." Geneva said. ' Please, you may work for me, but we're all friends here, right?" ' Yes sir.' They both said. ' Well, if we're going to be friends, your going to have to start calling me Xavier. And Vinny Vinny. Ok? I'm not much for all this Master and miss business, got it?" " Yes sir." " ready, Xavier?' Vinny called.' ooo, not quite. Could you be a dear, Vin, and get those steaks out of the fridge while I go get ready?" " Sure thing." ( over to the girls) " Jeanette, do you remember where we put 'those' swim suits?" Brittany asked. ' Which ones?" " You know, ' those' ones." ' I think she's referring to the ones that almost give the boys heart attacks." Eleanor said. " Um.." " Oh, the sexy ones? Top drawer of the big dresser.' Katrina called. ' Are we really going to wear those again?" Jeanette asked. " well, the boys like them. And, it's about time we start doing some things to please them right?' Brittany asked, taking her leader tone." You have a point. Alright, let's go get them." Eleanor said. After about five minutes of changing and finding their pool towels, Ms. Miller went over the check list. ' Ok, Brittany, do you have the sun screen?" " yep." ' Jeanette, got your goggles?" " uh huh." " Eleanor, how are we looking on food?' " We've got fresh chicken stripes and some cookies I just made this morning ready to go." ' Alright, Katrina, you have Ace, right?" ' Ah! Yeah, and he just went down my suit! Ah, ah, get out of there you naughty little puppy!"

Tale of Cash

Part 162: under water

The girls and Xavier and Vinny arrived at the same time. ' They invite you too?" Eleanor asked Vinny. ' Yes." Vinny had her light blue swim suit on underneath a white shirt and an average length green skirt. She also had a pink sun hat on and pink sandals.' Only you could pull that look off, mom.' Brittany said. " It looks good on you." Jeanette. ' you look very pretty mom.' Katrina said. ' oh, stop it.' Vinny said, blushing. " They're right, you do look nice." Xavier said. " Yeah, just take the compliment Vinny." Ms. Miller said. " Thank you girls. Oh, I see your wearing those suits again." She said, noting the girls swim wear. " Well, we figured we'd give the boys a little treat." Brittany said with a wink. " Better get the smelling salts handy." Xavier joked. ' I think it's a good thing the girls have this effect on the boys. It proves they love them. No doubt in my mind they'll make it. These eight are going to be together forever. They'll probably even die at the same time." Ms. Miller said. ' Please, Becky, it's a happy occasion. No talk of death." Xavier said. Ms. Miller nodded. " Cannon ball!" " Cowabunga!" " Geronimo!" " Banzai!' They heard. " Well, the boys are in the pool." ' Go on Vinny, I'll help Becky get the food inside and then we'll join you." " Ok, let's go Girls.' ' Here we come boys.' Brittany said ( In the pool) " Ah! Hot damn this feels good!' Cash cried. " Cash.." Simon said. ' oops, I didn't mean to say da… I'll just shut up." " Cash, help me set up the volley ball net." Alvin said. ' Ok.' They strung the net over the length of the length of the pool. " Hey, look, Lily's enjoying the pool too." Theodore said. Lily was resting in one of the spare deck chairs. " Boys?" Vinny asked as she came onto the deck. ' Hey mom! Didn't know Dave invited you.' Alvin said. " Alvin, what kind of greeting is that for our mother?" Cash asked, taking his fatherly tone. " sorry, 'dad'. Hi mom. Come on in, the water's great." " I'll bet it is." Then the girls came up. All the boys, not even realizing it themselves, cocked an eye brow. " We'll be in in a sec." Brittany said. They pulled off the clothes they were wearing over their suits. " Hello gorgeous." Alvin said. Brittany slid off the edge of the deck and into Alvin's waiting arms. He spun around and set her in the water. Cash came up, placed his arms around Katrina's waist. He hoisted her off the deck and into the water. Theodore stuck his hand out and Eleanor accepted it. He guided her into the water from the ladder. Jeanette wasn't sure exactly how to get in." um.." " Here, honey, jump and I'll catch you." Simon said. Jeanette nodded and jumped. Simon caught her, but the impact knocked them both under. When they opened their goggled clad eyes, they realized she was pinning him to the floor of the pool, three feet under water. Also, they were one agonizing inch away from an under water kiss. Simon decided to close that gap. Katrina spun Cash around and pulled him under with her, to join their siblings. Ely and Britt shrugged to each other and pulled their boys under as well. Dave and Xavier came up on deck to ask what Vinny wanted to eat. They then noticed the kids were under water. ' What are they doing?" Dave asked. " Um, well, kissing. Under water." Vinny said. " ah, I remember when Felecia and I used to do that. 'sigh' god rest her." Dave and Vinny patted him on the back. " I think she would be happy for how your life has turned out. I mean, you lost her and your daughter, but look what you gained. A chipmunk 'daughter' and eight, count them, eight grandkids. Not to mention me and Becky." Dave said. ' Your right. I should count my blessings. All 9 of them."


	76. Chapter 76

Tale of Cash

Part 163: Cash's song

Eventually, the munks had to come up for air. " Woo! Man, we should have done that ages ago." Cash said. " Your darn straight." Simon said. " You can say that again." Alvin said. The girls laughed. Katrina noted Ace resting next to Lily. " Oh, that dog." she said. " Huh?" Cash asked. " You know what he did when we were just about to leave?" " No." " I was holding him in my arms and decided to check out what female chipmunk anatomies are like. He slid down into my suit!" " Hey, Ace! Lily's your girl. Katrina's mine. Get your head straight." Cash called. Al and Britt were desperately trying not to laugh. " You laugh and I'll kill you!' Katrina said. " now honey." Cash said. " Your right. Sorry. But swear, if that dog tries anything like that again, I'll…" " He's just young, Kate. He's curious." Jeanette said. ' Yeah, but we're two separate species. Besides, Cash is young too, but you don't see him diving down my shirt." Katrina said. Cash stared off into the distance, trying desperately not to be drug into this. ' bet he would if you.." Alvin and Brittany started, but Katrina shot them a glare. " just let it go, Katie. He won't do it again. Okay?' Brittany said. Katrina calmed down, back to her usual temperament. " Your right. It's just that.. Well,. I've reserved myself for Cash, for when we're married. I don't want any guys touching me, at least not like that, no matter what species they are." Katrina said. Cash came up and put his arms around her waist. Katrina looked up. ' I love you, you know." " I know." he said. Brittany and the others turned to their boys and told them they had reserved themselves for them as well. The boys nodded. " Well, now what?" Ely asked. " Volley ball?" Simon asked. " Ok, the four us vs. the four of you." Cash said to Alvin, Simon, Jeanette and Brittany. " Your on!' Alvin said. " But, let's make it interesting. Girls, mount your man's shoulders." Brittany said. The girls did and then they began. They played for about fifteen minutes. They were amazed to find they had played each other to a draw. They had asked Vinny to serve as score keeper. She told them both teams scored two points. " Eh, I can live with a tie." Alvin said. " us too.' Cash said. The others nodded. " Guys! Grubs on!' Dave called " Mom, aren't you going to swim a little?" Theodore asked as he and Eleanor got out. " I will after we eat.' she said. ' yeah, they can have adult swim. And we'll, I don't know, sing karaoke to entertain our selves till we can get into the hot tub.' Alvin said. All agreed to the plan. " here you are Theodore. Veggie burgers.' " Thanks Dave.' ' Cash, what do you want? We got burgers, hot dogs, brats and chicken. Everybody gets a little steak." Dave said. " Even Theo?" Cash asked. ' There are times when I make exceptions and eat meat.' Theodore said. Cash nodded and said " well, give me a burger and a hot dog." Cash said. Alvin asked for a brat and Burger. Simon took two burgers. They sat down and dug in. Afterwards, the kids sang ' I fought the law' and ' tub thumping'. " I get knocked down, but I get up again." Alvin sang. Finally, they were in the hot tub. There came a collective ' ah' from the eight as entered the water. " God, I love this life. So much better than my life on the road." Cash said, as Kate snuggled into him. All the girls were resting up against the boys chests and the boys had an arm around them. " How did you keep yourself going?" Simon asked. " well, I had this one song I kept singing." " Which one?" " white snake's ' here I go again'. you know, ' here I go again on my own, going down the only road I've ever known, like a drifter I was born to walk alone.' but, I sing a different one now."

Tale of Cash

Part 164: This is home

" And that would be?" Brittany asked. This is home, Now I'm finally Where I belong ,Where I belong, Yeah, this is home.." Cash sang. Theodore stood up. He summoned a what he wanted to say. "We're glad you're here, especially me.." He then sat down next to Eleanor. " we're all glad you're here now and we wouldn't have it any other way." Alvin said. " Thanks you guys." " We're all happy you're here. Katie too. If you weren't here, God only knows when the six of us would have come to our senses about how we feel about each other." Eleanor said. Brittany and Jeanette nodded. " Brothers, the perfect team.' Dave said. " most of the time." Xavier said. " Those four play off each other so well. What one can't do, the others are they immediately to help him." Ms. Miller said. ' You bred the perfect team, Vinny. No one can take them once they start working together."" The girls make a perfect team too. Brothers and sisters are the perfect teams." Vinny said. Then, the twelve went inside. The kids dried off and sat in the floor. Dave pulled out some old tapes of the boys when they were kids. He put in an old tape of Cash from Kimiko. It was one of four. It played out and came to a scene with Kimiko recording and Cash swinging his sword around." So, Cash, how long have you had that sword?" Kimiko's voice asked the younger Cash. " About a week. It was an early present from Agito." " Is he going to train you to use it?" ' I hope so." ' think you could strike some cool pose for me?" The younger Cash stood, feet apart, his torso turned to the right and holding his sword in front of his face. " Oh, that's perfect. Hey, Ken come and pose with Cash." " Yeah right. I don't want anything to do with that outsider. Come on, he's an animal." Ken said. The movie showed the rest of Cash's eighth birthday. It came to where Kimiko secretly recorded Cash and Ken. " So, your eight years old now, huh?" " Yep." " You know something?" " No, what Kenny?' There came a smack sound. Ken had back handed Cash. 'I TOLD YOU, YOU FILTHY ANIMAL, DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT! " " I'm sorry, ken. I forgot." Younger Cash said, in his innocent voice. " Hmm, now what was I going to tell you?" " Happy birthday?" " No, you twit. Oh, right. You want to know something that I found out?" " What?" " chipmunks don't live past eight years. Maybe you'll croak soon. Then Grandfather will see what a fool he is for raising you." That's when younger Cash got really mad. " I won't let you talk bad about him!'" What are you going to do?" Then Cash caught ken on the Jaw with a punch. That's when Kimko stepped in and broke them up, fear ken would beat him to death. " I think that's the first time I ever hit Ken.' Cash said. " Why did she just stand there?" 'Cause she couldn't. She told me later that she wanted to do something, but she knew how aunt Mizuki would react. She believed her son could do no wrong. It wasn't till she showed her this tape later that she started listening." " You're a bigger man than me Cash." Xavier said. The others all agreed. Then, the girls and Vinny and Xavier headed home. Unbeknownst to Cash, a dark figure, with a sinister intent for him, was watching.


	77. Chapter 77

For Tale of Cash

Part 165: choices

The dark figure continued to monitor Cash and his brothers for the next three days. He noted yesterday that they were definitely fond of those girls. " Hmm, the one in white appears to be his lover. But, the one in green seems to be the youngest. Then again, out of all his brothers, he seems to be closest to the one in red, and the girl in pink is his lover, so she may be a good idea. Now, which one to use? All would draw him out, but which one would mess them all up? Oh, decisions, decisions." Meanwhile, Cash was completely oblivious to the mysterious watcher. He would feel as though he was being watched from time to time, but would write it off. Right now, he had a more pressing matter. Well, more like more annoying. " you have to be kidding me! I have to reinstall my Aol stuff again!? Crap! Why does this keep happening to me?" Cash asked ' maybe it's because you shut your computer down the fast way, but not the right way." Simon said. " well, you're the smart one, why don't you do something?" " I was wondering when you'd ask. I've already suped up Dave's, Alvin's and Theodore's, as well as my own. Give me an hour and you'll forget your computer was ever slow." " You rock Sy." Cash said, hugging his brother and then walking out the door. ' I know. Alright, time to get to work. Let me see here." Cash went down stairs. " Cash? Could you help me with something?" Dave asked. " Oh, I'm going to clean out the attic. Care to lend a hand?" " Sure. Hold on. ALVIN!" " What?" " Come on." " Why?" ' Your going to help me and Dave.' ' With what?" ' Cleaning out the attic." ' And why would I do that?' ' Because I'm your older brother and I said so." " Please, Alvin?" Dave asked. " Alright, alright." So the three headed to the attic. Theodore had been sent to the store, again. As he walked, he wondered how they ran out of stuff so fast. " Oh, right. There's five of us. Four growing boys and one grown man, of course we'd run out of stuff fast." he said to himself. " Come on Lily!' He called to the dog. Lily picked up her pace. Back home, Cash came upon a huge book. " What is this?" He asked Dave. ' Oh, that? My Grandfather was an aspiring author. That's one of his ten manuscripts for some stories he wrote in his early thirties." Cash, impressed and wanting to learn more about his family history, pulled the book to the floor and blew the dust off. He read. He came to a conclusion after reading everything he believed was a key plot point. " I don't like it." Cash said. " why not?" Alvin asked. " it's about vampires, and I don't like them. It's an ok story, but I don't like Vamps." " Why don't you like vampires? They're awesome. All that strength, speed, immortality.." Alvin said. ' and the need to suck blood from the living, family included, to sustain yourself and none of your babies survive being born." Cash said. ' man, you know a lot about vamps." " Yeah, well, I know a lot about a lot of things." Cash said. " I wonder what that means." Alvin thought. " Cash!' Simon called. " what, Sy?" " I'm done. I promise you, your computer will run faster than ever. " You rock Bro!" " I know." " I'm back guys!' Theodore called. The three in the attic came down, each carrying a large box full of stuff. In Dave's box, the boys noted three medallions. " What are those?" Theodore asked. " These were on you when Vinny had to leave you with me. They were to let me know what your names were. Hmm, Cash, do you have one of these?" " Yes. It's still in that bag I brought when I came. I'll be right back." Cash ran and got the name coin ought of his bag. " Cassius Clay Chipmunk." Dave read.

Tale of Cash

Part 166: who it'll be

" Well, we know that name has changed twice." Simon said. " Hmm, Simon Trevor, Theodore Allen, and Alvin Gregory." Cash read. " yes, Cash, you the only one with the same letter starting your first and middle names." Alvin said. " Be quiet Al." " Man, sometimes your so lucky you're my brother, you know that?" " Now boys. No fighting." " Yes Dave." Cash looked around. " what's the matter Cash?" Theodore asked. " I don't know. I've been getting the feeling I'm being watched for the past few days. I have just been writing it off, but now it feels stronger than ever." " Eh, your just paranoid." Alvin said." I wouldn't disregard it so easily, Alvin. Remember, out of all of us, Cash has the sharpest senses." " So, are you saying we should worry, Simon?" Theodore asked. " Well, not quite worry, just be on guard. I mean come on, you feel it right? It's that same feeling we got when dealt Ian and his cronies." " yeah, it does feel the same." Alvin said. Dave noted the look of concern on the boys faces. Clearly, the memories of that day were playing through their minds. " All they've been through, it's just not fair. They're just kids. They shouldn't have to worry about what dark forces are out there. So many kidnappings, attempted murders, it's just not fair. What can I do? I'm their father. I'm the one who should be making sure everything is going to be alright, not them. What can I do? Nothing?" Dave thought. He had never felt so powerless. He wanted desperately to find the right words to help his sons, but they wouldn't come. " and their own evil inside them is taking root and comes out when they're angry. Why is it life has to single them out? Why just them?" " Well, whatever it is, we'll kick the hell out of it, just like we have all the others, right guys?' Cash asked. " Yeah!' They said. Dave smiled. He even let Cash swearing slide. He knew it then. He knew what to say. " Right. So long as the five us are together, nothing can beat us, right?" " You mean the twelve of us right? Or are you forgetting the girls, Ms. Miller, Mom and Xavier?" Alvin asked. " Of course. How could I leave them out? The family that fights together, stays together, right?" " Right. So long as we've got our big old family, there isn't a power on the face of the earth that can stop us." Cash said, striking what Alvin called his ' leader pose'. All it was, was Cash standing completely straight, crossing his arms and closing his eyes. But, as simple as it was, it radiated confidence. ' Right. Nothing's going to stop us now. dark forces? Ha! Bring it on!" Alvin said " Nothing gonna stop us, nothing's gonna top us, nothing's gonna stop us now." Theodore sang. Dave smiled. He knew these four could take anything. " you guys could take on the world, huh?" He asked. " Yup!' They said. Meanwhile, the dark figure had come to a conclusion. " Yes, the pink one. She looks perfect. I can tell just by looking at her. Ha-ha. She may seem confident, but she's more emotionally unstable than anyone else. And, she's highly connected to cash, since she's his closest brother's lover. Yes, she's perfect. Yes, she's the one." " Night girls. See you in the morning." Brittany hollered to her sisters. " Night Brittany." They returned. Brittany kissed her picture of Alvin. ' and I'll see you in the morning too. And oh what I have in mind for you, Alvy, he-he." She giggled as she fell asleep. The dark figure crept in Brittany's room, without making a sound. Brittany's intuition told her somebody was really close. Her eyes snapped open as he covered her mouth. " you're a feisty one, aren't you?"

Tale of Cash

Part 167: Calling him out

Brittany fought in vain as the man pinned her to the bed. " oh, God! Not like this! I want to lose my virginity to Alvin, not this freak. Come on, Britt, you struggle free!' She thought. She fought and fought, but only wore herself out. Finally, she slowed down. " Ah, the fight's gone now huh? O well. But, your perfect. Yes, you'll do just fine. If I do to you what I have in mind, it'll surely draw Cash out." " what do you want with Cash?" She asked him as he uncovered her mouth. ' All in due time, my dear. But for now…" He opened his mouth wide. Eww, he's going to try to kiss me. Wait, maybe I can bite his tongue." But, the intruder didn't go for a kiss. He went for her neck. Brittany felt two sharp points sink into her neck. She then felt a rush of blood to the wounds and felt like he was sucking her blood. " ahhh! What did you do to me?!" " I fed on you." " Fed?" " I'm a vampire, sweetheart, what do you expect?" " Vampire!?" " You'll feel the changes shortly. Now, let's see how this night turns out." He then fell out the window and disappeared. Brittany then felt a rush of Pain. Her whole body was in agony. "ARRGGG!" She groaned. The girls and Ms. Miller, hearing Brittany's yelps of anguish, came to her side. " Brittany, what's the matter?" Ms. Miller said. ' Some crazy guy snuck into my room. He said some weird stuff about cash, then he bit my neck, see?" Brittany said, showing her wounds. " ooowwww! my whole body hurts! That bastard said he was a vampire and that he just fed on me! And I think he did. I could feel it, I could feel him suck my blood." Brittany looked very pale. " Ah, I'm so thirsty!' Brittany said. " I'll go get you some water.' Jeanette said. " Wait, Jean!' Brittany called. Brittany stood up and staggered over to her sister." I don't want water." " pop?' " No. What I want, sister dear, is your blood!' Suddenly, Brittany attempted to bite Jeanette. Jeanette jumped out of the way. " Brittany What's wrong with you?!" Brittany now had visible fangs. ' Oh, God! Jeanette, I'm sorry! O dear God! He really did it! He turned me into one of those blood sucking freaks. I'm not safe to be around. I have to get out of here!' Brittany jumped out the window, landed on the front lawn and ran off into the night. " BRITTANY!" The girls called. Katrina, realizing she was now in the leader seat, took control. ' Mom, Call the boys. If anybody can help us find her, it's them!' Ms. Miller did as instructed. " Huh? Becky? It's 12 at night. The boys are asleep." Dave said.. "Listen!" Ms. Miller told the situation. Dave's eyes snapped open.' we'll be over right away!" he hung up. " BOYS! CASH, ALVIN, SIMON, THEODORE! GET UP!" He yelled. ' what's the matter Dave? 'yawn' the house on fire?" Alvin said. 'Listen boys." Dave told them the problem. The boys became wide awake. " Get your weapons boys, I have a feeling we'll need them." Cash said. They grabbed their things, put on their shoes and threw on their jackets and ran to the car. When they got there, the girls were distraught. Katrina had broken down as well. The boys attempted to console them. Ms. Miller handed Cash a note. " We found it on her nightstand." " Dear Cash. Long time no see. I bet you can figure out who this is. Yep, it's your old pal Damian. As you've figured out by now, I've escaped that barrier you and Agito put up years ago. Well, I wanted to see you so bad, I left you a little present. You know how vampirism works right? If you don't stop me by dawn's fist light, little miss pink will go poof. Here's where I'll be. The clocks ticking Cash, my boy."


	78. Chapter 78

Tale of Cash

Part 168: immortal grudge

" Son of a bitch! I'll destroy him!" Cash shouted. " Who's Damien?' Simon asked. " Look, when I was nine, a vampire came to town and began sucking the townsfolk dry. One night, Agito and I decided to stop him. We weren't strong to kill him, so we fought into a cave. Then, we used an ancient Japanese barrier spell, and sealed him inside the cave. After that, we started a small rock slide, just to make sure he wouldn't get out. The only problem was, that Agito was the one who put up the barrier. When he died, the barrier must have weakened to the point that Damien as able to escape. Now, he's bitten and turned Brittany, just to call me out. I'll kill him when I find him!" " " Cash, what about Britt? Isn't she important?!" Alvin asked, a mixed look of anger and concern on his face. ' Yes. She's top priority. We need to find her. I have an idea that will help us keep her under control till I kill Damien.' " You mean till we kill Damien! Alvin said. " Right, we!" Simon said. " This guys messed with the wrong munks!' Theodore said. Just for a moment, the girls looked at their boyfriends. There it was, just like it always was when they did or were planning some heroics. That 'light of heroes', as the girls called it. When they saw that, they knew the boys had just decided what to do and nothing would change their minds. " Girls, where would Brittany most likely go?" Cash asked. " I know!' Eleanor said. ' Where she usually goes when she's really upset. The tree house!" ' tree house?" Cash asked. " Before the girls were adopted by Rebecca, they lived on their own in a tree house. Now that they live here, it's more like a hang out." Simon explained. " right, and Britt goes there when she's really upset. She goes to cry and scream, with out bothering anybody." Eleanor said. " Let's go!' The kids loaded up and headed for the girls tree house. The ladder up to the deck was still out. Cash climbed up. " Brittany?" " Stay away Cash. I'm a monster. I don't want to hurt you." " I highly doubt you would." " But, I'm not exactly me right now. Please, stay away." " Britt." " Alvy?" Brittany came out of the shadows. He pale cheeks were stained with tears. She clearly had fangs. " It's ok Brittany, we're here now." Alvin said. " al, hold her." Cash said. Alvin held her in place. " Brittany, I can seal away the vampire power for a while, putting you back in control. But, you have to trust me. Do you?' ' of course." " Ok, Alvin, give me one of your fingers." Alvin stuck out his index finger. Cash cut out his own finger and then Alvin's. " ok, put your finger on one of Britt's bite wounds and say what I say, got it?" Alvin nodded. Cash said some spell in Japanese, and Alvin followed. The bite wounds twisted in a yin and yang like shape. Brittany winced in pain. " It's going to hurt for a bit." Cash said. The color returned to Brittany's skin and her teeth returned to normal. " There." "oh alvy, I'm so scared." " it's alright, hon. I'm here. I won't let anything hurt you, you know that." " What's going to happen to me?' " Well, not to scare you, but if Damien, that vampire, isn't stopped by dawn's light, you'll, well, go poof." ' I'll die?!" ' No, you won't, cause we won't let it happen!' Simon said. " We're all here. This guy is going to be sorry he ever crawled out of his crypt." Theodore said. " girls, keep an eye Brittany. We're going to kill us a vampire." ' we're coming too. We've been there all the time before, we're not stopping now." Brittany said. ' Besides. I want to see this." They nodded and headed to where the letter said Damien would be. IT started to rain, but the boys just threw up their jackets' hoods. " so, you found her and me, what now?'

Tale of Cash

Part 169: To kill a vampire

" Your going to die!' Alvin shouted. He pulled out is sai and rushed Damien. Damien avoided it. " Too easy." Alvin threw a sai into Damien's back. He had Cash sharpen them.' Ow. That smarts a bit." But, before Damien could remove the Sai, Simon clocked him in the chin with the staff. Then, Theodore jumped up and hammered it in. " Ah!' Damian cried. Cash slashed Damien's hands, twice. He cut cross shaped markings into Damien's palms. Damien, being a vampire, howled in pain, as he couldn't with stand holy symbols. His hands began to smoke. He couldn't make it stop, since they were cut into his hand. Alvin ripped his sai from Damien's back and then repeatedly stabbed it back in. Damien grabbed him and flung him into a stop sign. " ooofff!" Alvin cried. Alvin shook it off and rushed back into the fight. Theodore jabbed Damien in the face several times. Damien managed to grab Theodore and hoisted him into the air, choking him. " let go of him!" Simon yelled, grinding his staff into Damien's empty hand. ' Argg!' Damien cried as he dropped Theodore. Simon swept Damien's feet with the staff, causing him to fall and bang his head on the stone stairs of the library they were in front of. Alvin rushed Damien and, jumping really high, slashed Damien's forehead, leaving a cross mark there. He then proceeded to punch him as hard as he could. Damien tossed Alvin off. Cash ran at Damien. Damien attempted to punch Cash, but he ducked it and then delivered a chest stamp. The force made Damien trip over Simon's waiting staff. He fell onto one of the stone lion statues claws. The claw pierced his stomach. Damien didn't move. " Did we do it?" Theodore asked. Damien pushed himself off. Hardly felt that." Damien said " that answer you question?" Simon asked Theodore. Damien grabbed the both of them and flung them across the street, where they slammed into the ground. Alvin leaped over Damien's arm as he swung at him. He then bounded of a pillar and drove his knee into the back of Damien's head. The impact drove Damien's face straight into the ground. Alvin thought for sure he heard a crack. ' Holy.. I broke his neck. That would do it right?" Damien's hand shot up and grabbed Alvin's foot. He flung Alvin into Simon and Theodore just they were getting up. Damien grabbed Cash as he attempted a side kick. He squeezed cash's leg. " Argg!' Cash howled in pain. Cash slashed Damien's knuckles. Damien then threw Cash into his brothers. " are we winning?" Alvin asked. " Kind of. But, if given time, he'll recover. We only have, what, three hours left till the sun will start to rise? This fight could go on all night. We need to end this now! So, here's what we're going to do." Cash told them the plan. " That plan just has to work." Simon said. They nodded and ran for Damien. Damien tried to punch Simon and Theodore, who were in front, but they ducked. Then, they drove their staff and tonfas into his knees, knocking him into the ground. Alvin then stabbed his Sai into Damien's hands and Simon and Theodore stomped them into the ground, through his hands. Cash then came walking up." what are you going to do?' Damien asked. " something that should have been done a long time ago." he raised his sword above his head and then drove it into Damien's chest. " Huck!" Damien cried as he blade pierced a vampire's only weak point. " If you come back again somehow, give your regards to my son! He'll be the one kicking your sorry undead ass!' Then, Damien turned into what looked like a human shaped pile of charcoal and then crumpled to dust. " But try to come back from that! Cash said, solemnly.

Tale of Cash

Part 170: Everything's alright

" They did it!' Katrina shouted. " did you doubt it, Kate?" Alvin asked. " Not a bit." " Cash, are sure your ok with this? You swore you'd never kill another living person." Katrina asked " but Kate, he wasn't alive. He was undead and that's a completely different story. He told us the first time I met him that another vampire had actually turned his corpse after he died. So, he was already dead before he became undead. We just sent him to where he belongs. But, all that isn't important. How's Brittany?" Brittany was holding her neck. A wisp of black smoke, the same color as the dust Damien had become, escaped from her neck. Then, the wounds disappeared. Cash whipped the blood seal away and examined her neck. " Phew, we did it. No marks. Brittany's cured. Well come back to the world of the non-vamps." Cash joked." Am I really cured?" Cash pulled his sword up so she could see. " Here, take a look for yourself." ' My teeth, my skin." he said. " All back to normal, with out the seal. Your just fine." Brittany began to sob. Alvin comforted her. " Hey, hey, it's ok.' he told her. " Oh, Alvy, I was so scared." She sobbed. " It's ok now Britt. Everything's all right." Alvin began to sing to comfort her. ' Everything's gonna be alright, don't you be afraid when things go bump in the night, get closer to me, and baby hold on tight, cause everything's gonna be alright.' he sang to her. She cuddled herself into him. " I love you." She said. " I love you too." Suddenly, it hit Brittany and the others that the boys had just been knocked around. Turning on their doting wife modes, they began asking if the boys were okay. ' We're fine. Maybe some bruises and cuts, but we're alright." Cash said. The others nodded. Eleanor kissed Theodore's cheek. ' Your sure your ok, Honey? You hit the ground pretty hard.' ' I'm alright, Ely. I'll bet I'll be sore in the morning, but that's all. I've gotten a lot tougher." he said. " that you have, mi amore.' " I love it when you say that.' He said. " Are you positive that nothing is injured Simon?" Jeanette asked. ' ii could, um, kiss it and make it better. " Hmm, nope. Nothing's wrong. Ow.' He said as he moved an arm. " Ow, got a big bruise on my arm. Must have got it when I slammed into the ground. Ow." ' Let me see." Jeanette kissed the bruise. ' You know what? It does feel better. Thank you beautiful." " Alvy? You sure your ok? I saw how you slammed into that sign and then into Sy and theo." Brittany asked. " I'm just fine Britt. My head's harder than that, you should know that by now. Heck, it's harder than steel." Alvin laughed. Something about Al' laugh always brought a smile to Brittany's face, especially now a days. She grabbed him by his cheeks and kissed him as hard as she could. The other girls, not to be out done, did the same. " when are you guys going to stop protecting us?" Katrina asked. "oh, um, never. That's what love is about. Protecting that which is precious to you. Fighting guys like this is nothing. We'd take on the world if that's what it took, right guys?" Cash asked his brothers. They nodded. " Well, it's over then?" Ms. Miller asked. ' yep. And I'm sorry you guys. I had no idea all this would happen. If I knew..' Cash said. " Hey, you didn't know and everything's ok now. It's over." Alvin said. He walked over and put his hand on Cash's shoulder." Ok, leader?" " Ok, co-leader." The boys laughed and Alvin hugged his brother. ' What would be do with out you?" " Let's not find out. Can we all promise to keep each around as long as possible?" Simon asked. The others nodded. " Ok guys, let's get to bed. Dave said. " tomorrow girls, we'll take the boys to dinner."


	79. Chapter 79

Tale of Cash

Part 171: the next morning

" Ah, man! Thank god for hot tubs." Cash said as they the four brothers entered the bubbling water. Theodore had been right. The boys woke up sore. Alvin, though he wouldn't admit it to Brittany, had a throbbing headache. He held an ice bag to his head. Simon had a compress on his bruise. Theodore occasionally rubbed his throat from where Damien had choked him. Cash rubbed his leg, which now had a large bruise on it. "Man, now I know why you don't like Vampires Cash.' Alvin said. Cash nodded. " Can we turn the jets up a little? My back's killing me." Simon said. Dave came around the corner. He understood that the boys needed relief from the pain they were in, so he didn't mind them eating breakfast in the hot tub. He did however, put out floating trays for them to eat off of. " Breakfast burritos." Dave said. He knew the boy were still tired and didn't need a big breakfast. What they needed was a good soak. " thanks Dave.' They said and began eating. " Mmm, chicken.' Theodore and Cash said together. Alvin and Simon had beef. They didn't get a drop of food in the water. They relaxed more into the water. " So, Cash? Anymore old enemies you can think of?" Alvin asked. ' Not now, Alvin." " Well?" ' No. None I can think of." Dave returned. " here you go boys. Here's your mail. Cash's latest issue of Hulk, Iron man and Spiderman. Alvin, Ghost rider, secret invasion and Captain America. Simon, your latest issue of science magazine and Theodore, here's the latest catalog for you for the foreign food expo." " hooray." they said, unenthusiastically, while twirling their fingers in the air. ' well, if your going to be like that." ' No, we're sorry Dave. We're just really tired and sore." Cash said. Dave nodded and handed them their mail. Cash and Alvin set the other two comics down and opened Hulk and Captain America. Cash was dying to know who the ' red hulk' was. Alvin wanted to know if Bucky and Falcon would be able to rescue agent 13. Dave thought it a bit funny. They were reading about superheroes, when just last night they had proved themselves to be real heroes, again. " Oh well, a good story is a good story I guess." He thought. Theodore asked if Dave had the pen. Theodore always had a particular, green marker, that he used to mark foods he would like to order and try. Dave handed him the marker. " Ooo, I haven't tried this cheese yet. Hmm, rich hazelnut flavor, sounds delicious. Oh, and this one has been infused with the taste of smoked hickory." Simon was flipping through the magazine. " hmm, I bet I could build this myself. Doesn't look that complicated. Hmm, and with just the right modifications.." After about ten minutes, and reading through all their mail, the boys got out and dried off. They came into the house, their signature colored towels around their shoulders. Dave was on the phone. " Well, they're a bit sore, but they've been soaking in the hot tub all morning. Oh, speak of the devil, they just came in. I'll ask them." Dave turned to the boys. ' It's Ms. Miller. She says she and the girls would like to go to the beach with us today, interested?" ' Sure1' they said. " alright, it's a go. We'll see you in a bit. Boys, go get showered. I'll run your trunks through the dryer real quick, and then you can put them back on." The boys nodded. Simon and Theodore waited in their rooms, with towels wrapped around their waists. Cash and Alvin handed Dave their trunks from behind the doors of the bath rooms. With in five minutes, the boys had all showered and changed back into their trunks and through some tee-shirts on and got their sandals. The girls showed up just then, wearing their basic, one solid color suits.

Tale of Cash

Part 172: day at the beach

The munks arrived at the beach. Dave and Ms. Miller said they were going to pop in on Todd, since they were close to the chipmunks label HQ. they would be back in an hour or so. The munks divided up. Cash and Katrina walked down the board walk, taking in all the games available. Brittany and Alvin went to the music store. Simon and Jeanette went to the ice cream shop. Theodore and Eleanor were left at the beach itself. They had pretty noticeable beach chairs. After all, they were the only red, pink, black, white, blue and green chairs on the beach. The lovers laid their stuff on their chairs and entered the water. Theodore, who had been practicing and had become a really good swimmer, swam out a good five feet. He motioned for Eleanor come join him. " I'm afraid to Teddy. I'm not as good a swimmer." She said. He swam back to her. " here, come with me. We'll go out as far as your comfortable with, together." He said, extending his hand. She took his hand and they swam out. As they entered the five foot range, Eleanor began to panic, since she couldn't feel the bottom under her feet anymore. Theodore held her. " It's ok. See, we're floating just fine. Just keep moving your feet." She calmed a bit, but still nervous. " It's alright, I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you, you know that." Eleanor's look of fear turned into a loving smile. She looked into his eyes. He had really matured since Cash had come. With his elder brother's help, Theodore had really come into his own. He still had moments where the old Theodore showed through, but it seemed like he was able a lot more now before it started to freak him out. This current Theodore was the one she always knew was inside the old one. He just needed a push to become it. She leaned into him. " I love you." she said. " I know. So, you comfortable out here?" " Yep. It's alright, so long as your around." " " Well, why don't we shoot for five and a half feet and then we'll head back?" ' Ok." Meanwhile, Alvin and Brittany were browsing the music store. Brittany found a cd she really liked and checked her purse. " Crap. I don't have enough. I'm short three dollars. I hate to ask Alvin, after all he went through last night for me, but I really want this cd." She thought. Alvin was listening to a sample of a cd. It was b Katy Perry. " I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chap stick." He sang. Brittany tapped his shoulder. " hmm, what's up Britt/" ' Singing about me? I'm a girl, I wear cherry chap stick." " Not quite, but it does fit doesn't it?" ' " Yep. You know what mom calls that song?" ' Nope." ' the bisexual theme song.' Alvin fought not to laugh. " So, you got something you want?" " Yeah, I just need three bucks." " Here, use my card. I got a membership here. That should take care of the three dollars. If not, let me know." " I don't want to bother you." " Hey, I love you, it's no bother." Brittany kissed his cheek and ran to use the card and get the cd. Simon and Jeanette enjoyed a large ice cream sundae. " I was really scared you might have been hurt last night." She told him. " I'm fine. I'm just glad Brittany's ok and that guy won't be a bother anymore." " I'm sorry we had to put you guys in danger again." " It's not a problem." " But.." ' Jeanette, look at me." She looked him in his eyes. " I would walk through hell itself for you. There isn't a force in this universe that could stop me if you needed me." Jeanette slid around the side of the table, to sit right u against him. " I love you Simon." ' I love you too." Meanwhile. Cash was trying to win a big teddy bear for Kate at a baseball style game. Cash wound up his throw and let it fly. He hit the target dead center.

Tale of Cash

Part 173: ' security'

" Ha, yes!" Cash shouted. " You did it!' Katrina cried. " Dang kid, you put some heat on that one. You must have a mean right hook." The game operator said. He picked down the large Teddy bear Kate wanted and handed it to her. " There you go, little lady." Katrina hugged the bear fiercely. They walked on. Cash held Katrina's hand. She tightened her grip a bit on his hand. " Cash?" " Yeah?" " What's it like?" " What's what like?" " To be as strong as you are? I mean, you and your brothers took on a vampire last night!" " I don't consider it strength, as much as it is determination." " Determination?" " Yep. We're not any tougher or stronger than any other guys, we're just more determined. My mind was racing last night. ' we have to put him down! We have to do it now! If we don't, Britt will.. No can't think about it. Just hit him as hard as you can!' and stuff like that was running through my mind. And I couldn't help but think it was all my fault. He just wanted to get at me and so he hurt Britt and caused all those problems for you girls, hurt my brothers. I feel like scum." He said. ' Your not scum. You're a hero. You saved, not just Britt's, but also countless other lives. How many do you think we have fed on if you hadn't put him down?" Well…" " See. Brittany's asked me a bunch of times to get you to realize how much of a hero you are. Who's the first one with a plan when things like that happen?" " Me." " Who's the first one to charge into battle against evil forces?" " Me." " And who looks bad guys in the eye and laughs?" " That would be Alvin." Katrina laughed. " But, you are a hero. Just a quiet one. You don't go boasting, and your modesty is one of your most attractive features." " One?" " Yep. There's three." " And the other two would be?" " Your looks, you handsome devil and.." She spun him around the back of a building and kissed him with all the raw emotion she had been bottling up since last night. " And your ability to kiss.' She said. He smiled and laughed a tiny chuckle. As they walked around the corner, some familiar faces spotted them. " Cash! Katrina!' " Huh? Oh, Hi Jay, hey Heather." Cash said. The two human friends of the munks came running up. " What are you guys doing here?' Jason asked. " Day off." Cash said. " What's that mean?" Heather asked. " you don't want to know. Let's just say we had an… interesting time last night." Katrina said. ' oooo, aren't you two a little young for that?" Cash narrowed his eyes at Jason. ' I'm just kidding man, lighten up." " Mind if we join you guys?" heather asked. " Nope. There's Theo and Ely now. Oh, and here come the others. Hmm, Theo's getting out the food, looks like it's lunch time. Want a bite to eat?" Cash asked. " Sure!" Meanwhile, Vinny was terribly bored. Xavier, and James had gone out an hour ago. Geneva had the day off. She tried calling the boys and then the girls, but got no answer from either home. ' Don't want to bother them. They might be on dates." she then heard the door bell ring. She answered it. " Yes?' " Ms. Chipmunk?" " Yes." " I'm with Brinks home security, I was told that you would be able to allow my men and I into the house to run maintenance on the security system." The man said." Oh, right, I forgot. Come on in." As she turned, the man hit her on the head with his metal clipboard. " get her into the van. They'll come for her surely. Leave the note." A man in a black Armani suit said. " Well, let's see how much this rattles their cage. Is Mister F on the line? " Yes sir." " patch me in." " hello, mister L." " Hello, sir. We have acquired their mom. Now, your sure they'll be a challenge, right?" " oh yes. I'm positive."


	80. Chapter 80

Tale of Cash

Part 174: obvious trap

" My, that was quite he auction, eh James?" Xavier had just gotten home was about to enter the front door. " It sure was, Xavier." " Good, you started doing what I told you, I started using my name." James nodded. " Hmm, that's odd. Miss Vinny would not go out and leave the door unlocked." James said. " I don't think she left. Let's look for her." " Right." After ten minutes, searching the house top to bottom, they couldn't find her. " Let's try to boys and the girls houses. Maybe she did leave to visit and really did forget to lock the door." Xavier dialed both houses and got both answering machines. " They aren't home." " Sir, look." James handed him a note. " I found it under a magnet on the refrigerator. I can't believe we over looked it. Read it." "Dear Mr. Franklin, as you have surely discovered, your chipmunk ' daughter' is missing. She is safe and sound with me. No harm shall come to her, so long as you inform her sons and have them meet me at this address, at this time. That is al. Signed, Mr. L." " Should we call the police, or try to handle it ourselves? Vinny is our responsibility." " That may be true, but with either route, we couldn't guarantee she'd be safe if they say anybody but the boys coming. Damn it, they got us and they know it. We have no choice, we have to play ball. We have to rely on the boys. Damn t to hell, those guys have been through enough. It breaks my heart, I love them so much, but I have no choice but to send them into an obvious trap. Give me the phone." Meanwhile, at the kidnappers hide out. " what are you going to do to me?" Vinny asked. " I'm not going to do anything to you. I have no interest in you sexually, though you are attractive for talking chipmunk. And, I have no interest in Mr. Franklin's money either. What I am interested in, is your boys" " Why them?" " Because, my employers are interested in them. What they want with them, is none of my business. But, a job is a job. Besides, I have been searching for a challenging assignment for a while, and my employers assure me your boys are tough for their age. I'm interested in seeing .just how tough they are." " Your going to kill my boys!?" " No. Fortunately for them, my employers requested a live capture. So, I'll be using these. There is enough tranquilizer in these darts to take down a large horse. Should be more than enough for them." " I have to warn you, my boys will tear you apart when they get here. Especially Cash. He may just kill you." ' hmm, now I have to see this. Which one is Cash?" " I'm not telling you.' Ah, a mother's love. Trying to protect your sons in anyways you can. I remember my mother dying when she tried to protect me from my father after he doped up on pcp. Later, he killed himself. Ever since, I've been looking for a challenge, to prove my worth, since I have felt unworthy of life since then." " You poor man." " Now, I see that look in your eye. But, though I'm a mercenary, I specialize in live capture. I have never killed any of my marks." At the beach, the munks were completely oblivious that anything was wrong. " Man, Ely, you make awesome Potato salad. The last time I had it this good, I was at an expensive restaurant. For my cousin's birthday.' Heather said. " Thank you. If you like it so much, I can make you a big batch after I get home, and then you can come and get it." " Ok, let me give you my number." " Who made the macaroni salad?" Jason asked. " That would be Theodore's doing." Simon said. " Damn, Theo. I love Mac salad, but I have never had it this good before. Man, your guys kids are gonna be well fed." Jason joked. " We know." Ely and Theodore said together. " What if I say.."

Tale of Cash

Part 175: sons to the rescue

" Somebody's phone is going off." Jason said. ' That's 'the pretender', that's your phone honey." Katrina said. " Got it. Hello?" ' Cash, put this on speaker." " Okay, whatever you say X." Cash put his phone on speaker. ' Boys, I'm so sorry." " why Xavier?' Alvin asked. " You see, I let Geneva have the day off and James and I went to an auction an hour ago, leaving Vinny alone. We knew would only be gone an hour, so we didn't think much of leaving her by herself. But, when we got back, we found the front door open. Vinny never goes out with out locking the door. We searched top and bottom, tried calling your guys' houses and no luck. Then James found this note. Vinny's been kidnapped." " What!?" " The guys mom has been.. Kidnapped!?" Jason said " We knew we couldn't go to the police or deal with it ourselves, since we couldn't guarantee her safety that way. So, though it pains me to send you boys into an obvious trap, we have to play ball. I'll come get you." " Got it." The boys said. They readied their things. He girls said the same. Jason whipped out his phone. ' Tell them I'm coming too." Heather said. " but it's dangerous." " They're my friends too." " I can't change your mind, huh?" " Nope." " Fine. Hey, Mom. Listen, we're hanging out with the munks and something important has come up. We're going with them." " What's going on dear?" " Promise you won't freak?" " Yes." " The guys mom has been kidnapped. We're going with them to get her back." " What!?" " Please mom. They're our friends. Especially Cash. He's like a brother to me, you know that. I owe him, and Heather won't take no for an answer either." " I see. And there's no changing your mind once it's made up. You two just be careful. Oh, and Jason?" " Yes?' " I got this on speaker, your dad says he's very proud of you two. And, he asks if you have your bat?" ' Course, I brought it with me and it's right here beside me." " He says ' swing away'" " Got it. Bye mom. We'll be safe." " There he is." Eleanor said. " Let's hurry. We can swing by your house and get those weapons Dave told me about." " We're coming too, whether you like it or not." Jason said to Cash. He nodded and the lot of them loaded up. " James, you wait here. Enjoy the beach until Dave and Rebecca get back." " Yes sir." They swung by the Seville house and the boys ran inside and got their weapons. They then rushed to the spot. " I know this place. It used to be a big Bear before they went out of business. My mom worked here for a while." Jason said. " Jason, you and Heather stay out here and make sure nobody gets in or out of here that isn't supposed to. Girls, you stay here too." Cash said. " You guys come back, safe and sound." Brittany said. " They nodded and went in. " Mom!' " Boys, run! Forget about me!' ' No way in hell!" Alvin shouted. " So, you're her boys huh? Hmm, not quite as small as I was expecting." " You're the one who kidnapped her?" Theodore asked. " Yep. Call me Mr. L." " I don't care what your name is, your going to give mom back right now!' Alvin said. " hmm, feisty, aren't we?" ' he's toying with us." Simon said. " Quit messing around and let mom go.' ' Fine. She's no more use to me. She was just bait." Mr. L pressed a button and vinny's restraints released. " Get going, mom. Everybody's waiting outside.' Simon said. Vinny nodded and went outside the boys turned to leave." sorry. She can leave, but not you." " What?" Alvin asked. " see, I've been hired to bring you in to my employers. What they want with you, I don't know or care. But, your coming with me!' He pulled out his large tranq-gun and fired. " Look out!"

Tale of Cash

Part 176: interested party

" Was that gun fire?!" " Oh no, I know that sound." Eleanor said. ' it's the sound of a tranq-gun firing!" " For some reason, he's after my boys. Said somebody hired him to capture them." " We got to help!' Jason said. ' Damn it, the door's lock tight." " There has to be another way in. let's look." Heather said. The others nodded and they began searching for a way in. " Damn it, they can't just do it the easy way, can they?" Cash asked. ' I see you've done this before." Mr. l said to them. ' A few times." Alvin said. He fired again. " He'll have to reload soon. We just got to doge his shots until then. Just like with Harry." Theodore said. " Look again, Theo. He's using an all together different gun from the one Harry used. Who knows how many shots he's got?" Simon said. " hmm, your rather quick on your feet. Interesting. Maybe you'll provide the challenge I've been looking for." He fired again. The boy dodged and made a dash for him. They got to him, but he showed his impressive jumping prowess and leaped onto several box's, going into the rafters. Cash, being an equal jumper, came after him. The others climbed boxes to reach that high up. Cash attacked him. He blocked with he but of his gun.. He then flipped a switch on the butt and out dropped a dagger. The two locked blades. Alvin came behind and managed to throw one Sai into Mr. L's back. Cash used the opportunity and forced Mr. L over the edge, back down to the floor. Theodore, who was still on the floor, caught Cash, and softened his fall. " Thanks Theo.' " No prob." Mr. l ripped the Sai from his back. He threw it back at the boys. Simon, dropping down just time, blocked it with his staff. Alvin jumped down and reclaimed his Sai. ' Hmm, one point to you. My turn." he opened a pouch on the back of his belt.. he threw several throw stars at them. The boys dodged left, but, anticipating their moves, Mr. L threw several more and stuck each of them with two stars. " Ow." They said as they removed the shuriken. ' That hurt." Alvin said. Suddenly, Alvin shuffled on his feet. " oo, man, anybody else feel light headed?" " now that you mention it." Simon said. " I dipped those stars in the same Tranq that's in my darts. Speaking of which." Mr. l picked up his gun and fired. Alvin took a direct hit. " hmm, your reaction time has slowed." Alvin shuffled more. " gotta stay up." The boy rushed Mr. l, only to be hit with more throwing stars. Alvin was the only one not hit. The boys shook their heads, drastically trying to clear their heads. Cash rushed ahead and dipped down. Alvin leaped off his back. The brother's both punched Mr., l. The leap frog attack. Simon struck Mr. l in the back of the head with his Staff. Theodore hit him several times in the ribs, cracking a few. Simon then knocked him to the ground with a straight, shot to the stomach with his staff. He even ground it into him. Mr. l cut Simon's leg with his dagger. Alvin struck Mr. l in his arm, right where Cash told him to. Cash cut his forearms. Theodore kicked his weapons away, then struck with both Tonfa, knocking him to the floor. Seeing he wasn't getting back up, the boys fell over, passing out. Just then, the rest of the crew got inside. " boys!' The girls cried. They cradled their men's heads in their laps. Mr. l got up." Impressive. This is the most busted I ever gotten.' The girls stared daggers at him. Vinny recognized the look on their faces. It was the face the boys made when they were changing. ' GET MUCH CLOSER, AND WE'LL DESTROY YOU!" Brittany yelled. " I have no more desire for this mark. They gave me what I want, a challenge. It impresses me that they stayed awake as long as they did. Evening ladies."


	81. Chapter 81

Tale of Cash

Part 177: dark chipettes

The girls stared straight at Mr. l as he left. Once outside, he pulled out his phone. " It's me. I took more damage than I thought I would. I'm pretty beat up. But, it was fun. I finally had a challenge. As such, I no longer require your payment. I release myself from your service. Good day gentlemen." He hung up, got into his car out back and drove off. The girls however, never moved. They stared straight at the spot where Mr. L stood, as if he was still there. Vinny noticed the girls hands. " Claws! And their teeth…. I have to snap them out of it. If only the boys were awake." She walked over to the girls. " Forgive me Girls!' She said. she raised her hand and slapped the girls. The girls shook their heads. " Ow. Why'd you do that?" Brittany asked Vinny. " I'll tell you later. Right now, I believe we should get the boys to the doctor. Xavier!" " I'm on it. Jason, Heather, help me get them into the car." " Right." They pulled the boys into the car. Vinny collected the boys weapons. " We'll take those, if you don't mind, mom." Brittany said, extending her hand. Vinny handed each of the girls their respective boys weapons. Brittany, Alvin's sai, Jeanette, Simon's staff, Eleanor, Theodore's tonfas, and Katrina, Cash's sword. They loaded into the car. " I hate to have to try to explain this to Dave." Jason said. " We'll drop you and Heather off at your house. Call your mom and Dad." Vinny said. ' Yes ma'am." Jason called his mom. ' alright dear. We'll meet you there. Your alright?" ' yeah, we were on guard duty. The guys did all the fighting." " Are they alright?" ' Well, they're out cold. I think they got shot up with a mess of tranquilizer." " Alright, once you and heather change, we'll take you to see them at the hospital." " Got it, see you later.' Xavier dropped them off. They the went to the closest hospital. " Doctor Samson!" " Oh, hello girls. What can I do you for?' " Somebody put a hit on the boys. The guy got away after the boys put up a hell of a fight. But, he managed to load them up with a mess of Tranquilizer. Please, help them!" Brittany cried. " Got it. Nurse!" Ten minutes later, Doctor Samson came into the waiting room. ' Well, they're stabilized, but still out cold. They'll wake up in a few hours and then they'll be numb, head to toe." ' But they're alright?' Jeanette asked. " yes." " Can we see them?" Katrina asked.' I was wondering when one of you would ask. Of course, go on ahead." The girls headed to see the boys. Xavier pulled out his phone. " Best call Dave. This isn't going to be easy.' he dialed Dave's number. " hello?' " Hello Dave." " Xavier, where are you? Are the boys and Vinny alright?" " Vinny is fine. The boys got shot up with a bunch of tranquilizer. We would have gone after the guy, but the boys were a more pressing matter. They're ok, just out cold. We're at the hospital closest to your house." " We're on our way." Vinny walked into the room where the boys were. " I feel so stupid. Those guys didn't flash any id to prove they were with Brinks home security. I'm too trusting. Too gullible. And because of me, look what happened to my boys. I'm the worst mother ever." " No your not!" Eleanor said. " The boys adore you. You don't get that kind of affection without being a great mom. We adore you and to get love from kids who aren't even yours, you must be good." Eleanor said. The others nodded. Vinny nodded. " Thank you girls." " Your welcome mom." The girls said. " But, one question." Jeanette said. " Yes?" " Why did you slap us?" " To snap you back to your senses?" ' Huh?" " You… Were changing. Just like the boys. And with the boys out of it, it was the only way."

Tale of Cash

Part 178: if you want things done right

" So, we can do it too?" Brittany asked. " Apparently.' Jeanette said. " So, now we can protect you guys, just like you do us." Brittany said, looking at the boys. Vinny went over, and in succession, kissed her sons cheeks. " Just like their father. Always coming to my rescue. Tom, did you give them this courage? Or is it just natural?" She said to thin air. " Does it matter?" Katrina asked. " I guess not. Om, just look at them. Look how strong our boys are now. All grown up and not even legally adults yet." " Vinny, why don't you get some rest? We can watch over the boys." Jeanette said. " You girls are looking out for me too?" " Course. Didn't we just say we love you? You're the only chipmunk mother we got. Now, get some rest.' Brittany said. " We can take care of the boys." Eleanor said. " Like you weren't planning on sticking by them till they woke up anyways?" Vinny asked her surrogate daughters. " Busted. Now, get some rest, please?" Katrina said. Vinny nodded and sat in a nearby chair. She dipped her head and closed her eyes. The exhaustion from the day caught up with her and she fell asleep. The girls got an extra blanket out of the closet and covered her with it. They then sat in the chairs by the boys beds and held their hands. Resting their heads on the sides of the beds the girls went out like lights. Xavier, followed by Dave and Ms. Miller, saw the scene and shut the door. " They're all resting. Best to just let them sleep." The parents nodded, Meanwhile, a certain group were madder than hell. " Damn it. I told you that mercenary was a bad idea, brother." one man said. "Shut up. HE didn't charge us. Besides, I believe this requires a personal touch. You three know the old saying." " If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself." They all said. " Right. We, the shadow syndicate, shall continue to monitor the chipmunks. We shall strike when they are the most vulnerable. They will pay for our father's death." " Yes. It was their fault that Father did himself in. It was his loss to them that drove him to madness. They will pay!" The biggest one said. ' Calm yourself, Brent." " Whatever you say, Sean." " Sean, when are we going to make a move?" " Like I said, little brother, when they are the most vulnerable. Not now, they are too protected. And not for a while, for they're guard will be up. We must strike when they're not expecting it. Is that alright with you, Leon?" " Fine by me." Said Leon, the youngest. " And you, Naomi?" " Whatever you say. You're the oldest and the leader. The whole syndicate was your idea. I'll follow orders." " Well then. Let us drink." They poured large glasses. " To the demise of the chipmunks!' " Cheers!" " In our father name, we shall destroy the munks. Now, we shall begin strategizing how. Does anybody have an idea?" Sean asked his siblings. They all began to think. Back at the hospital. The boys had not woken up yet. The girls begged to stay and said they'd call as soon as th boys woke up. Xavier took Vinny home and Dave and Ms. Miller went back. Jason and Heather tried to come, but were told they'd have to try tomorrow. " Fine. Oh, I'll bet anything that their girlfriends are with them. Could you give them m number here, and have them call me when they wake up?" Jason asked the nurse. " Sure thing." " Alright, bye." 'Good bye and good night." the girls climbed into bed with the boys, since the doctor said it was alright, and fell asleep on their shoulders. They prayed that the boys would wake tomorrow. All anybody could think about was, who was behind this attack? Who is the group that hired Mr. L? And what did they want with the boys?


	82. Chapter 82

Tale of Cash

Part 179: making friends

The next morning, the girls awoke to the sound of soft breathing. They looked at the boys. Last night, though they found it easy to fall asleep next to their love, the boys breathing had been heavy and shallow. Now, it was soft and easy. However, they showed no signs of anything remotely close to waking up. The girls, immediately concerned, called for Doctor Samson. He examined their heart beats and such with his scopes. He even opened their eyes and shined bright light right into it. Nothing. " Hmm, nurse, bring in that new fangled machine. The one that monitors brain waves. I want to see if they are thinking on normal levels." The nurse brought in the machine. " Ok, could one of you girls substitute for one of the boys? Just to get a reading for normal chipmunk brain waves." Eleanor volunteered. " ok, so, you spike here. Right where I told you to think about something that really interests you. That's the you highest level of brain activity. Now, let's try it with Theodore." He tried the machine out on Theo. " Hmm, he's catching up, but isn't there yet. Hmm, maybe they absorbed more of that tranq than I thought. Nurse, bring in the compound we used on them last night. About 30 cc's for each of them should do it." The nurse brought the syringes. " There, this compound is designed to break down all foregin substances in the body. It'll break down the tranquilizer and hopefully, give them more of an edge for coming back." So, he injected them. " Well, hopefully that'll wake them up in an hour. Here girls, take this money. There's a Wendy's down in the lobby, get yourselves some breakfast." Hearing their stomachs growling, the girls graciously accepted the money. " I'll call for you if anything happens. Oh, but you don't have anything on but your swim suits. Hmm, here, put on the boys jackets. There, like big dresses. Now, go on." They girls blew kisses to the boys and left. As they got on the elevator, the lady closest to the buttons asked what floor they wanted. " Lobby." They said. A man in the back asked. " Hey, you're the chipettes right?" " Yeah." Katrina said. The man pushed himself and his kid to the front. " My daughter here loves you girls." He leaned in. " she's very sick." The girls examined the sickly 8 year old. Remembering their time as hospital assistants, the original three asked what could they do. ' Well, I just got her this cd from the chipmunks, could you sign it?" " Sure." They said. They signed the case and handed it to the girl. " Thank you." The girl said weakly. " What's wrong with her?" Jeanette asked. " She's dangerously anemic. We're here for her monthly infusion." Katrina put her arm around the girl in a comforting hug. " Hey, it's ok. See, I'll be your friend. So will my sisters. My name's Katrina, call me Kate or Katie." " Nice to meet you." " I'm Eleanor." " I'm Brittany." " And I'm Jeanette." The sick girl looked up to her to father. " I really like Jeanette." " Huh? What about us?" Brittany said, sounding offended. " No offense. It's just that, well, a month ago, her sister died in a car accident. Her older sister. Just 8 years apart. She always wore blue and wore glasses." " I see. So sorry to here that." Jeanette said. The girl began to cry. " There there, big sis Jean is here." Jeanette said. The girls were amazed. They knew Jeanette felt compassion for all of humanity, but never had she said something like that before. " Thank you, big sis." " And I'm big sis Kate and there's big sis Ely and big sis Britt. Kay?" The girl nodded. " So, what's your name?" " angie." " Hmm, let me think. I know Chinese, what is Angie in Chinese? Um,.. Oh yeah, Ainu." " I like that. Ainu."

Tale of Cash

Part 180: slept like the dead

" So, why are you girls here?" Angie's dad asked. " Our boyfriends, the chipmunks, fell unconscious yesterday. We were just enjoying ourselves at the beach and then they suddenly get wobbly and then pass out. We've been here since, what? 9 o'clock last night?" Brittany asked. The girls, Angie, and angie's dad were all sitting together, eating, inside the little Wendy's inside the hospital. : Oh, that's to bad. Hope they wake up soon." ' us too." After eating in silence for a few moments, Angie looked up to her new found friends. She looked at Jeanette in particular. " hmm? Something the matter Angie? Do I have something on my face?" Jeanette asked. " No, I was just wondering something." " What?" " What's it like, to love someone? To love somebody who isn't a part of your family?" " What's it like to be in love with a boy? Is that what your asking?" Yeah." " Well…" " I got his one, Jean.' Brittany said. " being in love means that the person you love cares deeply about you, just like you do them. That's just like family love there. But, it get's deeper. You find that this person is like another side of you. Another side that you need to feel complete. Like, you by yourself isn't the complete you, so you need them. Take mine and Alvin's relationship. I don't feel quite right unless I'm with him. Also, being in love means that person makes you happy. Happier than you have ever been when your by yourself. It's all that, that adds up to the most important decision of your life." Brittany said, having one major mature moment. " What's that?" Angie asked with genuine curiosity." Whether or not you want to spend the rest of your life with this person and get married. Then comes the second most important, are you willing to give the man you love so fiercely kids? Are you willing to have his kids?" " Wow! I think I get it. Wow, love is amazing. I can't wait till I'm old enough to feel all that. That is, if daddy will let me.' " We'll see." The group laughed. " So, when it comes to you and your boyfriends, have you decided?" " yep. We agreed, once we're old enough, there's no way in hell.. I mean heck, we're not marrying them. See, they really care about us. They defend us and come to our rescue when we need it. And, who boy, can those four kiss." Brittany sighed. " Hmm, know what?' Brittany asked her sisters. " What?" ' when Alvin wakes up, I think that's the first thing I'll do. I'll kiss him like there's no tomorrow. Like it's the last thing I'll ever do, he-he." The girls laughed, but internally they were thinking that wasn't such a bad idea. Meanwhile, the boys woke up about five minutes ago. After taking a few minutes to gather their thoughts and take stock of where they were and who's in the room with them, they began talking to each other. " So, how'd everybody sleep?" Alvin asked. ' Just fine. Tranquilizer does wonders for insomnia." Simon said, sarcastically. " What about you, Theo?" " I've never felt better actually. How about you, Al?" " Man, I had the best dream. Brittany and I were older and we were on this cruise and we go back to our cabin and she slides one strap of her dress down and.." " Alvin, keep your wet dreams to yourself." Simon said. ' Man, I think I may just go back to sleep to finish that little gem. Hmm, well, what about you, fearless leader?" Alvin asked Cash. " I slept like the dead." Cash said in a deep tone. He was still shaking a few cobwebs out of his head. The tone made him sound like Gaara from Naruto. " Man, you must have been tired." Cash counted the small wounds on his body, where the shuriken had hit him. " Well, judging from I can see, I think Cash got more of the tranquilizer than us." Sy said.

Tale of Cash

Part 181: who's behind it?

" Hmm." Simon said, thinking out loud. " What's up, oh scientific brother of mine?' Alvin asked. " I was just thinking. " Like you ever stop doing that." " Whatever. I was thinking about what that Mr. L guy said yesterday. Somebody hired him to capture us. Who did we piss off that they'd hire somebody like that?" " Let's see. There's Ian Hawke, Doctor Frankenstein, Ken Ikebana, Harry, Claus and Claudia and Jack Franklin. Oh man, we'd be in trouble if it was all of them." Alvin said. " But al, they're all locked up. Right?" Theodore asked. " yeah, but, though it's rarer now a days, break outs still happen." Theodore gulped. " we're in trouble then.' he said. " Now, now, Theo calm down. I know for a fact that they are still locked up. I looked it up on the internet the other night. But, I found something disturbing.' Simon said. " What?" Cash asked. " Well, jack, he.. He killed himself." " What!?" " He hung himself shortly after being imprisoned. I guess losing to us drove him over the edge." ' man. Damn. I know it's humiliating to lose to a bunch of guys younger than you, but Christ!" Alvin said. " And Suicides go to hell." Cash said. " yep, that's true. Man, I wonder if he thinks it was worth it now? Damn, and to think, we're some how responsible for that? Damn it, I'm not gonna be able to sleep for at least a week." Alvin said. " Cool I Alvin. It's not our fault. Yes, we beat him. But, it was his decision to kill himself, not ours. He pulled that trigger, not us." Cash said. ' Your right, like always. But still, man.." Nobody said anything for a while. Then, Theodore spoke up. " God, if it isn't our fault, send us a sign." That's when two doves flew in the open window landed on each of the boys shoulders in sequence and then flew out. " That'll work." They all said. That's when Doctor Samson came in. ' Well, your awake. Thank God. I was getting worried. I'll go find the girls. I think they're in the Wendy's down stairs. Be back in a sec. Nurse, could you get these guys something to eat and drink?" The nurse brought in some meals. " Your vegetarian, Right?" She asked Theodore asked. " Yeah, but I make exceptions, depending on what the meat is." ' It's ham." That's one of the exceptions." The boys laughed and ate. They drank the cool orange juice, which felt really good on their dry throats. The doctor returned with the girls. " Boys!' They cried and ran and hugged. The girls didn't notice, but their chests rubbed the boys arms. Though some certain urges rose in the boys, they fought the temptation. But, with the hug lingering, Alvin knew he had to say something or he was going to do something he'd regret. " uh, Britt?" Yes?." ' Um, your uh, what's the correct term here? um, your.. Chest is…" " Oh, sorry." The girls realized it as well and back off a little. They smiled, knowing the boys had just resisted temptation. " so, how do you feel?" Katrina asked. " I slept like the dead.' Cash said. ' please don't say dead." " We should call mom and Dave." Jeanette said. " I'll take care of that. You love birds just enjoy the peace and quiet." Doctor Samson said. " Thank you." ' So, this is it, huh?' Cash said. " What do you mean?"" This is where it starts. Eventually, we'll have to face that group that hired Mr. l face-to-face. Like the transformer's song says. ' it starts today and now we've made our stand, and for now the power of darkness has been driven from the land, the battles over, but the war has just begun, and this way it will remain, till we all become as one." Cash said, playfully tickling Katrina's chin after the last bit. " Chipmunks, more than meets the eye. Chipmunks, heroes in disguise.' She sang.


	83. Chapter 83

Tale of Cash

Part 182: the boys addictions

" So, you guys aren't scared?" A voice came. Dave opened the door. " Dave! Oh man, we'd hug you, but I think the doctors would tell us to stay put." Cash said. " it's okay. Look I got." Vinny stepped in. " Mom!" " Hi boys." She walked over to them and hugged each of them. ' I'm so sorry you boys got treated the way you did. All because of me. I'm going to be the death of you." Cash laid a finger over his mother's mouth. " No more of that. Your just like the girls. If you, the girls, Dave, Xavier, shoot, anybody close to us, are in trouble, we have absolutely no problem coming to the rescue. And besides, it was only tranquilizer. Sure, we're groggy, but we're just fine. Besides, you were kidnapped to draw us out. If anybody should be apologizing, it should be us." Cash said. " Now, don't blame yourselves. You have no control over fate. Whatever happens, happens, and all we can do is deal with it once it gets here." Xavier said. The boys nodded. " but, um, you guys aren't afraid? I mean, if they have guys like this Mr. L in their employ, who's to say thy don't have more?" Dave asked. " And what if next time, they don't want a live capture?!" " Dave, calm down. Have you forgotten already? Who's the ones who have gone toe-t-toe with vampires, werewolves, demons, sharks, and several crazed kidnappers, not mention their own fathers killer?" Alvin asked. " That would be you." " Exactly. And after all that, you think a few mercenaries are going to bother us?" " But.." " It's just that he's your father. Of course he worries about you. But Dave, they aren't kids anymore. Once you have your first encounter with the evils of this world and win, you aren't a kid anymore." Xavier said. Dave couldn't think of anything else to say. He couldn't argue with Xavier's logic." I feel so old." Dave said. ' old?" The boys asked. " I remember when you first came to me. So little, so fragile. Now, your harden heroes. And cash.. I wasn't there, but from your stories and the pictures and videos, I can imagine what life was like with Agito. You were once fragile and small too. And now, look at you four. I feel so old, like my whole life as your father has just been blown several years into the future, where you don't need me." " Hey, who said that?" Simon asked. " Of course we need you. Who feeds us, buys our clothes, puts a roof over our heads? Don't ever think we don't need you." " Simon…" " He's right. We're always going to need ya, Dave. Who can we turn to when we need parenting advice down the road? Who can we ask: hey, when you went through such and such problem with us, how did you handle it? Who are we gonna ask? You!" Alvin said. " Yeah. A guy never stops needing his dad. Dad's aren't just a man's father, their his best friend too. Just like your our best friend." Theodore said. " Boys…." they nodded. Dave felt like he was going to cry, so he excused himself, saying he needed to get something. " are we interrupting anything?" A voice came. " Everybody decent?" Came another. " Heather! Jason!" " sup guys?" heather asked. " The boys, finally." Brittany said. " Hey, look who we brought with us." Cam and Megan stepped in. " man, we leave you guys alone for, what? A week or so, and this happens?" Cam asked jokingly. " Yeah, we can't take our eyes off you for a second." Megan said, waving her finger. " Boys, I believe we just got scolded." Cash said " Oh, hey, we made you guys something. Now, we know how much Theo likes Lime, and Simon likes blueberry, and Alvin strawberry. So, we made Strawberry, Lim and Blueberry pies. One pie for each of you. And Cash adores cheese cake, so here!"

Tale of Cash

Part 183: cat fight

" ah man, Megan, Heather, I love you!" Alvin shouted. Brittany glared at him. " what?" He asked. " Food or me? Which is it?" " What? Oh! Duh, you! Food will be gone in seconds, but you'll be there forever, right?" " Right. Right answer." She said. ' Man, he just continually puts his bacon on the fryer and then pulls it off in the nick of time, huh?" Theodore whispered to Eleanor." talk about dodging bullets." Simon whispered to Jeanette. Both girls laughed. ' what's so funny?" Alvin asked. " O nothing." the girls said ' Whatever." Alvin said. " Mom and Dad would come, but they had to work today." Jason said. " it's ok." Cash said. " You know guys? Mary's been asking when she can have you over for dinner again." ' Whenever is good for us." Simon said. " She's dying to see you again." yep, all the ladies want the munk. Yep, we chipmunks are hot like that." Cash said, trying to be funny. Katie got it and laughed. " No woman can resist the ways of the four young brothers." Alvin continued Cash's joke. Heather looked over to Cash. He was still clad in nothing but his trunks. " Hmm, Cash, how much do you work out?" ' Uh, every morning, why?" ' t shows." " Hey, Heather, eyes on his face, the rest is mine." Katrina said. " Girls girls." Cash tried to calm them. " Ooo, cat fight." Alvin said. " I don't see no ring on his finger or yours." " Who boy." Jason said. Cash got up, still a little weak kneed. " I got ya." Jason said. " You shouldn't walk yet." Xavier said. " If we don't our legs are going to be useless. Only one way to get feeling back in them." The other boys got up and were supported by their girls. After standing for a few moments, the strength returned to their legs. " Okay, we can stand on our own." Simon said. " Any body else thirsty?" Alvin asked. " I'll go get you guys something to drink." Cam said. " thanks Cam." The four returned. " Man, you guys just never get a break do you?" Megan asked. ' so, who did you piss off this time?" " That's just it, we don't know. The guy who attacked us never said who hired him, only that somebody hired to bring us in alive." Simon said. Cam crossed his arms, clearly in thought. " Oh, don't worry your pretty little head about it. It's nothing we can't handle." Alvin said. " Don't be so non-chalant about this, al. Who knows what these guys are capable of?" " Who cares? We'll blow them away, just like all the others." The others nodded. " Guys, this is serious. Somebody wants you alive, only so they can kill you." " We are serious. But, Cam, you don't know what we can handle, ok? We've taken on, to date: Werewolves, vampires, demons, kidnappers, crazed kidnappers and sharks. And, what do they all have in common? They're all sitting where ever they're sitting, saying ' I fought the munks, and the munks won.'" " But.." Cam said. " Cam, they aren't kids, you don't have to worry. If they say they can handle it, I say let them handle it, honey." Megan said " Fine, fine. But, if you need help, don't hesitate to call, okay?" ' sure." Cash said. Dave popped back in. " Guys, the doctor said that as soon as your up and about, you can go home. Oh, your up huh? Well, I'll let him know." A few minutes later, the boys were heading home. " Oh, here, we held onto these for you." Brittany said, handing them their weapons. "did you miss daddy?" Alvin asked his Sai. " Welcome back.' Theodore. "now this feels right." Simon said. " thanks girls." Cash said. " No prob." " Hey, you guys fine with Thursday for dinner at my house? All eight of you?" " Sure!" " and, we got tomorrow in between, how about a another big quadruple date?" Brittany asked. " you don't even need to ask."

Tale of Cash

Part 184: Making a move

The next day, the boys were enjoying their date with the girls. Dave had bought them tickets to see Bangkok dangerous. Boom. There went another explosion. " This is such a guy movie." Brittany said.( Note, disaster movie doesn't exist here, since it rudely makes fun of the munks!) " well, what did you expect?" Katrina asked. Once the movie ended, the munks were walking about the mall. Cash hit the side of his head. ' What's the matter?' Katrina asked. " My ears are ringing." " Well, Alvin did have to have us sit right up front." Cash shook his head. " No, this is worse than that. And it's a bad omen." " Bad omen?" Eleanor asked. " yeah, my ears rang every time before there was something bad about to happen to us. Just like now." " O boy. Don't say that man." Alvin said. : Phew, it stopped. Man, maybe it was just the movie." " let's hope so." Later on, the girls looked odd. " Something wrong?" Alvin asked. " we boring you?" " Huh? No, never. It's just, We're worried." Brittany said. " About what those people might do next?" Simon asked. " Yes." " Hey, we said we can handle it, right? Just take our word for it." " We do believe you, it's just…" Jeanette started. " Hey, nothing is going to happen, ok? There's nothing we can't handle. They want us, they'll get us, but we'll put them in their place, just like all the others. So, don't worry about us." Alvin assured his surrogate sister. " We're not worried about you guys. We know you can handle yourselves. But, what about us? Or Dave and Mom or Vinny? What if they come for one of us?" " Then they piss us off, and you know what a big mistake that is.' Cash said. The girls nodded. " You'll take care of all of it, huh?" Brittany asked, leaning way into Alvin. " Tch, bring'em. They mess with you, Britt, I'll take them all myself." Alvin said. " Right." The boys said. The girls felt reassured. No matter what, they knew their safety was top priority to the boys. If somebody targeted them or the rest of the family, the boys would stop at nothing to take them down. They leaned into the boys and pulled them down. " Kiss us, you over courageous fools." Brittany said. And so, they did. Meanwhile, the syndicate was planning. ' So, we're all in agreement? We go after the girls, one at a time." Sean asked. ' sure. But, which one?" Naomi asked her brother. " Hmm, the youngest, the one in green first, then blue, and then pink and white." Sean said. " Good, now when do we strike?" Brent asked. ' Well, how about when ever the particular girl is alone? Like on her way to the store or something. Hmm, I got an idea to make this interesting." Sean said. " what's that?" Leon asked. " we'll draw straws. Well, sticks really. I got a pink stick, green stick, white stick, and blue stick in my hand. I'll throw them in this hat and whatever color stick you draw, that's the girl your responsible for capturing, agreed?' The siblings nodded. " No peaking." Sean said to Naomi. She drew blue. Brent drew green and Leon pink. " so, the one is white is mine, eh? Fine. Now, let us prepare. Naomi, are all the charges in place?" " Of course. A little bit of over kill, don't you think?" " No, this way we know that if they some how beat us in our righteous search for vengeance, we will be able to take them with us. Now, go make your preparations." The others disappeared " Are you ready?" Sean asked a person on the other side of a speaker. " let me get this straight, you want me to soften them up, right?" " that is correct Grant. Put those enhancements of yours to good work." " Yes sir. I'll get them the day after tomorrow. Goodnight, sir." " Hmm, well, the munks may not know it, but we have all the cards."


	84. Chapter 84

Tale of Cash

Part 185: boys will be boys

" Yeah, get him!" Alvin shouted. It was Wednesday night. The boys were watching wrestling. It was the final match of the night. An eight man tag team match. Four men on one side, four on the other, and being isolated by the other team was a big problem. The boys had watched the whole match as a relatively new superstar named Bourne( his first name escapes me) had been getting pummeled nearly the whole match. Chavo guerro tagged in and started going to work on Bourne. " Come on, kick him off and get Dreamer in there." Cash shouted. Almost like he heard him, Bourne kicked Chavo off him and leaped at Tommy dreamer and tagged him in. Unfortunately, after beating on Chavo a bit, chavo managed to tag in the champ, mark Henry. Mark was the biggest athlete in the whole dang match and just went to town on Dreamer. After tagging some more, Dreamer managed to get enough elbow room to tag in a fresh man. And that was the beginning of the end for Mark Henry. The legal man from Mat Hardy's team managed to avoid a huge splash from Mark, then proceeded to tag in borne, who leaped off the top turnbuckle, flipping in the air, and doing a splash on Mark. Then, he tagged Tommy dreamer, and though he was two hundred or so, he did the same. Then, they tagged in Finnaly, the fighting Irish man, and he delivered a big knee drop to mark. Finally, they tagged mat and mat preformed his and his brother Jeff's signature move, the twist of fate, on mark and that sealed the deal. What was the best part, was that the boys didn't like any of Mark Henry's team and as each of mat's team delivered their splash or knee drop, they would punch one of Mark's team in the face when they tried to interfere. " Hell yes!" Cash and Alvin shouted, chest bumping each other. Simon couldn't understand why he liked this so much. He chocked it up to teen hormones, meaning his hormones told him he liked all the adrenaline charged matches. Theodore looked like we was shocked about something. " Where was horneswoggle this whole time? He just showed up in the ring with Finley out of no where." Theodore said. Horneswoggle was Finley's dwarf son, who always helped in some way with his father's matches. " Who knows? That guy has a tendency to hide under the ring, maybe he was there. But, what he does while he's under there, I don't want to know." Alvin said. Dave didn't understand why they liked it so much. " Oh well, I guess boys will be boys." " aw cool, scare tactics is on." Alvin said. " You guys never got to watch this much TV when school was on, did you?" Dave asked. " Eh, we watched enough, but you wouldn't let us stay up past 10:30, for the good stuff." Alvin said. Dave didn't say anything. No sense arguing with Alvin when he was right. Meanwhile, at the Miller's, Jeanette was online with her pen pal in morocco. Brittany was practicing her singing in front of Ms. Miller, so she had an opinion. Eleanor was baking some cookies she intended to take to the Diggs tomorrow. Katrina was watching videos on You tube. " I need a miracle, I wanna be your girl." The song on the video went. It was 'miracle', by Cascada. Katrina sang the opening line. " Boy meets girl, you were my dream, my world." Jeanette, having just finished emailing her pen pal, came across the hall to see what Kate was playing with such a catchy beat. She stood for a second and took in what the song was. Then, remembering the words, she sang " Please let me be your girl, give me a chance to see, that you were made of me." " Huh, oh hey Jean. Hey, I found a really funny Robin Williams video, want to watch it?" ' sure.' They kids then went to sleep around 1.

Tale of Cash

Part 186: the boys favorite comedians

It was now Thursday night. Dave had dropped the kids off at 5, as requested last night by Mary, and then went with Rebecca, Xavier and Vinny to dinner. They were sitting down, outside of course( to accommodate all the people). The boys were telling jokes by Bill Engval and Jeff Foxworthy. " I'm telling you, this isn't a joke. I went to D.C. When I was 9. Agito and I were there with Kimiko and Rai, who had just gotten married about a month before. We needed to call them, so I'm in this public phone booth, right? I'm standing there, trying to remember the number to Kimiko's hotel room, cause that's where she was. I was standing there for just a second or two, and this guy comes up and taps on the glass. He says ' you using the phone, son?' now, mind you, the phone is in my hand and my finger a ¼ inch away from the button. I looked him square in the eye and said 'no, I'm super boy, I'm just looking for my costume.' " MR. Diggs, Jason and Cam looked like they would die laughing. Alvin summoned the song ' blue collar dollar' and began singing. " My tan neck stops, at my neck and my arms, I can belch the alphabet, that's one of my charms." They all joined in with the various Jeff Foxworthy jokes that pop up in the song. " if you thought the last four words of the star spangled banner were ' gentlemen, start your engines', you might be a redneck." Cash said. Theodore continued. " if you think a 401k is your mother-in-law's bra size, you might be a redneck." " Nice one Theo." Simon then came in. " If your honey moon was featured on true stories of the highway patrol, you might be a redneck." " I like Base bal, foot ball, and hockey too, I gotta work to get paid, cause my collar is blue." They all finished. Cam pounded his fist on the table, trying to catch his breath. " Okay, boys, time to eat. What do you want to drink?" Mary asked. " I can tell you. I'll bet they'll ask for the pop they're addicted to, Mountain dew." Jason said. " So, that's why you told me to buy a case of Mountain dew, huh?" " Yep. You want one, right?" " Yep. You know us, Jay." Cash said. The boys got mountain dew and the girls got sprite. They began eating. " Man, Mary, this is delicious. I haven't had fried chicken this good for a while." 'Thank you Alvin." " I brought goodies." Eleanor said. " Can you help me, honey?" Eleanor asked. " Sure.' Theo said. They pulled up a large plate of cookies. " Ah man, m & m cookies, you rock Ely." Jason said. " Those are his favorite." Heather said. " Oh right, Heather, here's the potato salad you wanted." Eleanor pulled out a whole pint. " Dang, Ely, how do you do this?" " I just really like to cook. Not much as performing, but, you know." " where's the bread?" heather asked Mrs. Diggs. " Right, here, dear." Heather quickly made a large potato salad sandwich. Jason stuffed his face with a bunch of cookies. " you'll choke if you don't go easy." Mary said. Jason took a swallow, and took a sip of his vault. " that was delicious. Ely, your kids are never going to go hungry. They'll never want to go out to eat." Jason said. " thank you Jay." " something wrong, Sy?" Cam asked. " I'm just thinking about those guys that hired Mr. L to capture us. I'm not worried about how we're going to deal with them. we'll do it like we always do. But, I'm wondering how many there will be? If it's a lot, we might be in trouble." " You guys are fighting and you don't even know what the enemy looks like, huh?" The boys lowered their heads, clearly in thought for the first time since fighting Mr. L. " Well, don't worry. If, and when, you guys go to war with these guys, just call. Jay, Gary and myself will come to help. We're all right behind you."

Tale of Cash

Part 187: softening

After thanking them for the meal, the kids began to walk home. Jason and Heather volunteered to make sure they would get home safe. " hey, Cash?" Jason asked. " Yeah?" " What Cam said, I totally agree. You guys are tough, but don't do it alone. You guys are all my bros, as far as I'm concerned, and I'm not letting you guys go into battle alone. I don't care what my mom says, when the time comes, just call. And I'll be pissed if you don't, got it?" The boys nodded. " well, well, look who just found his own inner hero." Heather said. " You like it, hon?" " it's very sexy." She said. She came really close to kissing him. " Hey, get a room, you two." Alvin said. " Alvy?" Brittany smooched him as soon as he turned around. Eleanor tapped Theo on the shoulder and caught him as soon as he turned. Jeanette grabbed the sides of Simon's head and kissed him full force. Katrina stood on tip-toe and kissed Cash. It developed into frenching. Once they finished, Brittany looked at Heather. " That's how you kiss your man." Heather nodded. " Well, go on." Katrina prodded. Jason shrugged and heather did it. A few seconds later, still moon eyed, Jason looked at Cash. " Man, and you guys get that all the time?' " Pretty much." " I gotta thank you again, C. For giving me Jay." " C?" " Better than Cashie-kins, right?" " True. And, my brothers call me that all the time. If we don't call each other Al, Sy, Theo and Cash, we call each other C, A, T, and S. We only call each other by our full names when we're mad at each other." Cash said. " Well, I got to get heather home. I'll see you later, k?' " Sure, see ya." The boys turned to the girls. " want us to walk you home?" Alvin asked. " If you would. But, let's walk slow. Enjoy the time together." Brittany said. They took full advantage of the time. Finnaly they arrived. Ms. Miller was obviously home. " Well, we'll see you later.' Cash said. Kissing the boys one last time, the girls said ' some time Saturday, let's all go to the mall. You know, just to hang out." ' sure." the boys said. Dave had gotten home a few minutes ago. " sup dad?" Alvin asked as they walked in." Not much. So, you have a good time?" ' Oh yeah. We got cam, Gary, and Jay laughing so hard I thought they'd pass out." Alvin said. " cam said that if, and when, we go to ' war' with these people that hired Mr. L, to have you call and he, Jay and MR. Diggs will come." Simon said. " Funny." Dave said. " What's funny?" Theodore asked. " at dinner, Xavier said the same. Turns out, he kept a few guns for protection." " I thought as much." Cash said. The boys watched TV, ate left over pizza from the other day and then went to bed. As usual, they kissed the pictures of the girls and went to bed. The next day, around twelve, there came a knock at the door. ' I'll get it!" Cash cried. Cash opened the door to reveal a man in a dark blue suit. " can I help you?" ' yes, my name is Grant Morella." " Nice to meet you." " Are you Cash Seville?" ' Yes sir." " Who is it Cash?" Alvin asked as he and the other two came around. " I wish to speak to you four out side for a moment. I have an interesting proposal for you." " Well, ok.' They said. They exited the house. " Now, what is this proposal?" Simon asked. " It's this!' Grant cried, grabbing Cash by the throat. H then hurled the poor munk into the mail box. " You son of a.." Alvin tried to kick Grant in the gut, but grant grabbed his leg and slammed him into the ground. He then picked up Simon and Theodore and slammed them into Alvin and Cash. After several more heinous attacks ( to graphic to explain) Grant dusted off his hands. " that should do. See you around. Thank God for all steel prosthetic arms."


	85. Chapter 85

Tale of Cash

Part 188: it begins

" boys! Come on, please, open your eyes. Oh, God! Not again, please not again!" The boys could here somebody screaming. They attempted to open their eyes. " Ugh." Cash groaned. " cash!" Katrina shouted. " What the? What's going on?" " you were attacked again. This time, the guy showed up at your house, beat the tar out of the four of you and then left." Xavier said. Cash noted that his mom, Dave, Xavier were standing in the center of the hospital room. HE also saw that Kate was by his side, as the other girls were standing by their man's side. The other boys had just barely woken up after Cash. " again?" Simon asked weakly. " Yeah. Man, cant whoever this is just leave you alone? They've nearly killed you twice. Please, somebody end this nightmare." Dave said. The doctor came and said that, though they would be sore till morning the boys weren't badly injured. " In a way, it was more like tenderizing meat than an attack." The doctor said. " Tenderize? He beat us into the ground." Alvin said. " it was a set up, al. they want us weakened, softened up, so we're easier to take out." Cash said. Giving them one final check the doctor released them, telling them to ret till morning. The next day, Brittany went to the store with Jeanette. Two strange people followed them. One man and one woman. Finally, Brittany got tired of them following her, so she confronted them. ' Who are you guys?" She asked. They gave no answer, but rushed foreword and struck them in the side of the neck, knocking them both out. They then threw them into their car and put restraints on them. Three hours went by. MS. Miller got worried. " Katrina, Eleanor, could you go out and see if you can find your sisters?" " sure." They went out. Again, the chipettes were followed. " Now Brent." Sean said. Brent grabbed them and Sean gassed them with sleeping gas. " Now, send the letter to Ms. Miller. The boys will arrive tomorrow night, as we instructed. Now, let us prepare." The girls awoke. " What the hell? Where are we?' Brittany asked. " Oh no, not again. Why does this keep happening to us? Why are we such easy targets for kidnappers?" Katrina asked.. " Welcome ladies. I do hope your accommodations are acceptable." Sean said. " Who the hell are you?" Brittany asked. " my name is Sean. Sean Franklin. I believe you knew my father." " Father… you mean Jack! Ha, how's pops doing, rotting in jail?" Brittany spouted. " no, he's dead. He killed himself." Naomi said. " What!?" The girls all shouted. " Can't blame him. It's too embarrassing to loose to a bunch of talking animals." Brent explained " you guys made a mistake you know! Once our mom notices we're missing, she tell our boyfriends and then your in for a world of trouble." Eleanor said. ' oh, but, my dear, that's the whole plan. We're expecting your boys to try to come to the rescue." Leon said. "… you! You're the ones who sent Mr. L and that other guy after the guys. You're the ones that have been messing with them." Katrina said. " Quite right. We are the Franklin siblings, though we operate in the shadows, under the guise of the 'shadow syndicate'. I am Sean, the eldest, and this is Naomi, Brent and Leon." " What do you want with the boys?" Jeanette asked. " our goal is quite simple. Vengeance." " Vengeance!?' the girls asked. ' oh yes, you see, we know our father quite well. Your boyfriends beating him drove him to insanity and that's when he killed himself. We are here to honor our father and pay back the chipmunks. An eye for an eye." Leon said. " You mean.. your going to kill them!?" Katrina said. " Yes, and, since we are feeling generous, we're going to let you watch."

Tale of Cash

Part 189: men at war

Ms. Miller, worried that something might have happened to the girls, stayed up all night. Around noon the next morning, she received a letter. " Oh no! I must call the boys!" Dave rushed the boys to Ms. Miller's and Xavier and Vinny came as well. Remembering what Jason had said, Dave called Jason and he, Cam and Mr. Diggs came. Heather, Mary and Megan came as well, but their men showed up armed. " What's this letter say, Becky?" Xavier asked. " Here." Dave read it out loud. " Hello chipmunks, my name is Sean Franklin. If my uncle is there, you should be able to figure out who I am. Yes, I am the son of Jack Franklin. I am the eldest of four. There is also Naomi, Brent and Leon. We wish to inform you that our father is dead. And that, it is your fault! You have experienced a taste of what we are capable of, now we invite you to come and experience it all. Come to the address below at 6 tonight. You will pay and your precious girls will be there to watch you die!" " O no! Not them." Xavier said. He slumped into a chair. " Please god, not Jack's kids. No, no, no." " Xavier, if you know something, tell us." Cash said. " I'm sorry, but this is really bad. Jack's sons and daughter are just like their father. They show no remorse in getting what they want." " in other words, instead of one murderous psycho to deal with, like with Jack, we got four. Perfect." Alvin said. Cash grabbed his Jacket. " Come on guys!" The others nodded and they rushed back to their house, the others hot on their heels. They stormed into the house, took out their weapons and headed for the door. " Guys, what are you doing?" Dave asked." What does it look like? We're going to war. We're going to get the girls back. And, you know you can't stop us." Cash said. " your not going alone." Cam said, as he opened a case, handing a pair of brass knucks to Gary and putting a set on himself. Jason pulled out his bat. Xavier showed up, with a tranquilizer rifle. " I'm coming too." He said. " Xavier…" Vinny said. ' Vin, if there's one thing I've learned from your boys, it's this. There comes times in life when you must prove you are what you know you are. The boys know where they stand and are not afraid. Jack's kids are going to try to kill these boys. I won't let them. They are my grandsons, I have to help them. Come hell or high water, I'm going." " Thanks you guys. Now, let's go kick some ass. Ms. Miller, Mary, Heather, Dave and mom, you can come, but stay outside." Cash said. They loaded up. The men entered the building. Immediately, they were attacked by the henchmen of the Franklin siblings. ' you boys go on. We can handle this!" Xavier yelled. The boys nodded and rushed forth. When they got to the end of the corridor, they found four paths. " Damn, they won't let us come together, huh?" Alvin said. ' ok, everybody pick a hall. Keep your phone handy and call one of the others if you need help." Cash said. With that, the brothers entered the halls. " welcome.' Naomi said to Simon. " Hello." Leon said to Alvin. " Good day." Brent said to Theodore. ' and you must be Cash." Sean said. " You better know, we beat your dad and we will beat you!' Cash said. Ten minutes later, screams of agony could be heard. The girls were paraded into the room." remove the blind folds, then leave us.' Sean said. The henchmen did as commanded. " Oh my God!' Boys!' Brittany said. They gazed upon their loves, batter, bruised, and almost broken. " Now, any last words, before we break the neck of this snake once and for all?" Sean asked He, and his siblings, had Nueces tied around the boys necks. " Kate, I love you. " Brit.. I'm sorry." " Ely…" " Jean, I can't…"

Tale of Cash

Part 190: a finale chaotic

" Well, that's it eh?" Brent asked. " Very touching." Naomi said. " Let them go you bastards!' Brittany yelled. The Franklin siblings said they couldn't do that. " Now, let us put an end to this. This is it, the closing chapter of the chipmunks saga." Sean said. The girls fists began to shake. ' You'll let them go if you know what's good for you!' Eleanor said. The siblings passed them off. " ARGG!" Brittany yelled. The boys watched. The girls hair went wild. Their hands became claws, their teeth fangs. Finally, the all important narrowing of the eyes. The girls began to scratch at their rope restraints. They managed to free themselves. They then rushed the Franklins. Brittany dug her fangs into Brent's arm. Eleanor shredded Naomi's legs. Leon couldn't escaped Jeanette as she mercilessly clawed his back. Sean squared off with Katrina. ' What the hell are you!?" Sean said. " I'M IN LOVE!" She shouted and attacked his face. The girls clawed and scratched, bit and bit some more. The franklins were losing a lot of blood. The boys managed to get their strength back and stood up. " Dear God! This feels weird." Alvin said. " So, this is what it's like for them?" Simon said. The boys watched as the girls pummeled the siblings into the ground. " We have to stop them. They'll kill them!" Cash said. Each boy pulled his girl off their target and, doing as the girls had done many times before, kissed them. The girls hair settled down. Their eyes returned to normal. Their fangs became teeth again. Their hands were hands again. ' Alvy?" ' Sy?" "Teddy?" " Cash?" " Easy girls. It's ok. Ease out of it." Cash explained. The girls shook their heads. ' We changed?" Jeanette asked. " Yeah, you were great. Let's go home." Simon said. " Not so fast!' Sean shouted. He and his siblings, bloodied and battered and looking like they were about to die stood up. " We will not go with out you. Now, come chipmunks! Come with us to Hell! Ug." Sean spat as he pushed the button on the controller in his hand. The Franklins then passed out. They kids heard an explosion. " Oh no!" Eleanor said. " No Freaking way!" Alvin said. " aw come on!' Brittany said. ' we can complain later. Let's get out of here!" They began to run. ' Run, run!" Alvin said. " Ten seconds until total extermination." A voice on the speakers said. " We gotta get out of here!" Theodore yelled. " Run! There's no time left!" Cash shouted. They neared the entrance, they saw the others had already high tailed it. " We're almost out! We're going to make it!' Simon said. Cash noticed the ceiling. It hung awfully low. As it fell, Cash jumped and Pushed everyone out of the way. The debris then fell on him. " Cash!" Kate said. " Go, get out of here!' " I'm not leaving you!" " Please, Al, get her out of here." Alvin grabbed Katrina. ' No! No! Put me Down!" " three, two.." Another piece of debris fell and covered Cash's head. " One!" the main explosion went off. ' CASH!" All the munks shouted. After that, they ran foreword. ' What are you doing?' Jason asked. " Cash was still in there! He has to be under here somewhere! Help us!" Katrina shouted. " Cash! Come on, Bro. Cash, where are you!?" Alvin said. The dug and Dug. Still no sign of him. " Come on. Please. It can't be. He can't be. Cash is invincible." Theodore said. Eleanor comforted him. Alvin collapsed. " No! HE can't be!" Alvin began to weep uncontrollably. Brittany fell to her knees along side him. ' No way. There's just no way it ends like this." Simon said. Jeanette asked to be held. " Tom, please. Please. Save our son!' Vinny wept. " CASH!" Everyone shouted. " CASH! PLEASE!SHOW ME A SIGN!" Katrina shouted.


	86. Chapter 86

Tale of Cash

One week later

The munks pulled up to the site. " let's go." Alvin said. They exited the car. Alvin held Brittany's hand. Simon lead Jeanette and Eleanor clung tight to Theodore. Katrina stayed behind for a moment. " I got these Lilies. Do you think they're appropriate?" Brittany asked. " I don't know. Cash didn't say what his favorite kind of flowers were." Alvin said. They stared down at the grave. " I didn't know. They looked nice." Brittany said. " they're just fine." A voice said. They turned to see the black clad one coming over. Katrina helped him steady his crutch in the wet mud. " Took you long enough.' Alvin said. " What do you want from me? I got a busted leg and I'm on a crutch. And, in case you didn't notice, Alvin, It's muddy out here. Wet mud and a crutch don't exactly jell.. Thank god for Kate is all I can say." Cash said. " You were really lucky, Cash. The doctor said if all the stuff hadn't fallen on you, you would been killed for sure. It may have broken your leg, but, it shielded you from the blast." Simon said. " yeah, and thank god I heal fast. But, did they really need a crane to get the beam off me?" " the beam weighed about 300 pounds. Not to mention, it had all that other stuff on top of it. Just count your blessings." Simon said. ' I do. Believe me, I do." Cash said, staring at Katrina. Cash then turned his gaze to the grave. " Hey, Agito.' He said. "So, this is Agito's grave, huh?' Theodore asked. " yep.' Cash said. I thought you didn't like cemeteries." Eleanor said. ' this one is different." Cash said. " well, Agito this is it. My whole family. My brothers, my father, my mother, grandfather, mother-in-law to be, and my sisters. Topping that off, the love of my life." Cash said to the grave. ' Do you think he would have liked me?" Katrina asked. " liked? He would have adored you." Cash said. " Well, Sensei, I know now what you tried to tell me all those years ago. Life is about doing what you can with what you have. That's what you always said. Now, I get it. Life is what you make it. Life will be what you want it to be. Well, right now, though I'm hurt, life is pretty good. Just you wait and see, I'm going to have a great life, I can feel it.' Cash said. " And don't worry, um, 'dad', I'll give him some great kids, you have my word on it." Katrina said. " Well, let's get going everyone. It's a three hour drive back." Dave said. As Cash walked away, he felt something. He turned, and there stood Agito. ' I have nothing left to teach you, now go. You be the sensei and let your children learn from you." agito then disappeared. " Got it" Cash said. ' I don't know what's going to happen next, but I know, so long as I got my family and they got me, everything will be alright." Cash thought. " Come on Cash. We get that cast off you tomorrow, but we don't do it here!' Alvin shouted. " Ready?' Katrina asked. " yeah, let's get going." " What was all that staring about? You were just staring off.' " He told me that now I was sensei and it's up to me to teach the net generation." Cash said. " He's trusting a lot to you, huh?" " Yeah, but I feel that I can do it." " You mean we can do it." Alvin said. ' Right, all for one." Simon said. " And one for all!' They all said. " So, when do we start the tour again?" Cash asked. ' June 15th. Why?" " Oh, just wondering if I have time for Jason and Heather's birthdays." " oh, that's right. They're a day apart. And Jason's birthday is the day after tomorrow. What do we get him?" Theodore asked. " How about a subscription to Hustler?" Alvin asked. ' Alvin!" Everybody shouted. " That's my Alvin." Brittany said. ( Thanks for reading and look for the next installment: the new munks, coming tomorrow night!)


End file.
